After Many Dates: Danny and Makoto
by NeoMark
Summary: Based on "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton" by Flower Princess 11. See Danny and Makoto's first date from her perspective and everything that they deal with when they become a couple.
1. Chapter 1: When They First Met

Based on Flower Princess 11's "The Many Dates of Danny Fenton". This story follows if Danny choose Makoto.

* * *

I do not own "Danny Phantom" or "Sailor Moon", nor do I own the original story this was based on. Check out the story mentioned above... also the rest of her work.

* * *

**After Many Dates: Danny and Makoto**

_When They First Met_

"Minako… we love you and all… but no." The tallest of the four said.

"Aw, come on, girls!" She begged. "We'll be here all month, we gotta do something!"

The statuesque Makoto Kino along with two of her best friends, Ami Mizuno and Rei Hino, sent annoyed looks at the suggestion of their friend, Minako Aino.

"Minako…" Ami began chiding. "We should take this time to learn more about this country, this town specifically."

"Exactly…" Rei added. "We should be glad we got a stay here at all, what with this town rumored to be haunted. Going out with random boys that aren't even from our home country just seems… wrong."

All the while, Usagi Tsukino sat reading manga on the other side of the hotel room, snickering.

"Too bad for them, I have my darling Mamo waiting for me back in Juuban…"

Luna and Artemis, the talking cats who they snuck along, shook their heads.

"Teenagers…" Luna muttered.

"I know… right."

Minako, meanwhile, held up the flyer she found, not giving up.

"Come on, girls! It's only 20 American dollars per person!" She winked. "Plus… Mako, you might meet someone more of a match for you, maybe someone like you know who!"

Hearing that, Makoto blushed.

_Someone… like him?_

She looked to Minako and smiled.

"Alright! I'm in!" She said with her fist pumped.

"Great!" Minako said. "Now… we have two single ladies left!"

Ami sighed.

"Well… there isn't much culture to learn about, other than rumors of a superhero living here… I guess I'll do it."

Rei grumbled and shook her head.

"You should try it, Rei." Usagi said. "I mean, if the worst happens, you can just tell us all that you said so."

"Besides!" Minako spoke up. "If you don't like the first date, you get a full refund. Not to mention, you can quit at any time before the 30th date."

"Really?" Rei asked, sounding a bit intrigued. "Well… okay. Meeting some random boy or be stuck with Usagi in this room while she reads her manga… it was a tough choice…" She muttered.

"Hey! I do more than that!" Usagi snapped. "I got out! I tried this burger place called Nasty Burger!" All of them gave her rather disgusted looked by that name, which she got defensive about. "It's just a name! It tastes great!"

* * *

In an hour, all four of the girls, who were without boyfriends, started jotting down information.

"So… everyone doing good?" Minako asked.

"So far, yes." Ami said. "This is so far the easiest part. Although… I'm a little iffy on what to put for personality."

Usagi came crawling in.

"Just say that you're a smart, kindhearted and driven girl who gives it her all no matter what."

Ami thought of that and nodded.

"That's not a bad idea…" She wrote it down. "Thank you, Usagi."

"What do you think _I_ should put down?" Makoto asked.

"You could say you're a strong girl with a gentle heart." Ami suggested.

"You love being with your friends…" Minako said.

"And you love to help others out." Rei added in.

"But most of all…" Usagi said with her fist held high. "You have no tolerance for jerks who pick on innocent people!"

Makoto overheard this, nodded and smiled.

"Thanks." She says. "Let's see… likes? Cooking… martial arts… video games… music…" She mentions a few of what she put down. The next part made her eye brow raise. "Type of person I wish to date?"

"Someone who reminds you of who broke your heart?" Minako asked. This annoyed Makoto, sending a chilling glare to her, much to Minako's horror. "Uh… I mean… someone you hope is your ideal match like he was! You're definitely a romantic at heart!"

This softened Makoto's mood.

"You're definitely looking for a sweet and strong boy." Usagi said. "Not necessarily strong in body, but in heart. Someone who could fall for you and you'd fall in love with too."

Makoto smiled.

"Okay… that's what I'll put!" Makoto kept writing. "Perfect!" She held it up. "I'm all ready!"

"Not quite, we have to submit these tomorrow." Minako said. "Although… you might not like where we're going…"

The three other girls looked rather worried by what she just said.

* * *

It was the morning after.

Ami was embarrassed, Rei was annoyed, while Makoto was blushing hard. All the while Usagi just giggled. Minako just rubbed the back of her head with a goofy smile.

"Without a doubt…" Rei muttered. "This is _worse_ than battling the Dark Kingdom…"

It was a stand at the Amity Park mall. With goofy hearts on a banner. With a ridiculous slogan.

**You + Me = LOVE!**

**We will find your match or your money back guaranteed!**

Usagi was still giggling, though it was slowing down.

"Again, glad my Mamo is waiting for me…" She said. "I'm gonna go to the food court while I wait for you."

She walked away.

Minako then looked to the girls.

"One more thing, we're going to need screen names, if what I heard is true."

"Screen names?" Ami asked.

"We could use the English names that man, Mr. Heyward, suggested we use in case they can't pronounce our real names." Makoto suggested.

"Those name ideas were odd." Rei said. "Mine is still pronounced the same while Minako's is just our nickname for her. That's just lazy."

"Mine is just a mispronunciation of my real name." Ami said.

"Isn't Amy a real name?" Makoto asked.

"Weird that yours doesn't sound anything like your real name at all." Minako told Makoto.

"That's right…" Rei spoke up. "At least ours are similar to our real ones."

"I believe it's Latin for gladly. Although, the only other Lita I heard of was the wife of silent era actor, Charlie Chaplin." Ami said. "Even then, that was based on her real name, Lilita. Still an odd choice."

"I know, right? What's Usagi's again?" Makoto asked.

"Serena. That's a bit of an ironic coincidence, considering…" Ami looked around to notice how close others were and whispered. "Certain things about her."

"Well… I guess I could call myself Lita the Strong." Makoto suggested.

"I could go with Amy the Smart." Ami said.

"Mina the Beautiful!" Minako suggested proudly. "How about you, Rei?"

"I'm going with Raye the Wise." Rei responded.

"Okay, we have our aliases, let's go girls!" Minako said with her fist held up proudly. "All the best things come to those who go date!"

Saying that, causes the girls to look embarrassed by her getting the line wrong.

"Minako…" Makoto spoke up to get her attention. "The saying is: _good things come to those who wait._" She corrected.

"Oh… right… I knew that." Minako lied with a sheepish tone.

After a few minutes, once Ami, Minako and Rei gave their papers up, it was Makoto's turn.

She walked up and handed it to the man sitting there, who had a nametag that read Neo.

"Let's see… Ah, I see you and your friends all picked your names already. Good, most girls I've had to deal with don't bother at first." He said. "This will make things quicker… Alright… all done. You should be getting info on your first date soon."

Makoto nodded.

"Arigato." She said.

Neo smiled.

"No need for formalities, just doing my job and making sure you teens have a good time."

* * *

Their first few dates were not as great as they were hoping. Minako and Makoto were genuinely being hopeful, but their dates were okay at best, boring at worst.

Ami was the first in that week to come back to the hotel, actually relieved.

Usagi was the first to notice.

"Ami, I see you're smiling."

Ami blushed.

"Oh, yeah… I met this boy named Ben. A bit egotistical, but he did pull me out of the way of a speeding car and…" She froze, unsure what to say next. "Let's just say I got to know _many_ sides of him."

The day after, Minako came back looking happy.

"I just met a wonderful guy named Luka! He's from France, visiting family and he's a guitarist! We both love music!" She said.

"That's neat…" Usagi said.

"Minako, what's he like?" Artemis asked, genuinely curious.

"He's so snake… _Great! Great!_ Yeah, that's what I meant…" Minako said after that odd slip of tongue.

Following that day, Rei came home, looking somewhat happier.

"How'd it go, Rei?" Usagi asked.

"Well… the boy I met, named Zak, seemed like a nice enough guy." She admitted. "He likes animals… of _every_ kind…"

As this went on, Makoto, who came home earlier, sighed in a disappointed tone.

"You okay, Mako?" Ami asked.

"It's just that… everyone has had a genuinely pleasant date at least once except for me…" She admitted in a saddened mood. "And tomorrow is going to have to be our last dates, since the day after is when we pack up and return home…"

As she let out a breath in sadness, Usagi got up and walk to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It just means you know for sure almost 2 dozen out of millions of guys aren't the one. There's still a chance so long as a different boy is out there." Usagi said.

Hearing that, Makoto's mood lightened.

"Thanks, Usagi…"

Later, the girls all looked at their last dates. Rei was reading up her's on the laptop they were sharing and expressed some level of disinterest.

"I've been hearing about this "TooFineTucker" from a girl named Emily when I had a date in Bellwood last week." Rei said. "Rumor is this boy is using a fake ID to lure girls and the real thing is nothing like his bio. I guess I'll find out tomorrow…" She shook her head, not looking forward to it. She still gave a smile to Makoto. "Yor turn, Mako."

Mako took the laptop after Rei handed it to her.

"Thanks." She logged into her e-mail. "Let's see…"

**Name:** D-Fenton

**Age:** 14

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** 5''4'

**Weight:** 120 lbs

**Star Sign:** Aries

**Hometown:** Amity Park, USA

**Physical Description:** Average 14 year old Caucasian boy with black hair and blue eyes and a slim built.

**Personality:** Simple, easygoing teenage boy just interested in getting to know someone who shares my interests.

**Likes and Interests:** Bowling, listening to rock music, particularly Dumpty Humpty ...Astrology and NASA ...Video games, telling jokes, animals, especially dogs...nice, peaceful days...

**Type of person I wish to date:** I am looking for a smart, friendly, independent girl who likes animals, has a nice sense of humor and likes listening to music

"D Fenton, eh? He seems nice." Makoto said. "Okay..." She put on a brave face. "I got where we're meeting tomorrow… it might be my best chance."

"Mako… not every boy you meet is going to be your last chance." Rei tried to calm her down.

"Well, it might be a chance here in America. I say go for it!" Usagi said.

"I'm with Usagi!" Minako added. "After all, all is fair when you fight for love!"

All the girls looked to Minako before rolling their eyes, to her surprise.

"The saying is: _All is fair in love and war_." Rei corrected.

"Even _I_ knew that…" Usagi said.

Minako looked embarrassed. "Oh… well… I guess there's a different way to say it."

"That was the _only_ way…" Ami added.

Makoto ignored them, she just looked at the monitor, lost in thought.

_Every boy I met so far has been okay at best… Tony Rydinger, Wally West, Chris Griffin, Casey Jones… I really hope this guy is at least better than the worst ones…_

* * *

She got dressed in a nice green day dress with some pink on it, fitting her colors in her more iconic suit. She arrived the next day at this Leah's Bakery and Café. Given her love of baking, this made her happy.

She had to wear the same cute little heart for all the dates.

_Part of me is really going to miss this thing._

Then she saw the only other person with one of these hearts. He was shorter than her and looking at the display, and she decided to go through with it.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be D-Fenton, would you?"

He paused and turned around and it gave them both a moment to study the other.

"I am guessing that you are Lita the Strong?" He asked.

Makoto giggled, remembering that name she used. She decided to just go with it.

"Please, just call me Lita."

This boy was shorter, but he had very nice blue eyes. His hair was dark and a little messy, but she thought it fit him. He also had a nice smile.

_He's pretty cute…_ She thought.

"You can call me Danny. These are for you."

Makoto now noticed the bouquet of flowers in his hand as he handed them to her, making her blush and lighten up.

_The best first impression I've seen so far!_

"These are beautiful, thank you…"

Danny went and opened the door for her, making her opinion of him more positive.

"After you…"

This made her blush brighter.

"Thank you, Danny-kun…"

They entered and their date began.

* * *

Danny and Makoto were soon seated at a table and began the most difficult part of any blind date. Talking and trying to break the ice.

"So, Lita... tell me all about yourself..."Danny said to her.

Makoto still felt pretty shy to say the least. Still, she decided to answer.

"Well... My full name is Makoto Kino but Lita is my nickname. I am 14 years old and I am from Juuban, it's a prefecture in Tokyo..." Lita said.

"You're from Tokyo? What brings you way out here?" Danny asked, surprised and interested.

"We are on a trip for the Summer to visit America with our school..." Makoto answered while still looking pretty demure.

"So, what made you decide to try blind dating?" Danny asked, curiously.

"My friend Minako, though we sometimes call her Mina. She found out about this service and talked us all into trying it... and well, I guess I couldn't resist trying something once..." Makoto said, still looking shy.

"So, what are your interests, your hobbies, your dreams?" Danny asked, wanting to get to know her.

"Well, my hobbies are cooking and baking, gardening, shopping and practicing martial arts, I also enjoy playing video games, listening to music, reading and sometimes doing flower arrangement... As for my dream, I would either like to have my own bakery or restaurant when I am older..." She answered.

"That sounds pretty cool, wanting to have your bakery or restaurant..." Danny commented.

"But enough about me, tell me about yourself…" Makoto said, wanting to get to know her blind date.

"Well, my full name is Danny Fenton, I am 14 years old, I go to Casper High. My hobbies are video games and bowling, I am interested in astronomy and my dream is to one day be an astronaut and work for NASA." Danny answered.

Makoto smiled at hearing this.

"That sounds nice, being an astronaut is a very exciting career..." She said as Danny smiled back

Just in time for a waitress to arrive.

"Have you both decided on what to order?" The waitress asked them.

"Yes, I will have the Caesar salad and for dessert, a slice of cherry pie." Makoto answered first.

"I'll have a sandwich and the cherry pie sounds good..." Danny answered

Makoto smiled when she heard that.

_He likes it too?_

"Coming right up..." The waitress said before leaving.

"Cherry pie? I think you mentioned that in your profile that you like to bake them?" Danny commented.

Makoto almost looked surprised that he remembered that, before she smiled.

"What's not to like about cherry pie?" She asked.

"You got me there..." Danny chuckled.

Makoto started giggling.

_So far… he's the best date I've had in and out of Japan._

* * *

After lunch and dessert, Makoto and Danny walked out and started talking some more.

"So Lita, tell me... what else do you want to do?" Danny asked his blind date.

She shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I have only been in Amity Park for a few days, so I don't exactly know where all of the best spots are."

"Well, that's why you have me. I happen to known where the arcade is, the bowling alley, the movie theater. Just say the word and we can go to any of them..." Danny said, wanting to be sure that she is enjoying herself.

"I vote for all of the above!" Makoto said.

Danny chuckled.

"So do I..."

Danny laughed, finding himself enjoying her company.

This made Makoto blush very hard.

_He's so much shorter than me, and he's not freaked out or scared? It's incredible…_

Already, she felt her heart pounding. While it's common for her to fall in love fast, it's never been this fast.

However, before he could do or say anything else, Danny ended up falling to the ground.

"Danny-kun!" She exclaimed in horror.

"Ow..." Danny muttered, only to look and see the cause of why he fell down.

It was a foot that belonged to someone Makoto did not know.

It's a blonde boy, roughly her size, with two boys of Asian and African descent respectively. They were all laughing at Danny.

Already, Makoto hated these three, especially the blonde one. She despised bullies.

"Oh no, what do you want Dash?" Danny questioned in an angry tone.

"The usual, my fist meeting your face, Fenturd!" This Dash said as he hoisted Danny up by the collar.

His two cronies were nearby, no doubt to block him if he somehow got loose and tried to escape.

Makoto, ignored by them, marched up to Dash while he threatened Danny.

"Come on Dash, I'm on a date! Do we really have to do this?" Danny asked.

Dash scoffed. "Fraid so, loser..." He said as he raised his fist.

That's when Makoto made her move. With blinding speed, her fist flew into Dash's face.

Danny fell to the ground, seeing Dash flat on the ground, groaning in pain. He also saw that Makoto was the one who was in front of him, with her fist out to form a punch and a really angry look on her face as she stood over Dash, who is still smarting from the blow.

"Stop being mean to my date!" Makoto shouted over Dash.

He was still smarting from the blow she had given him. He looked up and actually cowered for a moment at the glare she gave him.

A very menacing one.

The other two jocks looked stunned but the darker skinned one snapped out of it and now started charging after the tall girl.

'WHY YOU!" He shouted as he charged and was about to hit her.

Makoto gracefully dodged him, and quickly kneed him, making Dale scream in pain and then painfully land to the ground. Dash then got back up and tried to do a sneak attack, but Makoto, being better trained in fighting, anticipated it. She dodged and gave a hard karate chop, sending the dumb jock to the ground once more. Dale tried to get up but a swift kick from the tall, strong girl was enough to send him to the ground once more.

Makoto wasn't even tired at all, she continued to glare at both Dale and Dash, while Kwan looked positively horrified.

_Pathetic… even the thugs in Japan have more to offer than these idiots…_

"Now, I want to hear you apologize to my date and then I want you losers to leave us alone! Got it?!"

The only jock who didn't attack her nodded while shaking, clearly the smart one.

"Okay, we're sorry... We'll leave now... Bye..." He said quickly to Danny as he quickly dragged both of his friends.

Both of them were still smarting from their injuries and limping a bit due to the type of attacks she just did to him.

When the trio of bullies were gone, Danny's jaw was still dropped as he still couldn't not believe what he had just seen.

All the while, Makoto kept glaring until they were out of sight. She then turned to Danny and the glare in her eyes was replaced by that demure look she had earlier as she approached him.

"Are you alright Danny-kun? That creep didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked, sounding really concern.

It was then that Danny managed to snap out of his shock and got up from the ground with her help.

"I'm fine... no damage..." Danny said simply, while he still eyed her.

She felt self-conscious as he eyed her.

_Oh no… He's judging me…_

"I knew you did martial arts but you're way stronger than I originally thought..." Danny said.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, but I hate bullies and I just can't stand by watching someone innocent get hurt..." She looked down, embarrassed by what he saw.

"Who said that was a bad thing? That was actually really cool."

Hearing him say that surprised her.

"You mean it?"

"Totally, the look on those jerks' faces after you knocked Dash down was priceless, I don't think they'll ever live it down..." Danny chuckled. 'You're really strong." He complimented.

Makoto blushed and look down again.

"Well, I have been taking martial arts since I was a little girl, karate and kung fu mostly, I recently got my black belt..."

Danny looked very intrigued now. "Really? That's so cool..." He sounded impressed.

Makoto felt a wave of relief was relieved. Back home, a lot of guys becomes intimidated by her as soon as they see her fighting prowess and she could still remember the days when her classmates thought she was a delinquent due to her stature and strength, even though she only fought bullies who were picking on others.

"A lot of people back home don't think so, they see a girl fighting and automatically assume she is trouble..." Admitting that made her feel depressed.

"Then they are morons. Come on Lita! I just met you and I can already tell that you aren't a bully. Besides, of all people, Dash needed to get his butt kicked, he is the biggest bully at my school, always beating up and bullying the other guys, so it was about time somebody put him and his buddies in place. You didn't do anything wrong."

This made her crack a smile at that.

"That's good, since I don't regret it... Those who use strength to hurt others, are the ones I cannot stand..." She said wisely.

"Same here..." Danny said, smiling at her.

She looked into Danny's eyes and can see he was being genuine. He wasn't afraid of her at all. If anything, he seemed more interested when she looked into his eyes.

_Those… lovely eyes…_ She thought.

"Anyway Lita, are you still up for the movies, the bowling alley and the arcade?" Danny said and even offered his arm for her.

Makoto blinked, before she smiled, giggled and took his arm, making it a rather cute sight, despite the noticeable height difference between the two teenagers.

"By all means, lead the way..."

She giggled as she and Danny soon left to continue their date.

* * *

Danny and Makoto were at the arcade, enjoying the games they had to offer. After playing on the Dance-Dance Revolution game, the two decided to take a soda break and continued to talk.

"You're pretty good on your feet, Danny-kun..." Makoto admitted, her accent slipping a bit.

"Thanks, you too..." Danny commented before taking a sip of his soda. "So anyway, Lita, tell me about Juuban?"

"Well, it's a small prefecture of Tokyo where me and all of my friends live, it's a little quiet compared to the rest of Tokyo, but I like it. I have been living there for almost a year now..." She answered.

Danny was interested in more.

"I know you mentioned someone called Mina, or Minako. Who else is there?"

"There is Ami Mizuno, the smartest girl we know." Makoto answered. "She's also the quiet one."

"Amy?"

"No, _Ami_." She corrected. "Funny enough, the name she was given in case people can't pronounce it right was Amy. Minako's is Mina, convenient and lazy. Rei is just spelled differently, it's R-E-I but she was given R-A-Y-E."

"Come to think of it, your real name is Makoto, right?" Danny asked, she nodded. "So… does it bug you when I call you Lita?"

Makoto smiled. "You can call me Lita. I like it when _you_ say it."

Danny smiled in relief. "Okay… And those other friends?"

"Well… Minako is very… she can be very serious but kind of clumsy and goofy at the worst time. She's more boy crazy than we can be… Rei isn't as boy crazy, though she's much more serious and mature… most of the time." Makoto said. "Then there is Usagi, the one who brought us together."

"Usagi?"

"She's our very best friend. She can be a bit of a crybaby, lazy and a total slacker. But what she lacks in brains, she more than makes up for with her heart. Do you remember when I said people back home look down on me? She didn't."

Danny smiled to hear that.

"Your friend sounds nice..." Danny commented.

"She is, in fact, on my first day of school, despite everyone else being afraid of me due to rumors, she was the first one to approach me and even had lunch with me. It wasn't long before I befriended her and her friends..." Makoto said, smiling at the thought of her precious friends.

"That's good to hear..." Danny said, feeling happy for her.

Makoto felt happy to share this about her life with a boy. One who clearly paid full attention and showed her sympathy and kindness. All she had to do was visit another country for such a boy to meet her, and the worst possible time.

"What about you? Tell me about your friends?" Makoto asked, thinking that it was the fair thing to ask.

"Well, to be honest I only have 2 best friends, Tucker and Sam. I have known then since I was a little kid and they always have had my back..." Danny said.

"They sound nice..." Makoto said.

After those bullies Danny called Dash, Kwan and Dale, it was nice to hear he had friends.

"They are... maybe one of these days, we all can meet each other's friends?" Danny suggested.

"I'd like that..." Makoto said, giving a nice smile at the thought.

* * *

After about another hour at the arcade, the two were now on their way to the movie theater, still walking and talking, deep in conversation.

"Are you serious? You only get few weeks of summer vacation?" Danny exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, that's how it works in Japan..." She answered as she still held onto his arm.

"Bummer..." Danny commented.

That made her chuckle a little. However, something happened. They suddenly heard people running and screaming in terror, getting their attention.

What's going on?! Makoto questioned

"Run children! Get to safety!" An old lady yelled at them before running away.

They saw the cause of it. It was a large, three-headed bear-like monster destroying a nearby restaurant.

Seeing it, Makoto glared in its direction.

_A monster? Here? Is it a remnant of the Dark Kingdom? I have to get my date to safety!_

Before she said anything to Danny, Makoto hoisted him up and started him moving him out of the way.

"Huh?" Danny exclaimed as he suddenly found himself being pushed into a nearby restroom by the larger girl.

"Stay here, Danny-kun. It's too dangerous. I'm going to go call the police!" Makoto said before she started running.

With her nice date now safe, she decided to confront the creature.

_Whatever that thing is… it's going to pay for both hurting innocent people and ruining my wonderful date!_

Seeing nobody around, she felt it was safe. She pointed dramatically at the creature.

"You are a strange Youma and you made the mistake of attacking these innocent people and ruining my date!" She then pulled out her pen. "Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

In a flash of green, she was surrounded by energy that engulfs her. In just a few moments, the light green day dress that she wore was soon replaced with what looked to be a Japanese school uniform, with a really short, green skirt, green boots, gloves and a pink ribbon on her chest, along with what looked to be some sort of golden tiara on her forehead.

Suddenly, the monster started growling even more at the sight of her.

_**Now** it pays attention to me. Oh well, here we go!_

She wasn't scared at all, she continued to glare at the creature with utmost bravery.

"I am the Pretty Guardian who fights for Love and for Courage. I am Sailor Jupiter! I'll fill you regret, it'll leave you numb!"

Sailor Jupiter jumped up and suddenly announced an attack.

"FLOWER HURRICANE!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

She suddenly summoned a lightning attack, hitting the ghost straight on.

"AHHH!" The beast yelped.

Makoto smirked. "Got you..." Sailor Jupiter said, pleased.

She wasn't aware someone else was watching, and fawning over her.

She wasn't done, she summoned another.

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!" Sailor Jupiter shouted before she sent several blasts at the ghost, who didn't manage to dodge in time, getting hit once again.

While the creature was still in a daze, Jupiter wasted no time in summoning another attack. It was her standard but favorite.

"SUPREME THUNDER!" Sailor Jupiter shouted before she summoned her final attack, a large charge of electricity which hit the beast head on, making it weak enough to crash to the ground.

It looked as though she won.

_Wonderful… now to get to my date._

"Serves you right..." Sailor Jupiter muttered and was about to turn around, only to see that the creature, while weak, hasn't been destroyed like the other youmas. "What?" Sailor Jupiter said in confusion.

"Um… excuse me... Miss?"

Jupiter got her guard up and looked in the direction who said that.

"Whom are you and what business do you have here?" She demanded.

"Easy there… I'm just a friend, they call me Phantom. Look, since you took that ghost down, the only thing to capture it would be this..." He explained as he handed her the thermos.

Sailor Jupiter looked confused. "A ghost?" She said, only to notice the creature began to move again.

"No time for questions, just point and press the button." Danny said as he gave her the thermos.

Makoto took a good look at this odd boy. He was hovering, had an energy from him she couldn't recognize, but there was something else. Something oddly calming.

_His eyes… I've never seen those green eyes before but they're somehow… comforting._

Sensing no ill will from this boy, she took his advice and in less than a moment, managed to capture the beastly ghost effortlessly as it is absorbed into the device. She was amazed.

"Wow... cool..." Sailor Jupiter said before turning to the white-haired boy. "Thank you, Phantom-san..." She even did a bow.

"Don't mention it, I'm sort of a ghost hunter here, so it's me who should be saying thanks..." Danny Phantom said.

"What can I say, I just cannot sit by and watch innocent people get hurt?" Sailor Jupiter said, sending a smile.

She took another look at his face and couldn't help but find it cute. However, it was an odd, familiar cute.

They suddenly heard police sirens getting closer and closer.

Then she remembered something.

_Danny!_

"Thank you, Phantom-san, but if you no longer need me, I believe I should be on my way..." Sailor Jupiter said before she left the area.

Sailor Jupiter then hid in a nearby alley, changed back and soon rushed back to the restroom where she placed Danny in for safety.

_I hope he didn't run away…_

"Danny... Danny-kun, are you alright?!" She called out.

She saw Danny walk out of that place, safe and sane.

"I'm fine Lita, are you okay?" Danny asked in concern.

"I am fine, the monster is gone now and everybody is safe now...thanks to the local heroes..." She said with a smile.

She was relieved that boy with the white hair arrived. She had heard rumors of a superhero named Danny Phantom, but didn't believe it so until now. If anyone saw the two, they'd think he and Sailor Jupiter of the Sailor Guardians were involved.

That would be neat, but she's with another great boy named Danny right now.

"That's good..." Danny said as he sent her another smile, admiring her. "Anyway Lita, are we still up for the movie?" Danny asked.

Makoto beamed in excitement.

"Yes..." She said, flashing a pretty smile.

She was happy that her date hasn't been messed up like she had previously feared. Danny wasn't scared of her at all, if anything he enjoyed presence greatly. He saw her loving side, her rage towards bullies and how cute and fun she can be.

Perhaps it was too early to think it, but she was certain it was love she was feeling for this nice American boy.

* * *

After watching a movie and playing a round at the bowling alley, it was getting late and Danny walked Makoto back to the hotel where she and her class were staying at for the remainder of their trip.

"Here we are." Danny announced as they made it to the hotel.

"Thank you, Danny-kun." Makoto said in appreciation.

"No problem...'Danny said, still admiring her.

During the walk back, they spoke even further. She found Danny funny, nice and respectful. He had already checked off all of her requirements for an ideal boyfriend.

_If only this wasn't our last day…_ She thought in the back of her head.

"I had a lot of fun today, Lita...I liked getting to know you..." Danny said to the tall girl

This made her blush and look down to her shoes.

"Thank you, Danny-kun. I liked getting to know you too..." Lita said, her face very flushed right now.

"We should hang out again soon..." Danny said.

This made her very sad.

"I wish that I could... but me and my class will be returning to Juuban tomorrow..." She told him, shocking Danny.

"What? Already?" Danny exclaimed in shock.

She nodded. "Our trip was only for a few weeks and it ends tomorrow..." Makoto very frustrated.

She has finally met a nice guy, who actually doesn't mind her strength and who actually thinks she is cool.

_It's so not fair._

Danny looked disappointed but still sent her a small smile and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, confusing her.

"What are you doing?" She asked before Danny handed her said piece of paper.

"It's my email address, along with my phone number. It stinks that you have to leave so soon, but maybe we can still be friends this way." Danny said.

Makoto was surprised and then felt touched.

_He still wants to keep in contact with me. Even if he doesn't chose me, he still wants to have me in his life._

"Thank you, Danny-kun..." Makoto said, feeling touched when she saw the number.

Before she could blink, she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her right cheek. It lasted only half a second but Danny had kissed her on her cheek, and it resulted in the tall girl blushing the same shade as her rose earrings.

_Did… did he just…?!_

She looked at Danny, not knowing what to say, while the blue-eyed boy kept smiling at her.

"Consider that my way of saying goodbye... and thanks... for... you-know..." Danny said.

She questioned it, but remembered.

_The bullies… he was that grateful to me that he wanted to show it._

The blushing girl was silent, but still looked in awe.

"Anyway, I should get home before I miss my curfew. Goodbye Lita... maybe someday we could hang out again..." Danny said as he waved at her.

Makoto timidly waved back, even after the boy was finally out of sight.

Once he was gone, the tall girl let out a dreamy sigh, feeling her heart beating like crazy and touching the cheek that he kissed. She had a big, goofy smile on her face and imagined cartoon hearts over her head.

"Danny... why didn't I notice before... you're... you're just like my old boyfriend..." Lita sighed as her heart kept beating like mad.

She walked into the hotel, ignoring everyone as she walked past her. She went up the stairs, absentmindedly going up the stairs and almost passed her floor before enough level of awareness kicked in.

She turned around and went down where her room was. That where her friends were and began to ask her how her blind date went.

"How did it go, everyone?" Usagi asked.

"Mine was okay… I guess." Ami said sounding bored. "This boy named Martin Mystery was… not very good."

"My date was okay, but nothing special." Minako admitted. "He's a bit… dull. His name was David."

"It couldn't be worse than mine!" Rei complained. "Tucker was trying too hard and _extremely_ unfunny…"

As her friends kept comparing and complaining about their dates, Makoto had been silent for the entire time.

She just sat there, smiling and blushing, with a dreamy look on her face.

Usagi noticed.

"Wait... Mako-chan, you didn't say anything yet..." Usagi asked as the sailor scouts were now paying attention to her.

To their surprise, or rather lack of surprise in hindsight, the tallest wasn't listening to them, she just sighed romantically as she kept blushing.

"Danny-kun..." She whispered.

All of them realized what was going on. Normally, this is nothing new. But this was the first time, and the last chance, for it to happen.

The fact that it happened after weeks of unimpressive dates, Makoto finally found a boy she fell for. It made them happy.

All of them approached her fast.

"What was he like?" Usagi asked.

"What's his GPA?" Ami asked.

"Was he more tolerable than mine?" Rei asked.

"Does he have an identical twin brother?" Minako asked, much to the surprise and mild annoyance of the others. "What?" She asked innocently. "It's a valid question!"

Makoto paid them no mind. All she thought about was the cute American boy who, whether he knew it or not, found a special place in her heart.

"Danny Fenton…" She chuckled to herself.

She was indeed falling in love.

* * *

**New story in this multiverse.**

**I wanted to do Emma and Jen, but I really wanted another heroine.**

**Aside from Violet, who has someone else writing her story, Sailor Jupiter was one of my favorite choices.**

**You may have noticed other heroic characters who dated the girls.**

**They may or may not play a role later.**

**I also questioned if I should go with her real name or American one. I went with her real one.**

**Also, Mr. Heyward is based on Andy Heyward, who ran DiC's headquarters in Burbank when they did the original dub of Sailor Moon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Long-Distance Relationship 1

_**The Long-Distance Relationship Part 1**_

Makoto had been home for little more than a week now.

Which means that it has been that much time since she has last seen Danny, her final blind date and the only one that she had truly fallen for. School had just started again in Japan and she had been walking home, still thinking about the cute American boy who had found a special place in her heart.

_I wonder how Danny-kun is right now?_ She thought, ignoring all of the talking Usagi and Ami were doing.

"Mako…" Ami said, getting her attention. "Were you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Makoto said.

"We asked you if you got any word from your pick from the dates in America." Usagi responded. "Ami picked that Ben guy, but no answer." Ami blushed in embarrassment. "Rei and Minako hadn't heard from theirs. What about you?"

"Oh… I hadn't found out yet. I know that Danny had a few more dates left after me, so I just assumed he was still dating by now." She admitted, though sighed in disappointment. "Though to be honest, there's a good chance he's dated girls _way_ better than me…"

"Don't say that, Mako." Ami said with a light pat on her shoulder. "From what you told us, it was lovely."

"Maybe for _me…_ he probably found someone a bit closer to home… We live in different continents, remember?" Mako whined.

"Love knows no bounds!" Usagi declared. "At least that's what Minako would say right now."

Hearing that did put a smile on the tallest girl's face.

"That's right, Usagi… You know, maybe I should check my emails after all!"

"That's the spirit!" Usagi said with a thumb's up.

She made it back to her apartment to go check her emails. To her surprise she had seen something from the dating service, telling her that she had received a match.

_Huh? Wait, could it be?_ She thought as she logged on and once she did, she dropped her school bag.

"**_YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_** Makoto cheered so loudly, it startled all of her neighbors and some people out on the street.

Two of them being her friends, who had walked with her from school, who heard the commotion.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi shouted as she rushed in.

"What's wrong?!" Ami asked.

That's when they saw their friend with her hands on her face and a smile almost as big as she is tall.

"He chose me!" Makoto said in a lovesick way as a blush formed on her face. She was almost as red as Sailor Mars' skit. "_Me!_ Of 30 girls, Danny Fenton picked _me!_" She said as twirled and danced with a happy look on her face and loving sighs from her mouth.

Usagi and Ami just stared before smiles reaching their faces.

"Should we… say something?" Ami asked.

"No… let her have this." Usagi said.

* * *

Makoto had been so excited over her video chat with Danny that she even dolled herself a bit for it. Regardless of that it isn't a proper date, she had to make herself look good.

Now they were talking and Danny was telling her why he chose her.

"Look, I think you're amazing… you're so strong, so smart and so beautiful… I think we truly have a connection between us… so, what I am trying to say is… Lita Kino, will you please go out with me?" Danny said in a very shy voice.

Makoto felt her heart pounding like a jack hammer right now. She gasped and he saw her cheeks become red, her eyes sparkled a bit and she had the biggest smile she has ever had on her face.

"Danny-kun, I... I don't know what to say..." Makoto said in a shy voice as she looked down and blushed, looking like a real, shy school girl.

"Well... I would like to hear a yes, if you want to that is." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you!" She said, feeling like this is a wonderful dream.

"You… You mean it?!" Danny said in disbelief.

"Yes, I would love to date you..." Makoto said to him, only for her smile to drop in disappointment. "Oh, if only we were not 6,000 miles apart..."

Fortunately, what Danny said next cheered her up.

'I know that long distance relationships are hard... but Lita, I feel something for you that I haven't felt in a really long time... I really, really like you and I am willing to do this if you will let me." He said in a sincere voice.

"I think we do have a connection... and I think we are strong enough to make this work..." She admitted.

"Well, I got a few hours right now and it's a Saturday here. What do you want to talk about?" Danny asked.

"_Everything!_" Makoto said, leaning closer into her screen. "Tell me everything you want to talk about, even the 29 girls you chose me over!"

Danny laughed.

"Well, it was actually 26 girls I chose over you. I got 28 girls who were interested."

"28?!" Makoto said in disbelief.

_Wow… Danny-kun is more popular with girls than he realizes._

"Yeah, 2 of them were… not pleasant people."

"I see…" Makoto said before noticing something. "Wait… you said you chose me over 26 girls and 2 were bad. Adding me, that's _29_. What of the other 1?"

Danny's smiled was replaced with a blank, almost terrified expression.

"I'd… rather not talk about her…" Danny said.

Makoto noticed the odd look on his face, but knew he was a bit scared to talk about it, so she didn't press on.

"Okay… anything else?" Makoto said.

Danny smiled.

"Well…"

* * *

The next day, Makoto had arrived to school, with a lovesick look on her face.

This isn't out of the ordinary but her friends knew that there is a special reason for this.

She zoned out most of her classes as a result. She was so zoned out that it turns out she barely made anything for herself to eat. She simply brought some fruit and a loaf of bread because she was too busy thinking of Danny.

It was only after school, meeting with her friends, even those who don't go to school with them, did they finally ask.

"So, how was your video date last night?" Usagi asked in a teasing voice.

"It was wonderful... Danny-kun and I had just talked for hours and hours..." Makoto said as she sighed happily began to give details of her virtual date to her friends. "We discussed past dates first to get things out of the way. You know, he even dated Kim Possible? They took a photo together at the park with his phone to prove it. The fact he chose _me_ over someone like her is amazing… and he even talked about his interest in seeing my martial arts. I had to position the laptop in an odd way, but he was hooked onto everything I did. We almost forgot to eat, so we each ordered foods and pretended it was a romantic candlelight dinner… well, for him. It was still Saturday where he was."

"I am still amazed that you are willing to do this. I mean, relationships are complicated enough as it is, but _long distance..._" Ami said, trying to be rational.

"I think that it's romantic, like something out of a movie..." Usagi said with a smile.

"He must be really special if you are willing to put up with the distance..." Minako said, before pausing with a smile. "You _sure_ that he doesn't have a brother?" Minako asked, earning a few disapproving looks from the others. "What?! It's a valid question!"

"No, Danny-kun is one of a kind and he's all mine..." Makoto said in a lovesick way.

Her friends all giggled at this, feeling happy for her.

Luna and Artemis, who were with the girls, couldn't help but shake their heads.

"Teenagers…" Luna said with an eye roll.

"Be grateful Usagi didn't participate in that stupid service…" Artemis grumbled. "Minako cried when the boy she picked said he can't go out with her due to some situation all night."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Minako shouted at Artemis, who inched away with sweat on his forehead.

"N-nothing…" He lied.

The girls then saw a really tall, dreamy guy walking in their direction and, as always, this is the girls' reaction.

"He's dreamy!" Minako said with hearts in her eyes.

"Very cute..." Rei said, also feeling something.

Even Ami couldn't help but find him attractive.

"He's quite… attractive, I'll admit." She said with her head down.

Usagi didn't partake in this, since she already has a boyfriend.

They soon saw the handsome boy walk up to Makoto as she was coming back.

"Excuse me, miss? Could you please tell me where I can find the nearest bus stop?" The handsome boy asked.

That's when something very unexpected happened.

"Sure, just take a left at Midori street, you can't miss it..." Makoto said in a simple, calm way.

"Thank you..." He said before leaving.

Makoto turned around and saw everyone's jaw dropping.

"What?"

Luna and Artemis both glanced at each other.

"Is she… sick?" Artemis asked.

"Must be…" Luna said.

"I don't sense anything wrong…" Rei said as she pondered. "So it's nothing spiritual…"

That's when Minako waved a hand in her face.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked with a brow raised.

"Check her temperature!" Ami suggested.

The blonde placed a hand on her forehead.

"Hmm... no vision trouble and no fever, but that doesn't explain the fact that you just spoke to a super cute guy and didn't care..." Minako said.

"Yes. Even Ami, who is usually the quiet one, blushed hard around him." Rei pointed out.

"Huh? In case you forgot, I already _have_ a super cute guy..." Makoto said.

"Who is all the way in America..."Minako pointed out.

"Why should I care about the rest when I already have the best?" Makoto said with a big smile. "Tonight, I'm gonna have another chat with him!"

The girls sighed at Makoto acting so crazy for her sort-of-boyfriend, though happy for her.

* * *

Back in America, Danny spent the rest of his Summer doing what he does best, fighting ghosts and hiding his secret.

All the while, he thought of Makoto, or Lita as she lets him call her.

She was unaware he knew she was Sailor Jupiter.

He did do a search, translating a page in English, about a group of superheroes called the Sailor Guardians, or Solders or Scouts as some websites said.

He found it odd that these girls wore no masks, yet nobody seemed aware of Lita's identity. He paid no mind to that, only how cool and hot she was, especially with that short skirt.

_She has the coolest legs I've seen…_ Danny thought fondly with a deep blush on his face.

"Ghost boy! Are you even paying attention?!" Skulker shouted.

"Huh?!" Danny shook his head, realizing he's still battling Skulker in the park.

"There's no point in capturing your pelt if you're ignoring me!" Skulker shouted furiously.

Danny rolled his eyes.

Skulker fired his rockets from his shoulder, but Danny reacted fast. He shot each one before they made contact. It caused explosions in the air from where they are battling.

Skulker flew through the smoke, only to see Danny was not present.

"Where are you?!" He demanded.

"Here."

Danny turned visible again and punched his foe in the face.

Danny then swung his leg and sent Skulker into the ground, creating a crater.

Danny then pulled out his Fenton Thermos and aimed.

"I got an online date to get to!" Danny shouted.

That's when he fired and Skulker was getting pulled into the Thermos.

"I HOPE YOU'RE LATE!" Skulker shouted angrily before being trapped inside.

With that done, Danny smiled to himself.

"Now… for Lita…" He then yawned. "It's super early and Skulker made me wake up at 5… but she might be open now."

* * *

Makoto was on her way back home when she and the girls dealt with a Droid monster.

They all transformed.

"We are the pretty guardians who fight for love and justice!" Sailor Moon shouted. "In the name of the moon… we'll punish you!"

The monster made its attack, but then, to the other Guardians' surprise, Sailor Jupiter made her move.

"SUPREME THUNDER!"

The electric blast shocked it.

"Alright!" Sailor Venus said. "My turn! Venus… Love-Me-"

"JUPITER COCONUT CYCLONE!"

Sailor Jupiter did not bother to wait. She fired another attack.

The girls just stared wide-eyed at Jupiter's rather quick method.

"Uh… Mako?" Rei asked.

"Are you… alright?" Ami asked.

"NOW! DO IT, SAILOR MOON!" Jupiter shouted in a hurried tone.

"R-Right!" Sailor Moon said, though stunned by her friend's attitude.

She pulled out her rod.

"Moon Princess Halation!"

She fired the finishing attack, destroying the Droid and returning the energy lost by it.

"Alright!" Minako said.

"Great, it's done… I gotta go!" Jupiter said as she transformed back into her civilian form. "Bye!"

She then ran off, to her friends' surprise.

"Wow… this Danny must really have her attention." Rei theorized.

"It's nice, but Mako needs her priorities straight." Ami said. "She was zoning out all day in class."

"Aren't we 15 hours ahead of where Danny lives?" Usagi asked.

"That's right. It's close to 9 in the morning right now, so he's probably still asleep…" Minako said.

"She's going to be talking with him all night, isn't she?" Rei asked with her arms crossed. "No boy should be worth that!"

"Speaking of boys from outside Japan…" Usagi said. "What happened to _your_ dates?"

All three girls looked saddened to be asked that.

"Ben… never contacted me. I can only assume he didn't pick me." Ami admitted with a disappointed look.

"Zak… well, let's just say his family's choice in career prevents him going out." Rei admitted.

"Luka lives in France and due to stuff going on… we can't even talk to each other…" Minako said, almost on the verge of comical tears.

"Oh… at least _your_ dates picked you…" Ami said, feeling down.

Usagi blinked in surprise.

"Wow… Mako, the last of you, is the only one to meet someone and he's still in contact." Usagi said.

"Don't remind us..." They all went with disappointed looks.

* * *

Makoto made it to her apartment door. She opened hurriedly, closing the door and locking as she ran to her computer, barely taking the time to take her shoes off.

She turned it on.

"Hurry up… hurry up… hurry up…" She said. Once she was able to log on, she started typing. "Please be online… please be…" That's when the connection was made and she smiled. "Danny-kun!"

"Hey, Lita…" Danny said as he smiled. "Good morning."

Makoto giggled. "It's night here."

"Oh…" Danny said. "I see…" He yawned. "My bad…" He covered his mouth.

Makoto looked worried.

"Danny, are you okay?" She asked. "If it's too early for you-"

"No, it's fine. I had… a _pest_ problem that woke me up earlier than I intended to."

"Rats?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah…" Danny chuckled. "You could say it was a rat…"

"And to think, I thought I'd be late…" Makoto said.

"Late? What was making you late?" Danny asked.

"Oh… I was with friends and…" She wasn't sure how to word this next part. "Let's just say I had a pest of my own…"

Danny smiled. He knew what she really meant.

_She must have been dealing with a monster or whatever her friends deal with._

"So, Lita? How was your day?" Danny asked.

She smiled and blushed at that.

"Truthfully, I zoned out most of the day. I just had our long date yesterday on my mind…"

Danny laughed.

"Me too… I hope you weren't crossing the street or anything."

"I was in class…"

"Ouch." Danny said. "As a C student, I recommend avoiding that."

Makoto giggled.

"Is it still summer vacation time for you?"

"Yup. Until September, I'm all yours… to talk to." Danny said.

"I see… that's good to know." Makoto said.

Danny couldn't see it, but she placed her hand on the screen, lightly caressing the part that had his cheek on it.

"So… what classes do you take this year?" Danny asked.

"Oh, mostly history, English…" Makoto answered. "How else will I be able to talk to you?" She asked.

"Yeah… I should learn Japanese…"

Makoto giggled, unaware that Danny was doing the same thing on his screen. He was lightly petting the part of the screen with her face on it.

_She's just… so beautiful when she laughs…_

"Anyway, that'd be wonderful, Danny-kun…" Makoto spoke up.

"By the way…" Danny spoke to her. "Why do you call me Danny-kun? What does that last part mean?"

"Kun is an honorific we use in Japan. In work related places, it's meant to talk to people of a lower standing. But for girls, we use that for a boy we feel close to…" Makoto explained with a blush.

Danny blushed back.

"You called me that on our first date… so does that mean you felt close to me even then?"

"No… I was just being polite… although… I feel close now…"

Danny smiled at hearing that.

"Me too…"

And so they kept talking to each other for the next few hours.

* * *

Makoto yawned.

"You okay, Lita?" Danny asked.

She looked to her clock.

"Oh my… it's almost midnight. No wonder I'm sleepy…" She said.

"Already?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… I can't afford to oversleep like Usagi…" She yawned again before sending Danny a pleasant smile. "Well… I guess we save this for the weekend?"

"Right… I don't want to make you a C student…" Danny said.

"Actually, being a C student would help my grade go up…" She joked.

Both of them laughed.

"Well… goodnight." Danny said.

"Until later… Danny-kun."

Both of them disconnected. However, they both did the same thing the other wasn't aware of. They took screencaps when they other was smiling.

Danny looked to the picture of Makoto smiling at him. On impulse, he kissed the part of the screen her face was.

"Later… Makoto Kino…" He said lovingly.

Makoto did the same, kissing the part that had his face on it.

"See you soon… Danny Fenton."

With that, she went to change for bed, hoping to have pleasant dreams of the boy she's quickly become so fond of.

* * *

**Now isn't this sweet?**

**Danny and Makoto are committed to their long distance romance, even though they live on opposite sides of the planet, experiencing night at the same time someone experiences day.**

**However, they are committed nonetheless.**

**Thanks to flower princess11 for help.**

**I got plans for them in the long run.**

**qazse: No worries. I will try and use those once in a while.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Flower princess11: Thank you and stay tuned.**

**Luiz4200: It was almost Nino. Also, Martin was kind of a moron when it came to girls, so I figure that still applies.**

**61394: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Each made an impression that keeps them committed to this.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Before. This is roughly after the Dark Kingdom.**

**PieKnight: And I'm happy to be the guy who brings it.**

**RoseRavenWillow RandomFangirl: Okay, superheroine. Also, didn't get much chemistry with them.**

**Sora: Sorry, but Angelica was one of my least favorite chapters, so no.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks.**

**Jebest4781: I may do those two eventually, maybe after Kim and Gwen.**


	3. Chapter 3: Long-Distance Relationship 2

_**The Long-Distance Relationship Part 2**_

"Well… I don't want to keep you up." Danny said to the girl on his monitor.

"Thank you, Danny-kun." Makoto said.

It was early morning in Amity Park, but late night in Juuban. When Makoto yawned, Danny saw it as time to call it a night for her.

"Sleep tight, Lita." He said.

She giggled.

"Thanks… have a pleasant day…" She responded before their chat ended.

With that done, Danny got up off his chair and headed back to his bed, where he laid on it and fell back to sleep.

It's been 2 weeks into their relationship and most of it is them talking about their lives, their days, and thoughts. Despite that they couldn't physically touch each other, Danny and Makoto both found it very pleasant.

As he drifted to sleep, he had the image of her pleasant smile, even as Sailor Jupiter, in his mind.

Meanwhile, Makoto was drifting to sleep with this one thought.

_I wish I could hold his hand…_

* * *

It was days later, Danny sleeping in after chatting with Makoto all night, did he get a knock on his door.

"Danny?" His mother called out.

Danny got up and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"It's 10 in the morning. You're 14 and it's still Summer. Why not go out?" She asked from behind his door.

Danny stretched his arms up.

"Yeah… good idea…"

Meanwhile, a certain some was on her way to the Fenton household, with a friend she encountered on the way.

She knocked on the door at the same time Danny was heading out.

He answered and smiled.

"Sam, Tucker?"

"Hey, Danny." Sam said, waving her hand at him. "Got back sooner than expected. Wanna hang with us?"

"Sure." Danny said.

After a few minutes of walking together, the three friends went to the mall.

"So, how was the trip?" Tucker asked Sam.

"Boring, annoying, obnoxious… and that was on the good days." Sam said with a notable look of disinterest on her face. "So, what about you two?" She asked.

Tucker looked a bit concerned, so he decided to lie.

"Oh… nothing special…"

"What do you mean, Tuck?" Danny asked. "What about-"

"All the ghosts?!" Tucker asked loudly, making Danny pause. "Taken care of."

Danny rose a brow and was about to answer, but then he got a call on his phone. He looked to it and smiled.

"Lita?"

Sam stopped very quickly, hearing a girl's name.

She looked to Danny rather surprised while Tucker was sweating in fear.

"Who?"

Danny answered before he could answer.

"Lita?"

"Danny-kun?" Her lovely voice spoke to him.

"Isn't it like 3 am or something where you are?"

"I kind of had a bad dream…" She said. "My friends pulled their funds together to help me get a way to call toll free once in a while. I decided I just wanted to hear from you…"

Danny smiled.

"Well… okay." He said. "Wanna tell me what you dreamt, so that maybe I can replace it with a handsome short guy with messy black hair?"

Makoto laughed on the other side of the phone call.

Sam just glared as this was going while Tucker was slowly creeping away before anyone noticed.

Once the phone call ended, Danny looked back as Sam looked suspicious.

"Who is Lita? Is that a cousin I don't know about?"

"No. She's someone I met over the summer during a dating service Tucker and I were a part of." Danny explained as he put his phone away. "We just hit it off and we've been talking online since then."

Sam felt rage start to boil inside her.

"And… how _did_ you come to know about this service?" She said, gritting her teeth.

Danny was clueless to it, but answered it.

"Tucker told me." Danny says. That's when he noticed something. "Uh… where'd he go?"

Sam turned around and saw Tucker just disappeared.

"Good question…" She said.

* * *

For most of the day, Danny was talking with Sam as they went through the mall. Now they were sitting together at the food court. Namely, about Makoto. Namely, her real name and what she does. He also mentions she lives in Japan.

"Seriously? Japan?" Sam questioned. "Aren't long distances like a tough thing?"

"Maybe…" Danny said but had a fond smile as he thought of Makoto. "But I think Lita and I have a good enough connection to make it work. And I don't mean computer connection…"

Sam glared at this.

"Clueless…" She muttered.

"Huh? Danny asked.

"Nothing…" Sam said.

Danny looked to his phone and smiled.

"Looks like it's early morning for her…" Danny said. "If I get home in time, I can catch her before she heads to school…" He got up. "I better go, Sam. Maybe one of these days, I can introduce you guys to her."

"Sure…" Sam said with sarcasm Danny missed. Once Danny took off from his seat, she crossed her arms and began fuming.

_That Tucker…_ She thought furiously. _How dare he?!_

That's when an idea hit, one that made her smile.

"They live on opposite sides of the planet… maybe I can show him how difficult it would be to keep that up…"

That's when she noticed a certain someone walking to get in line.

_Him!_

"YOU!" She shouted at Tucker, who became aware of her presence. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Tucker screamed as he started to run away, with Sam getting up and coming after him.

"SAM! WAIT!" He begged loudly. "I DIDN'T THINK THAT WOULD HAPPEN!"

Outside, Danny just went through the automatic sliding doors when he heard a high-pitched wailing sound coming from inside. He looked back and shrugged.

"Must be the alarm of a store. Mall security can handle a shoplifter…"

He went back to get home to see his online girlfriend sooner than expected.

* * *

Once Danny got home, he got onto his computer pretty fast.

In moments, he sent a message to Makoto. It was then she answered it, having gotten up and answered. Though when she answered, Danny only saw her window.

"Uh… Lita?"

"I'm here, Danny." She said off camera. "I'm just changing…"

"Oh…" He said before a smile came to his face. "Can I see proof?"

Makoto laughed.

"Not before our third in-person date." She says.

Danny chuckled.

"I look forward to a second. So, when do you think you'll ever visit again?" Danny asked.

"Probably during Christmas break." She said.

"Really? Your parents are okay with it?"

There was a pause as she just finished putting her school uniform on.

_I never told him… did I?_

"Lita?" He asked.

"My parents… passed away years ago." She said sadly. "Plane accident."

Danny flinched when he heard that.

"Oh man… I'm so sorry. I didn't know…"

"I never mentioned it…" Makoto said as she was adjusting her hair, finally walking into view. "I try not to let it affect me."

"But… who do you live with?" Danny asked.

"Nobody…" She said sadly.

"But… how are you living there?"

"Family inheritance. It helps my folks and landlord were friends…" She said. "I sometimes do odd jobs here and there for him like watering flowers for spending cash."

"Oh, Lita…" Danny said with a saddened tone. "I'm sorry."

Makoto finished adjusting her hair and smiled.

"It's okay… I miss them everyday but I strive to keep living. I'm sure they'd be accepting of you if they met you…"

Danny smiled.

"Good to know…" He said.

From there, they spent the next 20 minutes talking before Makoto had to leave for school.

* * *

The morning after, Sam knocked at the door. Danny answered and smiled.

"Sam. Tucker." He took notice of something with Tucker. "Uh… what happened?"

Tucker had a black eye and a notable number of tears on his shirt.

"Oh… I got attacked by a dog…" Tucker lied while his eyes glanced at Sam. "A very angry _female_ dog…"

Sam glared back at him for that.

Danny was clueless.

"So… Danny!" Sam said with a smile. "It's been a while, so why don't we hang out for a while?"

He thought about and smiled.

"Sure. It's been a while." He said. "But I need to be back around 10, it's still my curfew. Also, I gotta let Lita know." He raced back up the stairs. "I'll be right back!"

Sam nodded, before she sent a glare at Tucker. However, she sighed, thinking to herself.

_Well, long distance relationships are hard. And being from another country, it'll only be a matter of time before Danny realizes they're not worth it._

* * *

It was the morning after for her when she last spoke with Danny. For him, it's night. However, when they spoke, it was morning for him. He let her know one of his friends was back in town and he would spend time with them.

She was fine with it. Makoto knows Danny has friends of his own he can't ignore. However, it was very late for her now. She had to head to school.

She was worried. Usually, he'd try and reach her by now.

_I hope he is okay. His town has all of those ghosts and monsters._

That's when she got a message. She looked to her computer but, to her disappointment, it was an e-mail.

It was from him.

"Danny-kun?" She questioned.

She opened and read it.

**Hey Lita. Sorry I'm late. Stuff… happened. Long story short, I'm really exhausted. I just wanted to let you know I'm home and okay, but I really need to get some sleep. I hope that's okay. I know it's the first time since we started that we're not seeing each other's faces, but I hope you understand.**

Makoto felt saddened. Not just for not seeing Danny, but because he was exhausted.

She typed her response.

**I understand, Danny-kun. Sleep well.**

* * *

On the other side, when he got that message, Danny felt like crud.

"Stupid Technus…" Danny muttered.

I had to deal with that idiot again. Then that stupid ghost eel came back and Johnny 13… Ugh!

He read Makoto's message.

He knew she was worried for him, but he still wishes he could have the energy to speak to her. He barely had the energy to put his pajamas on.

He turned his computer off and laid atop his bed.

"Lita…" He said as he started drifting to sleep. "I miss you…"

* * *

The days that followed were not good for either.

Due to being on opposite ends of the world as well as changes to their lives, it wasn't easy.

Danny was dealing with ghosts. All the while, Makoto was dealing with the threat of the Black Moon Clan.

That plus the fact that Makoto has school, it's been making things difficult.

And today is his birthday.

Sam and Tucker have been at his place for a while now.

While they insist the just go out and have fun before they have to return for dinner, Danny was adamant to remain in case she messaged him. He eventually agreed to come, but, to their disappointment, Danny spent most of his time looking at his phone.

Even as they ate at Nasty Burger, even paying for him, Danny barely paid attention. He spent most of his time looking at his phone, waiting for a message from her.

Sam scowled about 10 minutes into this.

"Danny, please pay attention." She groaned.

"I will…" He said. "I'm just… waiting for a message. Maybe she'll call me…"

"From Japan?" Tucker asked. "Dude, she's probably asleep right now…"

Danny sighed in defeat as he placed the phone down.

"Okay…"

"Finally…" Sam said in relief. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know… my usual, I guess?" Danny said with much disinterest.

This made both Sam and Tucker rather concerned with.

Danny was being very upset, too hooked on a message from this girl he keeps talking about.

"Danny?" Sam spoke up. "What's special about this girl?"

"What isn't?!" Danny said, taking offense to Sam's tone. "She's pretty, cool, fun, she's not afraid to be tough and feminine at the same time! And… she dreams of having her own restaurant while doing kung-fu!" He insisted.

Sam rose a brow.

"There's no way a girl could be anything like that…" She said disbelief.

"Lita is, Sam." Danny insisted with his arms crossed and looking offended. "Believe me."

"Danny…" She groaned in annoyance. "Long-distance relationships are a terrible thing. They only work out in movies. Are you really gonna live with the idea of a girlfriend so far away?"

Sam's words caused Danny a moment of realization. One that made him feel worse.

Danny sighed sadly.

He knew that he missed Lita. He really missed her and this long-distance thing wasn't easy.

"Dude, you knew that this would have happened when you picked her..." Tucker said, more sympathetic to his plight than Sam.

"I know and I don't regret choosing Lita, she's wonderful and we have an amazing connection. I just..." Danny paused before admitting with a sigh. "I just wish that I could see her face to face again..."

* * *

Unknown to him, Makoto was having an identical conversation with her own friends. She was trying to get home as fast as she could. Her friends noticed how impatient she was being as they walked together to make sure nothing bad happens to her.

"Mako, this long-distance thing seems to be taking a toll on you. Are you sure you want to keep this up?" Rei asked.

Makoto frowned when she said that.

"_Of course, I am sure!_" Makoto said insistently.

"Just to remind you, there are plenty of handsome looking boys in town, maybe-"

Minako was cut off when Makoto sent her a scary glare, the one that could make full grown thugs wet their pants.

"Danny-kun is the best thing that has ever happened to me! I know that things are a little tough now but I am no quitter! He's everything that I have ever wanted and I don't care what I have to put up with until he is in my arms again..." Makoto said passionately. "Now please let me do this…"

She ignored them and kept going.

When she got home, she went straight to the computer. Makoto just kept typing, ignoring even her hungry stomach.

_Come on, you hunk of junk…_

That's when it finally reached Danny, the screen showing him.

"Danny-kun! I'm so sorry… last night was… tough but I wanted to say Happy Birthday!" She said.

"Thanks…" He yawned.

"Oh… it's night, isn't it?" She asked. "It's 5:30 here…"

"It's 12:30…" Danny said with a yawn.

"Oh…" She said, having forgotten the time difference during her rush to see him again. "I'm so sorry… I was in such a hurry that I…" She groaned in disappointment with herself.

"It's okay, Lita." Danny said. That's when he reluctantly suggested something. "Maybe… we've gotten to used to doing this every day…"

On Danny's side of the chat, Makoto looked worried when he said that.

"What?"

"I mean… you're in school now. I'm going to be heading back to school soon." He said, looking down with himself. "I just… want you to not neglect studies by staying up so late or risk missing class because of me…" He yawned, covering his mouth. "And I can't risk oversleeping anymore…"

Makoto looked saddened, but she thought it through. She nodded.

"You are correct…" She said, still sounding depressed. "I don't want us to risk our grades getting any lower." She looked up at Danny. "Maybe… we can video chat on weekends?"

Danny smiled. "I'd like that…" He yawned. "I… need to get some sleep."

"I understand…" Makoto said, with sad smile. "Sleep well…"

The video chat with who Danny calls Lita ended. He wanted it to have been longer but there is the need of sleep that just can't be ignored.

Once the computer was turned off, his smile was removed.

The teenage boy let out a depressed sigh, unable to believe that he wasn't able to speak to her until AFTER his birthday.

He pulled out a picture he had of her from his desk, one she sent him as a gift.

She sent him a picture of her in her school uniform, but Danny thought she looked lovely. She smiled happily. Seeing it just made Danny feel sadder.

"Lita..." He whispered as he touched the picture.

* * *

Unknown to him, on the other side of the word, Makoto "Lita" Kino was doing the exact same thing he was doing and for the same reasons.

She printed out a picture of him he sent. It was made with his phone with his sister's help. He sent a happy smile and the look made her longingness even worse.

"Danny-kun..." She whispered as she touched his picture.

Both of them were very heartbroken.

* * *

**Oh dear... what's gonna happen? **

**Sam's back and she convinces Danny that long-distance relationships are trouble.**

**And it's getting worse for them.**

**Living on the other side of the world where school is still a thing is making it worst.**

**So... how will they stay close after this?**

**qazse: Yeah, I want that to happen. In fact, it WILL happen.**

**61394: I do my best with research, but some things I had to take artistic license with.**

**Jebest4781: Well, in the main story, they meet in Spring Break.**

**Invader Johnny: It's getting tougher, but we already know they will fall in love.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thank you.**

**Luiz4200: Ben picked Kim Possible in the stories I wrote. I actually have plans for Ben in this story.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... I like the 90's though "Crystal" has some elements I'm using.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Thanks.**

**Runeion: He might.**

**Fanreader26: I'll do my best.**


	4. Chapter 4: Long-Distance Relationship 3

**_The Long-Distance Relationship 3_**

Danny had arrived home late. Very late.

Due to being late by both a ghost attack, courtesy by Klemper and also Dash stuffing in a locker, making him late again, he had detention this afternoon, which afterwards, was followed by attacks by both The Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady.

Now he was home, he didn't miss his curfew.

He missed something much worse than that. His online fate with Makoto.

"Maybe if I try, I might be able to speak to her..."Danny muttered as he began typing, trying to connect online to see if he can talk to his girlfriend.

After ten minutes of trying, he managed to connect to his pretty girlfriend, Makoto "Lita" Kino.

"Danny-Kun..." She said, happy to see him.

"Lita..."Danny said, happy to see her but also guilty.

"Danny-kun? What's wrong?" She asked. "What happened?"

"I know... I am late... very, very late and I'm sorry. I had detention today and... had to deal with some creeps..." Danny said, before he realized what he said.

"Were those rotten bullies picking on you again?" Makoto asked, worried.

Danny hesitantly nodded.

"Yeah…"

Danny hated lying, but technically, this isn't really a lie, per say. Dash is still a huge pest to him.

He saw his precious Lita get mad and then sad.

"If only I was there, I would make that blonde baka regret laying a hand on you..." Makoto said in a protective tone.

"It's not that bad Lita, I can handle Dash. I am more upset that I missed our date..." Danny said.

"Well, it is early where I am... Maybe we can still do something..." She suggested.

Danny shook his head.

"Believe me, I want to, but Mr. Lancer gave me extra homework tonight as part of my detention..." Danny said.

Makoto looked upset, but remained sympathetic.

"I... see..." Makoto said, trying not to sound too disappointed.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No... it wasn't your fault... I understand. Sometimes unlucky stuff just happens..." Makoto said with a forced smile.

"I promise, on our next date, I won't be late..." Danny said.

"I look forward to seeing you then... Sayonara Danny-kun..." Makoto said before signing out, since she knew that he would be too tired after all of his homework with how late it is over there.

Once he logged off and could no longer see her face, Danny sighed, before practically slamming his head onto his table.

"Lita..." Danny muttered in a sad, longing tone.

Danny didn't want to admit it but he was miserable.

He missed her, like crazy.

He knew that long distance relationships were tough but he didn't think it would be THIS bad. Ever since they agreed to just weekends, it's only made them long for the other even more.

Sure, he tried to content himself with their video chat dates but he ended up missing a few of them due to ghost fighting or some other inconvenience on his part. The one time he was on time, she couldn't do it. He can't even be mad at her, since he knew that she was saving people with the Sailor Guardians.

_This is just so... frustrating..._ Danny thought miserably. _I really like Lita, very, very much. She is beautiful, brave, kind, strong and amazing...but this is just...hard. A lot harder than I imagined._

* * *

It was Sunday and Danny was still very depressed as his friends wanted to hang out with him.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked.

"Uh huh…" He muttered weakly.

Sam, however, was less sympathetic and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him, much to Tucker's surprise.

"Come on, lover boy." She said.

Tucker and Sam took Danny to the arcade to get his mind off Lita, but to Sam's annoyance, it did the opposite.

"You know, Lita and I came here on our first date...'Danny said, looking even more bummed out right now.

Sam didn't like hearing this at all.

They decided to go to the Nasty Burger for lunch, but on the way, they passed by a place called Leah's Bakery and Cafe and Danny looked at the window nostalgically and with longing.

"Lita and I had lunch here together once..."He said.

_SERIOUSLY?!_ Sam thought.

That's when they walked down a familiar place that made Danny sigh sadly. It was near the movie theater.

Sam groaned.

"What is it now?"

"This is where…" Danny paused, remembering nobody, not even Makoto, knows he knows her secret.

"Let me guess, you and this Lita saw a movie, right?"

"Yeah…" Danny said, happy for the save but still depressed. He turned around. "Sorry guys… I'm not feeling great…"

He walked away, leaving a sympathetic Tucker and an annoyed Sam.

* * *

Danny sat at the park, looking very much sad and upset with himself.

This is the third time this week I've had to cancel on Lita…

He was getting very unenthusiastic about everything around him.

That's when Sam and Tucker, both looking for him, saw him at the bench. She shook her head.

"What's with him?" Sam questioned.

"I think he's just down since he hasn't spoken with Lita…" Tucker said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Clueless… I guess I better talk to him."

She was about to go when Tucker questioned.

"About how you feel?"

"_No!_ That long-distance relationships aren't worth it…"

However, before she could, Tucker saw someone approach Danny.

"Who is that?"

Sam turned her head and saw it too.

A little girl, around 10, approached the saddened Danny.

"Are you okay, Sir?" She asked.

Danny was surprised to see a little Asian-American girl.

She looks like she's no older than 8, maybe 10 at the most.

She wore sunglasses, despite that it wasn't that sunny. The tinting of the glasses made it so he couldn't see her eyes. She wore a white shirt with a green heart on it and a knee-length skirt that was a darker green. She had black tennis shoes on. She was this blend of tomboy and cuteness. She has long brown hair that was tied in a green ribbon, and cute dimples. However, what stuns Danny is the fact that she looks eerily similar to someone he knows.

Danny blinked, thinking something about this girl seemed… nice.

_Strange... she looks just like-_

"Hey, I asked if you are okay, mister?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Still, he answered her.

"I'm okay…" He lied with a smile.

"You're not." She said with a knowing smile. "You look like your heart is breaking…"

Danny's smile dropped as his head drooped down.

"You got me, kid…" He said.

"Was it a break up?" She asked.

"No… more like realizing things aren't going to work out. Most because we live too far from each other…" Danny admitted.

The little girl remained, still giving that kind smile.

"Do you care about her?" She asked while having her hands behind her back.

Danny looked up.

"Yes. I mean, we've talked through video chats but I've gotten to know her… really well." Danny said.

The girl nodded, her hands behind her back.

"Then don't give up. I think what you should do is let her know that even if you don't have time, she's always on your mind." She said with a strange wisdom to her.

Danny blinked and thought about it.

_Show Lita? Maybe… maybe that could work._

He smiled to the girl.

"Thanks kid."

"Sure thing." She said before walking away.

Feeling renewed and reaffirming his feelings for Makoto, Danny got back up and walked back to his house with his head held high and a smile on his face.

Sam and Tucker, who heard nothing, just stared.

Sam did not like that Danny suddenly seemed so happy when it looked like he was going to give up his long-distance relationship. When the girl came close to them, she looked towards her, not pleased.

"Hey!" The girl looked to them. "What did you tell him?!"

In contrast to how she was to Danny, the girl sent a scowl to Sam.

"None of _your_ business…"

She kept walking away. Sam was about to go after her, but Tucker stopped her.

"Sam! Don't! She's a kid! She's not worth it!"

Sam groaned.

"Fine…" She looked back to where the girl was, only for her eyes to widen. "Where'd she go?"

Tucker turned around, seeing the little girl gone.

"Huh… maybe she ran off to her mom?" Tucker suggested.

* * *

Makoto sat on the table, poking at her ice cream but not eating it. She's too depressed to enjoy one of her favorite treats.

"Danny-kun..." She whispered in sadness and longing.

She really, really misses him.

She wanted so much to see him again, to hold his hand and to tell him to his face how much he means to her.

"Excuse me, are you okay, oneesan?" Someone asked her.

"Huh?" Makoto said as she then saw a young girl sitting across the table from her.

_When did she sit down in front of me?_

She looks like she's no older than 8, maybe 10 at the most.

She wore sunglasses, despite that it wasn't that sunny. The tinting of the glasses made it so she couldn't see her eyes. She wore a white shirt with a green heart on it and a knee-length skirt that was a darker green. She had black tennis shoes on. She has her hair all balled up in a baseball cap. The last thing noticeable about her is she has cute dimples.

What stunned Makoto most was that this girl looks familiar for some reason.

_This child, why does she look familiar?_ Makoto thought, before she realized that she has asked her a question.

"Oh, I am alright…" She lied with a smile.

To her surprise, the child shook her head.

"You're not. You look like you are missing someone you love…" She said with a knowing smile.

Makoto's smile dropped as her head drooped down.

"You got me..." Makoto admitted as she looked down, still feeling her sadness. "You're too young to understand, but I'm dealing with a sort of big kids' problem."

The little girl kept trying to speak to her.

"What is wrong, oneesan? Did someone turn you down?" She asked.

"No… I have a wonderful boy but... we live too far from each other and... I miss him..." She admitted.

The little girl remained, still giving that kind smile. A smile that Makoto knows that she has seen somewhere, but she can't remember where.

"Do you care about him?" She asked the older girl.

"Yes. I do... More than any other boy I have ever known but I am worried that due to our distance, he might not want to be with me anymore..." Makoto said, admitting her fear.

She didn't know why she was confiding in a child of all people, one that she doesn't even know but she can't stop. She has been bottling these feelings for a while now.

"Has he said anything like that?" She asked.

Makoto shook her head.

"No... but this long-distance thing is hard and he is a boy that could have had many other girls but he picked me out of them all..." She said.

"Then I don't think you have anything to worry about. If he picked you out of any girl he could have had, it means that he really, really likes you..." The small girl said with a bigger smile.

"You think?" 'Makoto asked.

The child nodded.

"Yes, I do. Don't give up. I think what you should do is let him know that even if things aren't easy now, you still like him and think about him." She said with a strange wisdom to her.

Makoto heard this and thought about it. She has been so glum lately but now, she was beginning to feel better, thanks to this strange but wise child.

"I will, thank you..." Makoto said to the little girl. "Here, have my ice cream as thanks." She said, giving the ice cream she barely ate.

"Thank you!" The girl said as she quickly, and a bit messily, ate it.

Makoto chuckled.

_I see she likes that flavor as much as I do._

She ate it fast, surprisingly not getting any brain freeze.

"Thank you." She said.

"I should thank you…" Makoto said. "What you said really helped me feel better."

"You're welcome, oneesan. Just promise not to give up." She said before getting up and walking away.

That's when Makoto's friends showed up. All of them noticed who she was talking to.

"Mako-chan, who was that child you spoke with?" Usagi asked.

"Uh... hmm... I forgot to ask for her, she was just a kid and we started talking about... stuff." Makoto said, unsure if she should mention the strange but enlightening conversation she had with that child.

"Well, come on...there is an ice cream cart over there..." Usagi said as she ushered her friends.

"Well, I did give up my ice cream to that girl for talking to me, I'll come along." Makoto said as she got up and followed all but one.

Still standing, Ami looked in the direction when they kid went.

"Strange... I wonder who that child was, she actually looked a lot like-"

"Ami, come on!" Minako shouted.

"Oh… okay!" Ami said as she noticed something else. "Where'd that girl go?"

* * *

After talking with that girl the other day, Danny had an idea. He was going to a friend for advice early in the morning.

He arrived in the realm of the Far Frozen. Home to a race led by Frostbite, a good friend.

That's when the sounds of the denizens of this realm were being attacked got his attention.

"What the heck?!"

Danny sped up. He flew over the huts of the Far Frozen, seeing someone who should be there not far from where a cave holding a certain object was. Danny recognized who it was and did not like seeing him there.

_Plasmius…_

And to Vlad's feet was a knocked-out Frostbite.

"Finally…" Vlad said in relief. "Now… for the map…"

However, before he could step towards the cave, Danny fired a blast that sent Vlad into the icy ground.

"Get lost, Plasmius!"

Vlad got up and looked miffed to learn who arrived.

"Daniel?! How did you- Never mind!"

Vlad fired a blast of ecto-energy that Danny drifted to the right to avoid. He landed and the two got into a fist fight.

Both made hits with each swing, but Vlad grew impatient.

With a back hand, he knocked Danny to the ground. He turned to try and get back to the cave, but is hit in the back that froze his body from the chin down.

"Not so fast, Cheesehead!" Danny shouted.

Vlad then uses his power to break out of the ice. Before he could do anything else, reinforcements arrive.

"STOP HIM!"

The rest of Frostbite's guard arrive, carrying spears and readying their ice powers.

Seeing himself now surrounded, Vlad shook his fists in rage and snarled.

"You ruined my plans! You'll pay for this, Daniel!"

Without waiting, Vlad took off into the air, flying away from the realm.

Once they saw him gone, Frostbite is helped up as he smiles to Danny.

"Haha! Thank you, Great One!" Frostbite said as he approached the now standing Danny. "How did you know he'd come for the Infi-Map?"

"I didn't…" Danny said. "I was on my way to ask for a favor. Him attacking now is just coincidence."

"I see…" Frostbite said. That's when his head turned to the cave. "This is the most recent attempt to steal the Infi-Map. Perhaps we should have someone else protect it, maybe Clockwork?"

"I guess…" Danny said. "I was gonna ask to pay someone a visit in Japan, but I kind of realize that might not be a good idea…"

Frostbite looked surprised to hear that.

"You wish to visit Japan?"

"I… have a girlfriend there."

Frostbite smiled.

"You have found a mate?"

Danny blushed hard.

"Uh… we don't… we're not… umm… human relationships don't work like that…"

"Ah, I see." Frostbite said. "In any case, I would say yes, but the Infi-Map must be protected…"

"Right… I need another way to tell Lita how I feel besides showing up in person…"

"Perhaps a form of poetry?" Frostbite asked. "Females tend to enjoy such things…"

Danny thought for a bite.

"Huh… poems… Do you know any?"

Frostbite gave a hearty laugh before looking a bit saddened.

"You'll notice I'm unmarried…"

"Oh…" Danny said saddened.

"Perhaps someone in your world can assist?" Frostbite suggested.

Danny pondered for a moment.

_Who do I know can tell me abou-_

Then the one person he knows who knows about poetry came to his mind, making him groan.

"Wonderful…" He muttered sarcastically. That's he remembered something else. "I'm late for school!"

* * *

And so here he was, in detention due to being 3 minutes late. And the person he was serving detention with was Mr. Lancer.

Normally, he'd hate this, but it gave him an idea.

"So… am I supposed to do something?" Danny asked.

"Remain quiet, Mr. Fenton…" Lancer said as he was still reading his book.

"Oh… okay…" Then Danny put his plan to action.

This should work.

"I just figured what better way to have a better understanding of poetry than the school's number one expert…"

Lancer immediately put his book and down and have the most serious expression he possibly could.

"If you really want help with Ms. Manson, then perh-"

"_Sam?_" Danny questioned. "It's not for Sam, it's for Lita."

Lancer was surprised and rose a brow.

"Who is Lita? There's no student by that name here." Lancer said.

"Well, I call her Lita but her real name is Makoto. She's… not a student." Danny said with a hand behind his back, looking a bit awkward to admit it. "She's someone I met over the Summer from Japan…"

"Ah yes, this online dating business you kids took…" Lancer realized.

"Yeah… and… we picked each other and… well… things are tough and I've heard poetry can… help… Look, I get asking for your help during detention is a bad idea-"

"Without question." Lancer said with his arms crossed, Danny thinking this was a bad idea. "But…" A surprise smile came to his face. "When else would I get to show a thing or two about love poems?"

Danny looked relieved.

"You mean it?"

"Absolutely. So, describe your Lita, please."

"Oh, sure!" Danny said before he started gushing about her. "She's tall, a brunette, she has the greatest green eyes and…" Danny started to become much more lovesick. "This adorable way she calls me Danny-Kun. Those strong legs of hers… The way she beat Dash up when he tried to assault me…"

Lancer rose a brow.

_A girl who can give even Dash a hard time? And she wants Danny?_

He found this hard to believe.

"And… she's _real_, right?" Danny nodded. "I… see…" Lancer cleared his throat. "Well, I recommend, for the rest of this detention, you write down the things you like about her the most and put them into a rhyme scheme we can use."

Danny smiled and sat down.

He started writing.

* * *

Outside the school, with nothing better to do, Sam and Tucker chose to wait for Danny. They were both sitting under a tree.

Tucker noticed that it's now 5:20.

"Huh… that's weird." Tucker said. "Detention should have ended 20 minutes ago…"

"Seriously?" Sam asked. Tucker showed his PDA, proving it. "Okay… is there a ghost inside or something?"

"I don't think so. It's too quiet." Tucker pointed out.

Then, to their surprise, Danny bursts out the doors, looking back and waving.

"Thanks, Mr. Lancer!"

Lancer, to their surprise, waved at him.

"Best of luck, Fenton!" He said. Once Danny was gone, he sighed with a headshake. "It has potential, let's hope it works…"

Once Lancer went back inside, not noticing the two, Sam and Tucker exchanged confused looks before running after Danny.

Not even thinking to go ghost in case someone saw him, Danny kept running as fast as he could to get home.

Gotta hurry! He thought.

Eventually, he finally reached his house. He started looking for his keys when he heard someone

"Danny?!"

He looked back, seeing Sam and Tucker arrived. Both of them were out of breath and had their knees buckled.

"Guys?"

"We… saw you leave…" Tucker said out of breath. "And… followed."

"What's… the… rush?" Sam asked.

"I just made a poem for Lita!" Danny said happily.

Sam frowned at hearing that.

"What?"

"I thought, since things are kind of slow for us, maybe something to show I care would help us out." Danny said. "So I wrote this in detention."

Before Sam could say anything, someone opened the door.

"Danny?" Jazz questioned. "Detention again? I swear, I should tell Lancer-"

"No time! Poem for Lita!"

Danny ran past his sister and up the stairs, leaving Jazz confused.

"Huh?"

"He made a poem for Lita to show he still cares…" Tucker said before Sam punches his shoulder. "Ouch!"

"Come on!" Sam said, getting her breath back. "We should-"

"Make sure he doesn't screw up?" Jazz asked.

"Uh… yeah…" Sam lied.

* * *

In Japan, it was Saturday morning. Makoto had her friend stay with her overnight, wanting to bring a little fun to combat the glum attitude she had. She did show improvement, thanks to that little girl, but they wanted to be safe.

That's when Usagi heard a ping from Makoto's computer in her bedroom.

"Mako-chan? I think you got a message."

Hearing that, Makoto gasped.

"Danny-kun?"

All of the girls looked a bit concerned. However, Usagi quickly smiled.

"You should answer it, maybe it's something good?"

Makoto nodded and went straight towards her room, leaving her friends there.

"Should we go in?" Rei asked.

"I'm sure she wants to be alone when they talk." Ami suggested.

"Aww… I wanted to see what he looks like." Minako muttered.

"Minako!" Usagi chided. "He's Mako's online boyfriend, no hitting on him!"

Even Ami and Rei agreed with her, leaving Minako to blush in embarrassment.

"Well, you know what they say… When things are tough, love gets tougher…"

All of them groan, much to her surprise.

"The saying is…" Ami spoke. "_When the going gets tough, the tough gets going…_"

"What you said…" Rei added. "Doesn't even come close…"

* * *

Danny waited patiently a bit, his foot tapping the floor quickly.

"Come on… come on…" He saw the door was still open and quickly closed it before returning to his computer. "Hurry…"

Outside, his sister and two best friends reached the door.

"Hang on…" Jazz said. "I'll knock."

Before she could, Danny was heard.

"Lita?"

On his computer, Makoto logged on.

"Danny?" She asked. "Is everything okay? We didn't have a planned date, do we?"

"No… it's just…" Danny blushed. "I… wanted to see you."

Makoto blushed.

"Oh… I see…" She said before smiling happily. "I'm happy to see you too…"

Danny gulped, the poem he wrote was still in his hand.

He nodded.

_Now or never…_

"I got advice that I should do something to show I care and… since I can't exactly leave for Japan right now… I wrote you a poem."

Makoto looked interested.

"A poem?"

"Yeah. I mean, I did my best on it." He admitted. "Hopefully it's worth detention…"

He was unaware of the three behind the door, eavesdropping.

"A poem?" Jazz asked before smiling. "Aww…"

"I've seen how he is in class…" Sam said in disappointment. "He's gonna make a fool of himself…"

On the other side of the world, Makoto's friends were listening in from the hallway.

Only Ami looked like this was a bad idea.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked.

The other three nodded.

"I'd like to hear it." Makoto said with her hands clasped together.

"Okay! Ahem…"

He held it up to his hand.

_Here I go…_

"Lita... My dear sweet Lita. As memorable as... a pita..." He said before remembering something. "Wait... your real name is Makoto... Uh... My dear Makoto Makoto... Yo?" He had the sheet to his face. "Oh boy..."

He didn't see Makoto smiling. Nor was he aware of the Guardians overhearing it.

"Isn't a pita a sandwich?" Usagi asked.

"It is…" Ami said.

"I miss you so much... it's making me... nuts?" He started, before he paused, due to being a C student in English and that includes poetry."Uh... Your lovely brown hair and your eyes of green make me wanna... wanna… uh... be seen?" He asked in a smile before continuing. "By you… I mean. I… just realized that has nothing to do with your hair…"

_Lancer said I have potential… doesn't mean it's perfect…_

"Your smooth legs are… like… eggs? Uh… you're tall and tough and you're all the right stuff… wait… uh…." He cleared his throat. "Your lovely smile keeps me happy a while… Umm…"

He was unaware of those who are listening. Especially the reactions outside his door.

One was approving, one wanted to burst into laughter, the last was very disgusted with this.

"Aww... it's so sweet." Jazz said with an approving smile.

"More like lame..." Tucker said, trying to stifle his laughter.

Sam, however, had a disgusted look on her face.

"This is just sickening..." She muttered. "No girl would go for this even if Danny didn't stink at it..."

In Makoto's hallway, her friends had their own reactions.

"What kind poem is that?" Usagi asked.

"It's poetry of a style from outside Japan." Rei informed her.

"He's making a lot of errors." Ami stated. "The rhyming is rather simplistic and the timing is off..."

"It's kind of... weak if you ask me." Rei said.

"I think it's still sweet..." Usagi said.

"Me too..." Minako said. "I'm jealous..."

"Jealous?" Rei asked. "Of this kind of poetry?"

"She does consider herself the Goddess of Love." Usagi reminded.

"Even online love?" Rei questioned.

Usagi shrugged as Minako noticed something.

"Hey... girls. Look at Mako..."

They see Makoto's reaction.

It's that red faced, puppy dog stare she's known to give when she's in love.

_He's doing all this… for me… That girl was right… he does like me this much…_

"And when you punched out Dash, who acted Rash, that made my heart beat… um… fast-sh?" Danny went with a smile before groaning and dropping the paper. "Sorry… I'm a C student."

However, to his surprise, he heard a laugh from her. It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a cute, flattering laugh. That's what made him blush and start smiling.

"It's okay…" She said. "You made that for _me?_"

"Yeah…" He answered her happily. "I wanted to show you that, even though things are tough-"

"That what we have is special to you? Just as it is to me?" She asked, kneeling closer to her computer.

Danny rested his elbows on his desk, placing his hands under his chin.

"So… you don't want to stop this?"

"Not at all!" Makoto said happily. "I enjoy speaking with you, even if it's something small. I was worried, but you going this far to show how much it matters makes me very flattered. If I were there, I'd hug you. I-"

That's when the sound something outside his door got Danny's attention, making him almost jump out of his seat.

"The heck?!"

"Danny?" She asked. "What happened? One of those ghost monsters in your home?"

"No… I don't think so." He said as he got up.

_If it were, my ghost sense would have gone off._

He walked towards the door and opened it. He looked out and saw nothing there. He shrugged and closed the door.

He didn't see the fist-shaped hole right next to his door. Nor did he see three people peeking out from his sister's bedroom. His sister was glaring at the cause of that hole, Sam.

"You're paying for that…" She said sternly.

Sam groaned.

"So much for buying those tickets to the Goth Rock Fest…"

"So, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Danny asked.

On the other side of the world, Makoto looked a bit flustered until she saw a good friend stick out of the doorway and give a thumb's up.

"We'll see you later…" Usagi whispered.

That's when she went back into the hallway and pushed her friends out towards to door.

"Usagi? What are you doing?" Ami asked.

"Yeah… I wanna see what he looks like…" Minako muttered.

"She needs this." Usagi said once they're in the living room with a very accepting smile. "We should give her time with Danny. We'll come back after we eat."

Rei was about to say something, but her stomach grumbled.

"She's right… Let's go. She's too enamored to make us breakfast anyway.

Makoto, having overheard Usagi say to give her time, smiled and looked to Danny.

"I have as long as you have before you have to sleep."

Danny smiled.

"Alright!"

Outside his door, two of his friends were upset.

"He can't stay…" Sam said.

"Yeah, what about patrol?" Tucker questioned.

Sam remembered that, she can't believe she didn't use that as some excuse.

"It's cool…" Jazz said. "I'm all done with my research paper, I'll go with you."

Both Sam and Tucker winced in horror at hearing that.

* * *

It's been about 4 hours.

Makoto wouldn't leave her spot, save for when she went to get some fruit when her stomach grumbled.

She and Danny would talk about any topic, regardless of their relevance to them.

They even discussed another topic.

"Really? You don't have issue with English dubbing?" Danny asked.

"No, of course not." Makoto answered. "Not everyone speaks Japanese and to act like a snob despite speaking no Japanese comes across as rather disrespectful."

"Wow…" Danny laughed a little. "Wish you could say that to most of the anime nerds at my school."

Makoto laughed a little.

"Well, if things are lucky by December, I'll be paying you a visit."

Danny smiled fondly.

"You still want to come?"

"Of course." Makoto said. "I want to have a second date in person with you more than anything!"

Danny blushed in response before his smile returned.

"I do too…"

Makoto's face turned as red as the apple she ate.

"Wonderful…"

"Danny!" His mother was heard calling out. "It's 9:30! Computer off now so that your father can risk a city-wide blackout again!"

"I told you that was an accident!" Jack responded.

"Got it, Mom!" He called out. He looked to Makoto. "Sorry, I need to shut off."

She nodded. "I understand… I'm just happy we could talk. I'll remain patient for whenever you want to speak."

Danny nodded in response.

"Okay then." Danny waved to her. "Have a good night."

Makoto waved back.

"Good night, Danny…"

With that, the talk was over. Danny turned the computer off. However, Danny is feeling the best he's felt in weeks.

Danny was happy and, most of all, confident again.

Just because things are tough, it doesn't mean he should give up, just like that kid said.

"That kid... if I see her again, I should thank her..." Danny said.

That kid probably saved his entire relationship with his Lita. Still, he did wonder who she was.

* * *

Makoto sat on her bed. She was still delight over what happened. She had hours with Danny again, something that has happened in a long time.

_I feel like remaining patient and loyal has paid off. Just like that little girl said…_

That's when the girl came back to her mind.

"Still... I wonder who that strange child was..." Makoto mused.

Whoever she was, Makoto owed her a debt of gratitude. She probably just saved her relationship with Danny.

Now, with their relationship reaffirmed, Makoto was patiently waiting for the day she and Danny reunited. She was planning for it on Christmas, so that she can get a kiss under the mistletoe.

She hugged her pillow, imagining it was Danny.

_I can't wait until he is in my arms…_

She nuzzled into the pillow, thinking it was Danny's cheek.

"My Danny-kun… I can't wait to see you in person again…"

* * *

**A happier ending.**

**A mystery girl has helped the two out.**

**Thanks to Flower Princess11 for her help.**

**Now it looks like they're more eager to be together soon.**

**Let's hope it happens soon... wait, they meet during Spring Break... Gonna be a while.**

**Runeion: I don't think he'd ask Nocturne for help**

**61394: Thanks. I got plans for Ben later.**

**Jebest4781: We will find out what happens during Christmas.**

**Luiz4200: Things get better for them.**

**qazse: Yup. She even thought nobody would like Danny's poem even if it was done right.**

**Invader Johnny: Her biggest flaw.**

**Major Simi: Hope for the future.**

**Dreams Come True 996: I liked it. Sam might try again, but that's definitely going to fail. Also, I can't really think of a Mary or Gary at the moment.**

**DJ Rodriguez: A poorly done love poem done as a gesture of affection did the trick. Makoto was more touched he did the effort than anything else.**

**InfinityStarblazer: He can't leave Amity Park unprotected. But he will find a way...**

**Blue Marvel 0: Their relationship has been reaffirmed, thankfully.**

**Anthony1l: Here is more.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Advice from a random girl and a love poem to the rescue!**


	5. Chapter 5: Holiday Troubles 1

_**Holiday Troubles Part 1**_

It was December, and her birthday. Makoto was racing home as fast as she could from school.

She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Today's the day. I get to open it!" She said to herself.

About a week ago, Danny had mailed something to her for a birthday gift.

The box arrived two days ago, and she couldn't wait to open it.

_I wonder what it is…_ She thought.

She is excited, not particularly for the gift, but more for the fact that it is the first birthday gift given to her by her wonderful boyfriend, which made this even more special.

Makoto soon arrived to her apartment and immediately went to the wrapped present that she kept in the living room.

_Finally..._ She thought in eagerness.

She opened the box and gasped in joy.

It is a little golden locket with a rose on it.

Makoto just let out a delighted squeal and quickly logged on, no longer caring how late it is in the USA right now.

"I have to see him and say thanks!" She said out loud.

That's when they connected.

"Hello." Danny's cute voice said.

Makoto was too excited to even greet him, she just blurted out.

"You got me the locket?!" She asked.

"I knew you'd like it." Danny said to her from her computer.

"I LOVE IT!" She said.

Danny chuckled.

"It took time to find it and send it, so I'm glad you do." He says.

"I'm going to pay you back with a wonderful Christmas gift." Makoto responded.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." He said.

"I already did." Makoto responded. "It's something special."

Danny smiled.

"Are you planning to mail yourself to my house?"

That made her giggle.

"Maybe not _that_ special."

"Are you still planning to come? I hear tickets are expensive." Danny said.

"I couldn't buy one in time because of school and… stuff…" Makoto said, holding back what that "stuff" is.

Danny knew and chose not to say anything.

"I see… you said your friends are offering to help?" Danny asked.

Makoto nodded.

"I'll see if I can buy the ticket soon!" Makoto said.

Danny smiled and nodded.

"I'm looking to it." He said.

''So am I. I cannot wait until we meet again... face to face..." Makoto said in a loving tone.

Danny smiled at this.

"Yeah... face to face..." Danny said with a lovesick look on his face.

As Makoto turned her computer off, she sighed.

"It's going to happen, I'm going-" She sneezed. She paused and held a hand to her face. "Oh no…"

* * *

Outside of Amity Park's city limits, a figure was walking the streets.

A small figure not properly dressed for the occasion, on account of her shorts.

"If I go ghost… Vlad will find me…" She said to herself under her breath.

Right now, she wanted to just see Danny, regardless of the risk. She saw families starting to get together for the holidays.

For some reason, it made her feel bad, very bad. And heartbroken.

_I don't know why I feel this way… but I just want to see him again._ She thought.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he is the only real family she has.

Maybe it has something to do with the fact that he wouldn't turn her away.

And maybe it also had to do with the fact that she missed him.

A lot.

And so, Danielle kept going.

* * *

It was the weekend after their talk and Makoto couldn't help but think about how this is the day that she's going to buy her ticket.

"Are you sure about this, Mako?" Luna asked.

Since it was just her and her friends walking, it was safe for her and Artemis to speak.

"Look at her face." Usagi said with a smile. "She's too in love to listen.

"I am so excited... after so long, I am going to see Danny-kun again..." Makoto squealed in excitement.

"Well… let's make sure you get that ticket in time." Minako said.

"I recommend we buy that ticket online." Ami says. "It saves us time and-"

She suddenly stopped and sniffed. The others stopped and noticed this.

"Ami?" Rei asked.

"What's the matter?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly, Ami sneezed. She then covered her nose.

"Oh… excuse me." She said.

"Do you have allergies?" Rei asks.

"No… not at all." Ami asked. "At least nothing present could do that to me…"

"Maybe you're getting sick?" Usagi asks.

"Perhaps…" Ami says before sniffing again. "I think I'm okay right now."

"Well, as soon as we pitch in our money for Mako's ticket, you should run home." Minako says before giving a friendly wink and a thumb's up. "I'll come and nurse you back to health if needed…"

"Let's make sure these lovebirds reunite first." Usagi said as she pointed to the still lovesick Makoto.

"It is going to be a perfect day..." Makoto said with a blush, day dreaming of seeing her boyfriend again.

She snapped out of it when she sneezed.

"Bless you..." Usagi said. "Oh wow… there must be a bug going around."

Makoto rubbed her nose with a finger.

"I'm okay… let's go!" She insisted.

Makoto sneezed again and sniffled. Her friends looked concern.

"Mako-chan, I'm thinkin' ya might have a cold..." Usagi said with worry.

Makoto only scoffed at this.

"I've got big plans for today and nothin' but nothin's gonna get in my way. I've worked for weeks planned everything ..." Makoto said.

"If you say so…" Rei said with growing concern.

Makoto started sneezing again.

"They come in threes..." Ami said.

Makoto sniffled, before giving a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine..." She said, before sneezing again. "Well… now I am!" She insisted as he kept walking.

The other girls look unconvinced.

The cats shook their heads.

"She's going to need a night in bed before she even tries it." Artemis said.

"Knowing her, she'll be too impatient to fall asleep." Luna says.

* * *

"Come on… _seriously?!_" Danny questioned loudly.

All the way back in America, he was dealing with a ghost. This time being Technus.

"Yes, seriously!" Technus shouted.

"And here I thought ghosts were supposed to be peaceful during Christmas time..." Danny said.

"Technically speaking, the truce doesn't officially start until Christmas Eve, so this is fair game..."Technus said and Danny rolled his eyes.

"Typical..." He muttered as he sent a ghost ray at his foe.

The two ghosts kept clashing but Danny got agitated as he is supposed to be on a schedule.

"I shall claim victory today!" Technus shouted.

"Okay, that is enough..." He said as he tried to think of something.

He them got one and smirked.

Danny flicked Technus's sunglasses off his face, causing the evil ghost to panic and grab them off the ground.

"What's wrong with you?!" Technus shouted. "Don't mess with my shades!"

"Okay." Danny said flatly as he fired a blast into the ghost's abdominal region.

"Ahhhh!" Technus screamed as he flew and slid on the ground before passing out.

Once he is out cold, Danny pulled out his thermos and sucked him inside.

"Finally…" Danny put the Thermos away. "Time to-" Before he could fly away, he saw someone looking at him from around the corner of a building.

Someone who just disappeared.

Someone small and looks like him.

_Was that… Danielle?_ He thought.

It took him a moment, before it hit him.

"DANIELLE?!" Danny exclaimed as he flew in that direction.

Once he did, there was no trace of the girl. He looked confused.

_Was I… seeing things?_

What he didn't know is that the smaller girl had turned intangible and through the building.

She hid on the other side of the wall, silently cursing herself for her fear.

"I want to… but… no. I shouldn't." She said to herself. "He has a _real_ family to spend time with…"

* * *

Back in Japan, the girls came with Makoto to her apartment building.

As she was down the hall to her apartment, Makoto did a vampire sneeze to protect everyone.

"I'm still concerned for you. I think it's time that you go home and get some rest..." Usagi said.

The tall girl shook her head.

"We are not stopping..." Makoto said stubbornly before sneezing again.

All of the girls looked unsure.

"Mako-chan, you gotta go lie down..." Minako said.

"No way!" The tall girl said. That's when she coughed. "I have a ticket to buy!"

"But you need medical attention..."Ami said.

"I have some cold remedies with my grandpa, we can bring you some."

"No thanks." Mako said as she coughed and covered her mouth.

Ami sneezed.

"Oh my…" She said as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Mako, that's too much. You need to rest..." Rei said.

Makoto ignored them, she just kept going.

"Afterwards." She insisted.

"Is this boy really _that_ big a deal for you?" Rei asked.

"I need to get to Danny in time for our Christmas chills... I mean _thrills!_" Makoto said.

All of them noticed her words, as well as seeing she was shivering a bit.

"Makoto?" Usagi said, growing more concerned for her.

"What? _I'm fine..._" Makoto said in a daze like voice and her face is all red and her eyes are sleepy looking. "Almost there…" She said, pointing to her door.

As she walked, she was slowing down. She was getting worse.

"Mako?" Ami asked

"I'm gonna reach the door...I'm gonna get the ticket... brave another plane for him. We're gonna have a Merry, Merry, Merry, Happy, happy, happy, hot, cold, hot Christmas..."The delirious girl said before collapsing.

"MAKO!" Everyone shouted.

"M… my ticket…" She said as she reached out for the door.

"Mako-chan, look at you, you've got a fever. You're burning up..." Usagi said as she held her and touched her forehead.

"Look, Danny wouldn't want you to be sick, right?" Rei asked.

"You're sick. Let's put the ticket on hold, okay?" Minako asked.

"Yes, listen to-" Rei suddenly sneezed, some of it getting on Usagi, who wiped it off her shoulder. "Uh oh…"

"Listen, Makoto Kino may be tough as nails… but she's still human." Minako said. "You're no Wonder Woman, so stop trying to ignore it. Come on… admit it." She said, more concerned than mad.

Makoto sighed.

"Okay… I have a cold…" She said in a defeated tone. "I just… really want to see him… in person."

"I know…" Usagi said as she took the keys from Makoto's hand. "I'll open the door, help her up."

As she went to the door, Rei and Minako helped Makoto get on her feet.

The tall girl barely paid attention to them, not just because of the feeling in her head, but also in her heart.

_Danny-Kun…_ She thought miserably.

* * *

As Danny flew around town, heading home, he couldn't help but think about what he saw.

_Was that Danielle? Or am I seeing things?_

He couldn't deny that he cared for the little girl. She was made from his DNA, she didn't ask to be born in the way she was.

He would have offered her a place to stay, but that would require telling his parents the truth about his powers. He wasn't ready for them to know.

"Where is she?" He asked, concern for her coming up.

He took a breath.

_Maybe… I just really miss her right now…_

"Oh well… maybe Lita can help me find her." That's when he perked up. "Oh yeah… Lita's paying me a visit." He said. "She can help me find her…" That's when his smile dropped. "Oh yeah… she doesn't know my secret…"

He sighed.

_Should I… tell her I'm Danny Phantom?_ He thought.

She doesn't even know he knows about her own secret identity as a superhero. He pondered and tried to come up with an idea.

"Maybe… I can tell her when she comes?" He thought out loud. "I should at least ask everyone if they're cool with the idea." He yawned. "I'll ask about it tomorrow." That's when his ghost sense went off and he groaned. "After I deal with whoever this is…"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Fentonworks, Jazz had just finished her late night study session.

She stretched her arms and smiled.

"Homework done, parents out ghost hunting, Danny's out ghost hunting…" She got out of her seat. "That just leaves me and some time to myself…"

She got up and headed out the door, then going down the stairs.

_So… popcorn and late night movie? Ice cream? Maybe swiping some-_

Before Jazz could do anything, she suddenly heard a crash sound.

"Huh?" Jazz said, as she heard it.

It sounded like it came from the kitchen.

Jazz's eyes widened when she suddenly heard a noise and got defensive.

She pulled out one of the blasters she keeps on her, just in case.

She went to the direction where she heard the sound of the crash she didn't see anyone here, but just because she did not SEE anyone, it doesn't mean no one is here.

She looked down and notices a trail of muddy footprints, as well as a frying pan from the dirty dishes that was on the floor, realizing it was the source of the crash sound.

_An intruder?_ She thought as she held up the blaster. She looked around._ No sign of a break in… so it's not a human burglar… but what ghost leaves mud?_

The mud led to the stairway to the basement lab.

In that lab, Danielle silently cursed herself for that.

"Okay… that was close… I almost hope nobody is home…" She whispered as she looked around. "Okay… no trace of anyone… I probably-" She sneezed, something that surprised her. "What the heck?" She sniffed. "What was that? Am I destabilizing again?" She panicked. "I better do something…"

As she willed the energy rings, someone rushed down the stairs.

"Listen up, ghost or human intruder! Get out of my house!" Jazz shouted as he jumped down the stairs and aimed.

What she saw made her gasp.

It was Danielle, with the rings around her. Danielle, meanwhile, as too surprised to stop the rings from changing her appearance, revealing herself as Dani Phantom in front of Jazz.

Both girls just stared at each other for a long period of time, remaining silent.

Neither knowing what to think or what to say until Dani said something.

"Uh… boo?" She went innocently.

Jazz screamed, as did Dani.

Thinking fast, Dani flew upwards, attempting to phase through the ceiling. However, that's when she sneezed. It distracted her and she hit the ceiling headfirst and fell to the floor, bouncing on impact before hitting the ground.

She had then forcibly morphed back to human form.

It took Jazz a moment before she blinked and registered what happened. She dropped the blaster and ran to her.

"HEY! KID! You okay?!" She asked.

As Jazz sat about Danielle, the small girl only weakly registered who this was.

"Jack Fenton's… princess?" She asked before passing out.

Jazz just sat there, ready to freak out.

"Who is this girl? How did she do that?! And why does she look like Danny?!" She asked loudly to no one.

* * *

Makoto sneezed.

"Oh man…" She said to herself as she covered her face. "This sucks!"

"I know it does…" Ami says in a scolding tone as she and the girls stood around her as she laid in bed. "But this is for your own good."

"Come on, you better change out of those." Minako said as she directed Makoto's attention to the pajamas she placed at the foot of the bed. "Usagi and I got these and some clean undergarments for you."

"Thanks…" Makoto said, her face red. "But… what about my ticket?"

"Are you serious?!" Rei asked. "Do you think Danny would want you to come while you're barely well enough to even stand?"

Makoto flinched at that. Rei was being harsh but not wrong.

"Okay…" Makoto said weakly.

"Don't worry…" Usagi said in an assuring tone. "I'm sure you'll-" That's when Usagi coughed, much to everyone's horror. "Oh no…"

"Usagi!" Luna said in a chastising tone. "You should've been more care-" That's when Luna coughed as well, much to her horror. "Oh no…"

"Luna?" Artemis asked.

Luna was surprised when he approached her and didn't seem even remotely sick.

"Huh… I guess the humans were right… idiots can't get sick…" She muttered quietly.

Though not quiet enough as Artemis heard that.

"_**What was that?!**_" He asked, comically mad at her.

However, Makoto groaning got their attention.

"I was so looking forward to this for weeks…" She said. "To finally hold hands with him… now I can't because he might get sick."

"That's why you have to get better the quicker!" Minako said. "I know! I'll come and nurse you back to health if things get worse!" She spoke up in a perky tone.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"Mako will get even _sicker_ if that happens…" He muttered.

"_**WHAT WAS THAT?!**_" Minako shouted at him.

"N-Nothing…" He lied, nervous.

Before Minako could do or say anything to him, Makoto started coughing again, alerting her friends.

"Here... drink this..." Rei said as she tried to give her some medicine.

Makoto reluctantly took it.

As her friends cared for her, the tall girl was sad, as she thought of the one person that she wanted to see but who is still out of her reach.

"Danny-kun..." Makoto said sadly.

Later

After a couple of hours of being nurses, Makoto's friends knew that they had to go home sooner or later.

"We're gonna go now… try to get better soon!" Usagi said as she and the rest leave.

"Okay… Bye…" Makoto said as the girls all left. Once gone, she groaned again. "I can't believe this…"

She had been planning this visit for weeks, to see Danny again, spend Christmas with him, meet his friends and family, give him the present she made for him, go out and spend the holiday together. Maybe, if she was lucky, share her first kiss with him.

However, instead, she gets sick and in the worst time ever to get sick.

_Danny-kun..._ Makoto thought as she sniffled a bit as a tear fell from her eye.

With her friends.

As they walked away from the Kino residence, Makoto's friends were still worried. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Ami asked.

"Don't worry!" Minako said happily. "I, Minako, the goddess of love, will help Makoto Kino get better so that she can be reunited with her love... _who I'm still hoping has a secret twin brother he never mentioned..._ as soon as possible!"

All of the girls and the cats rolled their eyes at that part about the brother.

That's when Ami coughed.

"Uh oh…" Rei said. "That's not-" Then she coughed as well.

"Oh… don't worry!" Minako said cheerfully. "I'll be sure to nurse you all back to health too! After all, beauty has no respect for being sick all the time!" Everyone gave her disappointed looks, to her surprise. "What is it?"

"It's _time_ has no respect for _beauty…_" Artemis corrected. "That doesn't even have anything to do with being sick…"

"Oh… I knew that…" Minako claimed. "I was just… giving it my own spin."

All of the girls looked unsure.

* * *

On the couch, Jazz was staring at what she placed there.

She didn't know what to say or think.

She just saw this little girl turn into a female version of Danny Phantom in front of her and fell unconscious when she hit the ceiling because of a sneeze distracting her.

All Jazz could do was stare at this girl, who was out cold.

She inched closer, observing the girl's sleeping face.

It was peaceful, she was breathing soundly.

However, it was only now Jazz noticed something else.

_She looks… like Danny…_ She thought in confusion.

She knew only one person who could answer her question.

She turned around and pulled her phone out.

However, as she looked for her brother's number, a voice spoke behind her.

"Aren't you… the Fenton Princess?"

Jazz gasped and turned around.

Danielle was sitting up, sniffling.

It was something Vlad once mentioned calling Jazz by, the Fenton's little princess that he did to some extent want to adopt her as his own, just to take everything Jack Fenton loved away from him.

As Danielle wiped her nose with her sleeve, Jazz finally found her voice.

"Who are you?" She asked. "Are you here to attack me and my family?" She accused.

Danielle did not like that.

"You were aiming a blaster at _me._" She reminded.

Jazz looked guilty.

"Okay… that's fair. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was… looking for Danny." Danielle said as she sniffed again. "I just… needed to see him. I wanted to know if it was a good idea to talk to him about it and… well… you're the only person I can think of. Jazz, the Fenton Princess…"

"Why do you keep calling me the Fenton Princess?" Jazz questioned.

"Because your parents treat you like a princess… and you're apparently pretty bossy with them." Danielle stated.

Jazz rolled her eyes away in some shame.

"_Again…_ fair…" She admitted. "So… who are you?"

Danielle looked away, feeling a bit concerned.

"I'll tell you… but only when Danny comes back… I feel more comfortable if he were around…"

"You said you wanted to ask me if it was a good idea about something… How can I trust you if I don't know who you are?" Jazz pointed out.

Danielle looked down to the floor.

"That's fair…" She said in a sad voice.

However, seeing that look on her face melted Jazz's expression into one of sympathy and sadness.

She didn't know why, but she felt something fill her when she saw this girl look sad.

She didn't know why, but she rose a hand and placed it on Danielle's head, getting her attention and making her look up.

Jazz sighed and smiled.

"It's okay… you don't have to tell me." Jazz said.

However, Danielle had something else in mind.

"My name is Danielle…" She said.

That got Jazz intrigued.

_Danielle? That's the feminine version of Daniel…_ She thought.

"There's a reason you saw me go ghost…" She said. "But… before I go further, you have to promise to keep an open mind, especially since I already know Danny… and there's a reason you don't know about me…"

Jazz nodded.

"Okay…"

Danielle took a breath.

"It all started when Danny met Vlad…"

* * *

Danny groaned.

For the past 30 minutes, he finally did it.

He got rid of that large iguana ghost and was exhausted.

"I am so dead tired…" He said to himself, hunched in the air. "It'll be worth it when I see Lita…"

He was just a few blocks away from his house.

He turned intangible and went through the roof and entered his room.

As he was morphed to human form and about to change into his pajamas, he took notice that his computer, which he left on, had an alert for a message he received.

From his overseas girlfriend.

_Lita?_ He thought. He was confused. _Shouldn't she be on a plane now?_

He clicked and answered and to his surprise, he saw his sweet Lita was still in her home and she looked a little green around the gills.

'Lita?" Danny asked.

"Hi… Danny-Kun..." Lita said before sneezing.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked, feeling concern.

"I... I am afraid not. There... has been a fever spreading around and... I... caught it..." She said, before sneezing three times in a row.

"Bless you..." He said.

She sniffled before looking very sad right now.

"I'm so sorry, Danny…" Makoto said as she blew her nose. "I am far too sick to come…"

Danny sighed, but then gave a comforting smile.

"It's okay… I don't want you to get worse. Just stay home, drink fluids and get some rest…" He said.

She smiled sadly.

"Okay then…" She said, before frowning. "I just wished that this didn't happen now, when we were supposed to… to..." She sneezed again.

"Hey, it's not your fault you got sick. The most important thing right now is that you get better. Look, we can take a rain-check on the visit..." Danny said in a comforting way.

"Alright..." She said, her voice sounding a little stuffed up.

"Get better soon..." Danny said as he blew a kiss to her.

She blew it back before coughing a bit.

Once she logged off, Makoto sighed in sadness.

"Of all times... why now?" She sighed sadly, feeling a tear fall from her eye.

_I have someone who cares so much… even if it means I can't see him like I promised._ She thought miserably.

Danny had been understanding but it didn't change the fact that she broke her promise to him.

What's more is that she still misses him.

She really misses him and this lousy cold is keeping them further apart.

"Lousy fe-eh...ACHOO!" She sneezed loudly again into her tissue.

* * *

With Danny.

"Get better soon..." Danny said as he blew a kiss to her.

She blew it back before coughing a bit.

Danny leaned back in his chair, sighing in sadness.

_I'm not mad… just sad…_ He thought.

"Can't believe this… the one time I was looking forward to Christmas… and now this." He sighed again. "Well, as long as she gets better… I guess it'll just be the same old December for us…"

Danny thought back to all of the less than stellar Christmases he's had in the past

He truly had been looking forward to spending it with Lita and actually try and enjoy the season like other people do. He especially wanted to see the look on her face when he gave her the Christmas present he got for her, but it looks like he is going to have to settle for mailing it while he tried to ignore his parents annual debate over the existence of Santa Claus and survive whatever horrible atrocity they cause.

Granted, last year they had a bit of a truce when they thought Santa was a ghost, but that doesn't fix things for him.

_Oh well… nothing really new._ He thought.

That's when a knock at his door happened to get his attention.

"It's open." He said.

Jazz opened the door, looking oddly calm.

"I see you're home." She said.

"Yeah. Anyway, I ju-"

He was about to explain about Makoto, but Jazz didn't let him finish.

"Come to my room, please?" She said, motioning to follow her as she walked away.

Danny looked puzzled, but shrugged as he got out of his chair and room, heading to Jazz, who had her back turned at her door.

"Anyway, I just got a message from Lita, my girlfriend I met in the summer. She's sick, so she can't make it…" Danny said, but Jazz made no response, much to his surprise. "Jazz?"

"You're not… hiding something, are you?" She asked, turning around with arms crossed and on oddly calm smile on her face,

"What am I hiding? I just told you about Lita." He said.

"I'm not talking about your girlfriend, who is taller than me yet is younger than you…" Jazz said. "Think, Danny. What else could I be talking about?"

Danny blinked and pondered.

_She doesn't mean… that?_

"Okay… yeah, I'm the one who got your Bearbert Einstein covered in mud and torn in the back that one time." Danny said.

Jazz's eye twitched.

"I'm not talking about _that…_ though now I know where it came from." She said through grinning teeth.

"Right… uh…" Danny thought again. "Is it the time you lost that $50 book on primal human fears or something? I swear I didn't mean to get it burnt when Ember attacked that one time!" Jazz flinched at hearing that. "Or was it that time your brakes were yanked right out of your car? I didn't do that! Technus did that and I didn't even know you knew I was Danny Phantom!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT-" Jazz shouted before taking a deep breath. "That's not what I mean… those are… _aggravating_, yes… but they're forgivable… although you owe me $50 plus shipping. I'm not talking about something involving _me_… I'm talking about something involving _you_…" She said.

Danny blinked.

"Really? What?"

"Really?" Jazz said, her smile not leaving her face. "Nothing?" Danny shook his head. "Not even…" Her smile dropped and she opened the door to her room fast and pointed to what was in there. "… _your clone?!_"

Danny looked inside the room and saw her there.

Sitting on Jazz's bed was a girl who looked exactly like him, sipping a drink of water, with a blanket around her.

She waved innocently at him.

"Hi, Danny…" Danielle went.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower Princess 11, who helped me with the "Frozen Fever" inspired parts.**

**And yes, I was taking inspiration from Sonic the Hedgehog 2020 when Jazz met Danielle.**

**I was waiting for July to do the whole Christmas in July thing.**

**I'll update soon.**

**qazse: Dash has no common sense whatsoever.**

**Invader Johnny: It'll be a while before she spies on them.**

**BaconLover1800: Glad you love it.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Hmm... Gurren Lagann and My Hero Academia are among my favorites.**

**Jebest4781: Glad you think it's sweet :)**

**61394: *shrugs***

**Blue Marvel 0: It'll be a while.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Well, the epilogue chapter says she comes to him, so that's what I'll do.**

**Luiz4200: It'll be a while before we see things get there.**

**James Birdsong: Thanks.**

**Fanreader26: No map so far.**

**Major Simi: Thank you.**

**ChrisZilla18: Oh dear... let me know what your dentist says.**

**KorevainsoLightshire: Yeah. He'd do a lot better if ghosts weren't trying to kill him.**

** 16: Hope you'll enjoy the rest of this story.**

**Demonic Mello: Huh?**


	6. Chapter 6: Holiday Troubles 2

_**Holiday Troubles Part 2**_

"How could you keep this from me?!" Jazz questioned with her fists at her hips and looking furious. "Not only did that maniac clone you... all this time I had a sister?!"

Danny blinked.

"Technically, Danielle calls herself our cousin." He pointed out.

"Doesn't matter!" Jazz snapped.

"Guys…" Danielle said weakly, getting their attention. "Something's wrong… I'm… ACHOO!" She sneezed loudly.

"Oh no…" Jazz said, dropping her anger and getting a tissue from a nearby box. "Here."

She wiped some mucus from Danielle's nose.

"What's with me? I've been feeling this way since coming back to town…" She said. "Am I destabilizing again?"

"No, you have a cold." Danny said in concern. "You walk around in shorts when there's a light snow outside in increasingly cold temperatures."

"Oh… so this is a… ACHOO! … cold." She said before sniffing.

"We'll have to take her to the Ops Center." Jazz said. "That way if Mom and Dad come back, they won't see her."

"In _this_ cold?" Danny asked.

"I'll wrap her in blankets, you carry her." Jazz ordered.

* * *

In the Ops Center, Danielle was put on the bed of the guest bedroom.

"Okay… here you go." Jazz said, handing the small girl a mug of tea. "Nice and warm chamomile."

"Thanks…" Danielle said, sipping some.

Danielle coughed before Jazz took her temperature.

Jazz looked very concerned with what she saw.

"She is running a fever." Jazz tells Danny.

"What's that mean?" She asked.

"It means you're sick and you shouldn't get out of bed for any reason." Danny said.

"But… what if Vlad finds out I'm here?" She asks in concern.

"Vlad's been quiet for months, I don't think he's even in town right now." Danny responded.

"But what if-" Danielle coughed.

"There, there, little frail one… We will take care of you." Jazz said gently.

"But… what about Danny's girlfriend? I overheard you guys talking about her." Danielle asked.

"I'll worry about her later. Right now, I'm here to make you all better, Danielle..."The boy said gently to her.

Danielle sneezed and sniffled a bit.

"I feel hot..." Danielle said in a sickly voice.

"Oh, let me get something to cool you down you..." Jazz said.

She was about to get a fan, but Danny morphed and used his powers to conjure up some ice for her.

"Here… wrap these in a towel for her." Danny said, presenting the ice to Jazz.

Jazz took a small towel, letting Danny put the ice in it, then wrap it to make a makeshift ice bag.

"Here…" Jazz said, putting the ice bag on Danielle's forehead. "If you want, I'll stay up here to keep an eye on you." She said.

"We both will…" Danny said.

"Thanks… but… what about your parents?" Danielle asked in a groggy, sick voice that's getting worse.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Danny responded.

Jazz nodded at his words.

Danielle gave a weak smile.

"Okay…"

"KIDS! WE'RE HOME!" Jack Fenton's booming voice was heard.

Danny and Jazz cringed.

"Looks like now..." Danny said.

"What do we do?" Jazz asked as she heard their footsteps getting closer.

"I'll hide Danielle, you get them out of here..." Danny said as he picked up the ill child and quickly vanished.

Just in time for their parents to come in.

"Jazzy pants, what are you doing in the Ops Center all by yourself?" Jack asked.

"Oh… uh…" Jazz thought fast. "Just… admiring the peace and quiet by myself… along… with no one around."

Maddie, however, got the wrong idea and smiled.

"Okay… where is he?"

"Who… Danny?" Jazz asked.

"No… the boy you're seeing." Maddie said. "So we get to meet him?"

Jack, however, frowned.

"Jasmine, this is for developing weapons, not to make out!" He said.

Jazz blushed hard.

"There's no boy who shouldn't be here in here!" She said loudly. "Only people with _Fenton DNA_ have been in this thing in the past few hours!"

She didn't lie, and that convinced her parents she was telling the truth.

They smiled.

"That's a relief." Jack said. "I guess-"

A cough was heard.

"What was that?!" Maddie said as she and Jack looked around.

"Uh... maybe it's a ghost?" Jazz suggested.

That got her dad's attention but her mom was skeptical.

"Since when do ghosts cough?" Maddie questioned.

"Maybe he went out with a bad flu?" Jack suggested.

"Still… that's rare for us…" Maddie pointed out.

Jazz had a bad moment, until the Box Ghost suddenly appeared.

"BEWARE!" He shouted.

"GHOST!" Jack and Maddie went.

Drawing their weapons, they fired and ran after him until they all left the Ops Center.

As her parents chased after the "sick" ghost, Jazz saw Danny and Danielle return to visibility.

"You released the Box Ghost, didn't you?" Jazz guessed.

"No… I think he came to pick another fight with me." Danny said. He then looked to the small girl near him, who wiped her nose. "Let's get you to bed."

"Okay…" Danielle said before sniffing.

"I'll bring some clean PJ's from downstairs." Jazz said as she headed to the door. "You'll sleep in them. Be right back."

As she left, Danny nodded and smiled.

"She's enjoying this."

"What, me being sick?" Danielle asked.

"No… having a little sister." Danny said.

Hearing that made Danielle's tired eyes widen. Then, as she looked away, she smiled warmly.

_A little sister? Me?_

* * *

It was now 10 AM in Juuban, 16 hours ahead of Amity Park.

Makoto blew her nose, frowning in disappointment

"This sucks…" She said with a nose full of mucus. She sighed, looking to her room where she keeps her computer, too sick to even go get it. She looked to her phone, which was to her side and shrugged. "I guess I should-"

That's when her phone rang, much to her surprise.

_Weird… I wonder what this is about?_

She saw the name on the caller ID and answered.

"Ami?"

"Mako? How are-" A cough was heard on the other side. "… you?"

"It's getting worse… isn't it?" She asked.

"It is… it's spreading like wildfire." Ami responded. "Even my mother caught it, so we're all staying home."

"Oh wow…" Makoto said in disbelief at this sickness going around. "So… the Sailor Guardians are all sick too?" She asked.

"Actually…" Ami went, sounding like she was about to warn her friend.

"What is it?"

Suddenly, a loud knock came to her door.

"Yoohoo! Mako!" Minako's voice was heard from behind the door.

Makoto dropped the phone.

"Minako?" She asked.

"Oh dear… I was too late…" Ami was heard saying.

"Too late?" Makoto asked.

Just then, her door flew open.

Makoto briefly feared that it was a monster coming to attack, only to see that it was something much worse.

It is Minako... dressed like a nurse. To her leg was an embarrassed Artemis.

"There is no need to fear, Nurse Minako is here." Minako said.

Makoto paled, and not because of her cold.

_No!_ She screamed internally.

* * *

An hour later, it was like a nightmare.

Makoto sighed.

She loves Minako like a sister but her nursing skills leave a lot to be desired.

She was leaving a mess everywhere she went. Spilled food, disorganized clothes, she somehow made rice porridge that was too hot on one side and too cold on the other.

As Mina poured her some orange juice, she started talking.

"So Mako, can I ask you something?" The blonde asked.

Makoto sneezed.

"Sure, what is it?" The sickly girl asked.

"Well… I was… looking up a boy named Danny from Amity Park before I got here." She admitted.

"Why were you trying to look up my boyfriend online?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to see what he looks like. Is that so wrong?" Minako asked.

"It _**is**_ when it's my boyfriend as we know how boy crazy you can be…" Makoto said in a scolding tone.

"Relax… I won't steal him from you… in any case, I didn't find what he looked like." Minako said.

However, Makoto noticed an odd blush on her face.

"Then… why are you bringing this up?" She asked.

"Instead, all I could find was some super hero called Danny Phantom..." The blonde girl said.

Makoto calmed down.

"The ghost boy?"

"The same one." Minako said with a nod. Her face turned red. "He looked… so cool… and so cute too." She said. "People think he's a bad guy… but I don't think he's one at all." She looked at Makoto. "Mako… you met him during your date, what's he like?"

Makoto blinked and thought back to that event.

_Huh… come to think of it, he hadn't crossed my mind._

For some reason, thinking about him brought a smile to her face.

"He was… cool… had nice eyes… and a smile that…" Her face turned red before she shook her head. "I have another Danny in my life!" She said to snap herself out of it. "Anyway, Minako… if you meet him, I'm sure he's all yours."

Upon hearing that, Minako pouted.

"I still can't believe it. You got to see _two_ cute guys on our last day and got one of them for a boyfriend, while I got squat..." Minako said, feeling a little bitter.

Despite her illness, Makoto smiled in amusement.

_At least that's one potential boyfriend for her… now… for MY boyfriend._

"What's that?" Minako asked, pointing at something on the other side of the bed.

"Oh… it's… my gift for Danny." She said. "_My_ Danny… not Phantom."

"Oh… I can-"

As she reached for it, Makoto extended her arm out to block her.

"_No…_ I'll take care of it myself as soon as I feel better." Makoto insisted.

Minako blinked.

"Well… okay then." Minako then looked at her watch. "Well… I better go soon. Rei and Usagi might need my help too."

"You're serious?!" Artemis questioned.

"I am! If I don't help them, who will?!" She insisted.

Makoto groaned.

"Not even gonna clean up the mess you made…" She muttered, seeing the massive clutter caused by Minako.

_On second thought, it is probably better I do it when I am well again..._ The sickly girl thought.

Again, she loves Mina like family, but she can be a bit of a disaster.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the day before Christmas Eve.

The first thing Danny did was check and see if his folks were still asleep or not. Once he was sure, he flew up to the Ops Center to check on a certain someone.

Once there, he saw his sickly little guest, already awake.

"Hey. Merry Christmas..."Danny said.

"Merry christmas..." Danielle said, her voice still stuffy but less so than yesterday.

She had been hidden for well around a week, looked after by both Danny and Jazz.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he touched her forehead.

"A little better..." She said

Danny smiled.

"That's good..." He said as he handed her a tray with a hot breakfast. "Eat up..."He said.

Danielle smiled before she was fed the food by him.

"Jazz told me you hate Christmas…" Danielle said.

"Well… in retrospect, it wasn't so much Christmas itself than it was Mom and Dad arguing over the existence of Santa…"

Danielle stopped eating the hot pancakes and looked at Danny curiously.

"They built a home to fight ghosts in a world where the top hero is an alien… and they argue over Santa?" She asked.

"Pretty much…" Danny said, sighing at that.

Seeing Danny looking down, Danielle decided to change the subject.

"So, who is Makoto?" She asked.

"How did you hear about her?" Danny asked.

"Jazz told me."

"Oh, well, she has been my girlfriend for a while..." Danny said.

"Jazz told me that she lives in another country."

"Japan, we have a long-distance thing..." Danny said, before looking down.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's nothing, it's just... she was supposed to visit for Christmas but she got sick too..." Danny said.

"Oh…"

_This was a bad move to get him to feel better… _She thought.

"I had a gift for her too… I might have to mail it to her."

"So, what are you gonna send her?" Danielle asked.

Danny smiles.

"Something really special..." Danny said as he began to explain his gift. "It's a scarf with rose on it."

"Why a rose?" Danielle asked.

"She has these cute rose earrings, plus she mentioned she likes to do gardening. I just figured she'd love it."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I know that she is gonna love it..." Danielle said before sneezing.

"Bless you." Danny said, handing her a tissue.

As the small girl blew her nose, she had a question she needed answered.

"Danny... do... do you think that... until Christmas is over... I can... stay here?" Danielle asked shyly.

Danny smiled.

"Danielle, we'd love to have you here..." Danny said.

Danielle smiled.

"Great… because I wanted to ask you when I was first on my way here, before I got sick…" Danielle said before looking sad.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked her.

"As soon as it was mid-November, I saw people making plans for Christmas. Getting together. Planned dinners. Sing-alongs too…" She sighed. "I just… I guess I realizing being alive for a few months and already born into a small child means I missed on a decade of holidays and stuff…"

Danny frowned at her sadness.

While his Christmases weren't the best, he at the least had experiences she likely can't remember because she was probably a blood cell in his system.

He decided to fix that.

Danny put a hand on her head, getting her attention.

"Let's make some memories for you, okay?" He asked with a smile.

Danielle smiled back.

* * *

Later

While his family was busy, Danny walked towards the mail box, his present for Lita in his hand.

"I'm late because I had to look up shipping and stuff, but I hope this gets to her." He said to himself.

Danny sighed. Because of the ghosts, he had to mail this gift later than he wanted to.

He was about to mail his present, until he heard a voice.

"Sending a present, Onee-san?" was heard.

"Huh?" Danny said as he turned around.

He calmed when he saw that it was that same little girl that he spoke to a few weeks ago.

"Remember me?" She asked, holding her hands behind her back.

"Oh, it's you..." Danny said. "What was your name again?" He asked.

The girl dodged his question and looked to his gift.

"She will love it..." The kid said.

"Huh?"

"Your girlfriend. Whatever it is, I know that she will love it..." The little girl said.

"How do you know it's for her?" He asked.

"You got that look on your face." She says.

"Look?"

"I know you two are DESTINED to be together..."

Danny smiled at that.

"You're not the only one who thinks that."

"Your sisters too, right?" She asked. "Lots of sisters tend to like their brother's girlfriend."

Danny chuckled.

"I have one sister."

The girl turned around and walked away.

"Bye! Gotta go!" She says.

"Hey, wait! I-" He decided not to go on ahead and shrugged. "I'm sure she's going home or something." Then he looked up to the Ops Center. "I have a gift for someone else…"

He then headed back inside.

_What is that she called me?_

Once he went inside, the small girl peeked back out and smiled at the mailbox.

* * *

Despite feeling relative well, Makoto is furious, especially after finding out WHY she and most of her friends got sick in the first place.

This was all just another evil plan by Esmeraude and one of her Droids.

"I swear… when I find that green-haired witch... _**I'LL WRING HER NECK!**_" She shouted to herself.

Makoto sighed.

There is no turning back the clock, at the very least, she can try and mail her present.

Sure, it is not the same as giving it to him in person and it will be a few days after Christmas, but still, at the very least he will get the gift that she put so much time and effort into.

She took in some air.

_At least I can breathe properly again._

As Makoto arrived to the post office, someone called for her attention.

Someone she almost forgot.

"Merry Christmas, Oneesan..." A girl was heard.

"Huh?" Makoto said as she turned around buy calmed down when she saw that it was that same little girl that helped her out a while back. "Oh, it's you. Uh, Merry Christmas..."

Makoto noticed she wore the exact same outfit.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Fine… uh… aren't you cold in that?"

"Nope…" She said.

"Oh… I see."

"He will love it... "The kid said.

"Excuse me?"

"Your boyfriend. Whatever it is, I know that he will love it..." The little girl said.

Makoto smiled upon hearing that.

"I sure do hope so..." The tall girl said, looking at the gift in her hands. However, something just registered to her. "How do you know it's for him?" She looked up. "Kid, wh-where'd you go?"

She looked around and the small girl disappeared.

_She's… gone?_ She thought.

She saw a married couple walking by and called to them.

"Hey, did you see a small girl walk by just now?"

"No… sorry." The man said.

"Okay… sorry to bother." Makoto said before looking to where the girl went. "Where'd she go? Oh well…"

Makoto then went to the post office and placed the present in the mailbox, unaware as soon as she left, someone approached it.

* * *

It was Christmas Eve and Danny brought a certain someone with him in the Ghost Zone.

He came towards a certain door that led to a certain place.

He turned the knob on the door.

Once he entered, he found himself in a large dining room with all of his ghostly enemies and allies present. They noticed his presence.

"Finally…" Skulker said with a grin. "Now we can begin!"

It was then the Christmas truce and the party can begin.

The ghosts cheered and the party was about to go into full swing until one of them noticed something.

"Hey, who is that?" Sydney Poindexter asked as he pointed to the small child that was hiding shyly behind Danny.

Danny smiled to his little cousin/clone.

"Don't worry Danielle. The truce is in place. No one is going to hurt you..." He said reassuringly.

"Okay…" She said, unsure of this.

Danny stepped forward, getting everyone's attention.

"Before we start… there's someone I'd like you all to meet." Danny said, stepping aside, revealing a small girl who looked like him. "This is Danielle…"

The small girl nervously smiled and waved to everyone.

"Uh… hi?"

Everyone stared.

"She looks like you." Spectra pointed out.

"We're family." Danny clarified.

Skulker scoffed.

"Two of them? His value has decreased…" Then he pondered. "Although… I was debating whether to put his pelt on my floor or wall. I suppose now I don't have to decide…" He said to himself.

With that, the ghosts went on to enjoy the party.

With that, Dani pulled on Danny's leg, getting his attention.

"You sure about this?" She asks.

"Yeah… I think… this party can help make up for the holidays you've missed." He said. "I can't get you a present so fast, so the least I can do is make sure you have a good time."

She smiled.

"Then in that case…" She pointed to a certain something on the table. "Christmas Goose!"

She flew towards the food, to Danny's amusement.

Just then Frostbite approached him.

"Merry Christmas, Great One..."The large ghost said.

"Merry Christmas...'Danny said to his ally and mentor.

Frostbite saw the small girl, taking a huge leg from the Goose, to the surprise of Johnny and Kitty.

"Ah… so Clockwork brought your future child with your mate from Japan?" Frostbite asked with a smile.

Danny blushed hard.

"What?! NO! Danielle's my-" He paused, unsure what to say. "She's not my kid or from the future!"

"Ah… my mistake." Frostbite said.

* * *

About an hour later, the party still went on.

Dani got to sing Christmas songs, drank a lot of punch, ate some glazed cookies, take some pie and play some games.

Danny was with her the whole time, having some fun with her too.

"I can't believe you hated this holiday… this is fun!" She said.

"It's fun without my parents causing chaos…" Danny said.

As Dani giggled, Danny couldn't help but have a warm, happy feeling in him.

_Is this what actual Christmas joy is?_ He thought.

It was the first time he actually enjoyed himself, it probably helps he's with a small child who enjoyed being around him, instead of his parents who make a big mess due to fighting over something so pointless.

"Ooh, Danny. What's that?" Dani asked as she pointed to something.

"Snowball Throw... it's actually marshmallows you throw into someone's mouth." Danny explained.

Dani's eyes lighted up.

"Can we do that next, please?" Dani asked, giving him cute little puppy dog eyes.

Danny laughed.

"Alright..." He said, not having it in him to say no to a face like that.

Meanwhile, Ember and Skulker were bickering with each other.

"You're serious?" He asked.

"Yeah! I ain't takin' you back!" She said.

"Come on… there can't be anyone better than me!" He said.

Ember rolled her eyes.

"Even _Johnny_ is a better pick than you and Kitty would tear me apart if I tried." She said.

Skulker scoffed.

"Please, I doubt anyone would even try to kiss you so much as be your boyfriend."

As Ember rolled her eyes, she surveyed the area.

_Hmm… who can I kiss in front of him to annoy him? Poindexter? I'm not that desperate. Johnny? Already said he's taken… Aha! That's who…_ She thought with a smirk.

She then walked away from Skulker, towards someone in particular that she knew he hated.

"What?! HIM?!"

Ember walked up to him in line to play Snowball Throw.

"Hey, Dipstick. Can I talk to you?" She asked.

Danny looked back and blinked.

"Uh… okay." He said, knowing she won't break the truce. "I'll be back, Dani."

"Got it." Dani said.

Danny followed Ember as she walked in the direction of a ceiling lamp.

"So… who is the kid, really?"

"She's my family." Danny said.

"We heard rumors that Plasmius cloned you, is she one of them?" She asked.

Danny looked surprised, but answered her truthfully.

"Yeah… she's the last one."

"And you treat her like family." Ember then smiled as she stopped and turned around. "That's… admittedly cool of you."

Danny smiled.

"Thanks."

"Which is why I think you're perfect…"

"Perfect? For what?"

Ember pointed up.

"That."

Danny looked up and gasped at what he saw.

_That's-_

His thoughts were cut off when Ember suddenly kissed him on the lips due to the mistletoe.

There were gasps heard from seeing this as Danny pushed her back.

"Whoa! Sorry but I have a girlfriend!" Danny shouted, looking upset Ember did that.

Ember, however, smiled and touched her lips.

"Was just messin' with my ex-boyfriend… though I'm jealous of your girlfriend now." She said.

"Ex-boyfriend? Who is-"

Suddenly, Danny heard a growl and was surprised to see who was behind him.

"I can't wait for this truce to end…" Skulker said with his arms crossed.

Danny blinked, now in disbelief as he looked back and forth between Skulker and Ember.

"You mean… _she's_ the girlfriend you wanted to impress?" Danny asked.

"Indeed." Skulker said.

Danny looked to Ember.

"What did you see in him?"

Ember shrugged.

"A mutual dislike of you… which I realize is not the healthiest reason to start a relationship."

Danny cleared his throat and walked away, ashamed of the experience.

_I actually got kissed under the mistletoe and with the wrong girl. I just hope Lita never finds out about this..._ Danny thought.

While it was a one-sided kiss that he did not partake in but still, he is a one-woman man and there was only one girl for him.

Dani noticed his expression and spoke up.

"Do you want to leave now?" Dani asked, concerned for that.

Danny saw the line in front of them shrinking and, despite what just happened, shook his head.

"No, I'm okay."

"Danny… it's cool if we don't do this if-"

"Danielle." He said, putting a smile on his face. "I'm just happy to spend time with you…"

Hearing that, Dani smiled and nodded.

"Okay… we can go after this."

"What about the ice cream cake they brought?" Danny asked.

"Okay… after _that._" Dani said, earning a laugh from Danny.

* * *

It was Christmas Morning now in Amity Park and gifts were being opened.

"And for you, Jazz…" Maddie said, handing her a box.

"Thanks Mom." Jazz said, opening it and adopting a fake smile. "Oh… it's from Aunt Alicia…" She pulled it out. "It's… a jug… _again…_ like _every_ year…"

Jack rolled his eyes.

"I can think of a few reasons she'd have more than one…" Jack said.

"_I'm not hearing that…_" Maddie said, not looking at him but making her anger clear as she reached for the last gift.

"I mean… make sure you tell her thanks, Jasmine! She's your aunt and we love her!" He then whispered into his daughter's ear as she looked to her gift with discomfort. "We _**hate**_ her…"

"Is that it, Mom?" Danny asked.

"Actually… there one left." She pulled out box. "And it's for you… from a Makoto/Lita."

Danny's eyes widened upon hearing that.

"It arrived already?" He asked. Once Maddie handed it to him, Danny opened it and smiled as he pulled it out. "No way…" It was a while sweater with red stripes, knit by hand. He knew she had to have made it herself. "She did this… for me?"

"That's some girl…" Jack said, looking impressed. "Son, your goal now is to marry her so that she and I can do some knitting together!"

Danny blushed.

"Dad!"

As Maddie and Jazz laughed, Danny smiled at that.

Jazz then whispered to Danny.

"We have a gift of our own for a certain someone…"

Danny nodded.

"Right…"

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" The two said to Danielle.

Danielle was silent as she eyed the small, wrapped gift in her hand.

She has never had a Christmas present before and this is from people who love her.

Dani was silent as she opened it and, to her surprise, she saw a pair of keys.

"Keys?" She asked.

Danny smiled.

"It's a copy of our house key and the key to the Ops Center..." Danny explained.

"So you can come in and out whenever you want." Jazz said.

"I… I can?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "You're family, after all." Danny said.

Danielle smiled at that before looking down.

"Vlad hasn't come after me yet… so there's a good chance he'll spot me leaving. Is it okay if I stay here… a bit longer?"

"Why would that bother us?" Jazz asked.

"We WANT you to stay." Danny said.

Danielle smiled, she looked ready to break into tears before getting up and hugging the two.

"Thank you so much…" She said. "I'm so tired of sleeping in abandoned buildings and rooftops…"

Both of them hugged her back, happy to see her feeling better.

That's when Danny's phone went off and he saw the message.

"Lita?" Danny asked. "She's messaging me. Mind if I go down and chat with her?"

"Go for it, Romeo." Jazz said.

Danny nodded, phasing through the floor.

The girls were left, giggling at him.

"Is she pretty?" Danielle asked.

"I haven't seen what she looks like, but knowing my brother, she'd look out of his league." Jazz said.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything…" Danielle said.

"That's fine…" Jazz said, smiling warmly. "I get a little sister for Christmas, so I'm good."

Hearing that, Danielle smiled again and the two hugged.

* * *

Danny got online, wearing the gift Makoto made for him. He saw her.

"Lita!" Danny said. "I got your gift." He presented it to her on him.

"I go-" Her smile dropped and she looked surprised. "Already?" She asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh… uh… I got your gift too!" Makoto showed the scarf she was wearing. "I got it this morning."

Danny looked surprised.

"_This morning?_" Danny asked. "Wow… the post service worked overtime…"

"Don't they close early for Christmas in America too?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said before smiling. "I guess it's a Christmas miracle."

Makoto smiled, agreeing with him.

"Yeah… I guess so."

* * *

Outside of Fentonworks, the small girl both of them had encountered watched the building and smiled to herself.

"So far… so good…"

* * *

**Merry Christmas in July!**

**Special thanks to Flower Princess 11 for this new chapter.**

**I'm already working ahead on what comes later.**

**You're probably wondering where is Vlad? Let's just say I got plans for him for later.**

**Jebest4781: Hope you enjoy this.**

**Invader Johnny: Looks like he's in better spirits now.**

**61394: I do my best to stay safe, given I work as a part time delivery guy. Thank you.**

**Dreams Come True 996: Not sure what Sam will do next. In order: 1) I like it. 2) Colors, Generations and Mani are among my favs. 3) Not sure... considering Mobius was sort of an invention of outside Japan, I tend to mostly stick to original game canon stuff. 4) Yes. 5) Well, Vlad's going to be up to something. Right now, we were seeing the events of the episode where Minako was a nurse. 6) Hmm... I see Jupiter Grass or Electric, Mars Fire, Mercury Water, Venus Steel due to her chain and sword, Sailor Moon... maybe Fairy? 7)Well... Sparky the Fairy Dog angers me to levels even they can't. 8) Mostly dubbed because I'm too lazy to read when I watch. 9) So long as I breathe, yes. 10) I want to make original covers for my fanfics.**

**Luiz4200: Indeed.**

**qazse: Looks like they got a guardian angel. ;)**

**Major Simi: Didn't suck that much for them at all. At least Danny enjoyed himself with Dani at his side.**

**Leonardo: My opinion is simple... clickbait. It was no crossover, it was him interviewing the voice. While he'd probably get in trouble with Nick and Disney, it'd be better if he did or get some art of the two together got both Christy Romano and David Kaufman to voice over stills. Admittedly I'd be sitting on my seat thinking "Make a drawing where Danny and Kim kiss..." but still.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Nothing says a better Christmas than spending it with someone who didn't ruin the holidays with you.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Too late to do something, but at least Danny had fun.**

**willaimescobar608: Esos dos se llevarán bien.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Hope you like this chapter.**

**Starlord Master: Thanks for the five reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Sort of Date

_**A Sort of Date: Danny and Makoto's Movie Romance**_

February was coming and Danny would wear the gift he received his beloved in Japan whenever it was cold.

He was very protective of it, insisted that Sam and Tucker keep food and drinks as far away as possible. While it can be cleaned, he'd rather not risk it.

Sam partially wanted to spill her iced tea on it once, but knew Danny would be furious with her, so she decided not to.

Even so, on this Friday at lunch, Danny wore it as they ate together.

"Danny, it isn't even _that_ cold today. So why with the sweater?" Sam asked, barely trying to hide her jealousy.

Danny, being clueless, didn't notice her tone and just smiled at it.

"Because… it was made by _her…_" He said.

"Kinda like the new glasses Velma got me for Christmas!" Tucker said, adjusting said glasses that look no different from his usual ones. "You guys see? Huh?" They didn't even react, given Danny's attention was to his sweater and Sam's was on Danny. Tucker frowned. "Well… fine!"

Danny touched the fabric and smiled.

"It's all soft and warm... just like Lita..." Danny said in a lovesick way.

Meanwhile, Sam snapped her spork under the table.

_Unbelievable. He only spent one day with her and this happens..._ Sam thought in disbelief.

"So… plans after school?" Tucker asked, finally getting their attention.

"We can have a movie marathon at my place." Sam suggested. "Fair warning… the heater is on the fritz… so you might need to… not wear a sweater…" She said, hinting she doesn't want to see that on Danny.

"Can't, promised Danielle I'd taker her to see a movie." Danny said.

"Which one? The Dead Teacher remake?" Tucker asked.

"Trinity of Doom: Remastered?" Sam asked.

"The one based on the kids' show on puppies." Danny said. "Jazz showed it to her and she's become in love with it."

Sam groaned and rolled her eyes.

"The only animals I don't mind seeing in harm's way…"

"I hear the current version of that show is really good, it's popular even with grown men." Tucker said.

Sam raised an eyebrow.

"That's… disturbing."

* * *

And so, today was a day he promised Danielle he'd take her to see a movie, which was on her little bucket list of things she wanted to do now that she was living with the Fentons, while hiding from the parents.

It was this goofy little kids' movie called "My Little Puppy 2: Puppy's Pride". She had seen the first one through a DVD Jazz rented.

After hearing that the sequel was out, Danielle wanted to see it and Danny could not say no to her, especially when she did puppy dog eyes.

Now he is here with Danielle, who wore a disguise, just in case Vlad was keeping tabs.

"Awesome!" Danielle went.

Danny shook his head over being here when someone spotted him.

"Hey look! Fenturd!"

Danny groaned.

"For once in my life… I wish it was Vlad…" Danny muttered.

Danny turned around to see the annoying jock, who was laughing snidely at him.

"I saw what you bought at the box office!" Dash said.

To his side was Kwan, Paulina, Dale, Star and another who doesn't usually associate with him.

"Ha! Fenturd's going to see the Puppy movie!" Dash mocked.

"Didn't you see that on opening night?" Kwan asked.

Dash gritted his teeth and ribbed him.

"I told you that in confidence!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well… this was… _not_ fun. Let's go." He told Danielle.

"Where do you think you're going, Twinky?" Dash said as he readied his fist.

"Knock it off, Dash." A feminine voice said.

Danny turned and saw that it was Michelle Lynne Clarke, the hottest senior at school.

One of the few girls at CH that can give Paulina some competition.

"Michelle? What's the problem?" Dash asked.

"The problem is you're harassing this boy for no reason…" She said. "He's not bothering you."

"He _always_ bother's me!" Dash defended himself.

As Michelle rolled her eyes, she noticed Danielle.

"Is that your sister?" Michelle asked.

"Huh… oh, this is Danielle. My cousin." Danny said.

"Hi." She went.

"Aw, she's cute..." Michelle said, before turning to Danny. "So, you taking her to see the flick?" She asked.

"She has been looking forward to it all week and... I just couldn't say no..." Danny said.

Michelle smiled.

"I know the feeling. I took my little sister the other day, but I won't give spoilers..." Michelle said.

"Please don't!" Danielle said. "I was looking forward to this since Jazz showed me the show and first movie!" She said.

"I think its real sweet, what you're doing..." Michelle said with a smile.

"Oh… thanks." Danny said.

Meanwhile Dash's jaw dropped and he got jealous.

"She's my date…" He growled.

"We better go…" Danny said.

"NOT SO FAST!" Dash pulled Danny back. "Don't flirt with my date!"

"I'm not." Danny said. "I have a girlfriend…"

"Pfft… yeah right…" Dash said in disbelief.

"I also only agreed to a date because you promised to apologize to me for what happened in the Summer… now I'm regretting it." Michelle said.

"I guess that makes YOU the loser!" Danielle said.

"Who was speaking to you, Mini-Loser!" Dash yelled.

Danny stood in Dash's path.

"You can threaten me all you want… but leave her out of this."

"Pfft… or what Loser?!" Dash challenged.

All the while, Danielle got mad out how her beloved "cousin" was being treated.

"Leave him alone!" Danielle shouted.

"Please… what are you gonna do? Cry to your mommy and daddy?" Dash went.

Hearing those words made Danielle look ready to cry, since she has neither of those.

That was the final straw for Danny.

_That's it!_ He thought.

"Aww… what's the-"

Suddenly, Dash was hit in the stomach.

Everyone, including his reluctant date Michelle, saw Danny just throw a punch right in Dash's stomach.

Dash quickly fell to his rear, clutching his injured stomach as he looked up to a rather menacing Danny Fenton.

"I told you to keep away from her." He warned.

"W-What?!" Dash questioned. "You're Danny Fenton! You're a wimp! You don't hit guys like me!"

"That's just how _you_ see it…" Danny said, taking Danielle's hand. "Let's get some popcorn…"

As they left, Dash was getting dirty looks by those around him.

Especially Michelle

"Dash… you're pathetic…" Michelle said. "Mocking a little girl."

"How petty can you be?" Paulina said, to Dash's surprise.

''Why do you care? You never complain when I make fun of others before?" Dash said.

Paulina rolled her eyes.

"Fenton and the geeks are one thing but that girl was like what, seven or something?" Paulina said. "I'm leaving…"

She then stormed away.

"Me too…" Star said, leaving Kwan's side.

"I can't believe I agreed to this…" Michelle shook her head and walked away.

"Wait… Girls!" Dash called out, still clutching to his stomach as his friends reluctantly helped him up.

As the girls walked away, Michelle whispered to Star.

"That was cool of Fenton…" Michelle said.

"Yeah…" Star said in an almost dazed manner before snapping out of it. "I mean… sure, I guess…"

* * *

Halfway into the movie though, he wasn't as bored as he thought he'd be. Not at all.

_Huh… these colorful puppies are actually pretty funny._ Danny thought.

All the while, Danielle looked truly captivated by the film.

Later

After watching the movie, Danny and Dani walked out of the theater and this was her reaction.

"That was epic!" Danielle said as they walked together. "Who knew a franchise about cartoony dogs who value lessons on friendship would have that much drama and comedy?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said as he noticed a poster on the way out. "Wait…"

He stopped and walked towards it, to Danielle's surprise.

"What is it?" She asked.

It was a poster of some blonde girl with a red mask and ribbon with blue short skirt and shoes. The writing at the bottom read "SAILOR V THE MOVIE: THE PROMISE OF THE ROSE" as the title.

However, what Danny was most curious on was the way the girl was dressed.

_She looks like Lita as Sailor Jupiter. She looks like those Scouts I see in pictures that she's a part of._ He thought.

He saw one of the theater's employees cleaning the glass of the posters, Minimum Wage Stan as Tucker called him once, and spoke up.

"Hey… can you tell me what this is about?" Danny asked, gesturing to the poster.

Stan smiled.

"That's Sailor V, she's a popular superheroine who came and appeared from nowhere about more than a year ago. That's a movie based on one of her adventures." He explained.

"You mean… she was real?" Danny asked.

"Yup. Some say she's a superhero back in her native Japan now…" He said.

''You mean... like those Sailor Scouts?" Danny asked slowly.

"I think so. Anyway, we're having a special presentation of this movie next week, since it's going to premiere around the exact same time all around the world, just in time for Valentine's Day." Stan said.

''I see... thanks..." Danny said as he and Danielle walked away.

The little girl saw his expression.

"Danny?" Danielle asked, but he was not listening.

He is in deep in thought over this development.

_A superhero in a sailor outfit from Japan? That can't be a coincidence._ Danny thought.

* * *

Even though it was early morning for her, once Makoto saw who was messaging her, she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Danny-kun!" She said.

"Hey, Lita! How's my favorite girl from Japan?" He asked.

"Looking forward to having a lovely long chat with you on Valentine's Day!" She said happily.

Although he had been looking forward to spending hours online with her, he had something else in mind.

"Say... Lita?"

"Yes?"

"There's this movie making a premier stateside and I was wondering... who is Sailor V?"

''Sailor...V?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, the movie is from Japan, so I was wondering..." Danny said.

"Well, Sailor V is a hero. She is strong, courageous and fights to protect the innocent..." Makoto said. "Although she's not as clever as she thinks and she's kind of clumsy…" She said under her breath.

"Huh?" Danny asked.

Makoto realizes he heard that and stuttered.

"Oh… uh… nothing!" She lied.

_Her words... they sound personal... like she knows her. Hmm... could she be one of her partners?_ Danny thought.

He knew that she is on a team of Japanese superheroes.

He decided to try and dig some info while hiding his actual knowledge.

"Is she one of those... scouts I hear about?"

Makoto looked confused by that word.

"Scouts?"

"Those... superheroes in the short skirts I see in bad translated news articles."

"Oh... the Sailor _Guardians!_ Uh... maybe?" She spoke in a shaky voice.

Danny could tell that his hunch was right but stepped off.

Now is not the time to reveal secrets.

Hers or his.

''Anyway, the movie is going to be shown on Valentine's day over here. Have you seen it yet?" Danny asked.

''Not yet. My friends wanted to see that movie too… it's supposed to be playing around the exact same time about next week, correct?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah. I guess I am curious…" Danny said.

''Curious?"

"Well, the movie is still showing there right?" He asked.

"Yes, for a few more weeks... why?" She asked, wondering what his big idea is.

He had been considering this idea. The closest thing they could do to having a date without a computer screen.

"I was thinking. If we time it right, we could watch the movie at the same time and later talk about it. It would almost be like we were watching it... together."

Makoto smiled at that.

"I love that idea."

"Awesome, let's do it." Danny said.

"It's a date! … sort of…" Makoto said.

"Which means… just to make sure we both see it we should bring some people with us." Danny said.

"Good idea." She said. "My friends want to see it to, so we can take photos to make sure I'm there."

From then on, the two resumed talking with each other on other topics.

* * *

It is Saturday in America and Sunday in Japan and Danny and Makoto were going on their "movie date".

Sort of.

Since they are still 6,000 miles apart, the best they could do is try and watch a movie at the same time and then talk about it.

It is 6PM Saturday in America and about 10AM in Japan.

Danny had asked his friends, sister and "cousin" to come with him.

"Seriously, Danny?" Sam questioned while in line. "There's a Trinity of Doom Director's Cut going on! Do you think I'd rather watch some girl in a miniskirt doing kicks that no doubt make a few shots where it shouldn't be?"

"_I_ would!" Tucker said with a big grin.

Sam ribbed him for that one and Jazz rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys, I think that it's sweet what Danny is doing for Lita..." Jazz said.

"Yeah!" Danielle piped up.

"Thank you…" He said to the two.

Only Sam disagreed but could not say that, so she complained.

"I still say that this is silly. I mean, why do you both have to watch this film anyway and at the exact same time?" Sam questioned.

"So it'll feel like we're seeing it together…" He said.

"Aww…" Jazz went at her brother's devotion.

"Okay…" Danny said as he entered the theater. "Here we go…"

* * *

In Japan, Makoto was at the theater, all of her friends were eager. One in particular was more than the others.

"Okay! Let's see how well they do with _my_ movie!" Minako went.

Usagi quickly covered her mouth and laughed nervously at people walking by.

"She means how well they did her movie of her favorite show! Yeah!"

The other people seem to buy it and went along their business, while Rei and Ami sent disapproving looks to the self-proclaimed Goddess of love, who was smiling sheepishly.

"Heh...what?" She said as she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"Do we need to take lessons from _Batman_ on secret identities?'' Rei asked.

Meanwhile, Makoto was just satisfied to have bought her way in, hoping she and Danny can share thoughts on this 2 hour movie together as soon as both were home.

"I have my ticket…" Makoto said, holding in her hand.

It was a little tricky, trying to make sure they both got somewhat decent show hours that are simultaneously happening, even though Japan is 16 hours ahead of Danny's time.

"Are you ready for your soft of date, Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah… I am!" Makoto said, feeling confident.

* * *

With Danny

About half an hour into the has passed and it has also been half an hour since he last spoke to Lita.

Now, he and his friends were watching the sub version of the Japanese movie, which is both an action movie and love story all wrapped in one.

This is everyone's reaction so far.

"Oh GAG! Bad enough the visuals are so saccharine that it's disgusting… but what is with this girl's obsession with romance?" Sam muttered, not liking the bright colors or emphasis on love and beauty.

A movie like this one is not at all what she'd go for. Tucker, however, was more enjoying the film.

_Hm, that Sailor V is kind of cute bit I am with Velma now..._ Tucker thought as he saw the actress playing the lead.

However, Jazz, a girl with differing views as Sam, was being fairer.

_I must say, aside from her impractical design and obsession with a boy being cliché, this isn't half bad..._ Jazz thought, being a critic.

The youngest, however, was just happy to see movies in a group.

_Awesome..._ Danielle thought.

This was Team Phantom so far.

Last one is Danny, who watched the film but could not help but be reminded constantly of ANOTHER sailor scout.

His Lita.

"She reminds me of her… although Sailor Jupiter's green with a pink bow is cuter…" He said to himself.

"You say something, Danny?" Sam, the closest, heard.

"Hmm… oh… no…" He said.

However, he took notice of a certain scene where Sailor V and her beloved, ironically the villain of the movie, Danburite, came to her.

"I would cross worlds to see you again…" He said.

Hearing that, Danny closed his eyes and imagined himself saying something like this to Makoto.

If he just tried hard enough, he could pretend that she is here with him, holding his hand as they watched this together.

* * *

Meanwhile, about 6,000 miles away, Makoto and her friends were still watching the movie.

And this is their reactions.

"It might be somewhat inaccurate… but it's beautiful..." Minako whispered in pride, only to be shushed by Ami.

"Minako…"

"What?" The blonde whined and her friend rolled her eyes.

"One… talking during the movie is rude. Two, secret identity…" Ami said.

_Still, it must hurt to know the one you love is so far away..._ Ami thought as she saw the flick with interest.

Her mind darted back to a certain brunette boy in America, one who is no longer hiding his secret.

_Knowing how this turned out for Minako, it'll either be heartbreaking or heartwarming..._ Rei thought to herself.

She was enjoying it the least, more engrossed with the action scenes.

"How lovely..." Usagi whispered, truly enjoying the movie.

Being one of the most romantic of the group, she shed a tear at what she saw.

Lastly, it is Makoto, who is doing the same thing her long distance boyfriend is doing.

Wishing that he is here with her, holding her hand.

"Danny-Kun… I wish I could cross worlds for you…" She said under her breath.

* * *

After the movie, the girls left the theater, with Minako and Usagi the most excited.

"They got 90% of it right…" She said with a smile and her arms crossed.

"Even the part where he made a rose out of crystals?" Usagi asked.

"It was a real rose… that was an invention of the film…" Minako said.

Makoto wasn't looking it, she was thinking of the scene where Sailor V and Danburite shared a kiss.

She imagined two other people in that scene instead.

_It is a beautiful day and Makoto feels so happy right now._

_She is with her boyfriend Danny and the two of them were walking together, holding hands by the cherry blossoms._

_They were a symbol of spring and renewal. Also, they were beautiful to her._

_"Lita..." He whispered her nickname with such affection._

_Hearing that made her blush madly in love._

_"Danny-kun..." She whispered his name back as she looked into his eyes._

_His lovely eyes._

_His cute smile._

_There is so much about him that she admires._

_"I love you…" He said._

_Danny gently looked into her eyes as he cupped her face._

_He leaned forward and Lita blushed deeper as she knew what would happen now._

"Mako?" Rei asked.

Makoto snapped out of it.

"Oh… uh… yes?"

"What did you think of the movie?" Ami asked.

"Oh… I liked it." Makoto said. "Now… I should see what Danny thinks." She says.

As she took out her phone to text him, the girls smiled.

"I best she wishes she could cross worlds for him…" Usagi said to everyone, who nodded.

* * *

Danny had just arrived home, his mind still on his precious Lita.

He thought back to the scene.

In the movie, Danburite traveled halfway around the world to be reunited with the girl he loves.

It made him think of how much he wanted to see her again.

Danny walked into his house and his parents turned away from their latest project.

"Hi, sweetie. How was the movie?" Maddie asked her son.

"I liked it…" Danny said. "I'm… heading upstairs now."

"Sure thing, Son." Jack said as he began to smell something burning and then noticed their latest project was on fire and panicked. "Maddie! The fire extinguisher!"

"The generic one or the Fenton one?" She asked.

"The one that DOESN'T somehow set things on fire!" He shouted.

Danny smiled at his parents' usual antics as he headed up.

* * *

Once alone, he logged on and got in touch with Makoto.

''Konichiwa, Lita..." Danny said, using the Japanese that he was practicing.

"Hello, Danny-kun..." She said, happy to see him. "I just got home after the movie."

"Me too..." Danny said.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"I liked it." Danny said. "I liked the use of practical effects over CGI."

"Me too… I thought the romance angle was beautiful." Makoto said.

"So… we both liked it." Danny said.

''So it seems..." The tall girl said, before frowning slightly.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

'Nothing...it...it's just...I wish I could've seen it with you…" Makoto said.

Danny sighed sadly.

"Me too…"

* * *

In the Ops Center in the morning

"I called you guys here for a good reason…" Danny said, in the presence of his team.

His two best friends and two relatives.

"Does it involve breakfast buffets?" Tucker asked.

"Is it a good reason to get up before noon on a Sunday?" Sam asked.

"I have made a decision..." Danny said.

"Is the breakfast buffet?" Danielle asked.

Jazz looked surprised.

"You just _ate…_" She said. "It was hard getting all those waffles to you without Mom or Dad noticing…"

Danielle shrugged.

"Last night, when I spoke with Lita about the movie and how much we wish we were seeing together, I decided then and there what to do with our relationship…" Danny said.

Sam sighed in relief.

"Finally… It's about time you realize it isn't-"

"I'm going to Japan to see Lita again..." Danny said.

Everyone's eyes widened at hear that.

Jazz and Danielle smile at each other for hearing that.

Tucker just shrugged.

Sam looked horrified.

"WHAT?!" She shouted.

* * *

**So, I'm thinking of doing titles that resemble the titles from Sailor Moon. What do you think of this one?**

**Sailor V's movie is based on the original dub title of the first Sailor Moon movie.**

**Flower Princess11 helped me on this.**

**Also, My Little Puppy is something from a Kim Possible episode. I added a few Friendship is Magic elements because I'm a brony.**

**What's next? And what's Vlad been up to?**

**Find out!**

**Starlord Master: I bet they are.**

**61394: Phantom Planet?**

**Fanreader 26: Yes I will, and I like your suggestion.**

**Invader Johnny: It helps she's not obsessed with Santa.**

**Jebest4781: Hope you'll like it.**

**williamescobar608: Gracias.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Christmas. 2) Pool and AC while gaming. 3) Danny and Sam feel forced, not sure on toxic. 4) Kim Possible, Supergirl, Wonder Woman, Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers) and the Sailor Guardians 5)You mean aside from the whole OAXIS thing? There's also his making light of an actress's suicide to her friend... his tricking a fan of his to do animation for him for LESS that what he should be paid while finding some loophole to justify not paying him... and there's him and his wife's little seminar where they cure all diseases... including Autism. Yeah... I have no respect for him and hope a Danny Phantom revival happens WITHOUT him.**

**pokemon fan 1991: I actually have plans for Minako when she finds Danny Phantom.**

**Major Simi: Thank you.**

**danifan3000: Wasn't that just a guy in a Santa costume Hawk Moth akumatized?**

**ChrisZilla18: Craziness isn't here yet.**

**Luiz4200: It'll be a while before that happens :)**

**DJ Rodriguez: This was based on a Sailor Moon episode where everyone but Sailor Venus got sick.**


	8. Chapter 8: Planning Ahead

_**Planning Ahead: Danny get the Infi-Map!**_

In Vlad's manor, where he's been preoccupied with a little side project, he quietly observes out the window, thinking to himself.

"Daniel thinks I haven't noticed Danielle is back in town… but I've been far too busy to take care of that little brat. Besides… when this is done… they'll all pay…" He said with an evil grin.

That's when a figure phased in from the floor.

"I'm here." Skulker said.

"I need you for something…" Vlad said. "While I work on something to deal with Daniel here in Amity Park… I'll need you to find something for me."

* * *

Present time

I'm going to Japan to see Lita again..." Danny said.

Everyone's eyes widened at hear that.

Jazz and Danielle smile at each other for hearing that.

Tucker just shrugged.

Sam looked horrified.

"WHAT?!" She shouted

Sam was slack jaw now, wondering if she heard right or not.

"You heard me…" Danny said.

"You _cannot_ be serious…" Sam said.

"I am serious Sam. Lita and I talked about the movie the other night and the more I watched that movie, the more I realized something. I just gotta see her again..." Danny said.

Sam, meanwhile, thought he was insane.

Had it been anyone else, she'd probably find this touching but it is Danny.

"That's… a terrible idea!" She went.

"How so?" Danny asked, not liking her criticizing his idea.

"Danny, think. How do you expect to go to Japan?" Sam asked.

"I thought about that. I am going to ask Clockwork to use the Infi-Map. After Vlad's attempted theft, Frostbite sent it to him for protection for now." Danny said.

"The what?" Danielle asked Jazz.

"Beats me…" She said.

"It's a map that leads to every entrance to the Ghost Zone." Tucker explained.

"Well, what about your parents? You don't think they will let you go on a trip by yourself, do you?!" Sam asked.

"That's why I called this little meeting." Danny said. "I can go on Spring Break. Heck, I can leave as soon as school is out if we find a good alibi."

"Well… I'm going to my grandparents for a few days." Tucker said.

"Not sure about that… my parents could call yours." Danny pointed out.

"Oh yeah…" Tucker went.

"Right… so let's not do it." Sam said, feeling relieved about this.

"Maybe… we don't have to worry about them calling." Jazz said, pondering.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I was thinking of leaving as soon as class was out that day to check out a few colleges…" Jazz said.

"That can work. Mom and Dad trust you." Danny said.

"But… uh…" Sam darted her eyes around for an idea, the noticed a certain elephant in the room. "What about Danielle? Who is going to keep an eye on her?"

"She can come with me." Jazz said. "Give Danny and Lita some time alone."

"Awesome, road trip!" Danielle went.

Sam, meanwhile, still did not want to accept this.

"Danny, this is a bad idea..." Sam said suddenly.

"Why?" Danny questioned.

"Uh, well..." Sam tried to think. She then got an idea. "What about ghosts? Who is gonna take care of the town if you are gone?"

"Sam, my parents and Val can handle the minor stuff, but if something the ghost king attacks, well, I'll have the map, I can be back in like a few minutes, kick ghost butt and be right back..." He said, having considered the option.

"But...what if something happens and you have the only working Fenton Thermos left?"

Jazz, Tucker and even Danielle sent her a look.

"They can just… fix or make another." Danielle said flatly.

Jazz shook her head.

She knew what this is REALLY about.

She got out of her seat

"Sam?" Jazz said, getting up and walking towards her. "A word in my room? _Alone._"

"No." Sam responded flatly.

However, Jazz grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away.

"_Yes._" Jazz said sharply.

Danny and Danielle both just stared as the two left, looking blank.

"What are they going to be talking about?" Danielle asked.

"Ya got me… Must be girl talk." Danny says.

Tucker rolled his eyes.

_You ARE his clone. You're both clueless…_

* * *

Jazz dragged Sam to her room to have some "girl talk".

"We need to talk."

"What do you want, Jazz?" Sam demanded, not wanting to be here.

"Can you please just let him have this?" Jazz asked.

"What for?" Sam questioned with her arms crossed.

"Sam, I know that you have feelings for my brother but this is too much..." Jazz said.

"W-What?" Sam scoffed. "What are you talking about?"

Her face turned red from that.

"Fine, be in denial, but don't you dare try and wreck this for my brother. Like it or not, Lita makes him happy..." Jazz said.

Sam however frowned upon hearing that.

"How could they be happy if they live _half way across the world?!_" Sam yelled.

As annoyed as she was, Jazz responded calmly.

"That is why Danny is making this trip to see her. Besides, it's his relationship..." Jazz said.

"Look… I think this is a terrible idea and there's nothing you can say or do that would make me agree to it." Sam said with her arms crossed.

"Not even if I pre-order that Director's Cut of that dumb movie you like so much?" Jazz asked.

Sam's eyes widened before they squinted.

"First off… Trinity of Doom is not dumb!"

"That's a matter of opinion…" Jazz muttered.

"Second… you can do that?!" Sam asked.

"I will pre-order the special…" She groaned before finishing. "4 hour… DVD set… if you agree to this." Jazz said.

Sam sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine…"

"Thank you." Jazz said.

As Sam turned around, she shook her head and smiled.

"For all we know, things will go wrong and they'll realize how wrong this whole thing is…" She whispered to herself.

* * *

Danny and Makoto were video chatting again when he dropped his surprise.

"I'm coming for Spring Break!"

Makoto then gasped in amazement.

_He is coming to see me...for a whole week?!_ She thought

"You mean it?"

"Yup! Already getting things ready. I just need a place to stay."

Makoto heard this, blushed and froze upon thinking this this.

_He needs a place to stay… he could just ask...if he could stay with me... in my home._

"You could… stay with me." She said.

Danny blushed.

"Oh… uh… I don't know…" Danny said. "You sure your landlord is okay with that?"

"No worries… I just won't let anyone know." She said. "It'll just be you… and me…"

Makoto then began fantasizing about such a thought.

The idea of him being in her home.

_Makoto was in her kitchen, wearing an apron as she prepared lunch._

_For her and her special guest_

_"Is everything okay in there?" He asked._

_"Oh, lunch is ready, dear…" Makoto said from the kitchen._

_She brought it to him in the living room._

_'Smells good..." Danny said._

_"Thank you…" She said._

_She placed it on the table, between them._

_They were now seated and Makoto held out the noodles with her chopsticks._

_"What are you doing?" He asked._

_"Say aaah..." She said sweetly._

_Danny chuckled as he open his mouth and Makoto fed him._

_He chewed and sounded happy._

_"Delicious. More, please?" Danny asked._

_"Of course… my Danny-Kun…" She said._

_She sighed happily as Danny suddenly stopped letting her feed him and stood up._

"Lita? Lita? LITA!" Danny said, snapping her out of her day dream.

"Y-yes?!" She asked, embarrassed to have let that happen.

"I asked if you have room."

"Uh...oh sure, I have plenty of room..."A blushing Makoto said.

"Okay then… I guess that saves me money on a hotel."

_Money I don't have because I'm using a magic map…_ Danny thought.

"So, when can I see you again?" She asked.

"Spring Break." Danny said. "The moment class ends is the moment I'm flying to you."

She smiled.

"I can't wait then…" She said.

* * *

It was months later, the day before the last before Spring Break began.

Afterschool, Danny decided to head to the Ghost Zone to ask Clockwork.

And so, here he was, with the ghost of time, asking for permission.

"Yes." Clockwork said.

Danny just stood there, blinking.

"Uh… I didn't ask you ye- oh… right… master of time, right?" Danny asked.

"Indeed… just be warned… you might not be heading there alone." Clockwork said.

Danny was about to ask what he meant, but shrugged.

"Well… looks like we are all set..." He said. He then began flying out of the tower. "Thanks, Clockwork!"

As he flew away, Clockwork nodded and looked to his monitor.

It depicted footage of Danny morphing in the presence of another. Sailor Jupiter.

Meanwhile, also in the Ghost Zone.

Skulker flew aimlessly, with his wrist computer on.

"Nothing…" Skulker said. "Plasmius wants that map but I can't find a single realm it's in. The only places I could check are the Observants' Lair and Clockwork's Tower, but those are an instant ticket to eternal imprisonment…" He said.

That's when another alarm went off.

Skulker looked surprised as he went in that direction.

He then saw what triggered the alarm.

It is the ghost child.

_It's him… my prey… and the one my ex-girlfriend has shown more of interest in than me!_ He thought.

He is NOT jealous. He just found it insulting she shows interest in his prey more than him.

Before he could make his presence known, he noticed something in the ghost child's hand.

"What is that?" The hunter said as he used his binoculars.

Once he saw it, his eyes widen in shock.

_It can't be…_ He thought.

It's what he was hired to apprehend.

"How did HE get the Infi-Map?!" Skulker questioned before shaking his head. "No matter… he must need it for something… I'll just let him use it and follow along…"

* * *

It was finally spring break and Danny, Danielle and Jazz were ready to leave for their trip.

Albeit, Danielle is currently invisible in the back seat and Danny's parents thought the kids would be together.

"Now kids, are you sure that you don't need us to come with you?" Maddie asked.

Jazz however, answered.

"Mom, I am just going to places like Upperton to check out the campuses..." Jazz said.

"And I am coming because I wanna see the sights..."Danny lied.

"Are ya sure?"

"Of course, who's going to watch over the town while we're away?" Jazz asked.

As the Fenton parents looked confused by that line, Danny spoke up.

"She means 'we' like… ALL of us. You don't want Danny Phantom to be more liked than you… right?" Danny spoke.

Their parents bought it.

"Well, alright but be careful and stay together..." Maddie said.

"Oh, don't worry. I assure you that… Jazz will have family around her at all times." Danny said with very notable choice of words.

With that, they drove off, their parents waving goodbye.

Once gone, Jack and Maddie celebrated.

"Finally… a week without the kids!" Maddie went.

"Come on! I'll get the movies! You order the pizza!" Jack said.

They both ran into the house, happy to have time to themselves.

* * *

After Jazz drove several blocks and they made sure that their folks were put of sight, Danielle regained visibility and soon all three laughed.

"They bought it!" Danny laughed.

"Road trip!" Danielle went.

"As soon as we are out of town, I will drop you off and you go see Lita..." Jazz said.

Danny smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Jazz, I really owe you one..." Danny said.

Jazz smirked at that.

"You can either give a toast to me at your wedding… or name your first daughter after me." Jazz said teasingly.

Danielle giggled as Danny blushed.

"JAZZ!" Danny said, embarrassed.

As both girls laughed, none of them were aware they were being watched.

By a figure making himself far enough to avoid detection in the air.

"Hmm… he has the map… yet is driving to his location… where is he going?" Skulker questioned.

After a few minutes of driving, they were past city limits.

"Okay, we're now out of town, away from our folks, pesky ghosts and Vlad's potential spy wear." Danny said.

"You ready?" Jazz asked.

"So ready!" Danny said determined.

"It's 16 hours later there… won't you get tired?" Danielle said.

"Not when he's fueled by love…" Jazz joked.

"Oh… haha…" Danny said sarcastically.

Danny open the map and did what he had to do.

"Be safe out there." Jazz said, more concerned now.

"I will…" Danny said. Danny looked to Danielle. "Keep each other safe, okay?"

Danielle gave a thumb's up.

"Will do!"

Danny nodded and looked to the map.

"Take me to Japan..." Danny said and the map started glowing.

Both Jazz and Danielle, unfamiliar with the map, were in awe.

"What happens now?" Danielle asks.

In a manner of seconds, Danny was gone, being whisked away by the map and its power, away from them in a second.

"I'm… guessing that…" Jazz said.

* * *

Danny was flown at near light speed as he zoomed through Amity Park and then through his parents' portal.

Only his mother, who was walking in from the kitchen, noticed an odd blur.

"Did you see something?" She asked.

Jack, who was setting the movie up, had his back turned when it happened when looked over his shoulder.

"See what?"

Maddie scratched the top of her head and shrugged.

"Nothing… I guess…"

* * *

The highspeed zooming ended as Danny found himself outside a portal that had the Japanese flag placed above it.

"No way… it's here? _That_ easy?" Danny said as he laughed to himself. He then put the Infi-Map in his backpack luggage via intangibility. "Well then… Lita! Here I come!"

As Danny stepped through the portal, someone just noticed it.

Someone who both Danny and Skulker know and are annoyed with.

"Beware! For I know where you are, Danny Phantom!" The Box Ghost said as he pulled out a flip phone and called someone.

"I thought I told you never to call me unless it's something worthwhile…" Skulker warned.

"Would knowing where the Ghost Boy went qualify?" He asked.

There was a pause.

"I'm listening…"

The Box Ghost grins at finally being seen with some degree of respect.

* * *

In that instant, Danny found himself standing somewhere, looking out at the ocean.

"Huh… what?" Danny asked.

Suddenly, a beach ball hit his head and he looked back.

"Gomen'nasai!" A small boy with dark, spiky hair said as he ran to Danny, getting his ball back.

"Oh… uh…" Danny held a finger up. "Hang on." He pulled out a book he bought for the occasion, Japanese for Dimwits. "Let's see… it says you said 'sorry', so…" He read through and spoke, rather poorly, Japanese for okay, which is Hai. "Hey… or… is it pronounced hi?"

The boy nodded, understanding him.

"Takeru!" A young woman, with short red hair, approached the two. She looked to the young boy in a scolding manner. "Gomen'nasai to itte…"

"Ima yarimashita. Kare wa nihongo ga amari jōzude wa nai to omoimasu." He said.

The young woman then observed Danny and took notice of his look before pulling a small book.

"Me… Eiko… little brother Takeru… he sorry." She said.

"Oh… it's cool." Danny said, holding his hand out. "Wait… she's speaking English… Is this Juban?"

"Nani?" Eiko asked.

"Juban?" Danny asked, pointing to the ground.

"Juban?" She asked.

"Yes! Juban!" He said, only for her to shake her head. He sighed. "Right… I asked it to take me to Japan… but I didn't specify an _exact_ location…" He nodded. "Thanks… uh… I mean…" He looked into the book and nodded. "Arigato."

With that, he took off. He looked to the beachside restaurant and saw a girl with odd blue hair and a white outfit serving food.

_Huh… weird choice of mascot…_ He thought.

As soon as he left, the boy and his sister spoke in Japanese.

"He didn't ask for directions to Juban, didn't he?" Takeru asked.

"No… he didn't." Eiko said.

"Hey… who was that gilly weird human just now?" The girl who was just serving stepped out and asked.

"Not sure, Squid Girl… says he was looking for the Juban district." Eiko said.

"Hmm… strange human… not that it'll matter once I begin my ink-vasion of the surface!" Squid Girl said.

She did an attempted evil laugh, only for Eiko to smack her in the back of the head.

"Knock it off! Get back to work!"

* * *

**New chapter up with Flower Princess11 for help.**

**And yes, that was Squid Girl appearing in this shared universe.**

**Unlike Danny and Kim, and what I plan to do with Danny and Gwen, Sailor Moon has no canon crossovers or signs of being a shared universe.**

**I could be wrong and Usagi lives down the street from UA High...**

**Anywho... next time is the big Spring Break stuff.**

**Phantom Fan 21: Thankfully, Sam has no means getting to Japan for now.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup, don't mess with Danielle around. Also, I don't think she'll get to Japan.**

**danifan3000: Did not know that.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Friendship is Magic 2) Hmm... Josie and the Pussycats? 3) Not sure. 4) I'd say Poof... but DEFINITELY Sparky. Hate that dog... 5) I need to one day sit down and read ALL of the other spinoffs...**

**61394: I see... best of luck.**

**Jebest4781: You mean Infi-Map? And yes.**

**Starlord Master: I guess so.**

**qazse: Most likely. Also, she's not gonna be following him. No way to get there.**

**Runeion: Maybe?**

**Fanreader26: Yup.**

**Blue Marvel 0: Let's hope she doesn't interfere.**

**Luiz4200: Thank goodness for their ****gullibility****. Hmm... me? Or Steve Marmel can come back. If not, maybe someone like Ciro Nieli or Greg Weisman.**

**pokemon fan 1991: I apologize for the pains in your chest then.**

**Leonardo: I guess even airheads have limits.**

**ChrisZilla18: Let's hope she doesn't try something when they meet.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Yup, no better way to know for sure if you love someone than in person.**


	9. Chapter 9: Lost in Japan

_**Lost in Japan: Danny Tries to find Makoto**_

After minutes of flying around, he decided to go on foot.

It was near a school, not that far from the beach, at least when it came to flying but it was now he was getting a bit impatient of walking..

_I'd fly… but I need an idea of where to go…_ He thinks.

Danny walked as far as he could, groaning to himself for not saying Makoto's address when he used the Infi-Map.

"I'd use it again... but I can't risk it in case I get Vlad's attention. He's probably got a satellite or something on me now..." He said in a paranoid tone. It was then he saw a group of girls ahead of him and smiled. "Okay..." He pulled out a book that "Japanese for Dimwits" from his bag. "Let's give this a try..."

He saw a blonde girl around his height, a smaller blonde girl, a girl with gray hair and pigtails, a girl with short red hair and a girl with black hair and green eyes in a wheelchair. All of them had grey uniforms. He approached them.

* * *

"So... even though it's spring break, Hero Club duties shouldn't be put on hold." Fu Inubozaki said. "So... while the Vertexes aren't doing anything... we should do some help around town, ideas?"

"Maybe stop by the animal shelter?" Her sister, Itsuki, asked with a hand up.

"There's some graffiti that needs cleaning off." Karin, the least interested, suggested.

"Maybe we can help out that ramen bar drum up customers!" Yuna suggested.

"Yuna... we both know you'd just want free ramen and udon." Togo said to her from her wheelchair.

"Yeah..." Yuna said with a blush and scratching the back of her head.

"Excuse... Me?" Someone asked flatly to them, getting their attention.

To them, they understood each other clearly. However, to Danny, they were speaking a completely different language. A language he was trying to speak... and not doing a good job of it.

"Iiwake... Wattashi wa?" He asked, reading it before making a face. "Wait... there's an easier way... Sumimasen." He said before clearing his throat. "Kon'nichiwa on'na no kono watashina ma e wada nedesu Danny." He said sounding broken before realizing how badly that sounded. "Wait... uh... I mean... Kon'nichiwa on'na no ko ore no na ma e wa... Danny." He said before making another face when he saw them just staring. "This is going to be harder than I thought.

To the girls, this is what they heard.

"Hello - on of it's it this my name... Danny." After speaking English to himself, this is what he said next. "Hello girl, my name is Danny."

As he cursed himself in English and resumed his broken Japanese, the Hero Club stared before one of them had a reaction.

Fu, the eldest, had a big smile on her face, which turned red.

"Is this... an American boy?" Yuna asked.

"Well... he's not from France, given that accent..." Karin snarked with her arms crossed.

"What a cute boy!" Fu said, suddenly smitten.

"What's he saying?" Yuna asked. "Does anyone speak English?"

"That's a required language, isn't it?" Itsuki asked.

"Heh... it is." Fu said before twiddling her fingers and looking bashful. "I _might_ have... done poorly at that lesson. But it's fine... I know some stuff."

"I know what he's saying..." Togo said.

Fu quickly went to Togo and looked desperate.

"Quick! Togo! Ask him where, Danny I think he said his name is, is from and if he's interested in a date."

"I cannot." Togo said, looking insulted by that request. "I only speak Japanese."

Fu groaned.

"Not everyone is patriotic as you... I bet even their Captain _America_ is that patriotic..." She grumbled.

"I know some." Itsuki said.

Suddenly, Fu went to her little sister, begging.

"Itsuki... please help me figure out what he's saying!"

"Maybe ask him to stop butchering Japanese too?" Karin asked.

It was then they noticed Danny was still reading from his book, trying hard to communicate to them.

"What the heck? How do I pronounce this one?" Danny asked.

The book read "Sore wa arigataidesu".

Itsuki, who had to go on her tip toes to read it, answered.

"It's pronounced Sore-eh wa ari-gah-tai-deh-soo." She said.

"Thanks." Danny went. "So..." He stopped when looked to the little girl when he realizes what she just said. "You speak English?"

"A little." Itsuki said. "Danny, right? My name is Itsuki..." She pointed to each of the Hero Club. "They are Karin, Yuna, Togo and-"

Her sister then approached Danny quickly.

"Me big sister, Fu!" Fu responded in her own broken English with a blush on her face.

"That's my sister, Fu..." Itsuki said, looking a bit embarrassed.

Danny raised a brow at this but decided not to pay mind to it.

He has more important matters to attend to.

"So... I'm actually looking for where my girlfriend is. Can you help me?" He asked.

Fu, who didn't totally understand him, grinned.

"Did he just say he's looking for a girlfriend?!" She asked.

"No... he said he _HAS_ one and is looking for her..." Togo told her.

Hearing that, Fu had an embarrassed smile on her face before her head drooped down in defeat.

"Of course..." She said before slinking away.

Danny blinked.

"Uh... what's with your sister?" He asked Itsuki.

"Long story..." She said in embarrassment.

"Heh... I got a big sister back home, so I think I get how you're feeling." He said. "So... can I get directions to the Juban district?"

"Oh yes…" Itsuki pointed forward. "You can take the train station that way and when you get off, use the bus."

"Uh… okay… can you tell me how to get there _on foot?_" He asked.

Itsuki and Togo both looked surprised by that line.

Yuna, Karin and Fu were confused by their expressions.

"What'd he say?" Karin asked.

"He asked how to get to Juban on foot." Togo responded.

"But… that's far…" Yuna pointed out.

"Really? On foot?" Itsuki asked.

"Let's just say I'm fast." Danny said.

"Well… when you reach that train station, keep going down for about 30 miles… Once you see the next train station, you'll make a left."

"Thanks." Danny said. He then headed off. "Thanks a bunch!"

Once he was out of sight, Fu crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh… a cute guy and he's taken! _Not fair!_" Fu went, finding it unfair.

"You get a lot of love letters, don't you?" Togo asked.

"From the cheer squad! I'm looking for BOY-friend!" Fu said.

Her sister, meanwhile, sighed in exasperation.

"Calm down, Fu. You know that there are other guys out there..."

"But there was a real cute one right _here_ just _now!_" Fu whined.

"One you'd have barely been able to talk with…" Karin remarked with an eye roll.

"She's right, ya know…" Yuna said.

"NOT THE POINT!" Fu shouted.

"Besides, it's not like he was gonna become my brother-in-law right away…" Itsuki said.

"I know… but he was so _cute…_" Fu said, still pouting as her friends looked amused by her attitude.

Once Fu rolled her eyes and look up, she thought she saw something fly in the air from the direction Danny went before it disappeared. Dropping her attitude, she looked around, wondering where the black glowing object went.

Her friends and sister noticed this.

"Fu?" Togo asked.

"Big sis?" Itsuki asked.

Fu blinked before shaking her head.

"Nothing… thought I saw something… anyway… let's go help out! Girl power!" Fu said, back to her usual more cheerful tone.

Her friends and sister smiled in surprise at this.

"She bounced back from heartbreak fast…" Karin noted.

"That's my big sister." Itsuki said in a mixture of embarrassment and pride.

* * *

After a few minutes of flying in the direction Itsuki told him to go, Danny started to get lost.

"Okay... did she say go left at the train station or left before?" He asked now that he landed and morphed to human form when finding a place to hide.

Looking around, he phased out of the wall and stepped out.

_I don't see anyone…_

He groaned and walked down the street.

"Ugh..." He looked around and saw he was at some private school of some kind and five girls at the gate. "Okay... I'll ask them." He said before going to them.

They were all wearing some blue uniforms. There was a girl with brown hair who looked dopey, a girl with lighter brown hair with an exposed forehead, a girl with long and smooth black hair, a girl with blonde hair, and a small girl with black hair in tails.

"So, is Sawa-Chan really saying it's okay?" Yui asked.

"She said as long as we wear our uniforms, the guard will let us in to practice." Ritsu replied before pulling collar a bit. "Can't believe we have to wear these during spring break though..."

"It's a small price to pay, Ritsu. So don't complain..." Mio said before looking mortified. "At least she's not making us wear those horrible outfits she likes to put us in..."

"Really? I rather like them." Tsumugi, or Mugi as her friends call her, said with a smile.

"Mugi-Senpai... I think you're the only one." Azusa responded. "So, do we have to call the guard?"

"Good questions, Azu-Nyan. Ri-Chan, do you have his number?" Yui asked.

"Why would I-"

"Hello?" Someone asked in broken Japanese.

The looked to see who said that.

"Huh?" Mio asked before her eyes widened.

Danny tried to pronounce what the book read.

It read 'Kon'nichiwa on'nanoko, watashi o tasukete kuremasu ka?' but his pronunciation left something to be desired.

"Let me see… uh… Kon'nichiwa on… nano.. ko, what ashy oh tasu kit cure masu ka?" He said in an unsure voice. He groaned. "I'm Danny… don't know if you got that…" He said.

The girls of Afterschool Tea Time just stared at him as he spoke.

"Who is this?" Yui asked.

"I think he said his name is Danny." Azusa said.

"He did, he's also looking for directions." Mugi said.

"Huh! We don't need to speak no English!" Ritsu went. "Japanese for life!" She held her fist up in pride.

"You know you need it to graduate, right? Ritsu-Senpai?" Azusa asked.

Ritsu made a face before chuckling.

"Well... that's what Mio's for!" Ritsu said proudly.

"I don't think Mio-Chan would appreciate being your interpreter all the time." Mugi asked.

"It's cool... I'll just lie and say I'm her boss." Ritsu said.

"That just sounds like you're too lazy…" Azusa pointed out.

"So what?! English is hard and Mio is more suited to do it!" Ritsu said.

"Huh... you said that and she hasn't hit you on the head yet." Yui said.

Ritsu realizes Yui's point.

"Yeah..." She looked to her right. "Yo, Mio! What's... huh?"

Mio wasn't looking at her, or her friends, she was looking at Danny in a way she's never looked at anyone before.

She stared wide eyed while her mouth was in a small O shape, her eyes twinkling a bit and her cheeks red.

"Mio-Chan?" Yui asked.

"Mio-Senpai? What's wrong?" Azusa went, concerned.

Ritsu frowned at Mio ignoring her before realizing why when she realized Mio was staring and decided to make light of it.

"Ooh... is this love at first sight?" She asked, leaning into Mio. "Has Mio _finally_ met a boy that interests her?"

Mio finally snapped out of it and glared at Ritsu.

"Shut up! Men are animals!" She yelled.

"And you _like_ animals..." Ritsu pointed out.

"Excuse me..." Mugi spoke up. "Should we speak to this young man and let him know what we're saying?"

They just remembered Danny was still there, now staring at them speaking a language he barely understands.

"I got this!" Ritsu said, walking up to him. "Yo!"

Meanwhile, Danny smiled.

He felt greatly relieved to hear that single word.

"Yo... that's a universal hello there." Danny said in relief. "So... I got lost when someone gave me directions. Can you tell me how to get to the Juban District so I can see someone?"

Ritsu just stared at Danny, trying to maintain a calm composure before she had a nervous smile on her face, speaking the one line of English she can remember.

"I love sushi?"

Danny raised a brow at that.

"Oookaaayyyy?" He said in a slow, unsure voice.

Ritsu got embarrassed and flinched.

Mio, however, covered her face in shame.

"Ritsu… please stop…" She begged.

"Ugh... tag out!" Ritsu said, pushing Mugi to take her place.

Mugi, a little calmer, took over.

"Hello… my name is Tsumugi Kotobuki, but my friends call me Mugi.'' She says politely.

Danny sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… my Japanese is… well…"

"I don't think you were doing so-"

"Bad." He said before she finished. "No need to sugarcoat it. Anyway… can you tell me where is the Juban district? I asked for directions but I kind of got lost."

"Juban… of course I can help you." Mugi said.

As she walked to Danny and pointed in directions, Mio just kept staring at the boy as Ritsu grinned and saw an opportunity to mess with her.

"So… you know some English, right?" She asked.

Mio blushed.

"Enough for small talk… just the required stuff… why?"

"Go ask this Danny out." Ritsu said.

Mio gasped.

"No way! I'm not into that!" Mio said.

"But you won't take your eyes off him, Mio-Senpai…" Azusa pointed out.

Mio blushed deeply at that. She wanted to deny it but she did think this Danny was rather attractive.

"You'll never know if whether or not you walk down the aisle together…" Yui said. "Then Ui and I can be your flower girls!"

"Yui-Senpai… would you and your sister be too old for that?" Azusa asked.

"Maybe not psychologically for Yui…" Ritsu snarked.

Mio looked to Danny and tried to steel herself.

"Maybe I should try it…"

"Go for it, Mio! Break out of that shell!" Ritsu said. "Would wearing your swimsuit help him be more interested?" Ritsu asked.

Mio turned red and looked ready to respond to Ritsu before noticing Danny and Mugi were finishing their talk.

"A band huh? So… what's K-On?" He asked.

"Essentially… we're light music. More precisely, rock." Mugi explained.

"Awesome…" Danny said.

_He seems to respond well to Mugi. Well, she does have the appeal boys, even outside Japan, would have… No! I gotta try!_ Mio thought.

The girl took a deep breath and went for it.

She approached him, blushing shyly.

"H-hi…" Mio went.

Danny blinked.

"Oh… uh… hi there." He said. "Are you part of this band Mugi says you do? Lunch Tea Time?"

"No, the direct translation is Afterschool Tea Time." Mugi said.

"I'm... Mio..." She said. "I play bass..."

"She's left-handed..." Mugi said.

Mio looked like she was afraid of being laughed at, only for Danny to smile.

"That's cool..." He said.

Mio felt her face turn red.

"Really?"

"Yeah... heck, my girlfriend and I can hear you guys play at some point this week if you like."

Suddenly, Mio felt her heart break as fast it beat when she saw him.

_He has a GIRLFRIEND?!_ She thought in horror.

On the outside, she tried to keep a calm face as she spoke.

"I... see... how nice..." She said, forcefully.

Mugi pointed to the rest of the band.

"The brunette is Yui, she plays lead guitar. Our junior student is Azusa, she does backup guitar." She said.

"You already met our drummer, Ritsu… little miss "I love sushi" earlier…" Mio managed to say, more annoyed with Ritsu than flattered around Danny.

"Not the best with other languages, huh?" Danny asked.

"I'm afraid not…" Mugi said.

"Got that right…" Mio said.

"HEY! Are you talking about me?!" Ritsu shouted in Japanese.

"She sounds like a handful…" Danny said in a light tone.

"She is…" Mio said.

"If you want… you can mail her to America if she bugs you that much…" He said.

Mio actually chuckled at that.

_Oh my gosh! A boy who is actually nice and not at all a pig! And he's FUNNY too!_ Mio thought happily before she remembered something that saddened her. _And he's got a girlfriend…_

Danny quickly noticed Mio change in tone, looking sadder.

"Something wrong, Mio?"

She didn't respond. Not even him using her name affected her.

"Don't worry about it." Mugi said. "Anyway, perhaps you and this Juban girlfriend of yours can come hear us play sometime?" She offered.

"Cool… maybe Lita and I can hear you guys play while I'm here."

The girls looked confused by that name.

"Lita?" Azusa asked Yui. "That doesn't sound like a Japanese name."

Realizing what they're saying, even if he can't speak it, Danny spoke up.

"That's my nickname for her, her real name is Makoto…"

The girls nodded.

"That makes sense." Mugi said. "Well then, I believe you shouldn't keep her waiting…"

''You're right, I better go..." He said before giving them a thankful smile.

"Take care, Danny." Mugi said.

"Bye…" Mio went, putting on a smile despite her sad mood.

"Thanks!" Danny said, waving to the girls as he took his leave.

"Be safe!" Mugi waved to him before speaking to her friends in Japanese. "Let's hope he and this Makoto do well."

"You know, he was kind of cute." Yui said with a small smile.

"Really?" Mugi asked before pondering. "I suppose so..."

"I bet _Mio_ thinks that too..." Ritsu said with a smirk, much to Mio's embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh dear... the one time you meet a nice boy, even thinks you're being a left-handed bassist is cool... and he's taken." She said in faux-sadness. "How tragi-OW!"

Instantly, Mio gave her usual response to Ritsu's tomfoolery.

A punch to the top of her head that resulted in some swelling.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She snapped before pouting and looking away while the rest of the Light Music Club look amused at this.

* * *

_FINALLY..._ He thought.

He had finally arrived to the Juuban district.

He double checked and was relieved to finally be here.

''Note to self, be specific with the inf- map next time..."He thought as he looked around.

It was exactly as Makoto once described to him. It was a blend of modern architecture and an old-fashioned village. There were shops, restaurants markets.

_Wow… neat._ He thought.

"Okay... this is Juban... now... where's Lita?" Danny asked before looking to see a group of girls talking to each other down the street. "Maybe they can help me find her..."

Those four girls were very well acquainted with who he's looking for.

"So... Mako's waiting patiently for Danny?" Rei asked.

"Yeah. Since he promised to visit her this time, she's waiting patiently for a message to see if he got on his plane yet." Usagi said.

"This boy must be that special." Ami said.

"Mako's heart is indeed in the right place... as the goddess of love, I commend her!" Minako went.

As her friends chuckled at that, Danny approached them.

"Uh… hi… I'm Danny." He said in English before looking at the book. "Let's see… how do I say 'where do I find this address' in Japanese?" He said to himself. "Will they even know Lita? Even if I use her real name Makoto?" He asked.

Meanwhile, the girls had some understanding of what he said.

"Wait... did he say his name is Danny?" Usagi asked.

"_THIS_ is the Danny Mako's head over heels for?" Rei asked, observing him top to bottom. "I mean... he's okay, I guess."

"Well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Ami said.

"I guess so. He is kinda cute." Usagi said before looking towards Minako. "Minako, what do-"

Usagi made a face, alerting Rei and Ami, who were between her and Minako. They saw it and made the same faces.

Minako was staring wide-eyed at Danny with hears in her eyes, her face turning red, and a big smile.

"This is Danny? He's so cute!" She gushed before something registered to her, making her question it. "He looks kind of familiar though..." She went back to gushing how he looks. "Still... I hope he's got a twin brother he never mentioned! Or at least a near identical cousin!"

As her friends sighed at this, Luna and Artemis watched from a distance, whispering to themselves.

"Luna... do you feel it too?"

"Yes. Something about this boy... I sense no evil but... something's off with him..." The black cat said.

She really sensed no evil from this boy but something made her feel he is not human.

Whatever he is, he is not what he appears to be.

As Danny kept trying to speak poor (REALLY poor) Japanese to them, Ami decided to approach him.

"Uh... Wah-tashy no guh-roo... uh..." Danny strained reading the book he had when Ami spoke up.

"Excuse me?"

Danny put the book down.

"Huh?"

Ami gave a friendly smile.

"Speak English?"

Danny froze up there. This is the third time someone he tried to speak Japanese to spoke to him in English, causing him to flush in embarrassment and chuckle.

"You should hear my French..."

"You must be Danny, Mako told us all about you..." Ami said.

"Wait, you guys are her friends?" Danny said, pleasantly surprised.

"We are." Ami said.

"Perfect… this saves me time. Can you tell me where to find her?" He asks.

"We were on our way to meet up with her at her apartment. Would you like to come with us?"

"Definitely." Danny said with a smile.

* * *

After a few minutes, as he walked with the girls, Usagi decided to try her English.

"Um… hello?" She said to Danny.

"Yes?" He asked. "You're Usagi, right?"

Usagi smiled.

"Mako talks about us, doesn't she?"

Danny looked confused.

"Ma- oh… short for Makoto, right? She lets me call her Lita, the name she used when we met." Danny said. He looked to the other girls. "So… Amy?"

"Ami."

"Right, sorry…" He looked to Rei. "Rei?" As she nodded, he remembered something. "I don't suppose you went out with a guy with glasses and a beret named Tucker that same day as Lita and I, did you?"

Rei looked surprised.

"You know that perverted idiot, Tucker?" She asked.

"I'm… somewhat embarrassed to say he's my best friend." Danny said.

Rei sighed angrily.

"I swear… if I ever see him again…" She said with a fist up.

Danny inched away from her as he took notice of the other blonde, the one smiling at him.

"Uh… Mina, right?" He asked.

"It's short for Minako… but you can call me that too!" She said with a wink.

Usagi inched to her and spoke Japanese.

"Minako! No hitting on Mako's boyfriend!" She scolded.

Minako sighed.

"I know… I'll tone it down."

"Say…" Danny spoke up as he looked back. "Why are those cats following us?"

Usagi and Minako looked worried.

"Oh… Luna is my cat, Artemis is Minako's… they like to follow us around." She said.

"Huh… I guess that makes sense." Danny says.

Meanwhile, both cats whispered to each other.

"I don't sense ill will from this boy…" Luna whispered.

"Me too… so what is this strange energy?" Artemis asked.

Meanwhile, Rei had her own thoughts.

_Something about Mako's boyfriend… I don't sense anything evil… so why do I get the feeling something is off about him?_

"So, what do you plan to do while you're in Japan, Danny?" Rei asked, wanting to try and ignore this odd feeling.

"Maybe she and I can finally go on that second date tomorrow… since I'm a little tired now." He said.

"That's nice. You know, there's this great place called the Midori Café. You two can go there instead of sitting around and doing nothing." Usagi suggested.

"After all, as your president Washington said, there nothing more to fear than the presence of nothing." Minako said proudly.

Everyone looked like they were ready to cringe at what Minako said, save for Danny, who just blinked at her.

"You mean… "there is nothing to fear by fear itself"… what ROOSEVELT said." He corrected.

Minako blinked, surprised to hear that.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's the one historical quote I can actually remember." Danny says.

"He's right, Minako…" Ami said in embarrassment.

"Oh… I see…" Minako said.

* * *

That's when they arrived at her apartment building.

"She lives in here?" Danny asks.

"She's been working non-stop to clean her place up for you." Rei said.

"She's kind of stressed herself out to clean up, but seeing you will help her feel better." Usagi said.

"You'll see. Mako will lift her spirits when she sees you. After all, a leopard can only change its spots once!" She said.

Everyone but Danny groaned at that. Even the cats can't help but cover their faces in shame.

"Uh… that's a leopard never changes it spots." Danny said.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked.

"I mean… leopards can't change their spots… so I'm 98% sure…" Danny said.

Minako pondered and nodded.

"I guess that makes sense…"

_Is this girl secretly bad at English?_ Danny thought.

Once the girls took him inside, they were going down the hallway to her apartment.

"Well… here we are." Usagi said, presenting the door to him.

"This will really make Mako happy." Ami said with a smile.

"What time is it now? I mean, locally." Danny asked.

"6 in the afternoon." Rei said. "You might need to wait for tomorrow for that second date."

"Wonderful! Tomorrow, you two can go to the Midori Café and finally have your second date. There's no better gift for a horse than one for the mouth, as they say…"

Everyone, even Danny, stared in disbelief at that.

"Um… Mina? The saying goes "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth" and it means don't be ungrateful for a gift." Danny spoke up.

Minako blinked.

"Hmm… that… could be true…" She says.

Danny then motioned to Usagi and whispered to her.

"I don't wanna be rude but… this is the third time today. Is this just a mistranslation on her part or…?"

"No, she gets them wrong in _Japanese_ too." She answered, looking ashamed.

Danny looked puzzled but shrugged as he walked to the door.

Danny took a breath. Here he was, outside his girlfriend's door to her home.

"Here we go..." He looked to her friends, who all looked giddy to see the look on her face when she sees him. "You sure she's home?"

"Positive." Usagi said.

"Then in that case..."

Danny knocked on the door. Nothing happened.

"Hmm... strange." Ami said.

"Let me try again..." Danny said.

He knocked once more. Still nothing.

"Try knocking some more." Minako suggested.

"Okay..."

Danny knocked once more and the sounds of fast stomping were heard behind the door before it swung open fast, knocking Danny to the floor and out of view of who opened it.

"_**WHAT?!**_" A disheveled looking Makoto looked out with bags under her eyes. She calmed when she saw who it was. "Oh... it's you guys... sorry, been busy getting everything cleaned up for Danny..."

The girls were silent, completely speechless that Makoto unintentionally knocked him out and sent him on the floor.

"Mako... didn't you see who it was through the little hole?" Minako asked.

"No... I don't get that many visitors..." Makoto said as she quickly went back inside. "Come on in, help me fix things up..."

The girls were still silent, looking to the unconscious Danny.

"Oh dear…" Ami said.

"I'll wake him up!" Minako said, about to approach him.

However, Rei got in her way.

"Oh no… you're gonna try mouth to mouth, aren't you?" She asked.

Minako laughed nervously.

"_No…_" She said in an unsure tone.

Her friends sent her a dirty look, already knowing how boy crazy she is.

Luna and Artemis saw this and sighed.

"We'll watch him." Luna offered.

Usagi smiled.

"Thanks Luna, come to us when he comes to. First, we gotta go talk to Mako-chan..." The blonde girl said before she and her friends went inside.

Luna and Artemis both observed the boy and could still feel what they felt earlier.

"What is this boy?" Artemis questioned.

"What's this strange energy I sense?" Luna asked.

"I don't know…" Artemis said.

"I shouldn't be concerned since he seems genuine, but this power… I feel like he could potentially defeat the Sailor Guardians right here and now if he wanted…" Luna said.

All they did know is that this kid isn't evil but that doesn't explain this energy coming from him.

"You don't think he's from the Black Moon Clan? Or a remnant of the Dark Kingdom? "Artemis asked.

"I don't know...maybe...huh?" Suddenly, Luna looked ready to panic before trying to have a blank expression. "MEOW! MEOW!"

"Huh? Luna?" Artemis asked, noting how she's meowing as well as darting her eyes to Danny. "What are-" His head turned and saw Danny's eyes were opening. "Uh… mao?"

Danny blinked before shaking his head.

'Were you… nah… couldn't be. I must have been knocked out and dreaming, because I could have sworn that he heard someone talking." He said.

_Huh… thought it was Salem all over again…_ He thought.

Realizing he was on the floor and the door was open, he quickly pieced it together.

"Lita must have opened the door so fast and strong it knocked me out… wow… what a woman." He said as he got up.

Inside, Makoto was running back and forth from her room and the living room, getting things all cleaned for him.

"Come on! Help me!" She said.

"Mako... about Danny?" Usagi asked.

"That reminds me! I gotta check to see if he's sent me a message!" She ran to her computer, looking desperately at it. "Come on... come on..." The computer was taking its time to boot up. "DARN IT!" She shouted. "There's gotta be a way to speed this up!"

"Maybe I can help?" Danny asked.

Makoto looked up at the computer with a smile, only to realize it's still not ready yet.

"Wait... how did-"

"Turn around." Danny said.

Realizing where the voice came from, the tallest of the Sailor Guardians did so.

She saw him, standing right behind her.

* * *

**Special thank you to Flower Princess11.**

**And cameos from the main cast of Yuki Yuna is a Hero and K-On. The first one is probably not as well known as the rest due to it coming in the post-Madoka Magica era.**

**Also, Fu and Mio were characters I did kind of wanted to see in the original story but... well... here they are. Too bad Danny's taken.**

**But now our lovely couple is reunited.**

**What's next? Let's find out!**

**Phantom Fan 21: This one is set during R, which is where I am in rewatching.**

**Fanreader26: Gonna avoid retreating with her as best as I can.**

**Invader Johnny: True... but why spend money on something someone else will for you?**

**Major Simi: Everyone's favorite loophole, right?**

**Starlord Master: That's toughie. Ember, maybe?**

**61394: I think you're pretty, that's my opinion neat :)**

**Jebest4781: Yuki Yuna is a Hero and K-On. Mostly modern day anime.**

**qazse: Yup.**

**ChrisZilla18: Dunno... didn't play Persona 5, though I've played as Joker in Ultimate.**

**Luiz4200: A ways away? I'm pretending, since the DC Universe is here, this Earth is bigger than the real one.**

**Evil Reviewer: Guess so.**

**Mazamba: Cool.**

**Leonardo: I know... right?**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: 1) Mostly shows set in modern settings. 2) Yes, as you've seen. 3) Probably not. 4) Maybe... 5) Most likely**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Surprise. 2) Alone 3) Long as they don't take too long 4) Not sure 5) Not sure 6) Italian 7) Japanese 8) Staycation 9) Fairly Odd Parents lost its magic faster than any other 10) Godzilla!**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thankfully, she's not coming along.**

**williamescobar608: Gracias.**


	10. Chapter 10: Reunited

_**Reunited: Danny and Makoto Together Again**_

Jazz and Danielle soon arrived in Lowerton for a rest stop. Since it was getting late, they chose to spend the night in a motel called "Someplace Cozy".

Jazz paid for herself while Danielle remained invisible until they were in their room.

It was a relatively small but comfortable looking room with the necessary accommodations.

"Ah, this is bouncy..." Danielle said as she jumped up and down on the bed.

"You can take the bed, if you want." Jazz said. "I'll take the floor."

"You sure?" Danielle asked.

"Sure…" Jazz said. "We can-"

Suddenly, she heard a snore from Danielle's direction. She saw the little girl fell asleep.

_No wonder… it's midnight…_ Jazz thought.

She still smiled at the sight of the adorable little girl on the bed.

She tucked her in the bed, taking the beanie off.

She looked far more like Danny than before. It was so uncanny she had to take a picture and show it to her parents, making them think it's Danny.

After taking the picture, Jazz was amazed.

Danielle really does look like Danny and the minor difference such as height and feminine lashes had been easy to cover with some creativity. Namely, covering her face and most of her head with a blanket.

She knew her folks won't be able to tell the difference and if she didn't know any better, she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference either.

Anyway, Jazz sent the picture on her phone to her parents, feeling confident.

Then she placed a kiss on Danielle's head.

"Goodnight…" She said sweetly.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan

With Danny

"Weird to think I thought those cats were talking…" Danny said under his breath. "No matter… where's Lita?"

He saw the girls all walking into a room and he had the idea where they went.

He saw inside Makoto, with her back turned, on the computer, trying to get in touch with him.

He smiled.

"DARN IT!" She shouted. "There's gotta be a way to speed this up!"

"Maybe I can help?" Danny asked.

The girls looked back and saw him standing up, all except the one he spoke to.

Makoto looked up at the computer with a smile, only to realize it's still not ready yet.

"Wait... how did-"

"Turn around." Danny said.

Realizing where the voice came from, the tallest of the Sailor Guardians did so.

She saw him, standing right behind her.

Black hair, lovely blue eyes that were like a clear sky and above all, a beautiful smile with dimples.

Makoto gasped in shock, unable to believe her eyes.

_Is...is he really here?_ She thought.

"Guys… have I cracked or is Danny right here?" She asked.

"That's what we were trying to tell you." Rei said.

"You kind of knocked him out when you opened the door fast." Ami said.

Makoto rubbed her eyes just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"D-Danny-kun?" Makoto stammered out in disbelief.

Danny, on the other hand waved to her.

"It's me…" He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Hi Lita..." Danny said warmly.

Meanwhile, Usagi and the others watched the happy reunion unfold.

_So beautiful..._ Usagi thought, about to cry at the tender sight.

_This should make her happy..._ Ami thought, feeling happy for Makoto

_Despite this weird feeling, I sense no real danger for Mako..._ Rei thought, a bit wary.

_She's so lucky..._ Minako thought, mildly jealous but ultimately happy.

Makoto blushed, feeling a little happy.

Suddenly, Makoto recalled her current state.

Her hair is a mess, she had been sweating from cleaning all day, she wasn't wearing anything cute, and what she's actually wearing is a mess.

Heck, she has literal dirt on her face and clothes.

And it just hit her that she looks like a mess and in front of her boyfriend whom she hasn't seen since last Summer.

She gasped loudly.

"DANNY-KUN!" Makoto screamed in mortification.

"W-What?!" He asked in concern.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE! I NEED TO CHANGE!"

* * *

After a few seconds, everyone got out.

They were waiting in her living room for the past 10 minutes.

Danny leaned on the wall as the girls just stared at him from the kitchen table, wondering what to say.

"What should we say to him?" Usagi asked in Japanese.

"Maybe ask how his flight went?" Rei asked.

"Like how fast was his flight…" Ami said. "Given how long it takes, and that we're 16 hours ahead of him, he should've arrived at least 12 hours after we found him."

The girls then thought about what she said.

"Come to think of it… that is true." Rei said.

"Maybe school was out today for him?" Minako asked.

"That could be true… although…" Rei went, crossing her arms.

"Although what, Rei?" Usagi asked.

Rei thought about what to say, involving that strange feeling she got around him, but dismissed it.

"No… nevermind…"

Danny, who couldn't understand them, just darted his eyes around.

He was now inside Makoto's apartment.

He looked around and saw that it was rather spacious for someone who lived alone. Granted, that wasn't her choice.

As he noticed the clean, wooden floors, he saw the cats were staring before moving their faces away from him, like they were avoiding eye contact with him.

"Hey, Usagi? Mina? Your cats keep staring and looking away from me…" He said, feeling uncomfortable with them.

"Oh… uh… they're just… trying to get to know you." Usagi said.

"Don't pay them any mind." Minako said.

"Uh… okay…" Danny said.

He supposed that it is not the strangest thing he ever heard.

Anyway, before he could say anything, Makoto's voice was heard.

''I'm ready..."She said as she came in.

Makoto, now cleaned up and wearing the dress that she had wanted to greet Danny in, walked back into the living room.

Danny got a good look and smiled.

"Whoa…"

It was a pink, knee-length dress with a green sweater top. Her hair was redone to be clean and her face washed.

"Well… what do you think?" She asked, her face red.

The girls took a peek and gawked at how nicely she got cleaned up.

"You look just as beautiful as the last time we were together..." Danny said.

"AW!" Usagi and Minako both gushed, finding the entire thing sweet.

Feeling very happy to hear him say that, and to have him here, Makoto quickly hugged Danny tight, lifting him off the floor and nuzzling his cheek.

"You're here… you're here in my arms…" She said. "This is exactly as I hoped it would feel..."

"Me too…" Danny said in a daze at finally being in her arms.

Once she let him down, she smiled.

"Anyway, Danny-kun. You must be tired from your long flight..."Makoto said.

You have no idea... Danny thought but still smiled.

"Well… I am a bit hungry…" Danny said.

"Excellent… I can whip something up for you…" Makoto said.

"Mako, at least let us help." Minako said.

"That's alright… and besides… we know better than let YOU near a stove…" She said.

The other girls snicker at that, making Minako look a bit upset.

"What does that mean?" Danny asked.

"Long story." Makoto said.

As Makoto started cooking, the Sailor Guardians were eager to learn everything about Makoto's mysterious online boyfriend.

"So, Danny-san, Mako-chan has told us so much about you..." Ami said.

"Really? Such as?" Danny asked.

"Well… she didn't exactly share every detail." Usagi said.

"So, tell us about yourself..." Minako said.

"Spare us no details." Rei said.

"Yeah, we wanna know all about Mako-chan's newfound love..."Usagi said.

Makoto blushed.

"Girls..." She said.

"Well… ask away…" He said.

"What school do you go to?" Rei asked.

"Casper High in Amity Park."

"What is your GPA and favorite subject?" Ami asked.

"C average… and I'm not sure I have one."

"What do you do for fun?..."Rei asked.

"Video games, movies and comics."

"Favorite food?" Usagi asked.

"Burgers and pizza." Danny answered.

"He's a keeper!" Usagi said loudly.

Minako then had an idea.

"Do you an identical twin brother or cousin?" Minako was the last to ask.

Danny raised a brow.

"Uh, no. I only have a sister and one cousin, but she's a kid..." He answered.

Minako deflated upon hearing that.

_Darn it..._ She thought, frustrated.

Then she remembered something else.

"So… Amity Park, that's where Danny Phantom lives. What's he like?"

The girls sent her an eyeroll.

"Just because he lives in Amity Park doesn't mean he and Danny Phantom know each other…" Usagi said.

_You have no idea…_ Danny thought.

Makoto was in the kitchen, determined to make the absolute best meal that she has ever made.

_I feel like a newlywed wife… making my husband his first meal in the house…_ She thought.

"You sure you don't need help?" Danny asked from the kitchen table.

"Oh no, please make yourself comfortable. Dinner will be ready in ready 5 minutes..." Makoto said, still blushing.

Danny smiled, despite that he was asked to sit tight with her friends.

"You don't have to trouble yourself..."Danny said.

The girls smiled at this, seeing him being an ideal gentleman for her.

"It's no trouble at all..." Makoto said with a sweet smile.

She wanted to do this.

She has been looking forward to this for a long time, the chance to cook for the boy she loves and to make sure of it.

* * *

After a few minutes, Makoto's oven went off.

"All done!" She said. "Traditional Yakisoba." She said.

Danny could smell it from the table and loved it.

"This beats the mall food by smell alone…" He said.

Usagi, meanwhile, drooled over the scent.

"So… yummy…"

"We should give the two some privacy, shouldn't we?" Ami asked.

Usagi wiped her mouth clean and nodded.

"Okay… I really wanted to try that though." She said.

"We'll be making our leave now…" Rei said.

''Have fun you two..." Ami said.

"Bye Danny-san, it was nice meeting you..." Usagi said as she walked out.

"Bye girls..." Danny said.

As the girls got up and said goodbye to the two lovebirds, one in particular looked saddened to go.

"Aww… but I had more questions on Danny Phantom…" Minako said.

"If he sees him, I'm sure he'll give him your number…" Rei said, pushing her along.

Once they were gone, Makoto approached Danny.

"We just need to let the food cool down a bit. Come, let me show you where you can stay."

"Thanks." He said as he followed her.

"Here Danny-kun. You can stay in this room..." Makoto said as she showed him her guest room.

He saw that it was a neat little room with a bed and desktop lamp with a television set. Although it looks recently refurbished, implying nobody has been in here for a while.

"This is nice. Thanks Lita..." Danny said.

"I hope that you will be comfortable here, Danny-kun..."A blushing Makoto said.

"I will, this place is fine..." He said as he placed his suit case on the bed.

Once he did, he saw something on the dresser

A framed picture that featured a man and woman smiling at the camera.

He also noticed that the woman looks A LOT like his girlfriend.

She saw what he was looking at.

"Those are… or were… my mom and dad…" She said.

"These are your parents, huh?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" She said in sadder tone.

Immediately, he remembered her saying her parents passed away and felt guilty about what came out of his mouth.

"I hope I'm not overstepping boundaries but… what happened to them?

"A plane accident." Makoto said as she looked at the photo. "For a long time, I had a fear of flying… but my friends were there to help get through the plane ride to America." She responded.

"What were their names?"

"My father was called Hiroshi, he was a very good man. He wanted me to learn self-defense to keep the wrong guys from hitting on me..." She said as she touched his image.

"He sounds like a good man…" Danny said.

"And my mother was Emiko..." She said.

"Hiroshi and Emiko Kino…" Danny said.

"She went by Emi for short…"

"She looks like you..." Danny commented at the image of Lita's mother.

She nodded.

"Yes, or rather I look like her..." Makoto said as she kept looking at the image of her mother.

"What was she like?"

"She was a loving person. She didn't mind being a homemaker as long as she was taking care of someone..." She said.

She sniffed, wiping her eyes.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They look like they were really nice people..." Danny said.

She smiled at him.

"Yes...they were..." Makoto said softly .

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have stared…"

"It's okay…" She said. "I'm sure they'd be more than approving of us."

* * *

They had just finished the dinner she made.

Danny leaned back in his chair, very delighted with what he had.

"Was that meat beef or chicken?" He asked.

"Both." Makoto said, also satisfied with her meal.

Danny chuckled.

"I bet Tucker would flip if he knew I ate something this good."

"Oh yeah… you said your friend is a self-proclaimed meat connoisseur." She said.

"AKA… he's too lazy and immature to eat his veggies." Danny said.

She chuckled.

"Well… even though it's 8, I'm sure you're jet lagged. So maybe you'll want to turn in early?" She asked.

"Yeah… good idea."

_Especially since I hadn't slept in like 20 hours._ He thought.

"Come on… I'll show you the bathroom to brush your teeth."

"Thanks…" He said.

After a few minutes, brushing his teeth and getting changed, he stepped out in his pink PJ's, seeing Makoto stepping out of her bedroom, with her hair down for once and in green PJ's.

"Well… I guess I'll see you in the morning?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said as he walked to the guest room. "Thanks again."

Makoto walked to the room and looked into the room.

"Goodnight, Danny-kun."

"Night, Lita." He said.

She closed the door.

Once she walked away from the room, she grabbed her face and tried not to squeal.

_He's here! In my apartment! It's unbelievable! He's actually right next to my bedroom!_ She thought, turning red.

Meanwhile, Danny turned his lights off and got into his bed.

_I'm in here… with my out of town girlfriend._

Danny was now in his room, laying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

He was actually here in Japan.

"So… cool…" He said, feeling drowsy.

Danny fell asleep, dreaming of what is to come

* * *

_Jupiter Power! Make Up!_

_I'm Goin' Ghost!_

_Both of them transformed into their super hero forms._

_They were surrounded by shadowy figures_

_''Come on, Danny-kun. Time to teach these creeps a lesson..." She said said._

_"Right behind you, Sailor Jupiter..." Danny said as the two faced off against them._

_Danny sent some ecto blasts as Lita summon an attack_

_''FLOWER HURRICANE!"_

_The figures were hit by the attack and greatly weaken._

_Once down, Danny sucked them inside the thermos and then turn to his girlfriend/partner._

_"NICE ONE, LITA!" He shouted. "Uh… I mean… SAILOR JUPITER!"_

_She chuckled._

_"Thank you, my love…"_

_The two of them grabbed each other's hands and then flew to a nice hill with a beautiful view of the sunset._

_Danny stood before her, smiling up. He used his power to hover up to get to her at eye level._

_"Well, evil's been taken care of…"_

_"Indeed… now for our victory celebration…"_

_She closed her eyes and puckered her lips, which Danny grinned at._

_"I've waited so long for this…"_

_As he inched closer, he felt something come out of his mouth._

* * *

He woke up, seeing ghost sense has really come out of his mouth.

"Oh no…" He said. He sat up. "No… no no no…" He muttered.

_Not out here… no…_

He looked out his window.

"Please be that stringy haired chick in a robe they keep putting in Japanese horror movies…" He said under his breath. "I'm sure I can handle her…"

That's when he saw the figure flying through the sky.

"No way…" He said as he knew who it was. "Skulker…?"

It was indeed the self-proclaimed greatest hunter of the Ghost Zone, soaring through the skies.

_He followed me all the way here?! No way!_

"I better take care of this before Lita finds out…"

He morphed and phased through the walls, following where Skulker went.

* * *

She sighed, taking one last sip of her soda before tossing it in the trash.

"Mina? What's wrong?" Artemis asked.

Since it was just them in the park, he was safe to speak to her.

"It's just… I'm happy for Mako, I _am…_ I just wish it was as easy for me as it is for her or Usagi…" She said.

"Mina… not every boy you're going to meet is automatic boyfriend material." He said.

"I know…" She said before sighing. "I guess we better got home…"

"Good idea." He said.

Minako was about to go when she looked up and saw him.

She paused and gasped.

"It can't be..."

"Can't be who, Mina?" Artemis asked.

She pointed upwards at what may as well be an angel in the sky.

"Danny Phantom..." Minako whispered in shock.

"Huh?" Artemis went.

The blonde girl rubbed her eyes, to make sure that she is not seeing things.

She looked again and to her joy, the image did not go away.

_He really is here._

"NO WAY! IT'S HIM!" Minako squealed in a fangirly wail and Artemis cringed at her volume.

"Not again..." The white cat hissed as he waited for the ringing in his ears to stop.

Unfortunately for him, Minako picked him up, talking all excited.

"I'ts him! Oh my! He's even cuter than his picture!" She said, unknowingly squeezing the white cat in her arms.

"M-Mina-''

Artemis was dropped as Minako raised a fist in anticipation.

"This could be it, Artemis!" She said. "A sign that we're meant to be!"

Artemis looked unconvinced.

"Or... he's on vacation or something."

"If so... this vacation will end... with LOVE!" She announced proudly.

Artemis made a face at this.

"So... you're just gonna get his autograph and that's it?"

"_Fat chance!_ You know how Superman and Wonder Woman were dating? Maybe WE can be the next best superhero couple!" She insisted.

"Mina... you're not-"

She pulled her pen out.

"Venus Power! Make Up!"

* * *

Danny followed the trace of his ghostly foe to a side of the park away from passersby.

Here, he landed.

"I saw you, Skulker! What are you doing all the way on the other side of the planet?!" He called out.

"I could ask you the same question!" Skulker called out, walking out from behind a tree. "I'll make this easier… hand over the Infi-Map and I promise your demise will be swift!" He said, holding his blaster out.

Danny blinked, registering his words.

"How do you know about the Infi-Map? Or that I have it?" He asked.

"Plasmius hired me to find it. I was looking for it when I saw you take it and the Box Ghost saw where you went through to get here. I don't know why you're here, or how you have the map, but this means I can kill two birds with one stone!"

_Note to self, kick the Box Ghost's butt EXTRA hard when I get home..._ He thought before he continued to glare at his foe.

"Skulker, I have had a REALLY long day and I wanted to enjoy a nice, ghost free vacation. So let's get this over with so I can enjoy my visit in peace." Danny said. Skulker then laughed fiendishly, much to Danny's ire. "What's so funny?

"Do you think I'm the _only_ ghost who went through that portal?! A few more did before I got there! May as well have some fun in the land of the rising Sun… before I bag your pelt!"

"Still bitter that Ember kissed me?" Danny questioned.

"NO!" Skulker shouted.

"Dude… I mean, she's hot and all… but she did that without my consent…"

"_**I! DON'T! CARE!**_" Skulker shouted.

"Sound like you do…" Danny says.

''Shut up! She only did that to get on my nerves!" Skulker said.

"If she did, then why aren't you confronting her about it?"

"I will, AFTER I present to her your pelt..." Skulker said as he pulled out a missile

Danny glared as he prepared himself and got into a fighting position.

However, before either of them could fight, someone joined in.

"Crescent… BOOMERANG!"

A boomerang like object flew in Skulker's path, knocking him down.

"What?!" He shouted.

"What the heck?" Danny asked.

The object flew back to the user, who was looking down at them.

"Greetings! Welcome to Japan, Danny Phantom!"

Danny was surprised to hear a voice.

"Wait... that sounded familiar..."

He and Skulker looked up and the top of a light post.

"Who is this?" Skulker asked.

It was a girl with long blonde hair, and a VERY SHORT orange skirt.

She landed in between the two.

_That hair..._ Danny thought._ Looks familiar..._

"I am the pretty guardian... who fights for love and beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus... I will punish you with love!" She said, pointing at Skulker.

"Punish me...with love?" Skulker questioned

Danny shrugged.

He did notice that the outfit that she wore and her poses were VERY similar to Lita's Sailor Jupiter form.

_She must be another Sailor Scout..._ Danny thought, while the blonde girl came closer to him, making him flinch upon her lack of personal space with him.

"Hi! I'm Sailor Venus! You've met a friend of mine in the States!" She said with a big smile and, if one looked closely, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh… yeah…" Danny said. "Sailor Jupiter, right?"

"Yup." She went.

However, a thought came to Danny's head.

_She's friends with Sailor Jupiter… Lita has four friends… could they be… the same? That why she looks so similar? Then who is this?_ He thought.

"Excuse me!" Skulker shouted. "I'm in the middle of battle with this boy! He has no time to have some blonde girl hit on him! Leave, before I add you to my trophy case!"

Hearing Skulker shouting causes Venus to drop her lovesick daze and got angry. She turned around.

"How dare you interrupt!" She shouted.

"_You're_ the one who interrupted!" Skulker shouted as he aimed at them. "Now, you'll-"

Venus rose a hand before pointing at Skulker.

"Crescent… BEAM!"

She fired a blast from her fingertip that destroyed his arm blaster.

"No!" Skulker shouted in anger.

"Whoa!" Danny said, smiling.

"You think you can defeat a Sailor Guardian?" She shouted.

"I, Skulker, do not fear girls in very short skirts!" He shouted.

However, before he could do anything else, Venus performed her next attack, which created a chain around her that went to Skulker.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The attack wrapped around Skulker.

"What is this?!" He questioned.

"Ha!" Venus went, waving her arms to have the chain throw Skulker away by several yards. "The nerve of that evil monster!" She said.

Danny blinked. Though impressed, he couldn't help but think who this girl was.

_Let's see… it can't be Ami… her hair is too long, although it could be a wig. Wait… the one called Sailor Mercury has short hair. Could that one be Ami? There's also a girl with dark hair named Mars. Is that Rei? So… Usagi and Minako have blonde hair. They could change their hair to look different when not being superheroes…_

"The nerve of him…" Venus said as she turned around. "Doesn't that dog know he can't just go peeing on the right tree…"

Danny made a face.

"That's barking up the wrong tree."

Venus blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops…" She went.

"Nah, it's cool." He said before his eyes opened wider.

_That… that way she got the line wrong… it's Mina!_

"So…" Venus then took a step closer to him, smiling at him. "Would you like a tour of the Juban District?" She asked.

"Uh… Min- I mean, Venus, it's cool… I got ghosts to find besides Skulker."

"Well… maybe I can assist you!" She insisted with a wink. "I know a few places… like this park for example."

Danny's eyes darted back and forth.

"So… are you gonna call your fellow Sailor Scouts?" Danny asked.

"Scouts?" She asked.

"Soldiers. Guardians. I mostly know you guys from poorly translated articles online." Danny said.

"I see… well… it may take them a while… so it's just you and me!" She said with a smile.

"Oh… okay." He said.

_Wrong attractive Japanese girl in a very short skirt…_ He thought miserably.

Suddenly, to his surprise, Venus wrapped her arms around one of his.

"Come on! Let's go on patrol!" She said.

Danny blushed.

_What is she doing?!_ He thought.

The Sailor Scout of love and beauty was blushing now as she eyed the American superhero.

_Wow, he is even cuter than his picture..._ She thought fondly. _Although… what's this weird feeling?_

She had a feeling in her stomach that something about Danny Phantom seemed pleasant to her.

Almost familiar.

"So… maybe when this is done… we can grab a late-night bite to eat?" She suggested.

"Uh… sure…"

"Great! It's a date!" She said happily.

It just hit Danny what she was doing.

She's got a massive crush on him and is taking advantage of them being alone to hit on him.

Minako was elated to have her current crush all to herself.

Danny, however, was more than a little nervous and worried one of his girlfriend's best friends was unknowingly flirting with him.

"Um… actually… since there's ghosts around…" Danny phased his arm out of the confused girl's arms. "I should talk to the skies."

He flew away now.

Sailor Venus, however, thought he was just being shy or something.

Artemis had just arrived, stopping for a moment when he felt a strange presence.

"There's that weird feeling…" He said. He looked around. "Where is it coming from?"

A lovesick sigh from Sailor Venus got his attention.

"Having this much beauty, really is a crime..." Sailor Venus said to herself while Artemis sweat dropped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Danny Phantom is being shy around me." She said. "And so… if I want to someday to hold hands with him on a beach together…" She held a fist up, with her other hand at her waist, as she grinned with determination. "I have to prove myself!"

Artemis groaned.

"That poor Phantom…" He muttered as Minako made her way after him.

* * *

**Poor Phantom indeed.**

**Looks like Danny has another admirer, one who won't take no for an answer.**

**Meanwhile, he's got ghosts in Japan to deal with.**

**Special thanks for Flower Princess11, she also helped me with names on Makoto's parents when she points out they don't have names.**

**Her mother is named after her original seiyuu, Emiko "Emi" Shinohara, who has a husband named Hiroshi.**

**Let's see how Danny deals with ghosts and an affectionate Sailor Venus.**

**Starlord Master: Nope... and I'll try to avoid adding so many.**

**Phantom Fan 21: For now, yes. Next time, wrong Sailor Guardian...**

**Luiz4200: He likely only knows enough.**

**Jebest4781: She's smother him... and he's gonna have to deal with smothering from another one.**

**danifan3000: Set in modern times, so no Kill la Kill. One Punch Man is a bit of a stretch.**

**Invader Johnny: It will be interesting.**

**Runeion: Thanks.**

**61394: I'm working on an idea for a temporary fix to that.**

**Fanreader26: Here's her reaction :)**

**williamescobar608: Gracias. ****Porque Kim es alguien que puedes ver con un humano normal ya que no siempre trabaja con superhéroes.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: Hmm... maybe? I do want to feature Cujo. As for stuff with Mamoru... you'll find out.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) No 2) Working on that 3) Yes 4) Yakisoba 5) Being spoiled 6) Just did, Afterschool Tea Time 7) Hmm... not sure 8) No opinion 9) Japan 10) Peter Cullen**

**Leonardo: Not sure, since I'm kind of mixing both anime and manga with a bit of Crystal here. I might draw him meeting Mio or Minako hitting on him.**

**Mazamba: He's powerful enough to take them on in that current state they're in. Funny though, sometimes I don't think she really swings that way, sometimes I think she's doing what she thinks is "normal". I left a bit of ambiguity here just in case.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Find out next time :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Venus in Love

_**Venus in Love: Danny Phantom's New Sailor Admirer**_

Danny flew around the park, trying his best to find Skulker. He observed the ground, trying to find a hint of where he went.

"I doubt Mina threw him all the way back to Amity Park…" He said to himself. "Where is he?"

He tried to find the manic hunter to suck him up before uses any more trouble and interfears with his time with Lita.

He searched most of the park and to his immense frustration, no Skulker.

_Darn it, where is he?_ He thought.

Once he landed, he heard her voice.

"Phantom! Wait!"

He flinched at that volume and looked back to see Venus running to him.

_Whoa… she can run in those heels… Is she **that** into me?_ He thought.

She stopped, taking a breath as her knees buckled.

"Uh… you okay?"

Once she looked up, she had that twinkle in her eyes again.

"You waited for me…" She said.

"What? No I-"

"So, Danny Phantom..." Sailor Venus said as she tries to get closer. "What brings you all the way to Japan?" She asked flirtatiously.

Danny stepped back, not that she seemed to notice.

"Oh, uh, just... taking some time to see the beauty of Japan..." He said nervously.

"I know a certain beauty of Japan you're seeing right now..." Sailor Venus said cutely.

_Oh great, I am getting hit on by the WRONG Sailor Guardian and its one of my girlfriend's teammates... It's like a cuter, not scary version of Katie!_ He thought in bittersweet misery.

The less he thought about that situation, the better.

Meanwhile, Sailor Venus kept flirting with him

"So…" Venus said as she took a breath. "What's your favorite food? How long are you staying? Where are you staying? Are you seeing anyone?!" She asked, getting closer and closer with each one. "You can take your time on all of them but maybe not the last one!"

Danny smiled nervously and was about to answer when a wisp came out of his mouth.

"Uh oh…"

Venus backed up when she saw that.

"What was that?"

"My ghost sense… it lets me know…" A roar happened not far from where they are. "A ghost is here!"

"Oh my!" Sailor Venus said, her flirty behavior is gone and now a determined look on her face.

Both of them saw what was approaching them. A large eel ghost hovering in the air and speeding to them.

"Careful, this one you can't blow up or whatever you do to monsters here." Danny said. "Best bet is to weaken it enough and let me handle it."

"Don't worry… we Sailor Guardians are tough!" She said.

''I know. Just be prepared for anything..." Danny said as he flew head on and sent a blast to the creature.

"RRRAAARR..." The ghost eel roared as it fired an optic blast at him.

Danny managed to dodge and Sailor Venus started sending some attacks of her own.

"Crescent Beam… Shower!"

Venus fires a barrage of blasts at the eel, knocking it down.

Once it was down, Danny pulled out his thermos.

"Glad I packed two of these…" He said.

Venus blinked in confusion

"What is that, a thermos?" She asks.

"Yeah. I use it trap ghosts."

"To… make soup out of it?" She asked.

"Why do so many people think that?" Danny muttered.

The eel got back up and was about to blast Danny once more.

Venus reacted fast.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around Danny and pulled him to safety.

Venus caught him in time.

''Wow... thanks..." Danny said.

Sailor Venus blushed.

"Oh, it was no trouble..." She giggled.

The eel was about to attack again, but Danny phased his arm out of the chain and aimed the thermos, capturing the ghost.

"There we go…" Danny said.

"So cool!" Venus gushed.

Danny sighed.

_One down… question mark number of ghosts left, including Skulker._

Danny just now noticed he was still in chains and in Venus's arms as she nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder.

"Uh… the ghost is gone now…"

"Oh… I know…" She said in a dreamy voice.

_Does this girl not understand time and place?!_ He thought.

All the while, Venus kept acting lovesick.

_He is so cute and shy... _She thought, being boy crazy.

Venus tries to kiss him, but Danny lightly pushed her back.

"Whoa girl! Chill there!" He said. "I-"

"Oh… are you not the type who kisses on a first date?" She asked.

"No, I-"

"I understand… that's respectable." She said with a nod before smiling warmly. "Good to know you're quite the gentleman…"

Danny made an exasperated face at this.

_She's even more of an airhead over me than Paulina is…_

Suddenly, a familiar laugh was heard and Danny groaned.

"Oh great… _he's_ here too…" Danny said.

"Who?" She asked.

"I better deal with this one myself…" Danny said as he hovered into the air. "You should head home…"

As he flew off, Minako sighed, clasping her hands together.

"So heroic and amazing! This is the story we'll tell our kids!" She said before running after him.

Artemis witnessed the entire battle and what Minako is doing, both in concern and exasperation.

Concern for Minako's safety and exasperated for flirting with that ghost kid.

"I know that Minako can be stubborn when it comes to romance but this is ridiculous..." Artemis said.

However, he did notice something else.

_There's that odd presence again…_

* * *

"Seriously?! Why HIM?!" Danny bemoaned as he saw a small crowd of people running away from a nearby arcade. He saw what looked like an arcade cabinet with arms and legs. It had a familiar face on the screen. "Technus?! Seriously?!"

"So… you _ARE_ here!" He shouted. "Perfect… no pesky friends here to help you!"

''Think again!" A female voice called.

"Who said that?!" Technus looked around for the source. "Show yourself!"

"Stop right there!" Venus shouted.

Technus turned to see the figure who said that, standing atop a street light.

_How the heck does she get up there so fast and in heels?_ Danny thought.

"Who is this?!"

"You dare to interrupt two young heroes having a chance encounter and turn people's love of video games against them?! Unforgivable! I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and beauty! I am Sailor Venus! In the name of Venus, I will punish you with love!" She declared.

Technus just stared in silence and Danny spoke up.

"Yeah… uh… I'm not sure that sounds how you think it does…" Danny muttered as he hovered up to join her.

"Huh… what do you mean?" She asked, clueless.

"GAH! _Another_ teenage twerp superhero?!" Technus shouted.

Sailor Venus frowned at that.

"Who are you calling a twerp?! TAKE THIS! Crescent Beam!" Venus yelled.

She managed to hit Technus straight on.

"AH!" Technus shouted before aiming his hand at her. "Take this, you blonde brat!"

Technus fire, but Venus jumped out of the way.

Technus missed.

Unfortunately, the blast hit the top of a nearby building and, to the heroes' horror, a mother and child had been nearby, trying to run away from the danger.

"AH!" The small boy went.

"Satoshi!" The mother shouted as she tried to shield her boy.

"Hang on!" Danny flew in and used intangibility to save the mother and her child from the falling rubble. "Go!" He said.

"Arigato…" The Mother, though frazzled, said before she and her child ran.

Venus, despite dealing with Technus, smiled at this.

"He's so… cool…" She whispered.

Technus saw this and rolled his eyes.

"Feh... emotions..." He muttered.

"You dare to mock emotions like love?! You will pay for this, evil spirit!" Venus shouted as she jumped back. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" She shouted.

The chain wrapped around two of his legs.

"My turn!" Danny said as he flew to Technus and threw a punch that knocked him down.

Venus pulled her chain back and smiled.

"We were totally in sync… we're totally in sync!" She said to herself, looking very lovestruck.

Technus got up and growled at them.

"You'll pay for this!" Technus shouted as he flew out of the arcade cabinet and left.

The cabinet shrunk back to its true size and shape.

Danny was mad that Technus got away.

"Darn it..." He said in frustration. "I better-"

His attention was taken away when he saw it.

Danny saw some rubble from the building Technus hit earlier about to fall on her when he pushed her out of the way.

''Oh no!" She shouted. "Phantom?!"

No answer, he looked unconscious.

_Is he okay? He saved me… I have to help him!_ She thought in concern.

"I got you!" She said, straining to push the piece of rubble on him and getting him on his back. "Danny Phantom?" She asked.

When he didn't answer, she realized what she might need to do and her face turned red.

_Oh my…_ She thought.

Artemis finally caught up, out of breath.

_How are these girls so fast in those heels?_ He thought.

He then saw Phantom look to be passed out and he saw Minako approach him.

"She's gonna try mouth to mouth...isn't she?" The white cat sighed.

_This is it… this is technically going to be our first kiss…_ She thought, very giddy.

"I wish you were conscious for it… but you _will_ be!"

Sailor Venus giggled as she pinched his nose and puckered her lips for the mouth to mouth.

However, before she could meet his lips, his eyes open and he realized that she lips were coming to him.

He flinched and phased out from under her.

_Whoa!_ He thought.

Once her lips went further than she expected to, she opened her eyes and saw Danny disappeared.

"Hmm? Where'd he go?" She asked, looking around.

Danny then phased up from the ground in front of her.

"What the heck were you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Uh, you were knocked out...so I thought you'd might need...mouth to mouth..." She said.

"Then why were you puckering your lips? That's not how CPR works… you open your mouth wide."

"So… like a French kiss?" She asked.

"Yes… exactly…" Danny said before that questioned registered to him on what she meant and held his arms out. "_No! Not like that!_"

Venus chuckled.

"You're so shy…" She said, getting up.

"No, I'm not-"

"Danny Phantom?" She asked, looking coy.

"Y-Yes?"

Minako thought about it, and she decided it.

She wanted to tell Danny she's been an admirer of his and wants to get to know him. Thinking he's not just cute, he's also cool and heroic, the kind of boy she'd want.

Before Venus could respond, his ghost sense went off again, making her pout.

_What a moment killer…_ She thought.

Danny, internally, was relieved.

_Never thought I'd be so happy to avoid getting kissed by a pretty girl…_ He thought. However, when he saw who it was, he frowned. _Actually… maybe I should've let her finish…_

Sailor Venus looked in the same direction and her eyes narrowed at who it was.

"YOU AGAIN?!" She yelled.

"The hunt never ends, girl…" Skulker said with a smirk. He aimed his blaster. "Now… give me what I came for and I promise to spare your little girlfriend here…"

Danny turned red with embarrassment as Venus turned red with shyness and smiled as she held her hands to her cheeks.

"Uh… we're not… she's not my girlfriend…" Danny said. "My gi-"

"It's technically our first date so it's a bit premature to call me his girlfriend…" She said.

Danny groaned.

"It's not-"

"Doesn't matter! Surrender!" Skulker shouted.

Sailor Venus glared and readied herself.

"We will never surrender!" She said bravely as she summons another attack. "Crescent Beam Shower!"

She fired another barrage of blasts, this time sending Skulker in the direction of the park.

In response, Danny flew at Skulker and tackled him in the air, heading towards said park.

As Venus was about to go after him, Artemis spoke up.

"Mina!" He got her attention.

"Artemis?" She asked.

"This ghost boy can handle it, let him finish!"

She shook her head.

"Not until we finish this sort of date and I convince him to let me kiss him!" She declared before running off, determined to win his heart.

"Wait! I-" She ran too far to still hear him and he groaned. "Sure glad SHE can't fly…" He muttered before trying to follow her.

* * *

Makoto had gotten up due to thirst.

She got out of bed and into the kitchen, being quiet as to not wake up Danny.

When she made it to the kitchen, she saw on her wall clock that it was near midnight.

"Oh wow… should I see how he's doing?" She asked herself in a whisper. She then shook her head. "No… he must be tired." She said.

However, even as she returned to her bedroom, she didn't go back to sleep. She just stood still, thinking it over.

_Maybe… one little peek?_

* * *

Danny fired a ghost ray in the air at Skulker, who fired from his arm cannon.

"I'll make chopsticks out of your bones!" Skulker shouted as he fired.

Danny responded with a shield for protection.

Danny then flew at Skulker and sucker punched him to the ground.

Once Skulker hit, Danny landed.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone, Skulker!" Danny demanded.

"I will… with your pelt!" He shouted as he fired from his shoulder cannon.

It hit Danny and sent him sliding on the ground away.

"Uh oh…" Danny said as he sat up in time to see Skulker flying towards him.

Before Skulker could make a move, someone got in the way.

"CRESCENT BEAM SHOWER!"

Venus fired another barrage of blasts at Skulker, hitting him with a shower of blasts.

"GAHH!" Skulker shouted, bracing himself.

"Beware the power of Sailor Venus, the goddess of love!" Venus said proudly.

Skulker, once the blasts were over, growled.

"I'LL BE BACK ONCE YOU HAVE FEWER ALLIES AT YOUR SIDE!" He shouted.

"What?!" Danny said as he was getting up. "No!"

"THIS ISN'T OVER WHELP! I'LL HAVE BOTH THE MAP AND YOUR PELT SOON ENOUGH!" Skulker yelled before vanishing.

Danny growled as he tried to go after him but he was already gone.

"Darn it. He got away..."

"Yeah! That's right! You better run! Or… or fly!" She shouted angrily towards where Skulker went. Once she looked over her shoulder, her expression softened and became affectionate at she ran towards Danny. "He's gone! It's just us!"

As she wrapped her arms around him, he smiled nervously.

"Great…" He muttered.

_This would be better if I wasn't taken by an already great girl… YOUR best friend…_ He thought.

"So… now that we're _alone_… in this park… at _night_… maybe we can just have a walk and talk? And other things?" She asked, going back to being flirty with him.

"What?" Danny asked as he started walking back. "What do you mean, Sailor Venus?"

"I won't mix words with you, I _like_ you, Danny Phantom." She said, sauntering towards him with her arms behind her back. "I _really_ do."

Danny inched back into a tree.

"You don't even know me." He said.

"But I know what I've seen I like so far…" She said. "You're so cool… and you saved that mother and kid without hesitation. Heck, you saved me!"

"Well… it's kind of my sworn duty…" He said, scratching the back of his head.

Minako nodded and blushed.

"That's why I think you'd be a great boyfriend!" She said as she ran to him to hug him.

Instantly, Danny phased through the tree, avoiding her hug entirely.

Once he went to the other side of the tree, he sighed in relief.

"That was close…"

However, she ran around the tree and got her arms on his.

"No need to be shy with me!" She said.

"Uh… what?" He asked.

"You're nervous around a pretty girl like me, aren't you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

_If it weren't for your best friend, I'd say yes…_

"Well… you're pretty, but-"

"I knew it!" She said. "Well… no need to be nervous around me…"

She then traced her finger over his chest logo.

_Oh crud…_ He thought as his face turned red.

"I like you a lot…" She said with a loving smile

Sailor Venus puckered her lips and leaned forward.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked.

She stopped and smiled at him with a look in her eyes he's seen from Makoto.

"I know you don't kiss on a first date… but I think this can help us get along pretty fast…"

She inched closer and closer, her lips just an inch away from his mouth.

Danny flinched at the sight of this and knew what he had to do.

"I HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" Danny yelled suddenly, making her stop.

"What?" She asked.

"I said… I have a girlfriend!" He said.

She blinked for a moment, stepping back. She had been practically pressing him into the tree and now she's about three feet away from him.

She then looked upset.

"You didn't tell me you have a girlfriend!" Sailor Venus accused.

"You didn't give me a _CHANCE_ to..." Danny pointed out.

Suddenly, she was less upset.

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to tell you but I couldn't get a word in edgewise. Either from a ghost attack or you misunderstanding what I'm doing." He said.

Sailor Venus blinked, upon hearing that.

She tried to think back. At first, she thought he was being shy but it seems that wasn't it.

"So… you weren't being shy?" She asked.

"I used to be weak-kneed with cute girls. If I didn't have someone now, I'm sure I'd be acting the way you thought I was." He said.

"Oh… I see…" She said, looking heartbroken.

She had been interested in him for some time and it was almost a miracle to learn he was in town. But now, hearing he has someone, she felt her heart break into a million pieces.

Despite the entire scenario, Danny couldn't help but have some sympathy for her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen… Sailor Venus?" She looked up and saw an encouraging smile. "Don't be upset. You are very pretty, but I'm no cheater."

_So he's loyal... that's good..._

"That's good…" She said with a sad smile. "This girlfriend must be lucky…"

_And she's your friend..._ He thought before giving her a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, thanks again for your help..." He said.

"It was no problem..." She said. "It's the sworn duty of the Sailor Guardians to combat evil."

"I know that from Sailor Jupiter." He said. "I saw her bravely stand up to a ghost just like you did."

"Well… at least we're respected even in the West." She said.

"Listen… I better go. I hope next time we see each other, it's less… how it went tonight." He said.

"Yeah…" She said and nodded. "Say… I know you have a girlfriend but… can I at least hug you?"

"Uh… sure?" Danny went.

Hearing that, Venus hugged him and, a bit reluctantly, he hugged back.

Danny's face turned a bit red but he steeled himself.

Minako, however, had a rather sad look on her face she hid from him.

Once they parted, she adopted a smile.

"Well… you better go." She said.

'See ya..." He waved as he took to the skies.

Once Danny was gone, Venus sighed sadly to herself.

"There goes another potential soulmate for me…" She said.

Artemis finally caught up with her, panting loudly.

"Mina… my legs aren't that long, y'know!" He said before noticing the sad expression on her face and calming down. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… he's got a girlfriend…" She said in a low voice as her eyes started to water.

"Oh… Mina… I'm-"

"It's okay." She wiped her eyes clean of tears and smiled. "As the goddess of love, I fully support whoever Danny Phantom has fallen for and will be his ally and friend from this day on."

Artemis smiled.

_Sometimes… Mina can be more mature than people realize…_

"Plus…" She then had a bigger smile. "The added benefit of being his friend means if that girl breaks his heart, I can be there to take her place!" She said with a bigger smile.

Artemis made a face at this.

_And other times… she's **less** mature than people realize…_

* * *

Danny had just return to the apartment, phasing in.

He was about to change back but.

'Danny-kun!" Lita's worried voice shouted.

He also noticed that his door was open.

"Oh man..." He said, realizing that she must have come to check up on him and saw that he is not here.

_Think fast... think fast..._

Danny was quick and changed back and walked out the bathroom.

"Lita..." Danny said.

The girl looked relieved.

"Oh, there you are. What happened? I decided to see how you were doing but you weren't there..." Lita said in concern.

Danny felt bad that he had to lie to her but now is not the right time to tell Lita about his double life.

"I... was about to use the restroom when I heard a noise..."He said quickly.

"A noise?" She asked.

"This apartment's not haunted, is it? I mean, I do live in a town plagued by ghosts…"

She sighed and smiled.

"As far as I know, it isn't."

"Okay." He said.

"Well, let's get back to sleep, don't wanna be sleepy for tomorrow..." Makoto said.

"Sounds good..." Danny said.

Once the two went back to their rooms, Danny laid in the bed.

The events that played out just now still in his head.

_Oh man… can't believe this. Not only are my enemies in Japan too… Lita's best friend had the hots for me and tried to kiss me!_ He thought.

He sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Poor Mina…" He whispered. "I almost wish I did have a brother or cousin for her…"

He sighed.

Even if she comes on a little strong, she is not a bad person and at the very least accepted his rejection.

Plus, she's brave and most definitely dedicated to hero work, since she did save him a few points and admired his saving a family.

Maybe if it was before he met Makoto Kino, he might have considered Minako Aino, but his heart belongs to only one Sailor Guardian.

The one with the lovely rose earrings and green eyes.

Danny thought back to his girlfriend and where they'd be going tomorrow.

_Oh well… tomorrow's the date we've waited months for…_ He thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**New chapter with thanks to Flower Princess11.**

**Poor Venus...**

**Perhaps there's a fanfiction somewhere in the world where she has a real shot?**

**Anyway, I almost had her legit do mouth to mouth, but didn't go through with it.**

**Meantime, what tropes are there? What thoughts are there? Lemme know.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Well... this time it's the Black Moon Kingdom with their Droids. Might have a look at them next time.**

**Mazamba: *shrugs* Art styles have their own little things, I guess?**

**qazse: Yup. Then again, Makoto did give Minako the okay to hit on Danny Phantom, they just didn't know who it was.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup.**

**Major Simi: Thankfully, he was able to turn her down gently.**

**61394: I will, I'm just waiting for something before I do so.**

**Starlord Master: Hmm... it depends. Either Mercury, Jupiter or Venus.**

**Fanreader26: Yeah. I almost had her kiss him but FP11 suggested not to. Well, Technus for sure, but I'm waiting for a while before Ember comes. **

**Runeion: I might do that now. :)**

**Guntherson962: Glad you like it.**

**DJ Rodriguez: I'll probably have her say she's Sailor V later.**

**Luiz4200: Good chance it's some form of low level perception altering... or people in Sailor Moon are thick?**


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Date

_**The Second Date: Danny and Makoto's Secrets Revealed?!**_

"What's with all this noise?!" A woman with green hair said as she walked through the park, having wanted to clear her head of the most recent failure to defeat the Sailor Guardians. "I'm trying to maintain my figure here!"

She grimaced, not liking all the annoying sounds she's heard.

"I have a girlfriend!" She heard someone shout.

She scoffed at this.

"Some teenage girl overstepping her boundaries is here… pathetic." She said. "No man is more amazing than my dear Prince Demande…" She said before giving her laugh. "Ohohohoho…."

As she kept walking, she then heard a familiar voice.

"The added benefit of being his friend means if that girl breaks his heart, I can be there to take her place!" The voice said cheerfully.

The woman stopped.

"Could it be…?"

She hid behind a nearby tree and saw her.

Sailor Venus.

"Well… I guess we better go…" She said to Artemis. "After all, Mako has her date tomorrow afternoon and we gotta make sure it goes well tomorrow."

"Ordinarily, I'd disagree with this idea… but you promise to at least let me have one of those nice slices of pie the Midori Café is known for."

"I did… don't worry, Artemis." She said as the two started walking home.

Unknown to Minako, someone had been watching her from a distance and heard what she said.

It is Esmeraude, the woman with green hair.

She teleported out of the park and onto rooftop.

"So, those Sailor brats are going to that restaurant, huh?"

She grinned darkly.

_For once, I know where those girls will be ahead of time. I can catch them off guard and destroy them…_

"Perfect..."

She then gave her iconic laugh.

* * *

Makoto had gotten up bright and early, being quiet as to not wake up her handsome guest

Her handsome guest who is no doubt sleeping peacefully in the room next to hers.

She giggled like a much younger schoolgirl at the thought of them being in the same apartment.

_I really feel like a newlywed after our first night in the house together…_ She thought.

Makoto blushed deeper and had a silly grin on her face as her heart skipped a beat.

The idea of Danny being here, she almost wanted to be the first thing he sees, much like how he said she was the first person in his mind when he woke up that morning he chose her.

Just like he was the morning they returned home.

"It's almost like we are meant to be..." Makoto blushed even deeper as she tried hard not to squeal.

She did not want to disturb him.

Besides, she had work to do.

After setting the television on to keep her entertained, while keeping the volume low, she got to work.

_Okay, Makoto. Time to make breakfast..._ She thought, with a determined look on her face.

She was overjoyed that Danny liked the dinner she made last night and today, she plans on making him an American style breakfast.

As she cooked, she couldn't help but daydream.

_An older Makoto was in the kitchen, chopping some vegetables and humming as she did so._

_"He's almost here…" She said with a giddy voice._

_"I'm home!" A voice called out._

_Makoto quickly ran to the door to greet her beloved._

_Danny Fenton, who has grown to be at least a few inches taller than her, and with a muscular body._

_"Welcome home, Anata..."Makoto said sweetly._

_"Hello… my love." He said as he wrapped his arms around her._

_The daydream couple almost kissed as she heard this._

"The Ghost Boy from Amity Park is in Juban!"

"Huh?"

That's when she noticed the news report.

"And in other news, a mysterious creature was seen in the Juban district last night. Fortunately, the monster was faced by not only one of the Sailor Guardians, Sailor Venus, but also an American hero, Danny Phantom." Makoto stopped what she was doing when she heard that. "More news to come."

She looked up.

"Danny Phantom? Here?"

_Odd… just as Minako was asking about him. I wonder… did she ask him on a date? _She smiled to herself._ Knowing Minako, she'd probably have wrapped her arms around him already…_

* * *

In another part of Japan, in a town called Sanshu, the Inubozaki sisters saw the same news report.

"Danny Phantom?" Fu asked. "I think I heard of him on the internet once." She said.

"Isn't he a superhero?" Itsuki asked.

"Yeah…" Fu said. The television showed a known picture of him and Fu smiled. "So cool!"

As Fu grinned and blushed, Itsuki sighed as she knew what this meant.

_Another boy my sister is going to wish could notice her… she'd have better luck with that other Danny yesterday…_

* * *

In the Akiyama house, Mio was cowering under her blankets like a frightened child after seeing that news report.

"There's no ghost… there's no ghost… there's no ghost…" Her phone went off, causing her to squeak like a mouse before realizing what it is and answered. "H-Hello?"

"Mio-Chan! Did you see the news?" It was Yui. "That superhero ghost was seen in Juban last night…"

"NOPE! NO GHOST!" Mio said before she hung up and sighed before it went off again. "Hello?"

"Ooohhh! I'm Danny Phantom! Go out with me or I'll haunt you!" Ritsu's voice went.

Mio got angry and yelled.

"_**RITSU! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" She shouted.

* * *

Danny woke up, stretched and yawned.

"What a night…" He said, looking out into the room.

As he took delight in being in Makoto's home, he frowned when he remembered another Sailor Guardian who liked him a lot.

_Poor Mina… I wish I could help her meet someone._

He wasn't that clueless and could tell how it feels when someone you like a lot doesn't return your affections or can't.

If she had been one of his dates instead of Makoto, it might be her home he'd be in now, but he didn't put much thought into that since it was clear who had his heart.

Soon, a delightful smell greeted him and he smiled.

"Something smells good..."He said as he got up, but realized that he should get washed up and dressed.

He didn't want to look untidy to Makoto.

He decided to get clean for her.

After brushing his teeth and getting dressed, he followed the smell and saw that she was already up, making breakfast.

_Wow…_ He thought.

Danny smiled, finding it kind of cute, seeing someone as strong as Lita being domestic like this.

He wondered how his friends and family would react.

Tucker would probably hit on her if he didn't have Velma.

Sam would finds it hard to believe that a girl as strong ad Lita could be tough and affectionate at the same time.

Jazz and Danielle would probably just love her instantly.

"Good morning, Lita..." Danny said.

"Good morning, Danny-kun..." Makoto said.

"Smells good." He said.

"I wanted to make a special breakfast for you. Something from home…" She said.

Danny saw the breakfast spread on the table. Since last night was Yakisoba, looks like today, Lita made a more American breakfast.

Pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and even a bowl of fruit.

"_Looks_ good too..." Danny said.

Makoto blushed.

"Thank you..." She giggled as she served him a dish.

As soon as he took his first bite of scrambled eggs, he hummed in delight as he started eating up

"This is already the best breakfast I ever had…" He said

"Aww… thank you." She said. "I guess the plane's food wasn't so great."

Danny paused before realizing what she meant.

"Uh… yeah… I practically starved…" He said.

_Seeing as I wasn't even on the plane._

As Danny ate, Makoto thought about what to do.

"So… Midori's is all set, we have reservations at 6." She said.

"Oh… okay…" Danny said.

It was now he realized something. He had saved about 200 dollars for this trip and now it hit him his money may not be any good.

He reached into his wallet as she chuckled.

"It's okay…" Makoto said. "My friends chipped in for us… plus, Minako got us a good deal since we're going as a couple."

"Oh… okay…" He said in relief.

"That should be… 20-40 of your US dollars." Makoto said.

"So, we got about 10 hours before we can go to Midori's... what do you wanna do until then?" Danny asked.

She had thought about what to do with him last night. She nodded.

"I wanna show you every one of my favorite places here..." Makoto said.

Danny smiled.

"Sounds good..." Danny said as he continued to eat his breakfast

All the while, Makoto sighed dreamily

_It's a dream come true…_

* * *

"You're serious?"

Esmeraude stood in front of a projection of Prince Sapphir, the younger brother of her beloved Prince Demande, who looked skeptical of her.

"I'm serious. I overheard the one named Sailor Venus say a friend is having date later today at Midori Café. This is the best chance to destroy at least one of them while their guard is down." She said.

Sapphir looked to be judging her before groaning.

"Very well… what do you need?" He questioned.

"Well… since I've run out of personal droids… perhaps you can spare a few of the generic ones?" She asked.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Well… strength in numbers, of course." She said.

"Fine… just don't fail." He said as the projection disappeared.

Once he did, Esmeraude used her fan on her face and smirked.

"I'll be rid of those Sailor brats once and for all! The Silver Crystal, Rabbit, and Prince Demande will be all mine! Ohohohohoho!"

* * *

"Aww man…" Makoto went in disappointment.

The arcade she was taking Danny to was the same one in the news that had been attacked by some unknown creature. Though that same arcade cabinet was taken back inside, the doors were still smashed and the building nearby was still damaged near the top.

Danny blinked and a bit guilty.

_I should've gotten Technus when I had the chance…_ He thought.

"I really wanted to show you this great game here… but it looks like it'll have to be a while…" She said.

"It's cool, Lita." He said.

''Hey, Mako-chan!" A male voice spoke in perfect Japanese.

"Wait… is that-" She said before she smiled. "Yo! Motoki!"

Someone, a man taller than even Makoto, approached them

''Hey there, haven't seen you here in a while..." He said.

"Yeah, I had stuff to do..." Makoto said.

_Like buying the right outfit and getting everything ready for Danny..._ She mentally added

Danny watched the exchange

This man was speaking in Japanese, as did Makoto. A language he doesn't really understand that well.

_I think I got something about cheese…_ He thought.

This man continued speaking in Japanese, as did Makoto.

"So, Mako." He said. "What brings you here?"

"I WAS gonna show Danny here a game… but then I realize this is the place it happened…" Makoto said.

"Yeah… not sure our insurance can cover this…" He said sheepishly before noticing Danny. "Um… so who is this?"

"My boyfriend from America." Makoto said proudly, much to Motoki's surprise.

"Hi." Danny said in English.

"Oh, you speak English?" Motoki asked in English.

"I'd try Japanese but… you'd want me out of the country as soon as possible." Danny said sheepishly.

Makoto and Motoki both laughed at that.

"Hello there, I work here… at least I would be right now. I'm Motoki Furuhata."

''Danny Fenton, it's nice to meet you..." Danny said as they shook hands.

''So, America, huh? How did you two meet?" He asked.

"We met during that class trip we took last summer, on a blind date and he was my last, and best date..." Makoto said, blushing and looking happy.

"Best thing to happen to me all summer..." Danny said as he smiled at her.

"That's nice. Y'know, I have a girlfriend overseas myself." He said.

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, her name is Reika. She is studying abroad in Africa..." He explained as he took a picture of her from his wallet to show.

"Cool…" Danny said.

"Anyway, sorry. We won't be reopened for business for at least three days. That's how long it'll take to repair the damaged glass." He explained.

"Don't sweat it." Makoto said.

"Okay… see you around, Mako. Nice meeting you, Danny." He said in English so that he can understand.

Once gone, Makoto sighed.

"Sorry about that…" She said.

"It's cool." Danny said. "Maybe we can do more sightseeing before our date tonight."

That's when Makoto remembered something.

"Uh oh…"

"What is it?"

"Actually, Danny-kun. I just remember that I have to go to Usagi's. She has something I need for tonight..." Makoto said to her boyfriend.

"Oh, okay..."He said.

"If you want, you could come with..." She said.

Danny smiled.

"Sure..."

* * *

In America, 16 hours earlier than Japan.

It was 5 in the afternoon as Jazz finished going to the first of many colleges she wanted to visit, in Upperton.

They stopped at the gas station.

She looked to Danielle, who sat in the seat with the windows open.

"Stay here for now. If anyone comes-"

"Don't open. Got it." Danielle said. "Just hurry… I'm hungry."

Jazz nodded as she went in to the main office to discuss upcoming class schedules.

All the while, Danielle looked out as Jazz was getting gas and saw something that, for some reason, interested her.

"Ooh…"

In a few minutes, after pumping the gas, Jazz went to the door.

"Say, Danielle? There's this place down the street called Bueno Nacho. Not the healthiest place for dinner, but if you're hungry-" Then, to her shock, the little girl was gone. "Please tell me you're invisible and you're going to spook me…"

A pause and nothing happened.

Suddenly, Jazz felt a massive amount of fear for the little girl.

_Where is she? What happened?!_

That's when she saw something that she immediately knew would get a small child's attention.

JP Bearymore's Pizza-torium.

Her eyes narrows.

"She wouldn't…"

Jazz quickly drove to the other side of the street, where she's sure Danielle went.

Once inside, the man at the entrance greeted her.

"Welcome to JP Bearymore's. Do you know the little girl who came in moments ago with black hair and a red beanie?" He asked.

"Yes… I do."

"I see… it's $7 a 13 and under, $15 for over." He said.

"Wait, I-"

"She already came in, you gotta…"

Jazz groaned and gave the man the exact money as she entered.

As soon as she went to the kids at the playpen, she saw Danielle observing and smiling.

Jazz poked her in the back of the head, getting her attention.

Danielle smiled at the girl looking down at her with arms crossed.

"Hey, Jazz." She greeted.

"Hey nothing… let's go…"

She grabbed Danielle by the wrist and pulled her.

"Aw, come on! I got curious and this place is cool! Can't we stay?" She begged.

"No, we can't. I have a college to check out in Bellwood tomorrow and I can't afford to be late before campus closes. So we- I just now realized your wrist isn't even in my hand…"

She stopped and turned around, seeing Danielle sitting at a vacant table.

"Please? I promise I won't ask for anything else on this trip…" She said, giving puppy god eyes.

Jazz sighed and took a seat.

"Fine… I had to pay for us anyway…" She said as she crossed her arms.

That's when a server arrived.

"Welcome to JP Bearymore's. What can I get you two?" He asked.

"Do you guys have pizzas with pepperoni, sausage, mushrooms and chicken?" Danielle asked.

"Yes?"

"Cool! Extra large _three_ pizzas! You want anything Jazz?"

Jazz laughed nervously.

"Just one is fine… normal large."

The server nodded.

"Awesome!" Danielle went.

Jazz sighed.

"I guess we can strike this off your bucket list, right?" Jazz asked.

"What's a bucket list?" Danielle asked.

"It's a list of things you do before you… well, end." Jazz said.

"Really?" Danielle asked. "I should make one too."

Jazz rolled her eyes, taking a piece of paper and pencil from her purse for Danielle to use.

Once she gets it, she started writing down a list of things she wanted to do.

At first, she seemed to be having fun, then she frowned in sadness.

"What's wrong?" Jazz asked.

"It's just… I realize there's so much stuff I never got to do. I came out already 12, so I didn't get to have a proper childhood…" She said, sounding sad.

Jazz felt a moment of sympathy before noticing how much fun other kids are having and smiled.

"Well… this is the kind of place where a kid can be a kid, live out a whole childhood in a brief amount of time so… I guess we can spare an hour."

Danielle smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you, Jazz! You won't regret it!" Danielle went happily.

"Oh… I already do…" Jazz said with a smile and a sigh.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Japan.

Danny and Lita soon arrived to the Tsukino residence.

"So this is the place?" He said.

Makoto nodded.

"Yep..."

"Nice house."

"Anyway, I think that you're gonna like Usagi's family, though quick warning, things are… hectic..." She said.

Danny raised a brow at that.

"Define _hectic…_"

"Let's just say Usagi doesn't get along with her family as much as she does with us…"

"USAGI!" A woman's voice called out.

Then came a cry Danny recognized as Usagi.

"Oh… that kind of hectic…" He said.

"Yep."

Inside, Usagi was begging her mother over something.

"But Mom! I have plans tonight!"

"Take her with you." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"I can't do that!" Usagi said.

"Well… Chibiusa can't watch herself…" She said.

"But Moooom!" Usagi shouted.

"I don't wanna go either!" A younger voice said.

All of it was in Japanese.

Danny blinked, he didn't understand what they are arguing since he is still new to Japanese, but he knew an argument just by its tone.

"Here they go again…"

Makoto, used to this, just rolled her eyes and then knocked on the door.

A woman with blue hair opened the door and smiled.

"Ah, Makoto, it's you." She said in Japanese.

"Hi, Mrs. Tsukino…" Makoto responded in that same language.

"It is nice to see you, Makoto-chan..." The housewife said, before noticing Danny. "Who is this boy with you?"

"This is my boyfriend, Danny Fenton..." Makoto said.

"Come in…" She said with a friendly smile.

Makoto saw the blank expression on Danny's face and filled him in.

"It's cool, we can come in."

"Oh… okay."

Danny was led inside and saw the interior of the Tsukino home, it was a very well kept home from what he saw.

He also saw Usagi, who had been pouting, but smiled upon seeing them.

"Hi Mako-chan, Hi Danny-kun..." Usagi waved, her mood apparently better now.

Danny raised a brow.

_She bounced back fast._ He thought.

Just then, a well-dressed man with glasses came in.

"Did I just hear someone come in?" He asked.

"Yes Dear." Mrs. Tsukino said, directing to Makoto and Danny.

"Who is this boy?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"This is Mako-chan's boyfriend, the one Usagi told us about..." Mrs. Tsukino said and the man eased up, most likely having thought that Danny might have been here for his daughter or something.

"Konnichiwa, Fenton-san..." Mr. Tsukino said.

"Watashitachi no ie e yōkoso…" Mrs. Tsukino said.

Danny just blinked at what he heard, which were no doubt welcomes in Japanese.

"Uh… they said hi, right?" He asked the girls.

"Danny is from America and he doesn't know a whole lot of Japanese..." Makoto explained.

Both of them nodded.

"He-llo...nice to...me-et y-ou..." Mrs. Tsukino said in broken English.

'Wel-come...to...Ja-pan..." added.

Don't be rude, don't say they sound like robots… He thought.

"Thank you...Arigato." Danny said.

"Well… he seems nice enough." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Boyfriend?" A little girl was heard.

Danny noticed two children walking into the room.

The first one is a boy, who looked to be no older than 10, with short, dark blond hair, along with green eyes, and he is in a yellow sweater.

He also seemed to have a rather rude look on his face, especially when he looked at Usagi.

"Boyfriend?" The boy asked in Japanese. "Don't tell me another boy is stupidly following you around, Stupid Usagi…"

Usagi lost her temper and yelled back at who said that.

"Watch your mouth, Shingo!"

"Oh dear… they're at it again…" Mrs. Tsukino muttered in Japanese.

Danny saw what was going on, Usagi arguing with a little boy.

"Uh, Lita. Who is that kid?" He asked.

"That's Usagi's little brother, Shingo..." Makoto said.

"And… why are they at it like Batman and the Joker?" He asked.

"Uh, they don't always agree… or get along… or remain in the same room without throwing shade at each other..." Lita said sheepishly.

"I… see…"

Just then, Danny saw a little girl with pink hair.

_Huh? Why is she looking at me like that?_ He thought.

He also noticed that she seems to be staring at him.

She looked like he was completely out of place.

"This is Chibiusa, Usagi's… cousin." Makoto said.

Danny noticed that odd gap, like she forgot what to say.

The girl, Chibiusa, whispered to Usagi.

"Who is this?" She asked in Japanese.

"Danny Fenton, he is Mako-chan's boyfriend from America..." The blonde girl explained.

Chibiusa blinked at that.

''Really?" She asked.

_Strange… I don't recall hearing about her having a boyfriend before I came here…_

"Wow… I guess Makoto's the only one who has any luck with getting a boyfriend…" Shingo said with snide.

"I have a boyfriend!" Usagi asked.

Shingo then pull down his eye lid and stuck out his tongue at his sister.

Usagi looked really peeved now.

"Baka…" Danny heard him say.

"Did he call his sister a cow in Spanish?" Danny asked.

"No… that means… well… idiot." Makoto said.

Danny did not like it.

_Sheesh, I heard about brothers and sisters arguing but not like this. Heck, me and Jazz were never like this..._ Danny thought.

Shingo walked away, having said something that left him snickering.

"What'd he say?" Danny asked.

"He says I'm too ugly to get a boyfriend…" Usagi said with a grumpy tone.

As Shingo walked out, Danny frowned.

_What a brat..._ He thought.

This kid quickly got on his nerves.

Danny was mad now.

He did not know Usagi for very long but she is Lita's best friend and she is a perfectly nice girl and Shingo did not have to be such a brat.

"So… before you make yourself an only child…" Makoto said in Japanese. "Can I borrow that thing you said I can borrow for my date? I'm asking you in Japanese so Danny can't understand me."

Usagi calmed down and smiled.

"Oh… right." She said in Japanese before speaking English to Danny. "If it's okay… Mako and I have a little girl time right now. Are you okay waiting?"

"Sure, I-" That's when Danny heard laughter of small children from the living room and saw a notable scowl Usagi sent in that direction. "Uh… what was that?"

"Shingo is having his friends over…" Usagi said. "He's telling them embarrassing stories about me…"

Danny rose a brow.

_Does this kid have a wish to be an only child or something?_

"So… do you have a restroom I can use?" He asked.

"Yeah… just down the hall to your right. Anyway…" Usagi took Mako by the arm. "We'll be back."

"Uh… be back, Danny!" Makoto said.

"Sure." Danny said, waving bye.

Once the two went up the stairs, Danny saw Chibiusa has seemingly disappeared.

_Huh… where'd she go?_

As he looked around, he took notice of a cat not far from where he was, looking from the stairs.

"Oh… hey… Luna." He said, waving.

She just kept staring at him, unable to get her thoughts straight on this boy.

_Who is this boy? What am I sensing? If he wanted, he could probably defeat the Sailor Guardians as they are now, but he isn't. Is he friend… or foe? Usagi, Mako and the others seem to trust him…_

Danny just blinked, unsure of the cat staring at him when he heard the laughter once more.

"Okay… kid needs to learn manners…"

Before he could go, Chibiusa steps in front of him.

"Stop there!" She said in clear English.

"Huh? You speak English?" He asked.

That's when she pulled out some kind of umbrella.

She started spinning so the spiral pattern on it turned.

"Tell me… what do you know about the Sailor Guardians!" She demanded.

Luna gasped.

_She wouldn't! I better-_

"Uh… what are you doing?" Danny asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Chibiusa dropped her umbrella and looked baffled that he didn't seem hypnotized.

"Huh?!"

_What?!_ Luna thought. _Danny is still in control of his mind and body?! How is that possible?!_

What Chibiusa did was powerful enough to hypnotize everyone in the household save for Usagi, due to Luna's intervention. How Danny was immune to it was beyond her.

The boy, seemingly unaware of what Chibiusa tried to do, then chuckled, coming up with his own conclusion.

"Oh… I get it. You're doing that hypnosis thing, right? Well… I know they're superheroes who wear very short skirts. I mean… Superman has a cape, Batman has a cowl… although Wonder Woman basically wears a swimsuit so… I guess whatever suits the look, right?"

Chibiusa and Luna stared at him.

_That… that didn't work on him?!_ Chibiusa thought in shock.

Still, she picked the umbrella up and tried again, apparently being stubborn right now.

"Tell me why you're with Makoto Kino!" She said.

"Because… she's my girlfriend and I really like her?" Danny answered, unsure of what she's doing.

"What do you know of Usagi Tsukino?"

"She's her best friend… I haven't known her for that long, so it's not like I can teach a college course on her."

"What about the Silver Crystal? Silver Millennium?! Are you with the Black Moon Clan?!"

Danny just stared at her blankly as it became clearer whatever she is doing has no effect on him.

Danny raised a brow, before coming to his own conclusion again.

"Oh, I get it. You're emulating something from a kid's show here in Japan, right?" Chibiusa dropped the umbrella once more as he jaw dropped open. "Look, kid… I'm sure that's cute and all… but I really do need to go."

Danny then went in the direction of the bathroom, leaving Chibiusa staring in disbelief that her method of hypnotizing the Tsukino family had no effect on him.

She is not the only one, Luna is also shocked.

"I couldn't hypnotize him..." Chibiusa whispered in shock.

_Just what IS he?_ Luna thought.

As the small girl's back was turned, staring at her umbrella, Luna looked to where Danny went and saw a flash of some kind from the small opening of the door at the floor.

"What?" She whispered before running down the hall, peeking down through and not seeing his feet anywhere. "What was that light? Where is he?"

* * *

Meanwhile

In Usagi's room.

Makoto waited patiently as Usagi was getting something from her vanity.

"Here you go…" Usagi said, handing her a small box.

''Thanks Usagi... I'm really grateful this." The tall girl said appreciatively.

"Oh, it's not trouble..." The blonde said happily.

Makoto opened the box and saw it.

A very pretty golden bracelet with a rose symbol engraved in the middle.

"It's even prettier than I thought..." Makoto said.

"Thanks. Now put it on and let's take a look!" Usagi said.

"Are you sure? You were saving it for a date with Mamoru…"

"Mamo won't be back for another day… besides, you need it more than I do." Usagi said.

"Thank you…" She said.

She was meaning it.

Today is a very important day for her and she wanted it to go perfect.

Usagi smiled at her as she helped put the bracelet on her tall best friend to make sure to put on the clasp.

"There, now you look even better Mako-chan..." Usagi said sweetly.

"You think so?" Makoto asked.

"Definitely...now, I do believe you have a date to get back to..." Usagi said with a wink.

Makoto blushed and smiled as she pulled her sleeve over the bracelet to hide it.

As the girls kept talking, Chibiusa, who was standing in the hallways outside Usagi's door, was in deep thought.

She had been very confused by the presence of that boy.

One she had no information on.

_Who is that boy?_ The pink haired girl thought.

It is strange but she did not recognize him at all.

She knew who the Sailor Guardians are and had come to know who they are in civilian form, but this boy doesn't look familiar at all from the information she had.

For Chibiusa had a secret, one that involved knowing about the Silver Crystal, but this boy didn't show up in whatever information she had.

"Chibiusa?"

Usagi's words caused her to snap out of it.

"Huh?" She went.

"Something wrong? You zoned out…" She said.

"Oh uh… I was wondering… how do you know that boy?" She asked.

"That's Danny Fenton… my boyfriend from America." Makoto said with a lovesick smile. "We met last Summer…"

"Aww…" Usagi went.

As the two teenage girls laughed, Chibiusa just thought.

_Last Summer? Before I got here? How can that be? Although… I came here roughly a day or so after they came back… Still… Pluto said nothing about this…_

* * *

As a ghost, invisible and intangible to everyone, Danny observed as Shingo was with a few friends.

_Maybe I'm going too far here… I mean, he's a brat but he can't be that bad, right?_

"Shingo!" One of his friends said in Japanese. "Do the thing about your sister!"

"Okay." He said, motioning his hands to match Usagi's bun hair. "I'm Usagi. Oh… wah! I want a boyfriend! Everyone thinks I'm a crybaby…" He said in a mocking voice.

As he and his friends laughed, Danny's brow furrowed.

_Okay… my Japanese is super lacking, but I recognize Usagi's name and a mocking tone… so… what do I do?_

That's when Mrs. Tsukino walked into the living room, placing a folded bed sheet on the couch.

"Shingo, as soon as your friends leave, can you put this away for me?" She asked.

"Sure thing, Mom." He responded.

Danny saw the bedsheet and smiled.

_That'll do…_

After a few moments, Shingo's friends were leaving. He walked them to the door and waved to them.

"Bye!" He said before shutting the door.

As he turned around, someone stood in his way.

"Oohhh, I'm a ghost...ooh..." The person under the sheet said.

Shingo saw this and frowned.

"Oh, I know it's you, Usagi..." Shingo said

"Boo… fear me!" A voice that is clearly not Usagi's said in English.

Shingo just walked around them.

"Come on stupid Usagi, I'm not that little..." Shingo said in Japanese.

"Ooh..."

"Not falling for it!"

"Boo..."

"I said knock it off!" He said as he as he turned to face what he thought was his sister.

"Fear me!"

"Alright, the joke is over, take off the sheets already! Don't be stupid, Usagi!" Shingo said

"Why are you yelling at me?!" His sister shouted from upstairs.

Shingo, hearing that, dropped his angered expression.

"Huh...?!" Shingo looks up on the stairway. "Usagi?! Are you up there?!"

"_Where else_ could I be?!" She questioned.

Shingo's face then lost color.

"Then… who're-"

Panic hitting him, he turned his head and saw whoever was there was gone, leaving only the bedsheet on the floor.

His jaw dropped.

Shingo gasped in horror.

"Shingo?"

"AAAHHH!" Shingo went in a quick, high-pitched scream before realizing it was his mother behind him. "Oh… it's you Mom…"

Suddenly, a flush was heard and everyone else came to investigate the small scream.

"Son?" His father asked from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Usagi asked as she, Makoto, Luna and Chibiusa came from the stairway.

After the sound of the faucet turning off, Danny came out.

"Uh… what was that?" He asked, sounding clueless.

"Good question, Danny…" Usagi said to him in English before addressing her brother in Japanese. "What happened?"

Shingo pointed to the bedsheet on the floor.

"GHOST!"

Everyone stared at the bedsheet on the floor.

"Is that the bedsheet I asked you to put away? Why is it on the floor?"

"IT WAS A GHOST!" He shouted.

"Ghost?" Chibiusa asked.

"A ghost? Come on, Shingo…" Usagi said disbelieving.

"It's true!"

"I don't see anything..." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"But...but...I saw it! At first, I thought it was Usagi under a bedsheet, but after I heard her, I saw there was nothing underneath..." Shingo said.

"Now who's the immature one…" Usagi snarked.

"Shut up!" Shingo shouted.

"That's enough, you two." Mrs. Tsukino said in a scolding tone. "Shingo, fold that and put it away like I asked…"

"Yes, Mom…" He said in a defeated tone.

As this happened, Luna and Chibiusa both noticed an amused smile on Danny's face.

_Why is he smiling?_ Chibiusa thought.

_What does he know of what happened?_ Luna thought.

* * *

Back in America

Danielle was now at the whack-a-mole game, with Jazz.

They crossed off most of what's on her bucket list.

Going down a slide, swimming in a ball pit, eating a whole pizza, play basketball, play a fighting videogame, chugging soda and dancing.

This was the last thing they could do here for her bucket list, which was play a popular game, whack-a-mole.

"Ready?" Jazz asked as the quarter was in her hands.

"READY!"

"Here we go!" Jazz said as she inserted it.

Danielle grinned as she used the mallet and hit each mole that came her way.

"Awesome, way to go, Danielle!"

Danielle cheered as she saw a bunch of tickets coming out and Jazz smiled at how happy she seems to be.

She managed to hit 45 out of 50 moles that popped out.

"YES!" She went.

"Nice one!" Jazz said as the two high-fived.

As the two played, they were unaware of two people were watching as their sons were playing.

"Aww… that's so sweet… I wish Kimmie and the boys were that close." Ann said.

"So do I." James said. "I love them but… kind of wish Kim's hope for a baby sister came true…"

"Well… it's a shame she and Ronald had that mission. Speaking of, are you still sore she didn't tell you about her dates?" Ann asked.

"She's still grounded for going behind my back for it." James said with his arms crossed. "Who knows what kind of hooligan she would've brought home?"

Ann noticed something out of his view and smiled nervously.

"Speaking of hooligans…"

She pointed and he saw it, gasping in horror.

"Boys! No! Not to JP Bearymore AGAIN!"

He got up and went after his sons.

* * *

Danny was waiting in the living room, wearing his Sunday best. Especially since it's technically Sunday in Japan.

Since Midori's cafe is pretty fancy, he wanted to look his best.

He even combed his hair too.

He also had some red roses that he picked up earlier, since he knew how fond Lita was of them.

"I hope she likes them..." He said, feeling excited for his second real date with his girlfriend.

After months of just video chatting, this was their first date in-person since last Summer

_It's going to be perfect… ever since I came here, I've wanted nothing but this date…_

Just then, Makoto walked into the living room and Danny blushed once he laid eyes on her.

"Wow..." The blushing boy whispered.

She is wearing a beautiful green knee-length dress with a pink scarf. She had the locket he got her for her birthday. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen in all of Japan.

Makoto blushed at his staring.

"I'd say it's rude to stare… but keep staring." She said.

"You look beautiful..." Danny said as he handed her the roses. "Something I picked up on the way here and asked to have delivered. I paid for them myself."

Makoto's eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"Thank you." She said as she took them.

Makoto placed the roses in a vase, before coming back.

"So… ready to make up for lost time and have our second date?" Danny asked.

"Absolutely!"

Danny smiled as he offered his arm to her.

"Shall we, Lita?" Danny asked.

Makoto giggled.

"We shall..." She said as she took his arm

The two teens soon left the apartment, happy that their second REAL date had finally begun.

* * *

Later

At the Café

"Here we are…" Makoto said.

"Wow…" Danny said.

It was a lovely looking place. It was actually a bit fancier looking than Café Des Fleurs.

Makoto then saw her friends, along with a reluctant Chibiusa. All of them dressed as nicely as she is.

"Hey, girls!" She went.

"Mako!" Usagi went.

"Hi, Danny-kun..." Minako said.

"Hey there..." He said, wondering why they were here.

''Don't mind us." Minako said with a wink.

"We'll be sitting elsewhere." Usagi said.

"What are they doing here?" Danny asked.

He did not mean that to be rude but he was curious.

Lita gave him a rather exasperated sigh.

"They want to observe, make sure you live up to their standards…" Makoto said.

"That is not...I mean… we just really wanted eat here..." Usagi said sheepishly.

"What she said!" Rei said.

As Danny blinked at that, Ami spoke up.

"So, is what I heard true? Danny Phantom was seen in Juban?" Ami asked.

Danny froze up when he heard that.

"Uh… is that what you heard?" He asked.

"That's what the news said." Makoto said.

Soon, the other girls approached them.

"I heard the arcade Motoki worked at was attacked by a ghost." Rei said.

"It's true, I saw the aftermath myself." Makoto said.

"Really? I guess Shingo's mention of a ghost earlier must be true…" Usagi wondered.

"Who is Danny Phantom?" Chibiusa asked.

"A ghostly superhero from America. I happen to have seen him while we were staying there." Makoto said.

"It's true, I saw him and Sailor Venus together last name…" Minako said.

"Oh?" Makoto asked with a smile. "Does that make them the new superhero couple?"

"No…" Minako said with a sadder tone. "I heard him say he has a girlfriend."

''Ah, I see..." The tall girl said, feeling sorry for her.

"Poor Venus…" Usagi said, knowing her friend had a crush on the ghost boy.

Danny raised a brow after Mina said that.

_I didn't see her, or at least another person. That proves it, she IS Sailor Venus! How did I not see that? They both have blonde hair with bow on their heads for crying out loud!_ He thought.

"Well, looks like our table is next..." Makoto said as she saw the server wave to them.

* * *

Danny and Makoto soon sat down and, since Danny is still new to Japanese, she did most of the talking.

"So, I ordered us water at first if that's okay."

"Sure thing." Danny said, trying to read the menu. "Uh… do they have a children's menu?" He asked.

Makoto giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll read it for you." She said.

"That's a relief…" Danny said.

Makoto said.

"I have always wanted to eat here. They say that the food is amazing..."

"I doubt it's as good as yours..." Danny said, still recalling the dinner and breakfast that she had made.

Makoto blushed at the praise.

"I am still surprised that your parents let you come on this trip all by yourself..." Makoto said.

Danny flinched.

Danny hated lying to Lita and he did not want to do more than he had to.

Maybe he could give some of the truth.

"Actually…" He said.

"Actually what?" She asked.

"Well, to be perfectly honest...they think that I am with my older sister right now as she checks colleges..." Danny confessed quickly.

Makoto blinked.

"Wait… what?"

"I… kind of came here without them knowing it…" He said sheepishly.

"You… lied to come here?"

"I just really wanted to see you again…" Danny said.

Makoto sighed.

"I appreciate you came here, but you shouldn't have gone behind their backs…"

"I know… I just… really missed seeing you in person." He said.

She blushed.

"Me too…"

Both of them shared a smile and a blush.

Both of them felt a warm feeling inside.

Danny smiled as he placed his hand on top of hers. Makoto's blush deepened and her smile grew.

_I'm actually here… on the second date… This feeling I have… is it… love?_ Both thought at the same time.

* * *

About a few tables away, the girls were watching.

"They're smiling… that's a good sign." Usagi said.

"So far, she's enjoying herself…" Rei said.

"That's good… although I still can't wrap my mind on how he got to Japan so fast." Ami said.

"It's the power of love…" Minako insisted.

They then saw the two hand hands.

"Aw..." Usagi and Minako both went.

Rei rolled her eyes, before looking in that direction.

_That odd power I sense… It feels spiritual... But why is it coming from Danny when I sense no evil from him?_ Rei thought.

Meanwhile, a certain duo of cats was under their table, with one in particular poking her leg.

"Hey? Where's my pie?!" Artemis demanded.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, however, someone was watching from the rooftop with a spectral telescope at Danny.

"A date? He came all the way here for a date?" Skulker asked in disbelief. "Hmm… well… I suppose this might make things easier if his date can't defend herself. I'll just let them enjoy themselves for now…"

Skulker kept watching with a grin, unaware someone else came to intrude.

* * *

About a few minutes into the meal, their food arrived.

"Arigato." Makoto told the server as he left.

"Cool…" Danny observed the food.

She had ordered Japanese roasted chicken, he had gotten a hibachi steak.

"Well… dig in…" She said.

Danny did so, he took a few bites and while the food is good, he can't help but compare it to Lita's cooking.

"Almost as good as yours…" Danny said.

"Come on, I can't be that great…" Makoto said with a small laugh and a blush.

"True, I might be biased here." Danny said, earning a laugh from her.

Makoto takes a bit of her own food.

''Mmm... this rocks..."

"Still want your own restaurant?" Danny asked, remembering what she said in their last date.

"Of course. I can only hope it's as popular as here." Makoto said.

"Hey, you'll have tons of people more than this place when you open your restaurant..." Danny said.

Lita smiled at that, happy that he believed in her dream.

"Thank you…"

"I gotta thank your friends for this, especially Usagi." Danny said.

"Yeah, it's because of them this is even happening." Makoto said.

"Not just that… yesterday, as I was on my way to your apartment…"

* * *

_Flashback_

Yesterday

Danny had just run into Lita's friends, who were kind enough to guide him to her apartment.

"I really appreciate this..." He said.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all..." Usagi said kindly. "After all, you travelled half the world for our friend, it's the least we can do..." She said.

Danny smiled at that.

"Thanks…" He said.

That's when someone, stepping out of a store, bumped into him.

"Nani?" A male voice asked.

Danny blinked when that happened.

"Oh, sor- I mean… Come in uh sai?" Danny went.

"Right idea, wrong pronunciation." Ami said.

The guy who bumped into him, who looked rather tall and tough looking at skeptically.

"Anata ga doko ni iku no ka mite, anata wa sukoshi baka…" He said.

"Huh?" Danny said.

The big guy only scoffed when it was clear Danny couldn't speak Japanese.

"Baka gaikoku hito…"

Danny narrowed his eyes.

He didn't understand what this jerk is saying but he knew a bully when he saw one.

"Care to turn on subtitles? Because I'm thinking you're being a jerk."

He then spoke English.

"Listen, foreigner… you bumped into me… so you should pay for your rudeness with cash…"

"You bumped into me!" Danny argued.

"Hey!" Usagi shouted, getting their attention.

Both of them turned to see this.

Usagi then yelled at him in Japanese.

_What are they saying?_ Danny thought.

This is what they were saying.

"Leave our friend alone, jerk!"

"Or what, little girl?" He asked with a smug expression.

Usagi then turned her head and shouted.

"HELP! POLICE!"

The guy suddenly got worried and held his hands out.

"No please! I can't afford to get in trouble again!" He said.

"Then leave our friend alone!" Usagi demanded.

He then nodded and made a break for it.

"Wow… what'd you say?" Danny asked, amazed she did that.

"Let's just say I don't like people being rude to my friends…" She said.

Danny blinked.

"Really? You just met me you already think of me as a friend?" Danny asked.

"Of course. Mako cares for you, so that's good enough for me." Usagi said with a smile.

Danny smiled at that.

_She's just as nice as Lita told me…_

* * *

_End of Flashback_

Danny had just finished. After she heard this, Makoto frowned.

"What a jerk…"

"I know…"

"I'm not surprise. Usagi is always the first to stick up for a friend, even one she just met..." She said with a smile before frowning again. "Why didn't you tell me that a jerk tried to bug you yesterday?" She asked, getting protective.

"I guess I was just too happy to see you again that I forgot..." Danny admitted.

"It's a good thing Usagi was there. Be sure to thank her for it." Makoto said.

_Oh… I already did…_ Danny thought, thinking back to spooking her bratty brother.

"Don't worry, we're all good."

"Fine, since Usagi handled it, I'll let it go... but if that guy or anyone else tries to mess with you again, they'll be answering to me..." Makoto said, almost breaking her fork in her hand.

Danny smiled and nodded.

* * *

Minutes later, the girls are still watching.

"So far, he's been nothing but a good date to her." Usagi said.

"I know…" Minako said with a sigh and her hands at her face. "I'm so jealous…"

"Still not so great about Danny Phantom, huh?" Rei asked.

"I mean… I'm happy for him but…" Minako sighed.

However, Ami had her arms crossed. Her eyes were closed and her drink was untouched. Something Usagi noticed.

"Ami? What's wrong?"

The girls took notice of this.

"I'm sorry… I _still_ can't wrap my head around how he got here so fast." She said.

''Not this again. Ami, I think you are worrying too much, he probably just took an earlier flight or something. It HAS been a long time since he last saw Mako-chan... let's let her have this." Usagi said.

Before Ami could consider it again, Rei spoke up.

"Actually… I should admit something…" Rei said.

"What is it, Rei?" Ami asked.

"I… sensed something…"

'What?!" The girls all said.

"What do you mean?" Minako asked.

"I... I don't know. I sense a strange energy coming from him, it is unlike anything I have ever felt... it's powerful… too powerful." Rei said.

"We sensed it too…" Luna said from under the table.

"Huh? You did?" Usagi asked.

''Yes, we did..." Artemis said.

"How powerful do you think it is?" Rei asked, feeling relief it isn't here.

"To put it simple, as you are now, he could probably defeat you all in battle." Artemis said.

The girls all looked to each other, not sure how to feel about that.

Chibiusa, who was brought along due to Usagi babysitting, blinked at that.

_Is that why I couldn't hypnotize him?_ She thought.

"So then… who or what is he?" Usagi asked.

"You don't think he's with the Black Moon Clan, do you?" Ami asked.

"We are not sure what he is but at the very least, it's not evil energy..." Luna said.

"Not evil?" Rei questioned.

"His feelings for Mako seem genuine." Luna said.

''So… does that make him friend and not foe?" Minako asked.

"We'll investigate about this boy later…" Artemis said. "In the meantime… where's my pie?!"

Luna smacked him in the back of the head for that.

"Are you a cat or a pig?" She asked.

* * *

The music picked up and Danny saw some people dancing.

"Huh… didn't think you could dance here…"

"I guess you can…" Makoto said with a notable sigh.

"What's wrong?..."He asked.

She looked to him.

"Oh? Well, it's just that when you are tall like me, nobody asks you for a dance..." She said.

Hearing that, he had an idea. He got up.

"Wanna dance?" Danny said as he offered his hand to her.

Makoto blushed before giving a big smile.

"Of course."

Danny lead Lita to the dance floor and soon the two began dancing with each other.

The girls saw this and all gave excited gasps.

"He asked her to dance…" Usagi said.

"Maybe we have nothing to worry about…" Rei said.

"Hey? My pie?" Artemis asked, reminding Minako of her promise.

Minako stomped on his tail to shut him up.

"Not now!"

Artemis held his mouth shut to keep himself from screaming, all the while Luna snickered at this.

Despite the awkwardness of the size different, both of them danced well.

It was a waltz. Ordinarily, the woman would rest her head on the man's shoulder or chest, but since Makoto was taller, Danny rested his head on her shoulder, aiming his face away from her chest.

All the while, her face turned red.

_This feeling… is it really… love?_ Makoto thought.

She has always been a romantic at heart, she always dreamed of finding the right guy and falling in love.

Ever since her heart broke, she never thought she'd find someone who made her feel this way again.

She is not the only one with thoughts like these.

Danny is in a similar boat.

_What I'm feeling… it feels stronger than anything I felt with anyone else…_ Danny thought.

He didn't really pay much attention to the idea of meeting his perfect match that Summer. Then he met girls like Kim, Kara and Jen. Then Makoto, Lita, came into his life.

And when she showed up in his head that morning, he knew what he felt for her.

Danny and Lita looked into each other's' eyes.

Blue eyes looked up to green eyes.

Despite their height difference, despite the distance and suffering they had endured these last few months, it was worth it for this moment.

Makoto knew what she felt now.

_Danny-kun...I love you..._ Lita thought as she knew what was about to happen.

Something that she has been waiting for a really long time.

The more they spoke to each other online, the more they spoke in person, the more she knew what she felt.

The two leaned closer, no longer caring for the world around them.

Danny went to his tip toes to make it possible.

The girls watched in awe.

"Here it comes…" Usagi said in anticipation.

However, before their lips could meet, something happened.

KABOOM!

Outside, Skulker gasped.

"What's this?! He's being attacked! By someone other than _me!_" He shouted, feeling insulted.

Danny and Makoto were only a centimeter apart before they were interrupted.

Someone or something broke down the wall.

Everyone save for certain superheroes were getting out of the restaurant in a panic.

_What the heck? Who's this?! It can't be a ghost or I'd have sensed it!_ Danny thought.

_Whoever is behind this...IS GOING TO PAY FOR INTERRUPTING MY PERFECT FIRST KISS!_ Makoto thought in rage.

A laugh was heard, one the girls were familiar with.

"Esmeraude?" Usagi asked.

"Let's go!" Rei said.

Everyone nodded.

Makoto, thinking fast, grabbed Danny and pulled him to the nearby restroom.

"Whoa! Lita! What're you-"

She pushed him the bathroom.

"Stay here! You'll be safe!" She said as the door closed.

Once the door was closed, the girls approached and they all nodded.

"Luna, Artemis, stay with Chibiusa." Usagi said.

Both cats nodded.

Meanwhile, Esmeraude came walking in from the destroyed wall.

"Sailor Guardians! Where are you?!" She asked. "Just to make sure you can't leave…"

She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, the outside of the building was surrounded by some kind of barrier.

Skulker still observed.

"What's going on in there?!" He shouted.

Esmeraude laughed as a voice called out.

"Stop right there!" Usagi's voice called out.

"Hmm?" Esmeraude questioned.

The girls then jumped in from nowhere, now in their Sailor Uniforms.

Danny peeked out the door and saw what they were doing.

"Whatever evil you dare to commit during a dance of love is unforgivable! We are the pretty guardians who fight for love and justice!" Sailor Moon said.

"And you're going to pay for coming here!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"And in the name of the moon… we'll punish you!" Sailor Moon said as she did her pose.

Danny rose a brow.

"You mean that posing thing they all do is for real?" He asked himself.

Esmeraude only chuckled.

"Perfect… you're here after all…" She said. "Now then…"

She snapped her fingers.

Suddenly, figures appeared from nowhere, having been invisible for some time.

They were white-faced robotic figures in black, and they all surrounded the girls.

"What's this?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"These are what droids look like before they're fashioned to be what you usually face. Didn't have time to make them prettier… this will do. Besides… I won't be needing anything major to deal with you girls…"

"Think again!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Esmeraude only chuckled.

"I almost wish there's something left of you to keep as trophies…"

"You won't be saying that after I'm through with you!" Makoto shouted as she jumped into the air, as did the others, ready to take her down.

Instantly, before the girls could make their attacks, they were grabbed by something invisible.

Sailor Moon was the first to voice their surprise.

''What the-

"AHH!" The girls shouted as they were flung to the floor, painfully.

"Grab them and hold them tight!" Esmeraude ordered.

As the girls got up, they found themselves grabbed by invisible figures, now revealed to be Droids.

"What?!" Moon asked.

Esmeraude gave her laugh once more.

"I knew getting them fitted with camouflage abilities would pay off, even if it took more dark energy than we wanted to use…"

"You won't… get away with this!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"We already have… I knew bringing the fight to you this time would pay off…"

"How did you know we'd be here?" Sailor Jupiter demanded

"I overheard Venus stalking her new crush last night and mentioning someone she knew having dinner here. I don't remember the name of the girl but to doesn't matter…" Esmeraude said.

Venus blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh… oops…" She said.

Esmeraude aimed her fan at the girls.

"Destroy them!"

Her minions surrounded the Sailor Guardians.

Watching in horror, Danny's eyes widened.

"NO!"

He ran out of the bathroom, unaware the cats and Chibiusa were watching from the girls' room.

"What's he doing?" Luna asked.

"Leave her alone!" Danny shouted.

The Sailor Guardians, Esmeraude and the Droids turned around and saw Danny and Makoto gasped in horror.

_WHAT IS HE STILL DOING HERE?!_ She thought in horror.

Esmeraude, however, laughed at the sight of him.

"What's this? A puny little savage come to play hero?" She asked in Japanese.

"Yeah… I have no idea what she said, but I'm assuming that was an insult."

"Ugh… you speak an equally primitive tongue…" She said in English. "No matter… I'll destroy you too."

Danny knew what he had to do.

His secret no longer mattered anymore, Lita and her friends need help.

"Run away!" Jupiter shouted.

Danny gave a thumb's up.

"I got this, Lita…"

She gasped when she heard that.

"H-How did you-"

That's when rings slowly traveled up and down his body.

"WHAT?!" The cats shouted loudly as their jaws hit the floor.

"What?!" Mars went.

"I-it can't be!" Mercury said.

"No way… so it was…?" Venus asked.

"Danny-san?!" Moon asked.

Makoto gasped as she could not believe her eyes.

In the place of her boyfriend, now stood the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

"D-DANNY-KUN?!"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower Princess11 for this long but excellent chapter.**

**What's next? Not sure.**

**Also, I'm thinking I should get Sonic the Hedgehog on DVD.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Sure.**

**Jebest4781: At least Makoto isn't unhealthily attached and is a hero too.**

**Starlord Master: Theme?**

**Phantom Fan 21: My bad. Blame Viz's redub and the existence of Crystal.**

**Luiz4200: Yeah, she's definitely a more sane person than Katie.**

**qazse: Yeah, until I saw the redub, I completely forgot her personality all together. Fun fact, she actually got more mature in the manga.**

**Invader Johnny: It helps that she's not a bad person and someone he'd have considered if he wasn't involved.**

**Evil Reviewer: Yeah...**

**61394: Thank you.**

**Major Simi: He no longer needs to worry about a love triangle.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Do it :)**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Probably from a disagreement or, in a more positive way, a mutual talk where they realize they don't really mesh. 2) Not too interested, since I see her more as a little sister. 3) Most likely, though not sure with who else. 4) Heartbreak, old age, or maybe murder? 5) I have... hmm... I think it did Kim. Maybe Minako or Makoto? 6) Death Battle. I actually liked when it used licensed music and didn't show what Wiz and Boomstick looked like because it had sort of carm to it. 7) Probably... Pokemon? 8) Maybe Regis Philbin, since I did want to meet him. 9) Not sure. 10) I mean, if it works. For example, Link? I'd go with Yuri Lowenthal in a voice akin to Simon the Digger, Ben Tennyson or Spider-Man.**

**Mazamba: No it won't.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Yeah, but she at least respects his loyalty.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: Yeah, I do want to bring Cujo here.**

**Guntherson962: I think it really is the magic thing.**

**ChrisZilla18: I had to google what that means.**

**catlover43: Wrong author. You're looking for Flower Princes11.**


	13. Chapter 13: Secrets Revealed

_**Secrets Revealed: Danny and Makoto Confess to Each Other**_

"H-How did you-"

That's when rings slowly traveled up and down his body.

"WHAT?!" The cats shouted loudly as their jaws hit the floor.

"What?!" Mars went.

"I-it can't be!" Mercury said.

"No way… so it was…?" Venus asked.

"Danny-san?!" Moon asked.

Makoto gasped as she could not believe her eyes.

In the place of her boyfriend, now stood the hero of Amity Park, Danny Phantom.

"D-DANNY-KUN?!"

Danny, now in his ghost form, glared at Esmeraude.

"What is this?! Who are you?!" The green haired villainess said, unable to believe what she saw.

She has not expected this.

She had heard of other heroes, but didn't expect she'd see one in Japan.

"Leave them alone or I'll _make you_ leave!" Danny demanded.

"Just what _are_ you?!" Esmeraude shouted in English.

"The guy who is gonna knock you out!" Danny shouted as he flew towards her and sent a blast at her.

Esmeraude jumped out of the way and readied for battle.

"You shall-" She stopped when she saw he disappeared. She looked around. "Where'd you go?!"

"Ordinarily, hitting women is considered a bad thing…" His voice came from nowhere.

"Where are you?!" She demanded.

Suddenly, she's hit by a blast from nowhere, sending her into table, knocking it down.

Danny returned to visibility, hovering off the ground, and smiled.

"But I'm sure you're an exception…" Danny said

Esmeraude growled and ordered her droids to attack him.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots! Destroy him!"

Some of the droids did as she ordered and came after him.

"Danny!" Makoto shouted.

She is confused but she is still worried.

Danny turned around, saw them coming, became invisible and Esmeraude gasped.

"WHERE IS HE?!" She shouted, only for more of her droids to be hit and taken down. "WHAT?!"

Danny then shot her down again before turning visible again.

"What's a matter? Can't hit what you can't see?" Danny shot.

Esmeraude was getting mad now.

"DO SOMETHING, YOU STUPID ROBOTS!" She ordered.

While Danny fought the droids, the Sailor Guardians were still in disbelief.

"Oh my gosh..." Sailor Moon said.

"So… that was _Danny_ I was hitting on last night?" Venus asked. "Which means… you're the girlfriend he was talking about." Minako said.

Soon memories came back of what almost happened.

Especially the parts where she tried to kiss him.

_Suddenly, I am glad that I didn't kiss him... _She thought.

As much as she admired the ghost boy, she'd never forgive herself for taking another person's love, especially one of her friends.

Speaking of which, she noticed that Jupiter had no response.

"Uh… Mako?"

Jupiter, however, was still in shock over what's going on.

That her sweet, adorable, loving boyfriend and the ghost boy are, apparently the same.

Danny, the boy whom she saved from bullies on their first date...was saving her and her friends from one of their enemies...

_That's… Danny? MY Danny-kun?!_ She thought.

Seeing the Sailor Guardians were still captured, Danny decided to help them out.

"Let's even the odds a little more…"

With a touch, he used intangibility to set Sailors Moon and Mercury free.

"Oh my..." Mercury said in astonishment

"Cool..." Moon commented, happy to be free.

"WHAT?!" Esmeraude shouted in disbelief.

He did the same to Mars and Venus.

"What?" Mars asked.

Venus, more used to his powers, smiled.

"Thanks..." The blonde said.

"No problem..." Danny said.

"One left." Venus said, pointing to Makoto.

Finally, he pulled Makoto out.

"I got you, Lita..." Danny said, using both his strength and intangibility to free her.

Once free, she just stared in disbelief at him before Danny pointed to the droids.

"Wha-"

"Explanations later!"

Seeing droids approaching her, Sailor Jupiter pushed what's going on out of her mind and defended herself.

"Sparking Wide Pressure!" She shouted.

She threw a blast of electricity from her hands that destroyed a few droids.

"Burning… Mandala!"

Sailor Mars melted several droids.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!"

Minako wrapped her chain around a few droids and broke them apart.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury froze several droids in ice.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!"

Sailor Moon threw her tiara, and was able to break the ice and the droids inside to pieces.

"NO! MY DROIDS!" Esmeraude shouted.

"I guess this _shattered_ your expectations, didn't it?" Danny asked with a smile and his arms crossed.

As he blasted one of the last remaining droids to pieces, Esmeraude pointed her fan to him in threatening manner.

"I do not know who or what you are, but you have made a dangerous enemy today, boy!" Esmeraude shouted.

Danny, however, was unafraid and unimpressed. He rolled his eyes.

"Lady, I make dangerous new enemies like every day. You'll have to get in line behind Doctor Drakken, the Sentinels, some trio of witches and a bunch of other bad guys who I don't normally deal with..."

Hearing him disregard her threats, Esmeraude gritted her teeth.

_Who...who does he think he is?!_ The green haired villainess thought in anger.

"And… it's done!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

Esmeraude gasped in horror, her droids were all down now, kicked around like buckets.

"It's your choice now, Esmeraude. Leave in defeat, or stay and be humiliated even more!" Sailor Moon said as she and the girls were ready.

"This is not over..." She said.

"Looks over to me." Danny said with his arms crossed.

Esmeraude's glare intensified.

"You! This was the _one chance_ I had to catch the Sailor Guardians off guard and you ruined it! Your name… what is it?!" She demanded.

"Danny Phantom. I'm from America."

Hearing that name, Esmeraude's dirty look extended to the girls.

"We shall meet again, none of you savages have seen the last of me!" Esmeraude said before making her escape by teleporting.

Once she was gone, the energy barrier keeping everyone in was gone.

Skulker blinked.

"What's this? What happened? Where did the one with the strange energy go?" He asked.

"UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

He turned around and, to his surprise, he saw Esmeraude, her back turned to him so she did know he was there, expressing her anger.

_What's this?_ He thought.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! I HAD THEM! I WAS SO CLOSE!" She vented. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL PRINCE DEMANDE NOW?!

_Did she teleport? I wonder…_ Skulker thought as he hovered to her.

Esmeraude groaned.

"This is all _Wiseman's_ fault! That's what I'll say! He should've warned us of other do-gooders the Sailor Guardians know That's it!" She said.

She didn't notice someone touching her hair as she teleported.

* * *

With Esmeraude gone, Danny groaned.

"She got away..." He said.

"Danny?" Makoto's voice was heard behind him.

He then noticed that the Sailor Guardians were all looking at him now.

Especially Makoto.

"_I knew it!_" Artemis' voice went at the girl's feet. "I knew something was up with him!" He said. Once he saw Danny was still there, he immediately slinked back. "Oh uh… mao?"

"Huh… so they _can_ talk…" He said calmly.

Artemis and Luna were then surprised by how he didn't even seem remotely nonplussed by that.

"You… you're calm?" Luna asked.

"You don't… seem that surprised by talking cats." Sailor Moon pointed out.

"Not my first time with that scenario…" He said with a shrug.

Sailor Moon and the Cats looked confused by that but it is not the key issue here. With the crisis over, Makoto felt it was time to address the elephant in the room.

Such as her boyfriend and the ghostly superhero being one and the same.

"We should… talk…" She managed to say.

"Yeah… maybe not here…" Danny said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

They escape to the park.

There was no one there, so that made it perfect to talk like this.

Danny stood in front of the Sailor Guardians, Chibiusa and the cats, all of them staring at him.

"So… anyone wanna start?" Danny asked.

"You called me by my nickname earlier." Makoto asked. "You saw me transform at the café?"

"No, but I knew _before_ then." Danny said. "I figured out Mina was Venus because she got a saying wrong last night."

Sailor Venus facepalmed.

"Of course…" She bemoaned.

"You really need to stop doing that so much." Artemis said.

"I can't help it…" Venus said.

"After that, I put two and two together. I'm guess Mercury is Ami, Mars is Rei and that leaves Usagi, right?"

The girls all shared surprised looks with each other, confirming Danny's suspicions.

"How long have you known that I was Sailor Jupiter?" Makoto asked.

"Since our first date..." He confessed.

"What?" She asked.

"I saw you transform when you went to face that ghost all by yourself..." He said.

_He's known all this time? _She thought as she recalled that battle and her first meeting with the ghost kid.

"So… _you_ helped me with that ghost?" She asked.

"That's right." Danny said with a nod.

Makoto blinked.

_Is...is that why he seemed so familiar back then? _She thought, trying to remember that day until Sailor Moon spoke up.

"Wait…" Sailor Moon spoke up. "So… when Shingo claims he saw a ghost earlier in the bedsheet, that was _you?_"

"Yeah… I didn't like how needless bratty he was being so I thought a light scare would be fine." Danny said.

Usagi blinked upon hearing that. She knew she considered Danny a friend but didn't think he'd return the favor in such a way.

''Well, I'm grateful you would stand up for me like that." She said.

Danny nodded.

"Hey, you stuck up for me yesterday, I figured it was the least that I could do. I did consider dumping soda on his head… but that'd be a waste of good soda." He said.

This earned a small laugh from her.

Just then, Venus had to speak up.

"Uh...Danny..." She said, looking awkward.

"Yes, Mina?" Danny asked.

She blushed but tried to keep talking anyway.

"So… the girlfriend you mentioned last night… was _Mako?_" Venus asked.

"Right." Danny said.

Venus sighed but then smiled.

"Well, at least you have a loyal boyfriend Mako." Venus then noticed how quiet she was. "Mako?"

The girls and cats then noticed she was quiet.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Moon asked.

As her head was down, nobody saw the look on her face.

Then she looked up and she looked sad and angry at the same time. It surprised the girls, but also Danny.

"Lita?" Danny asked gently but her expression did not change. "What's wrong?"

"_What's wrong?!_ How... how could you keep this from me for so long?" Makoto asked, sounding betrayed.

Danny held his hands up in defense.

"Mako?" Mercury asked.

"Aren't you being a bit excessive?" Mars asked.

"Lita, I never meant to keep this from you for so long but this… It's not like I could just pick up a phone and say _"Hi, Lita. Guess what, I know you're Sailor Jupiter and also, I am Danny Phantom..."_ and call it a day." Danny said.

Makoto realized his point but she still felt hurt.

She thought she knew everything about him, that they had an honest relationship but then she learns this.

"You still should have told me... How could you not tell me?!" She asked, sounding hurt.

Danny stepped back in reaction.

"In my defense, you never told me that you were Sailor Jupiter..." Danny pointed out.

"He does have a point there." Moon said.

"Yeah, that's true..." Venus said.

Unfortunately, neither were helping.

She did consider that and her reaction faltered, but she shook her head.

"Even so… you should've told me…" She said before he head drooped down. "I… thought I could trust you…"

"Lita?" Danny asked.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.

She turned around.

"I… need to think…" She said as she began walking away.

This came to a surprise to everyone, even Danny.

"Lita?" She didn't respond, she kept walking. "Makoto?"

Still no answer.

Sailor Moon looked to Danny and gave him a sympathetic look.

"It's okay, just give her time." She said.

Danny didn't listen, he used intangibility and flight to past the girls.

"WHOA!" Venus went as she and the girls felt that cold rush go through them. "Did you feel that too?"

"It felt like a cold draft went right through my body!" Mars said.

"Even _I'm_ shivering!" Mercury said, shivering as she said.

"What was that?" Moon said, still feeling cold.

Danny landed in between them and the walking away Makoto.

"Lita... LITA! MAKOTO!" He shouted as he landed in front of her, using her real name to get her attention.

"Danny-kun..." She said with her head down. "I'm sorry... but I can't be around you right now..."

She walked around him and Danny was getting desperate.

He did not want to lose her

Danny stood in between the others and the walking away Makoto.

He called out to her

"Please listen! Take all the time you want but… know that I never meant anything bad! I'm a good guy, a hero like you. All I have wanted since I asked you out was to see you again, to hang out with you, to hold your hand, even tell embarrassing stories about our friends behind their backs if you wanted. I just… wanted to see you… in person… Lita?! Makoto?! I love you!" Danny shouted quickly.

The last thing he said caught her attention and stunned her silent.

She stopped in her tracks and her head was up.

Danny covered his mouth after that.

_Did I just say that?!_ He thought in disbelief.

"W-what did you say?" Makoto asked in shock, not looking at him.

Danny blushed, embarrassed over his slip up but continued.

He took a breath as he knew that there is no way out of this.

"I said...I love you." He said.

Makoto's eyes widened as she heard that, even as her back was turned.

"R-Really?" She asked.

"I mean it Lita. Ever since that time I did the poem, I started to realize what I felt for you was getting stronger, and it was already strong. The more we spoke, the more I admired you. You're a fun, cool, amazing, loving, selfless person and you're someone I admire as both a person and a superhero. You're not afraid to help others and you're not afraid to go all out for people you care for. And it was during this second date, the moment we dance, I realize… I love you." Danny confessed.

The girls all stared in awe of this.

"Oh wow…" Moon whispered.

Jupiter finally turned around. Danny didn't see her reaction as his head was down.

"Look… if you're still mad, that's fine. Take all the time you want to think and if you decide you don't w-"

He's cut off when he feels a pair of arms pick him up and hug him tightly to the large girl he's fallen for.

He also felt some tears falling on his shoulder now as she kept hugging him.

Danny smiled as he hugged her back, relieved that she hasn't said or done anything to imply she doesn't return his feelings.

Once she was done, Makoto looked him in the eyes.

The same look in her eyes she's had whenever she grew closer to him, complete with a loving smile, and this time, with tears of joy.

She knew exactly how to respond to him.

"I love you too..." She said as she did to him what she wanted to do earlier.

She kissed him.

In that exact moment, there was a brief surprise, but Danny kissed her back.

His hands went to her face and everything else in the world was gone to them.

As they kissed, Sailor Jupiter and Danny Phantom returned to their civilian forms as she let him back on the ground, but their kiss continued.

They remained that way for 10 seconds before they finally parted, in a gentle "Muah".

Once they pulled away, they smiled happily at each other.

"I waited months for that…" Danny said. "Worth it…"

"Good… because I want another one." Makoto said before kissing him again and he returned it.

Neither of them cared that they had an audience the entire time.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus held hands as they cried tears of joy.

Sailor Mercury smiled warmly as Mars nodded.

"Guess I was wrong to be wary of him..." She whispered.

"So were we..." Luna said, equally happy for her.

The girls all looked very happy for her, seeing her and Danny admit their love.

Artemis, however, looked like he was more interested in something else.

"So… about my pie?"

"NOT NOW ARTEMIS!" All of them, save for the couple, shouted at him for speaking up.

Artemis flinched at their volume.

"Aww… come on!" He whined.

* * *

"You have some nerve to come back after a failure like that…" Sapphir said.

Esmeraude stood in front of a projection of her beloved's brother, who did not look happy to see her. Prince Demande was behind his brother, alongside another figure known as Wiseman.

"It's not my fault!" She shouted.

"Is that so?" Sapphir questioned. "For once, you knew where the Sailor Guardians were going to be ahead of time. How is this not your fault?"

"Tell Wiseman! He didn't warn me of that brat!"

"Brat? What brat?" Prince Demande, who sat at his throne, asked.

Esmeraude, with the wave of her fan, showed them a projection of Danny.

"An American superhero. Call himself Danny Phantom. Apparently, he's Sailor Jupiter's lover. You should've warned us there'd be other heroes! Should we have brought kryptonite with us too?!"

Demande only blinked as he looked to Wiseman after the projection Esmeraude made ended and she was visible to them again.

"That's a good point, why didn't you warn us?"

Wiseman did not answer, he remained still.

"Wiseman?" Sapphir asked.

"Something… is wrong." He answered.

"What?" Prince Demande.

"We have no information this boy was even in Japan during this era. While there appear to be records of a Danny Phantom, no such information exists that he was aligned with the Sailor Guardians, much less romantically involved with one."

"But how can that be?" Sapphir asked. "Did we cause this?"

"No… I suspect one answer. Crosstime…" Wiseman said.

This got Prince Demande's attention.

"I thought that was a myth?"

"No, not a myth, just not as many people have experienced such a thing. I suspect other powers are at work here. Still, this does not change our goals." Wiseman said.

"Wiseman is correct. Danny Phantom or no Danny Phantom, you have a mission, Esmeraude." Sapphir said.

"But how am I to destroy an enemy I know nothing about?!" She questioned.

"Perhaps _**I**_ can be of assistance…"

Gasping at the voice from behind her, Esmeraude turned around.

It was a metallic being with green hair that looked like fire and a predatory grin on his face.

Esmaraude got into a fighting position.

"How did you get here?!" She said.

"Identify yourself!" Sapphir demanded.

"Don't mind me… I saw you took issue with a certain boy. As they say, the enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

"And who are you, _"friend"?_" Prince Demande questioned in a calm tone.

"The name is Skulker… and I am _quite_ familiar with that ghost boy…"

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11.**

**The kiss finally happened.**

**And it looks like Skulker is going to take advantage of being in Japan.**

**Stick around!**

**Phantom Fan 21: Yup, still got explaining to do.**

**Jebest4781: Will plan to have past dates return at some point.**

**Invader Johnny: For now, she gets a love confession.**

**Major Simi: They also now know how they feel for each other.**

**Runeion: I guess so? Also, I'll definitely have Ember and Afterschool Tea Time some more.**

**Fanreader26: No, his power as in as Danny Phantom. As Danny Fenton, he's powerless.**

**qazse: Well, she's more hurt he hid all this, but him admitting his love is enough to forgive him.**

**Starlord Master: Ah... can't say... mostly because it's mostly for near the end.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: I'll consider it.**

**Joseph Vowels: 1) That was a one-shot and nothing more. 2) Please leave reviews on the story they are on.**

**danifan3000: Yeah, Sailor Moon doesn't appear to be in a shared universe. So, mostly modern day anime.**

**pokemon fan 1991: I'll definitely have Ben 10.**

**Khy Dragon: Probably.**

**DJ Rodriguez: FNAF? I never played those and I just wanted to reference Sonic.**

**61394: That secret isn't the only thing out.**

**Luiz4200: Well, I needed to find something relatively harmless for him to do.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: And yet nobody recognizes them.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Level

_**The Next Level: Love Grows Between Heroes**_

They ignored everything, even Artemis still asking for his pie, even the other girls yelling at him.

All that mattered was the kiss the two shared.

As far as they were concerned, they were both in heaven.

As Danny slowly pulled away, this was the first thing he could say.

"Wow..." He let out.

For months, he had been dreaming about how a kiss from Makoto would feel. And now...it was real and it felt amazing.

It was better than what he had hoped for.

Makoto did not say anything but he saw the expression on her face.

She has become the same shade as her rose earrings and she had the biggest, most joyous smile he had ever seen on her face.

It was clear she loved it too.

Danny smiled as he and Lita kept their arms around each other, neither wanting to let go just yet.

She finally spoke.

"I am still a little upset you kept something so big a secret...but I guess I can't really talk much..." Makoto said.

"Sorry… again." He said.

"It's okay… I forgive you. I doubt I would have stayed mad for that long…" She responded.

"Thank you."

"So… no more secrets between us?" Makoto said.

"Yeah…" He said without thinking about it. Then he remembered something. "Uh… actually…"

"Yes?" She asked.

"I'll… tell you in private…" I just remembered we have an audience.

Seeing his thumb aiming behind him, Makoto saw their audience and blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh dear…" She said. "I completely forgot."

The other Sailor Guardians, and Chibiusa, smiled.

"It's okay… you two deserved it." Moon said.

"So sorry I ever had my suspicions about you…" Mars said to Danny.

"Thanks… I think." Danny said.

"Well… this is all well and good…" Luna spoke up. "But I think it's time to address the elephant in the room."

"That's right… you know about the Sailor Guardians…" Artemis said.

"Oh… right. I guess we should talk about that…" Danny said as he scratched the back of his head.

* * *

Danny and the Sailor Guardians decided that they needed to talk more, about everything.

They soon arrived to the playground of the park, where they knew that they could have some privacy.

The girls all changed back to their civilian appearances to avoid issue.

"Well… nobody is here…" Danny sighed. "Okay, I guess you all have a lot of questions..."

"You can say that again..." Makoto said.

"We'll start with how you and this "Danny Phantom" could be one and the same, it doesn't make sense for a human to have this kind of power." Luna said.

"Are you saying you knew something was different about me? Is that why who two kept staring?" Danny asked.

"I have been sensing a strange energy deep within you since you got here, yet you clearly mean us no harm..." Luna said.

"Just what are you, kid?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah. How are you a human and a ghost at the same time? That's impossible, and I showed know…" Rei said.

Danny sighed.

"It's a really long story. Here's the bottom line: I'm half ghost..." Danny said.

"_Half_ ghost?" Lita questioned.

"Yes, half human, half ghost..." Danny said.

"How is such a thing even possible?" Rei asked.

"Did you mom or dad meet a nice ghost and… y'know…?" Minako asked, using hand gestures of fingers touching.

"Uh… no." Danny said flatly. "It all started about a year ago, at the start of my freshmen year, my parents had built a ghost portal..."

"Ghost portal?" Usagi said, not liking the sound of that.

"Wait a minute… are your parents _Jack_ and _Maddie_ Fenton?" Ami asked.

"You heard of them?" Danny asked.

"Yes but… not necessarily in a positive light…" She said. "I heard of them through scans of magazines, including Genius Magazine. Even I thought they were… _insane_. Umm... No offense…" She said apologetically.

Danny rose a brow.

"_Some_ taken…"

"So… portal?" Makoto asked, reminding him what he's talking about.

"Right… to make a long story short, the portal didn't work and, after I mentioned wanting to give it a look, my friend Sam convinced me to give it a try. I sort of… pressed the on button while inside and I was hit with ecto-energy. It turned me into… well… what you see." Danny said, holding his arms out. "And like any 14-year-old, my first thought was to be a superhero. Now I protect my town from ghosts who cause trouble. I'm basically a ghostbuster ghost… only I can do things Bill Murray can't, like go through walls, turn invisible and fly."

Once he was done, the Sailor Guardians had their own reactions.

"Wow…" Usagi said, thinking this was cool, like something out of her manga.

_This is… unbelievable..._ Ami thought.

_How is this possible?_ Rei thought.

_So... cool!_ Minako thought.

The cats also had their own opinions on the matter.

_Fascinating…_ Luna thought.

_Huh… okay… cool… so… am I EVER getting that pie?!_ Artemis thought, clearly more interested in desserts than this development.

Lastly, Makoto reacted like this.

"So… you're not actually a ghost since you're still alive?"

"Technically, I am still alive. But, for all intents and purposes, I turn into a ghost." Dany explained.

"Whoa…" Makoto said.

"So, are you really okay with dating a guy who can fly and shoot blasts out of his hands?" Danny asked in concern.

Makoto hugged him.

"You accepted me as I am and I can accept you as you are..." She said.

"Really?" He asked.

"You are still the same sweet guy I fell in love with last summer, and what I learn today is that you are a secret superhero like me..." Makoto said.

Although feeling relieved, Danny felt it was his turn.

"Lita, I already told you my secret. I will understand if you can't but...exactly what is going on here? Exactly what's with the powers and the short skirts? And who was that Emerald chick?" He asked.

"You mean Esmeraude?" Makoto asked when she stopped hugging him.

"It all starts with the Moon Kingdom." Luna spoke up.

"Moon Kingdom?" Danny asked.

"Exactly what it says." Artemis says.

"Hold on!" Danny said in disbelief. "I've spent most of my life studying to be an astronaut and even I know there's no castle or whatever on the moon."

"That's because this was ages before NASA was a thing." Luna said.

"This was thousands of years before modern humanity. Luna and I came from planet Mau to serve under Queen Serenity-"

"Wait! Wait… hold up! You're aliens?" Danny asked.

"You didn't think _earthborn_ cats could talk, did you?" Luna asked.

"Not unless they were sorcerers turned into cats…" He said. This brought about staring and he rose a hand. "Long story… Continue?"

Luna ignored that odd comment and resumed.

"In any case, to make a very long story short, the Moon Kingdom was plagued by the Dark Kingdom." Luna said.

"So, obvious bad guys? Since I doubt with a name like that their MO is selling cookies…" Danny asked.

"Exactly. The Princess Serenity and her bodyguards, the princesses of other planets, were reincarnated into girls of the modern age, along with the princess' love, Prince Endymion. They are the Sailor Guardians you see before you, with Usagi, Sailor Moon, being the Moon Princess."

Danny blinked when he looked up at them.

"You're the reincarnations of alien princesses?"

"That's about right." Usagi said.

"Wait… Rei? Question, did you look like you do now or like Martian Manhunter when he's not looking like a green person?" Danny asked.

Rei was about to answer, but found herself at a loss.

"That's a good question… why did I look as I do now?" Rei asked the cats.

"Earth isn't the only planet that had humans… they just died out before the Martians you know of today came to be, like the dinosaurs on Earth." Artemis said.

"From there, we started looking for the girls once Artemis and I awoke." Luna said.

"The first was Minako, I found her when she studied abroad." Artemis said.

"When I first got my powers, I didn't know about other Sailor Guardians. So, I started out as Sailor V." She said.

Danny blinked when he heard that name.

"Hold up? You were Sailor V?" He asked.

"Yup. As much as I didn't get to cash in on merchandising, I'm still flattered video games, dolls and a short-lived anime was made about me." She said with a big smile.

"I had recruited Usagi some time later, then Ami, Rei and finally Mako."

"We kicked the Dark Kingdom's butts after they came back." Usagi said.

"Cool… so who was Emerald?" Danny asked.

"_Esmeraude._" Everyone corrected.

"Yeah… she tried to kill you guys so I don't care…" Danny said.

"She's from a group called the Black Moon Clan. We're not entirely sure who or what they are. To be honest, we thought you were a part of them before tonight." Artemis said.

"All we know is they want something involving Chibiusa here." Usagi pointed to the small girl, who hid behind her.

"What do they want with your cousin?" Danny asked.

All of them looked very unsure before Chibiusa, feeling this boy wasn't a threat, decided to speak up.

"I'm actually _not_ really her cousin. I hypnotized her family to thinking that…" She said.

Danny blinked.

"Wait… you're not her cousin? Then who are you?"

She remained silent before Usagi spoke up.

"She'll tell us when she feels safe to."

Danny looked surprised to hear that when Luna spoke up.

"I'm assuming because of your unique physiology that you were immune to her hypnosis."

"So… that's what the whole umbrella thing was." He said in realization.

"They also want the Silver Crystal." Usagi said.

"The what?"

"Usagi!" Luna chided.

"It's okay… we can trust him." She assured. "To put it simply, it's kind of the source of our power and can do all sorts of things…"

"I'm guessing that means rule the world to?"

"Just about." Usagi said.

"Wow…" Danny went. "I thought having ghost powers was crazy…"

"It's crazy being the reincarnation of a princess too…" Usagi said.

"So… how did the whole reincarnating thing go?" Danny asked.

"My mom… not the one you met, my past life mom… used the Silver Crystal." Usagi said.

"Now Sailor Moon leads the other Guardians to bring peace to the world." Luna said.

"Wait, there is something I don't quite get." Danny said.

"What is it, Danny-kun?" Makoto asked.

"You said that all of you are supposed to be princesses of your home worlds, right?" He asked.

"Yes, that's right." Ami said.

"First off, Jupiter is a gas planet, how was there a kingdom on it?" Danny asked.

"More like they were colonies on Jupiter's moons…" Artemis explained.

"You said first off, do you have another question?" Luna asked.

"No offense, but why is Usagi in charge as both leader of the team and the important princess?" Danny asked.

He did not mean it to be rude, he likes Usagi as a friend but he just didn't understand how this whole hierarchy thing here works.

"It's because I'm the only one who can use the Silver Crystal." She explained.

"We may have been the princesses of our home planets, but the Silver Millennium was a vast empire and we were more like smaller parts of it..." Ami explained.

"Usagi or Princess Serenity is Sailor Moon and that is why she's leader." Luna explained.

"And it is our duty to protect the Silver Crystal and one day restore the Silver Millennium and bring peace." Makoto explained.

"Huh… and I just use my powers to punch out the same idiot ghost who obsesses over boxes…" Everyone gave rather blank expressions at that. "Uh… long story."

"So, Danny-kun, exactly what powers do you have?" Makoto asked.

"I have quite a few..." Danny said.

"Such as?" Ami said as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil, to the surprise of everyone. "A creature like yourself is so rare that I just gotta know! Also, several questions. Can this power be passed down to your kids? Do you need to eat things humans can't? Also, is your urine green?"

"Ami!" Everyone went, sounding grossed out by that last part.

Realizing what she said, Ami calmed down and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry… this is such a fascinating reveal I got… curious…"

Danny, who looked unsettled by that last question, calmed down.

"Well, as you saw earlier, I can transform into my ghost self at will..."

"Right. So, what's with the outfit?" Minako asked.

"It used to be my old jumpsuit my parents made me. The logo is something I got a few months later." Danny explained.

"I see…" Minako said.

"I also have a healing factor. I can fly, lift more than 30 tons, survived getting hit by a shuttle flying at me once, and some of the typical ghost stuff. I can become invisible and intangible."

"Invisible, cool! Also, what's intangible?" She asked, her friends sighed in response.

"Basically, I can walk through walls and reach threw solid objects..."He explained.

"Anything else?" Artemis asks.

'I can shoot blasts from my hands, I call it my ghost ray... I can even make some small shields with my ghost energy to deflect attacks... and I've even developed ice powers."

"Kind of like my Shine Aqua Illusion?" Mercury asked.

"Sort of. I've also finally gotten the hang of duplication..."

"Huh?" Makoto asked.

"I can make up to four of myself for a time." He explained.

Both Makoto and Minako smiled and clasped their hands together.

"Cool!" They both went.

Makoto noticed how oddly excited Minako was and sent a disapproving look as the blonde inched back.

"Eheheh… not that I was hoping to date a copy of him or anything…" She said nervously.

"Oh yeah, and I can overshadow people."

"Overshadow?" Makoto asked.

"Basically, I can possess people."

Rei shuddered.

"Please don't do that to me…" She begged.

"I won't."

"So… is that it?" Minako asked.

"No, there's at least one left. My strongest power is my ghost wail. To put it in the simplest way possible, I yell loud and it destroys almost everything in its path."

"Kind of like Usagi when she cries." Rei joked.

"Not funny!" Usagi shouted.

"I don't think Usagi could destroy a whole building with her crying." Danny said.

"Huh… okay, nevermind."

"So, you said the ice powers aren't exactly like mine? How so?" Ami asked."

"I'll show you."

Danny morphed and, with his powers, made a crystal of ice. He handed it to Makoto before changing back.

"Wow..." Usagi said.

"Beautiful..." Makoto said as she saw the crystal in her hand.

"Well, as nice as this is… we have one last thing we need to discuss with you. Namely, the girls' identities." Artemis said.

"Indeed." Luna said.

"I haven't told anyone about Lita's secret. It wasn't my secret to tell..." Danny said.

His girlfriend smiled at that.

"Good." She said.

"So, Danny-san. I hope this means that we can trust you to keep the girls secret. We are taking a big risk..." Luna said.

Danny nodded.

"I have already kept Lita's a secret for months, and I promise not to say a word about the girls too... besides, you guys know my secret too..." Danny said.

'He's got a point Luna..." Usagi said.

The black cat sighed.

"I suppose that's a guarantee if something goes wrong." She said.

"There is some stuff I always wanted to ask..." Danny said.

"What is it, Danny-kun?" Makoto asked.

"Well, why do you guys always made speeches whenever you transform?"

"That's kind of us declaring how wrong the bad guy is being." Usagi said.

'Also, why do you guys do all those moves too, almost like you are dancing?" He asked.

"For… show?" Minako suggested. "It's kind of a thing with Japanese superheroes…"

"And the biggest one, if you girls don't wear masks, how can no one recognize you guys, including me?" He asked.

That was the one bugging him the most.

The girls just stared.

"Huh?" Usagi went.

"Is this like a He-Man thing where showing more skin, in this case your legs, somehow is a better disguise than a mask? Or is the tiara that concealing? I mean, when _I_ transform, my eyes and hair change color and my skin is a darker tone. You girls have the exact same eye and hair color and hairstyles. I mean, Usagi's doesn't change her hairstyle and Mina still has the bow on her head."

The girls just stared at him blankly for a very long time before they slowly moved their faces to the cats, who both didn't really have an answer to that.

"Uh… magic?" Luna suggested.

"Or humans are just that thick…" Artemis said.

"So… that it? No more questions for me?" Danny asked.

"Not for now, no." Ami said as she looked through her notes she wrote.

Once done, Danny noticed that Lita's arms were around him.

"Now, I think that we had been in the middle of a date..." Lita said. "We should really get back to it."

Danny smiled.

"I do believe you're right… too bad about the café."

"Aww… never got my pie…" Artemis groaned.

"_That's_ the only thing you're concerned with?" Luna asked regarding his priorities.

"So, what should we do?" Makoto asked.

"Well… I guess we can have a flight above Tokyo if you're up to it?" Danny suggested.

She smiled.

"That sounds romantic. So, if it's okay with everyone, the two of us are taking to the skies."

Everyone smiled.

"Go ahead…" Usagi said.

Danny morphed and carried Makoto up, the two soon left to go continue with the rest of their second date in the skies.

Minako sighed happily.

"That sounds like a fairy tale dream…" She says, feeling a bit jealous.

Unknown to the happy couple, someone had witness everything from a distance.

A little girl, who is still wearing sun glasses, despite how late it is.

She had seen it all from a safe enough distance, behind a tree.

"Good, they are still going strong..."She said, looking relieved.

That's when something flashed in her coat pocket. She reached in and held onto it.

"You know it's a risk, right?" Someone else said, a voice coming from her pocket.

The girl sighed.

"I know that it was a risk to come here but it had to be done..." She said.

Her eyes darted to the Guardians and, for some reason, they narrowed at Chibiusa.

"I just hope you know what you are doing..." The voice said again.

"I do..." The girl said confidently.

* * *

Hours ago

In America

With their night finished, the two returned to "Someplace Cozy" to get some sleep.

Danielle couldn't help but giggle on the bed as Jazz got out in her PJ's.

"Glad you had fun." She said.

"I really did!" She said.

"What was your favorite part?" Jazz asked.

''I don't know which was better, games, the ball pit or eating that pizza..."Danielle said before she yawned.

"Someone's tired…" Jazz said as she tucked Danielle in.

"Yeah…" She said.

"Well, you better get some sleep." She says.

"You too with the Bellwood thing…" Danielle said as he eyes closed.

"I will… Good night."

"Night…" Danielle said as she drifted to sleep.

Jazz smiled before noticing Danielle's blue hoodie was draped on a chair at the small desk. She also saw something peeking out.

_Is that…?_

Jazz went to pull it out. It was Danielle's bucket list.

Among the few things not crossed off, she noticed one in particular.

To be part of a family.

Jazz looked to the small girl, now sound asleep and her heart felt for this little girl she's grown to love like family so fast.

_I wish Mom and Dad knew about her… maybe they'd love her as much as Danny I have…_ She thought.

* * *

"Wow…" Sailor Jupiter said as she was in Danny's arms, looking at Tokyo from the skies.

"You know… you didn't have to ask me to stop and transform, right?" He asked.

"I know… but I figure this would help us in case someone spotted us in the air."

"Fair enough." Danny said.

As the two flew, Makoto pointed to the tallest structure, the Tokyo Skytree.

"Can we land up there? I'd love to see the city from that high…"

"Of course."

They went to the very top, higher than most people would be allowed to.

Feeling safe with Danny at her side, Makoto sat at the edge with him, their legs hanging in the air.

Just in case, they remained transformed.

Feeling relaxed, Makoto leaned back, her hands supporting her.

"Wow… I never thought I'd see the city from this high before." She said.

"Good thing that it's a clear night tonight." Danny said.

"Yeah…" She said.

Danny looked to her and saw how she looked as she admired the sights.

He felt his heart race as she saw looked in the moonlight

_Beautiful..._ He thought as his heart kept beating.

"So… Minako hit on you last night, right?"

Danny was surprised to hear that, but answered.

"Yeah… but… I didn't take advantage of her or anything. She's… pretty but I'm no cheater."

Makoto nodded.

"That's good. Still… I can tell she's disappointed to learn my boyfriend and her new crush are one and the same." She said. "So, why didn't you tell me you knew on our first date?" She asked.

"I figure you've got your secrets like I do. I respect your secrets." Danny said.

Makoto blushed.

"So… am I the only other superhero you dated?" She asked.

"Yeah… I was meaning to tell you. I'll tell you almost every secret I have, but not anyone else's." Danny said.

"That's fair." She said before noticing something he just said. "Wait? Why almost?"

Danny had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"Well… let's just say… at least one is, not so much an issue of trust, more like I'm still not sure if I'm ready to say what it is. So, until I feel ready to tell you, please don't try to coax it out of me…"

Though curious, she recognized the look on his face and chose not to probe him on it.

"Okay…"

She sat up and her hand went to his. Despite both wearing gloves, both held tightly to each other.

Their heads inched closer and the shared a kiss.

Since they were sitting, it was easier for Danny to do this.

Once they stopped, Makoto leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Danny smiled at that as the two continued to admire the view.

* * *

Danny and Makoto were now in the privacy of the living room.

Once they changed back to normal, they looked to each other.

It seems that due to months of repressing hormones and the fact that he will going back to America in a few days had sunk in, so they knew what they wanted to do.

The first kiss they shared had unlocked it all.

They wanted more.

Makoto and Danny were deeply lip locking now on her couch.

It got to the point where she got on top of him.

The two remained like that for almost half a minutes before pulling away in a loud "Muah".

Once they did, Makoto was panting heavily, her face flushed and her heart is racing.

"Oh wow..." She breathed out.

"Did ya like that?" Danny asked.

"Loved it…"

"You'll love this more."

Danny used his powers to phase from underneath and he was on top, kissing her on the lips, before gently peppering her face.

"Oh, Danny Kun..." She said.

"I love it when you call me that."

"Good… because I will keep calling you that as long as we keep this up."

Makoto giggled as her boyfriend chuckled in between kisses.

"We got almost a year's worth of time to make up for." He said.

"Then let's not waste time." She responded.

MUAH!

The two lovebirds pulled away, panting a bit.

Both of them very happy.

Their eyes were still on each other, unable to see or think of anything else.

_She's so beautiful..._ Danny thought passionately.

_He's so amazing..._ Makoto thought in a smitten way.

As Danny say back up, they hugged.

"Now that you're here… I don't want to ever let go..." Makoto whispered as they held onto each other.

"I don't want you to let go either..." Danny whispered back.

His heart beat faster for her.

His face was as warm as his heart felt.

He was still surprised and charmed by the fact that such a strong and fearless girl like Lita could become so demure and shy like this.

It fascinated him to no end.

He gave a quick kiss on her lips.

Makoto's face turned a new shade of pink as Danny's kisses continued.

She couldn't deny what she felt.

Her body shook from his touch right now.

_I...I still can't believe that I am finally here...doing this with him..._ She thought as Danny continued to romance her.

_Now's a good time to try this._

Danny, getting an idea from a movie he recently watched, decided to kick this up a notch and gently kissed her on her neck, earning a gasp from her.

He knew she liked how that felt.

She held onto him, not resisting one bit.

Danny resumed his amorous assault and Makoto blushed deeply as her boyfriend showed his love for her with his mouth.

Makoto gasped and giggled even louder now.

"As fun as this is, care to be more active?" He asked.

"Of course!"

Makoto couldn't take it anymore.

She was getting relentless.

She loved this but she wanted to return it in full.

She wanted to take the initiative now.

She gave him a kiss that required pulling him in.

Once she pulled big, he had a big smile on his face.

"Cool…" He said in a daze.

"Oh, Danny-Kun…" Makoto cooed as she pulled him for another kiss, enjoying every moment of it.

Just as he was.

When he pulled away, he gazed lovingly in each of her eyes, not wanting to look away.

"This is like a dream…" He said.

"One I don't want to wake up from." She said.

He sighed hearing that.

When he pulled away, he gazed lovingly in each of her eyes, and sent kisses all over her face, and some on her exposed neck.

After a kiss on the forehead, Makoto yawned.

"You okay, Lita?" He asked.

"Yeah… it's just late…" She said.

Hearing that, both of them decide to change into their PJ's.

However, even after brushing their teeth, they were impatient.

They got back to kissing on the couch.

"I know we're tired but… I can't help it." He said.

"Me neither!" She said.

They decided to take a little break and Danny got up to get some water but he didn't even get two feet away before Makoto grabbed him and pulled him back for more.

Danny's eyes widen but soon found himself continuing.

_Rehydration can wait..._ He thought, almost in amusement as the kisses continued.

_You're not going anywhere…_ She thought, blissful of this.

They kept kissing for hours.

They spent so long together they fell asleep on the couch, sitting up with Makoto leaning on his shoulder.

* * *

**New chapter with thanks to Flower princess11.**

**Looks like things are going steady for the two.**

**What's next?**

**Not sure, I think now's a good time to take a break from this.**

**When we return, we'll be seeing other ghosts, Tuxedo Mask, and what Skulker is up to with the Black Moon Clan.**

**Also... more of Jazz and Danielle's road trip.**

**Starlord Master: Ember, I guess.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: In TMDDF, he met Salem, a talking cat.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Yeah, she needs to get in line behind bad guys of his dates before getting a shot.**

**qazse: Yup.**

**Fanreader26: We'll see what he's up to later.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Pie, it's pie. And no, he doesn't.**

**Luiz4200: Maybe. Not sure yet.**

**Runeion: He's got a job to do. Also, they went for their moonlit flight in the end.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Tuxedo Mask will be later.**

**Jebest4781: Not sure about Detective Conan. I'll think about it.**

**williamescobar608: Si.**

**ChrisZilla18: Not yet.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: I need to finish Trollhunters.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Maybe? 2) Not sure yet. 3) Didn't see it. 4) Chocolate ice cream is the best.**

**Guntherperson962: Glad to have made it appealing to you. :)**


	15. Chapter 15: A Day Off

_**A Day Off**_

The Next Morning

The light hit Danny's eyes and he began to slowly stir awake but he didn't want to wake up yet.

He felt so comfortable and peaceful right now, and for some reason, feels something so very soft and warm all over him, making him want to snuggle more into.

He heard a giggle.

Danny's eyes snapped open when he heard that.

He opened his eyes and saw Lita's peaceful sleeping face and her arms were wrapped around him, her body snuggling deeply into his.

Suddenly his face turned all red but he didn't move yet.

_Did we…?_ He looked downward and was relieved to see they're still clothed. _Oh, thank goodness…_

He then noticed that they were still on the couch and soon memories of last night came.

How they couldn't keep their hands or faces away from each other, how they wouldn't let exhaustion stop them.

_I guess we ended up falling asleep after...making out..._ He thought.

He wondered if he should wake her up but he didn't want to disturb her, especially given how peaceful she looks but unless he phases out, he can't get out.

It then happened sooner than expected.

Makoto let out a yawn as she slowly came awake and then noticed their situation.

"Morning, Sleepyhead." Danny greeted.

She then noticed she was leaning on him and they were on the couch.

She quickly put two and two together.

We fell asleep in each other's arms… oh... A blushing Makoto thought, feeling practically faint right now.

"Oh… uh…" She sat up, her face as red as Sailor Mars' skirt right now. "M-Morning…" She said.

"Morning…" Danny said with a smile.

She sighed.

"We went too long there…" She said. "Anyway, I'm gonna get cleaned up. Would you like anything?"

"I think this time, I'm open to what you eat for Breakfast here in Japan." He said.

Makoto kissed him on the cheek before getting up.

"Okay then…" She said.

"Or… we could stay and make out more?" Danny suggested.

She chuckled.

"With our morning breath?" She asked.

Danny breathed on his hand and sniffed it.

"Huh… fair point."

"Come on, I'll go make us some breakfast..."She said.

* * *

In a few minutes, both of them got ready.

They sat together, having a traditional Japanese breakfast.

Miso soup, rice, a bowl of strawberries, and some fried fish.

Danny observed.

"You eat this for breakfast?" Danny asked.

"Yeah… if you want, I can…" Makoto stopped, blushing hard.

"What Is it?" Danny asked.

"I can… feed you." She said. "I mean, I know you're a grown boy but… uh…"

"I'm not so good with chopsticks so… sure…" Danny said.

She smiled and sat closer.

Danny blushed as Lita wrapped her leg over his under the table, as she just had a blushing smile and held the chop sticks towards him.

"Say "ahhh"..." She said in a cutesy voice.

"Ahh..." Danny said as she fed him her delicious meal.

She placed some rice in his mouth and he chewed. She placed some of the soup in his mouth as well. Then a piece of fish.

After minutes, she went to have her own breakfast.

Once they finished, Danny sat back and sighed.

"I feel like you're spoiling me with your cooking…" He said.

"Well… I don't mind spoiling you. So, what should we do today?" She asked.

"Well… there are still ghosts out there like Skulker… but since they haven't exactly come knocking, I guess we can take the day off and just go out tonight to find him. Any other place you wanna go today?" Danny asked.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Makoto said.

* * *

Meantime, it was afternoon in America as two girls stopped at a place in Bellwood called "Mr. Smoothy's" to get something before reaching a college.

Danielle slurped her drink fast.

"Ah, that hit the spot." Danielle said in a pleased tone. "Jazz, can I have some money to get another?"

Jazz raised a brow at the request.

"Uh… that's like your third drink." Jazz said.

"Yeah… after Danny gave me those kiwi fudge drinks, this is a good close second." Danielle said.

_She really IS his clone..._ Jazz thought, almost in amusement.

"Alright, one more but then I am cutting you off..." Jazz said before handing the money to the child.

Danielle eagerly went to the counter for another and Jazz chuckled, noticing more and more similarities between the little girl and her brother.

About five minutes later, Dani finished her fourth and last smoothie.

"All done." Danielle said.

"Well… ready to go? We can probably hit that Burger Shack place afterwards." Jazz said.

"Sure thing." Danielle said as she followed her to the car.

However, the two were stopped by two young men, one thuggish looking, the other kind of nerdy.

"Hey, Babe…" The tall one said. "You like Cash? Cause Cash likes you…" He said with a wink.

"His name's Cash if that wasn't obvious…" His friend said.

"Shut it, JT!" Cash snapped before acting flirtations with Jazz again.

Jazz rolled her eyes.

''I believe I should tell you that I have a boyfriend..." Jazz said.

"Is he here?" Cash said, not caring.

Jazz narrowed her eyes at that.

"Do you think that justifies what you're doing?"

Unknown to the stupid boys, Danielle, who they ignored, did not like what she saw.

_Let's take care of these jerks…_ Danielle thought as she went around the car and turned invisible.

It took less than a minute for her to do what she did to those idiots, who are none the wiser before she regain visibility.

_That should do it..._ She thought mischievously.

She sent Jazz a thumb's up.

"Whadya say? Maybe you and I can spend a little time together tonight?" Cash asked.

Jazz saw what the invisible girl did and smiled.

"No thanks…" She said to Cash and walked off.

"Hey! You-"

Suddenly, Cash fell to the ground.

"Whoa!" JT went as he fell too.

"What the-?!" Cash looked to why they fell. "Hey!"

Their shoelaces were tied with each other's.

People sipping their smoothies saw this and laughed at the two's comical downfall.

"What happened?!" JT asked.

"Did Tennyson do this?!" Cash asked.

"Can't be! He's not in town today!" JT said.

"WHO DID THIS?!" Cash demanded out loud.

Meanwhile, both Fenton girls drove away, laughing at what happened.

* * *

With breakfast all done and dishes cleaned, Danny goes with Makoto around town.

All the while, he had something flowing in his head.

_FLASHBACK_

As he helped her with dishes, Danny couldn't help but think of something.

"Lita, have you ever...liked someone before me?" Danny asked.

She flinched a bit at that question.

"Why do you ask?" She asked.

Danny shrugged.

"I guess I just want to know…" He said.

When he asked that, she sighed.

"Well, I did have a first love...my senpai..."Makoto said.

"Senpai?" Danny said, sounding jealous.

"That's not his name, that's just what a student calls an older classmate here..."Makoto said.

"Oh, I see…"

"In any case, he was the first person I ever loved." Makoto said.

"So… what happened? I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Danny said.

She nodded.

"After that one date, he..." Makoto paused, looking sad. "He rejected me.."

"… what?" Danny asked, his jealous look replaced for a concerned one.

"I said he… rejected me." She said, looking down.

"Lita?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… it's just…" She looked like she'd break down any minutes now.

"It wasn't just a rejection, was it?" Danny asked.

"He said that...giant girls who as tall as me who fight back aren't his type..." She said sadly.

Danny heard this and got mad.

"What?" He asked, feeling offended.

"You wanna know the irony? He was taller than me by a few centimeters..."

"Are you serious?" Danny said.

Just how shallow can a guy be? He thought.

"What was his name?" Danny asked.

She looked ready to say it, but flinched.

"I don't really want to talk about him. Let's just call him Freddy… since saying his real name still hurts." Makoto said.

Meanwhile, Danny was livid.

_How could anyone treat someone as wonderful as Lita that way and what, all because a few inches of height and because she didn't like watching bullies hurt others?_ He thought angrily.

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"It was his lost. You deserve so much better..." Danny said.

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"Of course! I mean, to me, that just means there's more of you love." He said.

She smiled at that.

"I was wrong to think you were anything like him."

That got him to make a face.

"You mean, you liked me because I reminded you of your senpai?" Danny asked, not sure how about that.

She shook her head.

"No, but what I felt for you reminded me of how I used to feel before my heart broke..."

"Uh… okay?"

"Besides, you're even better than my old senpai..." Makoto said.

That got him to smile again.

"Any particular reason why?" He asked playfully.

"For starters, you actually kissed me." Makoto said. "And you fell in love with me just I did for you…"

Danny smiled to himself as they hugged.

_I'm sure Freddy or whatever this jerk's name is, it's his loss…_ He thought.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Now, Makoto brought Danny somewhere she wanted to show him.

It was a beautiful region of the park he wasn't familiar with yet.

Danny and Makoto were now having a picnic underneath some cherry blossom trees.

They were all alone too.

She wanted it that way.

She packed sandwiches and pasta, just for him.

"This is… beautiful…" Danny said romantically.

"Like me?" She asked.

"No, not like you at all. Nothing is…" Danny said, earning a laugh from her.

He leaned in closer, so did Lita. Their lips met, and they kiss before she opened the basket.

"Let's eat up." She said.

"Right now?" Danny asked, looking like he'd rather kiss.

"Hmm… maybe some more?" She suggested.

Danny went in for another kiss.

One Makoto returned.

**_MUAH!_**

When he pulled away, he gazed lovingly in each her eyes and Danny had a smirk on his face.

"Did you like that, Lita?" He whispered teasingly.

"That depends… would you like this?" She asked before kissing him back.

They resumed kissing, it started out innocent, then was slowly turning more passionate by the moment.

The kiss deepened.

Makoto's eyes widen when she felt his tongue was now inside her mouth, exploring. She blushed until her entire face was a brand-new shade of red as her boyfriend began to kiss her in a way that she has only read about in her romance novels.

It became a French kiss.

She was actually taken back a bit as his tongue continued to express his desire for her, she returned it in full by inserting her tongue into his mouth.

Once Danny felt that, he wrapped his arms around his beloved Lita and pulled her in.

Her knees were even buckling as she got on top of him as he continued to kiss her this way.

Both of them were in bliss.

_Oh...oh...Oh, Danny-Kun!_ She thought before she melted into it.

_Lita… my sweet Lita…_ He thought as her tongue wrapped around his.

She just laid there as her boyfriend was now on top of her, and Makoto even felt her body trembling now as he moaned.

He was enjoying this too much it seems.

Makoto moaned back as she just laid there as her boyfriend kept expressing her love for her with his mouth and his agile tongue.

She was enjoying this as well.

_I want this to never end..._ Makoto thought happily.

_I hope this never ends..._ Danny thought happily.

They continued.

Makoto was on top of him, smothering him with her lips, not that he was complaining.

As this went on, her foot hit the picnic basket, snapping her out of it.

"Oh! The food!" She went.

Danny stopped.

"Oh… yeah!" They sat up. "We should… eat…"

They then began eating, unable to wipe their smiles off from what happened.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Juban

Usagi and her friends were at another café to get something to eat. They sat far away so that they and their cats can talk.

They noticed two people not there.

"I guess Mako-chan is going to spend the whole day with Danny-kun..." Usagi said.

"How wonderful…" Minako said.

"Yeah, those lovebirds are probably still cooing..." Artemis said, earning an annoyed look from Luna.

"Don't forget, he knows your secret now. You all should be more careful." She said in a serious tone.

"Luna, I don't think we have to worry. You yourself said you sensed no evil in him." Rei reminded.

"Well, I trust him. He saved us last night and he obviously loves Mako-chan. Plus he has all those really cool powers. Maybe if we ask him, he could help us fight against the Black Moon Clan." Usagi said.

"That might be a stretch since he'll have to head home by the end of the week." Minako said.

"Even so, he can help us for now." Usagi said.

"He is very strong and we would benefit having him as our ally..." Ami said.

"Given what happened with Esmeraude, he'd be able to handle someone like her." Rei said.

"He seems like a good kid to me, plus, if we wanted to, he could have beaten the girls last night when he had the chance..." Artemis pointed out.

"Is he really that powerful?" Usagi asked.

"From what I sense, he'd be able to handle you all." Luna said.

"I vote for asking him to join us..." Minako said..."And who knows, maybe he has a cute superhero friend that he could introduce me to."

Everyone sent her a disappointed frown.

"Really, Mina?" Artemis said.

"What? It's not like I'm trying to steal him from Mako." She said in defense.

* * *

Once their lunch was over and they left the restaurant, Usagi saw the two walking together, hand in hand.

"Hey! Mako! Danny!" She waved to them.

They saw this and walked towards the girls.

"Hey, everyone." Makoto said to them in Japanese.

"So, Mako-chan, how was the rest of the date last night?" Usagi asked.

The girls then saw the tall girl then turn a deeper shade of red than her rose earrings and her expression turned dreamy.

"I am guessing you and Danny had fun?" Minako said, not as jealous as she was yesterday

"We did…" She said.

However, something on neck was exposed.

"Is...that...a...hickey?" Rei said slowly as she and the rest of the girls looked shocked.

Makoto blushed even more, and had a rather embarrassed, or sheepish look.

"What's going on?" Danny, in English, asked them.

"Oh… uh… nothing serious…" Makoto said.

As the girls giggled at her embarrassment, Ami remembered something.

"Danny, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you..." Ami said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How did you get to Japan so quickly when spring break literally started recently for America? I checked and your school wasn't closed for Friday or closed early." The blue haired girl asked.

"That's… actually something I meant to bring up but forgot." He said.

"Did you fly here? I mean, on your own?" Usagi asked.

"No, I used something I borrowed from a friend." Danny said.

"Something?" Rei asked.

"It's called the Infi-Map..." He said.

"A map?" Artemis asked.

"Basically, it leads to any entrance between Earth and the Ghost Zone, where ghosts and spirits live… for lack of a better word." Danny said with a shrug before continuing. "I used it to find a portal that led to Japan. When I ended up on a beach, I realize I didn't specify an exact location."

"So that's why you were looking for Mako in Juban." Minako said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

"Where is this map?" Luna asked.

"In my-" Danny paused and looked around.

"What?" Makoto asked as everyone else looked around. "What is it?"

"A few ghosts I know are here in Japan, one of them is looking for it. Let's just say I know where it is for now…"

_It's still in my luggage, but I don't think Skulker knows where I'm staying for now…_ He thought.

"I suppose if this map is that valuable, perhaps it is best you don't tell us." Luna said.

"Right… so…" Makoto tugged his arm. "We should get going, I think we can still make it!"

"Make it where?" Usagi asked.

Makoto only winked to her friends.

"Some place special for us…"

Danny chuckled as he let Makoto guide him to their destination.

As soon as they left, Usagi and Minako sighed with happiness for their friend.

"So wonderful…" They went.

"Hmm… a map that leads to another dimension… sounds interesting." Ami said with a finger to her face. "I'd like to see this…"

"Not me!" Rei said, shuddering at the thought. "A world with evil spirits? Count me out!"

"I guess this means, with all sorts of ghosts and monsters he deals with, he'd be too busy to help us with the Black Moon Clan all the time." Artemis realized.

"Yeah, that's true." Luna said. "Oh well… I guess this means we should just let those two enjoy their time together."

"I bet Mako is going to have the time of her life…" Usagi gushed.

* * *

Danny's face turned white a moment when he saw where they were, it was a theme park.

Memories of a certain carnival came flooding back before he shook his face to clear his head.

_It's not the same… it's not the same…_ He assured himself in his head.

Makoto is over the moon.

She and her boyfriend were on their way to the amusement park to have a really fun date.

They only had a few days before he had to go back to America, so they tried to make the most of their time together.

She came back from the line.

Makoto paid for the tickets and then turned to Danny.

"Come on, Danny-kun, let's have some fun..." She said.

"Lead the way..." He said with a chuckle, hiding his concern.

Once inside, Makoto made a suggestion.

"Should we take the roller coaster?"

Danny frowned, the last time he went on a roller coaster, it didn't exactly go well, not because of the ride but because who he ended up sitting next to.

_Snap out of it, this isn't like that at all..._ Danny thought, before turning to his girlfriend,

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Not ready to share that event, Danny suggested something else.

"Maybe… we work our way up." Danny said.

"Okay." Makoto said.

"I'm sure there's some great games or something here…" He said.

"Come on..." She said.

Over an hour had passed of a montage of games, performers and snack and soda breaks, before Lita found something that she really wanted to go on. Each time, Danny would suggest something else.

Normally, she'd think he was afraid of heights, but she knows that's not true.

"So… anywhere else you want to go?" Danny asked.

"Let's go here! I've always wanted to go on this." She said.

Danny saw where she was pointing.

The Tunnel of Love.

Danny froze up.

_Tunnel… of love?_ He thought as memories came flooding in his head.

Memories of a very terrifying girl who was obsessively in love with him, who had no respect for boundaries or sense of personal space. Admittedly, his actions gave her the wrong idea, but it was still terrifying.

Then how it all ended.

Makoto didn't see it, so she smiled.

"Let's go." She said, taking his hand, only to feel him pull back. "Danny-kun?" She asked, feeling hurt.

"I'd uh… rather not."

"What's wrong?" Makoto said,

Danny flinched, not wanting to admit the truth before someone spoke up.

"Maybe he doesn't want to be seen with a giant?" They spoke cruelly about her in Japanese.

Both of them saw a few teenage boys looking at them, looking very rude and mocking at Makoto.

"What was that?!" She snapped at them in Japanese.

"That foreign twerp is clearly uncomfortable to be in the same place as you, Kino." One of them said, earning snickering from his friends.

Realizing they're being rude, Danny asks Makoto what's up.

"What'd they say?" Danny asked.

"They think you're ashamed to be around me…" She said.

That got Danny angry.

"Hey! Not cool!"

The boys only snickered at him.

"He can't speak Japanese, can he?" One of them mocked.

The lead boy just pushed him out of the way.

"Buzz off, Tiny…"

Danny hit the ground, much to Makoto's shock.

"What are you doing?!" She shouted as she grabbed the leader by the collar. "You apologize!"

He only grinned at her.

"Are you gonna assault me in public, Kino?" He asked.

Makoto looked around, recognizing they are indeed in a public area.

Danny didn't know what they are saying, but his eyes narrowed at this punk. Normally, she is more than capable of defending herself but it's likely that she is not beating the tar out of them because she didn't want them to get kicked out of the park.

Even so, Danny is not just going to sit by and watch these creep be mean to his girlfriend, even if he didn't understand exactly what they are saying.

_There has gotta be some way to teach this creep a lesson..._ He thought, trying to find an idea that will both get back at these creeps and make sure that he and Lita don't get kicked out and ruin their date.

"Let's take care of this…" Danny whispered as he crawled to hide around the corner. "Okay then…"

He became invisible and snuck behind the boy and then saw his belt.

_Bingo..._ He thought with a smirk.

"Why don't you just get lost, Kino?" The bully said to her.

"And let you get away with harassing us?" Makoto said.

"Pfft… who are security gonna believe? Us or a girl with reputation for fighting?" He said.

_And… humiliation…_ Danny thought.

Suddenly, much to the boys' surprise, people were laughing at them.

"Huh?" The leader went, looking around and seeing people laughing at them. "What's so funny?!" He shouted angrily.

"Uh… boss?" One of his cronies said.

"Yeah? What is it?!" He snapped. He saw them pointing downward and saw what it was. "WHAT?!"

His pants dropped to his ankles, revealing pink underwear with cutesy, deformed Sailor Moon heads on it.

He immediately gasped in horror and pulled his pants up. Makoto couldn't help but laugh along with the rest.

"Nice… they didn't come in more masculine colors, tough guy? Or were they half off?" She mocked.

Angrily, and with his face turned red with rage.

"I don't know how you did that, but you'll pay for this!" He shouted as he ran away. "Come on, idiots!"

'The bullies ran away in order to try and escape their humiliation and Lita was laughing her head off as Danny reappeared, chuckling too.

"Serves them right..." He said, satisfied.

Once those jerks ran away, Danny still send a disgusted and angry look at them.

_What a bunch of jerks..._ Danny thought in disgust. _How dare they be so mean to Lita and what, just because of her height?!_

Danny then turned to Makoto and to his surprise, she isn't laughing anymore. She is looking down, not moving or saying anything.

This worried him.

"That was you… wasn't it?" She asked.

"Lita, look I-

Danny was silenced when Lita suddenly grabbed his hand and started dragging him some place.

"Come with me…" She said.

"Uh...Lita, where are we going?" Danny asked, but she said nothing. "Are you mad?"

Still no answer from her.

_Oh man… did I upset her?_ He thought.

Then he saw they were heading to the girl's restroom, much to his surprise.

Whatever she wanted to do, she wanted to do it in privacy.

With the door closed, Makoto then turned and Danny finally saw the look on her face.

It wasn't a tear stained face about to form, like he had feared.

No, this is something else.

Her entire face was blushing and she looked a lot like she looked after their first French kiss, only far more intense.

Danny blinked, wondering what is up.

"Uh, Lita?" Danny question and that is when she finally spoke.

"Oh, Danny-kun..." She a slow, strange tone.

That's when it happened.

Lita lifted him up and kissed him right on the lips. Danny's eyes widen as she wrapped her arms around him in a very tight hug and rammed her tongue down his throat.

_WHOA!_ He thought.

"Mmmmm..." Makoto then moaned as her tongue began exploring every inch of it with passion.

She was holding onto him tightly, her arms keeping his trapped.

What she did not realize is that, due to her impressive strength, even in civilian form, she is hugging Danny a wee bit too tightly and her tongue was making it harder for him to breath.

Once she became aware, she pulled back.

_Oh no… I'm suffocating him!_

Once she pulled away, Danny took a much need breath.

And he had a huge smile on his face.

"Wow..."He said.

She loosened her grip.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concerned.

"Keep going…" He said in a daze.

She smiled.

She wasn't finished with him yet, it seems.

He picked him up again and began eagerly kissing every inch of his face and Danny wasn't even bothering to say or do anything to stop her.

He opened his mouth a bit.

She kissed him and stuck her tongue in his mouth again.

She Frenched him once more.

Danny's eyes widen a bit but soon returned it.

Makoto loved it.

She was enjoying this a lot and lifted her leg a bit as she continued these actions.

She had the love of her life in her arms and wouldn't stop.

Makoto then moaned again as her tongue began exploring and Danny was getting restless now.

Finally, she parted from his face and let him down.

"Sorry… I just really wanted to thank you for standing up for me." She said.

"Anything for you." Danny said with a smile.

Makoto closed her eyes and her smile widened as she took his hand.

"Well, now that that's done… let's hit the tunnel of love."

Danny's eyes widened.

"No!" He pulled his hand back.

Makoto raised a brow, when she noticed a rather troubled look on his face.

Her expression soon turned to a concern one.

"Danny-kun?" She asked. "What's wrong? Why have you been avoiding the rides since we got here? I was afraid you were worried to be seen here with me but… now I think there's something else."

Danny sighed.

He knew that he could trust Makoto but the Katie thing wasn't something he can forget all together. It was one of the few times in his life that he had been truly powerless and scared.

"There's a reason I'm not so keen to get on a ride…"

"What is it?" She asked.

"A while back...before I picked you. I came across another girl from the dating service..." Danny started. "… _the_ girl."

"The one you don't talk about?" She asked, realizing what he means.

"Yeah. She's actually the one I met after you, surprising. Her name is Katie… and it all started on our first date…" However, he then took notice of their surroundings. "Uh… maybe tell you when we're not in the girl's bathroom?"

Makoto remembered where they are.

"Oh… right…" She said with a blush.

* * *

Moments later, at a fountain in the theme park, Danny has explained the entirety of his first date with Katie, his second unwitting date, the event with her brother, and the conclusion. He even mentioned how he had no access to his powers that day.

Makoto heard all this and felt guilty.

She realized now that he wasn't acting this way because of her, but because of bad memories.

"I'm sorry, Danny-kun. I had no idea that happened to you..." Makoto said.

"It's alright, you didn't know..." Danny said.

"If I knew a girl like that would be around the day after our date, I'd have-"

"It's okay. Katie is… not a problem anymore. I'm hoping to keep it that way…"

"I can see why you didn't consider her for a potential match…" She said.

"Yeah…" Danny said, some memories flashing in his head.

"We don't have to go on anything, we can do something else..." She said and only for Danny to grab her hand. "We can even leave if you want."

Danny looked up and saw the look in her eyes.

It wasn't at all like Katie's. Hers were loving, sort of, but a possessive kind.

He saw genuine concern and sympathy in Makoto's green eyes.

She then saw a smile on his face.

He shook his head.

"Lita, I love you and this isn't anything like that situation..." He said

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Danny said, taking a breath. "I'm willing to give it a shot for you…"

Makoto looked unsure, but nodded.

"Okay…"

* * *

They got on a roller coaster, Danny held Makoto's hand as they sat in the front cart together.

Danny sucked in breath.

"Okay… so far… so good."

Makoto saw this and gave his hand a light squeeze.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm fine..." Danny said.

They soon reached the top and the coaster stop for a moment, and Makoto held on tighter.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

Danny looked her in the eyes and, feeling none of what he felt last time he was on a rollercoaster, smiled.

"Yeah…"

The cart went downhill.

"AHH!" The other patrons all shouted as the roller coaster went to very fast as it spun through many hoops, went inside a dark tunnel and soon came to a halt.

The ride finally stopped. Makoto looked to Danny, worried that he didn't say anything.

"Danny-kun?" She asked.

Danny took in a breath and looked into her eyes.

"I'm good…" He said.

She sighed in relief.

Once that was done, the two found themselves in another ride.

The tunnel of love.

Makoto rested her head on Danny's shoulder as he leaned his own head of hers.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yes… yes I do."

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11.**

**Just gave them a time off from superhero stuff.**

**Danny finally opens up about Katie here and it looks like being someone he loves made things easier for him.**

**Also, Makoto's senpai was never named as far as I know, but I think they called him Freddy in the DiC dub, so she's using that to hide his real name.**

**I'd love to see what you think comes next for this story.**

**Anywho... NOW is when I take a break from this.**

**Jebest4781: Test later.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Well, at this point, the sisters were already dealt with.**

**Invader Johnny: Let's hope they can do that.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Maybe?**

**Major Simi: Yup.**

**Starlord Master: Because she was one of his dates and I like Sailor Moon.**

**qazse: Yup :)**

**Runeion: He tells her about the map now. Pluto will make an appearance later.**

**ChrisZilla18: Sorry for the increase of your blood sugar...**

**Luiz4200: Okay, just those who have secret identities. He's already mentioned Katie at least.**

**Fanreader26: Oh no, it IS Clockwork, who has more power over time than most others. There's alternate timelines still around and all that...**

**Funkatron: Nope... don't want that!**

**Darkness Rising: At least Clark has glasses, messes with his hair and sometimes slouches. People see what they want to see... but when your face is free for the world to see, even seen by the public, then I'm assuming it's magic.**

**61394: Right, that's why she's quiet.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Hopefully, Minako will find her love.**

**Guest: Yup.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Not sure why you think she's here for the Silver Crystal or anything. 2) Too young. 3) Not sure yet. 4) ... that man is not welcomed in my stories. If I added him, it would end with him being punched in the face... and that's the least I'd do... please, no more questions about him. 5) Hmm... probably the new one.**

**BeConFuzzled Writer: Thanks.**

**tomahawkESP: Probably not that important for now.**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle of the Boyfriends

_**Battle of the Boyfriends: Danny Phantom vs Tuxedo Mask**_

Danny and Makoto decided to go on one more ride, the Tea Cup ride, which was a large merry-go-round where the "cups" spin.

They were currently in line.

"How are you so far?" Makoto asked.

"I'm… actually having fun." Danny said.

"That's good to hear…" She said with a smile.

"I hadn't been on rides since that day… even though I went on rides after Katie left, I at least had Tucker and Jazz to help me go through them."

"Your friend and sister, correct?"

"Yeah…" Danny said. "And, even though I didn't get to see you for Christmas, Danielle was at least some I got to have some fun with."

"Who is Danielle?"

"Oh right… since you know my secret… I may as well tell you. She's my cousin… _sort of…_"

Makoto rose an eyebrow.

"Sort of?"

"I'll explain…" They were next to board. "After this…"

After the ride, they decided to take a break and get a snack.

They got their food as they walked to a place to sit.

"You have a cl-" She looked around and made sure to whisper. "_Clone?_"

"Yeah… she's a good kid." Danny assured her. "I bet you'll like her, Jazz grew to love her instantly. She always wanted a little sister."

"If _you_ love her like a sister, I know I will…" Makoto said.

Now they were at a table.

The two enjoyed eating their lunch and drinking their beverages.

After about ten minutes, Danny decided to get a refill.

"Out of soda… I'll be back." Danny said.

"Will you be okay?" She asked.

"It's cool… it's not like I need to have long conversations or anything." He said as he got up.

As Makoto waited for Danny to come back, she overheard some people in the next table talking.

Normally, she wouldn't listen, but the following caught her interest.

"Did you hear about that American Superhero that appeared last night?" A lady asked.

"Who? Superman? Captain America?" Her friend said.

"I hope it's the last one… he's handsome." Her other friend said.

"Danny Phantom." The first corrected.

"Never heard of him." The third said.

"Isn't he that ghost kid?" The second asked.

"Do you think that he plans to join the Sailor Guardians?" The first one asked.

That one really caught Makoto's attention.

_They think he's come to join us?_ She thought.

"Unlikely, from what I have seen, he's clearly too powerful for them..." The second one said dismissively.

Makoto frowned when she heard that. It wasn't that she'd mind if Danny was stronger but she did not appreciate the dismissive way that person said that but it is not like she can go up to them and tell them otherwise.

Still, what they said had her thinking about Danny, namely his strength and powers.

_Danny...joining us?_ Makoto thought as her man came back with the refills.

He was smiling too, oblivious to what just happened.

"I'm back." Danny said, noticing Makoto was lost in thought. "Lita?" She said nothing. "Lita?" Danny waved his hand in front of her. "Makoto?"

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. "Oh… uh… I'm fine…" She said, turning red.

Danny raised a brow.

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I was just...lost in thought..." She said, blushing a bit.

"If you say so…" He said.

The two continued eating and talking, but Makoto couldn't stop thinking about the topic.

* * *

As they left the park, Makoto is still deep in thought.

About how strong her boyfriend is and about him joining her team.

_Danny...joining us?_ The tall girl wondered.

It is not that she didn't think he was strong, but it is just that the idea did not come to her until today.

She thought back to Luna's comments on his power and she remembered how well he fared against Esmaraude and her minions.

The more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea.

Still, she had to ask.

"Danny, I wanna ask you something..." Makoto asked.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Luna tells me she thinks you're likely more powerful right now than we are."

"Really? I mean, I think you guys would be tough if you all took me at once." Danny said, feeling humble.

"Maybe a demonstration of your power?" She asked.

"You want a demonstration? Like what?" Danny asked.

"Do you wanna spar?" She asked.

Danny looked surprised.

"Huh?"

"We could go toe-to-toe in a sparring match. You as Danny Phantom and I as Sailor Jupiter! What do you think?" Makoto asked, sounding a bit eager as she held her fists up.

"Huh... in all my months hoping to see you in person again and go out, I didn't think you'd actually challenge me to a fight." Danny said before pondering and smiled. "Why not?"

She heard this and grinned.

"Awesome..." She said. "Let's do this!"

* * *

They would find themselves at the top of a hill. It was a pretty remote place, so they can do their little spar without much worry.

Danny and Makoto stood far enough from each other.

"So, how do we do this? Normal or with powers?" He asked.

"With powers, I wanna see how strong you really are..." Makoto said as she pulled out her pen.

"Alright... Goin' Ghost!" Danny said as rings appeared.

"Jupiter power, make up!" Makoto said as she transformed.

Soon, they were Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter. They were in their iconic hero forms.

"Ready?" Danny asked.

"I am!" She said with a grin as he punched into her palm in anticipation.

Since it was just a spar and not a real fight, they didn't pull out any heavy fire...yet anyway.

Sailor Jupiter leapt at Danny, who hovered up fast to avoid her.

"Normally I'd be all for her jumping towards me, but not this time…" Danny said to himself.

Makoto got back up and, after exhaling, grinned.

"This oughta be fun…"

"Hey… Jupiter." Danny said, landing behind her. Once she turned, she saw him smiling playfully. "I'm ready to play if you are."

She nodded.

"Okay then… but I play to win!"

"Nice…" Danny said.

She ran towards him and swung her leg for a kick, which he managed to duck from.

However, as Danny got up, he found a fist inches from his face. Jupiter took advantage of his distraction and made it clear he could've lost then and there.

"From what I got, your fighting style is super basic… so that puts me at an advantage." She said with a confident smile.

Danny smiled back, easily impressed.

He flew back and the two would block each other's blows before Danny made a motion she blocked, only for Danny to phased his arm out.

"Ghost powers, remember?" Danny pointed out.

She smiled.

"Then let's take this up a notch." She said. "Since you're in this form, I'm gonna assume you can survive this! Supreme Thunder!"

She fired her electric blast, which Danny blocked with a shield.

"Nice, care to try some more?" He asked.

He is holding back... She thought before sending another blast at him.

Danny managed to dodge it without much trouble.

Sailor Jupiter noticed and grinned as she decided to kick it up a notch and descended on him in a flurry of punches and kicks.

_Wow, what a woman…_ Danny thought as he did his best to avoid or deflect these attacks.

However, he was distracted long enough to get hit in the chest by one punch.

"Gotcha!" Jupiter said as she sent another kick.

Danny dodged it.

"I'm not that much of a leg guy." Danny quipped

Makoto swung another kick while Danny was distracted. It made contact and knocked him down.

"Pay attention." She said with a victorious smile.

She rushed to Danny, which made him stand back up in time.

Both of them locked palms and tried to push the other. Despite deciding to give it her all, Makoto realized he was pushing her back.

_What? Is he...really THIS strong?!_ Makoto thought in disbelief as this continued.

Eventually, they had to stop and both panted as they tried to regain their breaths.

All the while, Makoto was still marveling over what just happened.

_He IS strong...even stronger than ME..._ Makoto thought, still panting.

She grinned, looking very, VERY interested now.

"We can stop now if you want…" Danny said.

"Yeah… I do need my breath…" She said as her knees gave out.

The two of them decided to end it in a draw, but Makoto knew that Danny had been holding back a lot.

"You were great, Lita..." Danny said as he helped her up.

"Thank you..." She said, still panting. "You are as powerful as you are cute..." She said sweetly.

Danny blushed at that.

"I...If you say so..."Danny said blushing and rubbing the back of his head in a sheepish fashion.

"I can tell you were holding back." Makoto said. "After all… you could lift a bus over your head. Even _I_ can't do that."

Danny shrugged.

"If I went all out, I don't know how much you can handle." Danny said.

All the while, Makoto felt her heart racing as she looked at him.

_He is so strong..._ She thought in amazement.

Amazement and something else.

The tall Sailor Guardian felt something similar to what she felt earlier when he defended her honor against those delinquents and when they had their private moment right after.

"Oh, Danny-Kun..."

"Yeah..."Danny said before she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the ground.

She grabbed him and Danny soon found himself in a kiss with her.

The ghost boy quickly melted into it, wrapping his arms around her.

Once they were done, both were blushing and smiling.

"So... round two?" Makoto asked.

Danny chuckled.

"Sure..." He said.

They continued sparring.

* * *

"All flights to America have been delayed due to theft of airplane parts… check to see when your flight has been rescheduled." The voice said.

One American family groaned.

"Much as I like Junichiro… I would prefer to return to Strickland Propane…" The father of the family said.

"They can't do this to me! I killed fitty men!" The grandfather said. "Hank, do something!"

"There isn't much I can do, Dad…" Hank responded.

As the small family watched the two men bicker, someone walked past them.

_Tourists…_ He thought dismissively.

His plane landed an hour earlier, only leaving now due concerns over the apparent theft of airplane parts essential for taking off happening.

Mamoru Chiba had just return to Juuban after taking some time off.

Even the designated Sailor guardian of Earth, Mamoru needed to take a break from it all. He couldn't take Usagi with him since she's still living with her parents, not to mention her duties as Sailor Moon.

"Now… to call Usako and let her know I'm back…" He said. "Let's hope she and Chibiusa haven't driven each other mad yet…"

He was about to call his girlfriend Usagi to let her know that he came home early, but before he could, he overheard some of the conversation around him.

"I heard it was a ghost who took the parts from the plane while passengers were loading." A woman said.

Mamoru stopped in his tracks.

"Ghosts?" Mamoru questioned, looking shocked.

The woman and her friends were talking.

"Ghost? Seriously?" One man asked, incredulous to this.

"It's true! It's one that was seen causing trouble in Amity Park." The woman said.

"Doesn't that one kid who can fly and stuff live there?" The second woman asked.

"What was his name… Jimmy Specter?" The man asked.

"Danny Phantom." The first woman corrected. "He was spotted here, in the Juuban district to be exact."

Mamoru's eyes narrowed.

_Ghosts? Danny Phantom? In Juuban? I better return home as soon as possible…_

Mamoru rushed out as soon as he could, while one of the tourist noticed.

"What's his rush?" The American boy questioned.

"Never mind him, Bobby, help me with your grandfather!" His father said before he tried to control the shin-less old man from making a scene.

* * *

With the sparring couple

"HA!" Jupiter threw her punch.

Danny just barely managed to dodge it.

He grinned.

"Nice try..." He said as he threw one.

She managed to dodge it with grace.

They continued to exchange kicks and punches, before Danny saw an opening and grinned.

He quickly caught her fist as it was about to attack.

"Gotcha!" Danny went.

She managed to bob out of the way.

"Nice try…" She said.

"Thanks… but I'm not done yet!" Danny said as he reached his leg out.

Jupiter tripped.

"Whoa!"

Suddenly, she's found herself hovering off the ground. An arm was around her.

A blush formed on her face, especially upon seeing the flirtatious look on his face.

"Hey, Beautiful…" Danny said with half-closed eyes.

''Danny-kun..." She giggled. "Come on… this is serious…"

"I'm serious, you're beautiful. Besides… you'll never know if you encounter a bad guy with the hots for you…"

Sailor Jupiter blushed hard as she looked him in the eye.

"I suppose that's true…"

The two smiled and said nothing as they leaned forward and kissed.

Had there been anyone here, this would have made the perfect moment for the gossip magazines, but thankfully they were alone.

They parted with an audible "muah" before they landed on the ground.

They both changed into their basic forms.

Once Makoto was back on her feet, she laughed a little.

"On a scale from one to ten, how much did you use there?"

"About… 4 max?" Danny said.

Makoto sighed.

"Figures… I did put all I had in the physical stuff at least. I might be better and hand-to-hand… but man…" She said, scratching her head.

"Don't sweat it, Lita…" Danny said..."You're still very strong..." Danny said, meaning it.

The tall girl smiled upon hearing that and giggled.

The two were about to share another kiss but suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off and Makoto saw it.

"That was the ghost sense, right?" Makoto asked.

"Right…"

"Oh my, another ghost?" She asked.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

"I can't pinpoint a location, just be aware of their presence."

His girlfriend soon put on a determined look on her face.

"Let me help you..." Makoto said, pulling out her pen. Danny was about to say something, but Makoto cut him off. "I'm a superhero too, remember? Danny, while I might be your girlfriend, I will not sit by the sidelines while you fight something and risk getting hurt..." Makoto said with utmost conviction.

Danny nodded, knowing that she won't back down from a fight.

"Okay, come on..." Danny said as he summoned a pair of rings as Lita pulled out her pen and they soon transformed.

Soon, they were Danny Phantom and Sailor Jupiter and they took off to go deal with the ghost, unaware that a certain someone was on his way to Juuban to deal with ghosts too.

* * *

A little later

Danny and Makoto soon arrived to the town square and saw it seemed to be deserted, probably scared off.

"Okay. Now to find the ghost..." Danny said as he looked around.

"Look!" Makoto said as she pointed up ahead, seeing a large, green, beastly ghost who resembled a dog, who was currently eating from a hot dog cart.

"Is that…?" Danny narrowed his eyes to recognize who that was.

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the sight of the ghost monster.

"I'll handle-..."

Before Makoto could attack the ghost, Danny got in front of her.

"No, wait! Calm down..." Danny said as he blocked her.

"What?!" Makoto said as she stopped her attack.

"It's Cujo..." Danny said.

"Who?" Makoto questioned.

Danny whistled to get the attention of the ghostly beast.

The ghostly dog monster, who seemed happy to see Danny, soon shrunk down and now looked like a little green puppy.

"Lita, this is Cujo..." Danny said as the ghostly puppy yipped happily.

Makoto was stun and confused, though a part of her had to admit that the ghostly puppy was pretty cute but she still did not understand.

"But...this...Cujo...caused all of this trouble." Makoto pointed out.

Danny sighed while the ghostly dog barked happily as it chased its own tail.

"I know that he can be...wild, but deep down, just a puppy..." Danny said.

Makoto blinked as she looked closer to the admittedly cute canine specter and despite herself, a small smile formed on her face.

"Well, I guess he's kind of cute..."

Cujo only stared before Danny nodded.

"It's okay… she's good." He said.

Cujo barked happily as he approached Lita. He sniffed her a bit, before a happy look came on his face as the tall girl picked him up. Cujo then proceeded to lick her face, earning a giggle from her.

"Okay...okay...you _are_ cute..." Makoto said as the ghostly puppy seemed happy and calm now.

"See?" He said.

"Is he your dog?" She asked.

"Not exactly… he's the ghost of a guard dog I sort of became friends with. Cujo isn't even his name, it's just what I call him."

"Why?" She asked.

"Ever heard of Stephen King?" Makoto shook her head for no. "I'll explain later…"

Cujo barked again, causing her to giggle.

"You're the cutest little monster I've ever seen…" Makoto said as Cujo licked her face, earning a laugh from her.

Danny smiled, happy to see them getting along. He did however, notice the damage that the ghost dog did.

_Thankfully, it looks like no one got hurt and the biggest damage was to the hot dog cart._

"I guess he was just hungry..." Danny said as he was just glad no one got hurt.

While Cujo was just a puppy, he can get pretty out of control.

"What should we do with him?" Makoto asked as the puppy remained in her arms.

"Well, we can't just leave him. I guess we'll have to hide him until I leave..." Danny suggested.

"How? It's one thing hiding a person, but animals aren't allowed in my building." Makoto said.

Soon enough, a rose was suddenly thrown by their feet, getting their attention.

"Huh?" He said as he picked it up. "A rose?" He questioned.

Makoto gasped when she saw it.

"A rose..." She said as she looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Lita, what is it?" Danny asked.

"Stop there, evil spirit!" A dramatic voice could be heard.

"Huh?" The ghost boy questioned as he looked around.

Danny soon saw a tall guy, dressed in a tuxedo, wearing a mask, a cape and a top hat.

He also had a rather intense look on his face as he held another rose in his hand.

"Who is this guy?" Danny questioned.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed.

"Who?" Danny asked.

Before Lita could explain, Tuxedo Mask began his dramatic speech, akin to the Sailor Guardians.

"To plague the unsuspecting people of your own land in one thing that must be answered… to plague those in the land I call home must be answered by me! Evil spirit from beyond the Pacific Ocean! The terror you inflict upon the innocent of Japan will not go unpunished! Prepare to be vanquished!" Tuxedo Mask shouted, pointing at Danny.

Danny just made a face and blinked.

"What is it with Japanese superheroes and their long-winded speeches?" Danny muttered.

Before Lita could explain, Tuxedo Mask attacked.

"I've got this, Sailor Jupiter!" He shouted.

"What?! No, he's-"

Tuxedo Mask doesn't listen as he fires a blast from his hand.

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

"Tuxedo what?" Danny asked, but was too late to respond as he's hit by a blast of energy.

"Danny!" Makoto shouted as Cujo jumped out of her hands. "Wait! Cujo!"

Cujo got in front of the knocked down Danny, snarling angrily as he grew to giant size.

"So… you've brought an underling with you…" Tuxedo Mask reasons.

"What? No, I-" Danny tried to speak up.

"Empty lies will not save you!" Tuxedo Mask said.

Cujo tried to assault Tuxedo Mask, who did a somersault over the large beast. Cujo was temporarily confused as it slid to the trees, causing them to fall.

Tuxedo Mask took out his cane and swung it to Danny, who got up in time and grabbed it with both hands.

"Weird… why am I not breaking this thing?" Danny asked.

"My cane is magic…" Tuxedo Mask answered. "I know not what exactly you're doing here… but I will make you leave for the terror you and your fellow ghosts cause!"

"What?" Danny asked. "Look, Tophat Jones…"

"Tuxedo Mask…" He corrected.

"Don't care… I'm not the bad guy here." Danny said as he managed to push the cane, and Tuxedo Mask away.

"Your lies will not trick me!" Tuxedo Mask said as he threw a rose like dart at Danny.

"Whoa!" Danny went intangible as the dart ended up hitting a slide on the playground. Danny blinked. "Dude… where'd you get those?! They could Undergrowth and that plant lady from Gotham a run for their money…" He said under his breath.

"There's more where that came from!" Tuxedo Mask threw more roses.

The two males kept fighting and Sailor Jupiter was aghast and she had to stop them before either of them got hurt.

"Stop already!" Sailor Jupiter shouted but they were not listening to her.

"Jupiter!" The voice of Venus called out.

She turned around and saw her friends on their way.

The other Sailor Guardians arrived.

"Everyone? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We had heard sighting of an unknown creature." Mercury said as they arrived. "We figured it was either a ghost or the Black Moon Clan."

They now saw Danny and Tuxedo Mask fighting.

"Jupiter! What's going on?!" Moon asked.

"Your boyfriend is attacking _mine,_ that's what!" Jupiter shouted.

Thankfully, she was loud enough for the boys to hear, in the middle of their brawl.

Tuxedo Mask stopped in his tracks.

"What? Boyfriend?" Suddenly, he trampled by a large canine. "WHAT THE-" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Cujo!" Danny yelled.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Moon shouted.

She was about to attack the ghost dog, only for Sailor Jupiter to block her.

"No, don't! It's not what it looks like..." Jupiter said.

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked and the other guardians looked confused.

"Look..." Jupiter said as she pointed ahead.

The sailor guardians saw that Danny was petting the ghost dog monster.

"Wait, what?" Everyone went.

Meanwhile from a distance, Luna and Artemis watched with shocked expressions.

"That dog… is huge…" Artemis said as Luna nodded.

"It's okay...calm down, Cujo..." Danny said as he tried to sooth the savage dog monster, who miraculously, seemed calmer now and was even wagging his tail due to being petted.

The girls were confused and so was Tuxedo Mask, especially when the monster soon turned into small, puppy.

"What?" Tuxedo Mask said.

The guardians surveyed the now damaged playground.

"Did Tuxedo Mask just make things much worse?" Venus asked.

Sailor Moon sighed in exasperation.

"There's a good chance that's what happened..." The Moon Guardian said as she knew that they had to clear things up before either boy got into another fight.

* * *

Long after the fighting stopped, Moon made sure Tuxedo Mask is okay while Jupiter tended to Danny.

The other Guardians stood by, noticing Luna and Artemis hiding behind them, looking terrified.

"Luna? Artemis? What's wrong?" Mercury asked.

They pointed to Cujo, who had returned to his large form and snarled downward at the two.

"Normal dogs are bad enough… but this thing?" Luna said.

"I think I'd rather face the Black Moon Clan alone…" Artemis said.

Meanwhile, Sailor Moon brought Tuxedo Mask to Danny.

"Danny… this is Tuxedo Mask." Moon introduced. She then inched close to her boyfriend. "Danny knows our secret identities, so we can trust him…"

Tuxedo Mask first sent a glare at Danny, which he returned, before sighting and taking his mask off.

"My name is Mamoru Chiba…" He said, though he still didn't have a friendly look on his face.

Danny noticed, while Usagi chose to continue.

"He's technically the Sailor Guardian of Earth, another superhero and he is on our team...he is also my boyfriend..." Usagi said.

Danny chuckled.

"So… does he wear short skirts too?"

Mamoru growled at that, but Usagi held him back.

"Please don't fight again…" She begged the two.

That's when Danny remembered he heard the last part and was surprised.

"_Boyfriend?_" Danny asked as he looked between the two of them and could see that there was an obvious age difference. "Hold on… Usagi… you're 15 now, right?" He asked.

"Yes…" She said.

"How old is… Mammal… whatever you said your name is."

"**_Mamoru!_**" Mamoru shouted.

"Mamo… don't yell…" She begged.

"Sorry, Usako…" He said to her.

_Mamo? Usako?_ Danny thought. _Then again, I call Makoto Lita, so it's not that weird…_

"I'm 18, to answer your question."

Danny made a face at this, not sure what to think of that, but figured Japan has different standards.

"So…" Sailor Venus spoke up, pointing to Cujo, who still snarled at Luna and Artemis. "About your dog…"

"He's not my dog, he's more of a friend who likes to come out once in a while to say hi." Danny said.

"But he scared everyone and caused some damage..." Ami said.

Danny looked embarrassed.

"He is...pretty wild..." He answered lamely.

Mamoru frowned, not liking this.

"Usako… a word, please?" Mamoru asked.

"Um… okay…"

After sending Danny a dirty look, one he sent back, Mamoru took Usagi a few feet away and whispered to her.

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Mako trusts him… that's good enough for me." She said with a smile.

''But..." Mamoru paused.

"He also helped us when Esmaraude attacked us and he clearly loves Mako-chan..."Usagi said..."Plus, I think he is really nice..."She added.

Mamoru still looked unsure.

"I don't know…"

"He already knows our secret and it's not like he's blabbing it in the air… he's cool." She said. Mamoru looked like he wanted to argue more but Usagi spoke next. "Besides, he is a superhero too and he makes Mako-chan happy, that is good enough for me..." She said in a happy manner.

Mamoru knew that he can't argue now but he still looked unsure.

Once they returned, Mamoru did the "I'm watching you" gesture.

"I've got my eye on you…" He warned.

Danny rolled his eyes. Then, with a smirk, turned invisible.

"Can you have your eye on me now?" He taunted.

"Mamo…" Usagi warned.

"Danny-kun…" Makoto warned.

Danny turned visible and the two nodded to their respective loves.

"Sorry…" They said.

They still sent another glare at each other.

Before this could escalate, the cats go their attention.

"HEY!" Artemis shouted, causing the rest to see as he and Luna still hiding behind the other girls, cowering at the large dog. "So… you can put this thing into that… lunchbox contraption, right?" He asked.

"If you mean the Fenton Thermos, I didn't bring it with me right now… besides… Cujo's a friend." Danny said.

Mercury looked puzzled by that name he gave.

"Why would you name him after a fictional killer dog?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Just a spur of the moment thing." He said.

He rose a hand and whistled for Cujo to come, which he did.

"Uh… Danny?" Rei went.

The girls would have asked more, had Cujo not relaxed as Danny petted him.

"See...he's cool now..." Danny said, while the girls were still unsure. "He's not a threat…"

"He tried to crush me…" Mamoru said with a glare.

"Because you tried to stab me with really sharp roses…" Danny snapped back.

"Boys…" Usagi and Makoto both said.

"Sorry…" They went.

"Anyway…" Makoto spoke up. "We should get going now… Danny and I were in the middle of something." She looked to the dog. "Cujo?" It paid attention to her. "You can come too, if you'd like…"

Cujo wagged its tail and stuck its tongue out, happy. So happy that he returned to small form.

Minako couldn't help but smile.

"Aww, he's kinda cute like this…" She picked the ghost dog up, which licked her face. "Such an adorable little ghost…" She said with a warm smile.

Suddenly, the girls felt less afraid.

Rei, though hesitantly, petted his head.

Ami scratched the back of his head.

Usagi rubbed his belly.

"Aww…" They went.

They giggled while the cats sent dirty looks at the girls for fawning over the ghost dog.

"Traitors…" They muttered.

* * *

**New Chapter thanks to Flower princess11.**

**So, looks like Mamoru and Danny aren't going to get along at first.**

**What's next? And what have Jazz and Danielle been up to? And what's been going on in Amity Park?**

**Next time.**

**Menatron The Angel of Ideas: Well, the Spectre Sister stuff has passed already.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Runeion: TMDDF took place between D-Stabilized and Phantom Planet, so yes, that happened already.**

**qazse: Yup.**

**Starlord Master: A classic... that I myself never went on.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup, bullies get punished as they should be.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) EVERY dog is a better dog than Sparky. 2) Sonic. 3) My old Gamecube. 4) Used to. 5) Food stands... not a ride guy. 6) Dunno. 7) Dunno. 8) Probably taller? 9) Not sure. 10) Yes, later.**

**tomahawkESP: Probably not...**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**Luiz4200: Yup.**

**Fanreader26: Thanks.**

**Guest: More of her to love!**

**William Escobar 608: 1) Si. 2) ****¿Por qué no todos? 3) Ella es tan atractiva. 4) Si. 5) ¿Tal vez no? 6) ****No es un idiota, esta traumatizado. 7) :D 8) P****ronto lo averiguaremos.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: I can't say too much, though someone's past date will make an apperance.**

**Leonardo: I'm sure she'll love him regardless. I know of it but can't say I'm an avid reader.**

**Chriszilla18: More than likely, Sailor Galaxia, since Dark Danny isn't a planet buster.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Maybe?**

** 16: Thanks.**


	17. Chapter 17: Sick in Bed

_**Sick in Bed: Nurse Makoto**_

On the other side of Japan, where Danny can't see what's going on, a ghost was at work with parts stolen from the airplanes.

It is Technus, the self-proclaimed master of technology.

The tech obsessed ghost grinned maliciously as he felt triumphant.

"Now I, Technus, master of all thi-"

"Will you knock it off?" Skulker appeared, arms crossed. As Technus scowled at him for interrupting him, Skulker looked to the parts. "Did you get what you need?"

"Almost…"

''What do you mean _almost?_" He demanded.

"I raided planes used for commercial flights, not something built by Tony Stark or Lex Luthor…" Technus pointed out.

"What's missing?" Skulker said.

"Some circuitry."

"Is there a place you'll find the remaining parts?" Skulker asked.

"A few factories, including a robotics plant not far from here…" Technus responded. "Did your new friends supply what we need?"

''Yes, they have..." Skulker said as he showed an image of what they have. "With this crystal, which they call Dark Power, it will be the battery we need…"

Technus grinned.

"Alright, but are you certain this will work?" Technus asked. "What if the boy doesn't even have the Infi-Map on him when we do this?"

"Then whichever female he's romantically involved with is going to have an abrupt end to their relationship…"

Skulker said as a dark looked formed on his face.

Technus however, couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Don't tell me you're still jea-"

"I'M NOT!" Skulker shouted. "She did that annoy me! Nothing more!"

Technus looked unconvinced.

"Yeah, right and Spectra is a _nice_ ghoul..." The tech ghost muttered sarcastically.

Skulker growled at that.

"Look, do you want to get that map so Plasmius can split the reward between us? 60-40, like I said…" Skulker said.

"Fine… if only to get rid of that annoying Phantom…" Technus responded.

* * *

They were in their human form this time and Makoto was winning, hands down.

Danny could only barely dodge her and he still knew that she is holding back a lot.

He barely managed to avoid a high kick.

"Wow..." He let out as he barely missed it.

It didn't stop the wide grin on his face, even after it ending with Makoto as the victor.

"I win... what's my prize? A cute boy to cuddle with?" Makoto asked with a smile.

_What a woman..._ Danny thought, smitten.

"You did pretty well without using your powers..." Makoto said.

"Oh, please. If you went all out, you'd wipe the floor with me." Danny said, though he did not sound upset.

Quite the opposite.

"Well… I didn't want to give you a fat lip... it'd be weird to kiss you." Makoto said in a coy voice.

Danny smirked.

"Hey, like I said before, the more a girl knows how the handle herself, the better..."Danny said with a flirty smile.

Makoto returned it.

"I can handle more than fighting..." She said as she sent him an amorous look.

Danny sent it back.

"Cool..." He said to his strong, beautiful girlfriend.

"Very cool!" Makoto went as she inched her face down towards his.

As the two were about to kiss, Danny' s ghost sense went off.

"Ah crud…" He groaned. "Who is it th-"

"Will you be my friends?" A familiar voice asked as Danny saw a certain someone appear in front of them.

Danny groaned.

"Where's Godzilla when you want to get stomped on?"

"Who is that?" Makoto asked in an alert voice.

"That's Klemper, and with the exception of his ice powers, he is harmless...just a nuisance..." Danny said.

"So he's not an enemy?" She asked, somewhat calmed down.

"No… just a pain."

Klemper fires his ice breath at Danny before he can morph, freezing him in place.

''Hey-" He was cut off upon being frozen.

"Danny!" Makoto shouted. She then got angry as she turned to the ice ghost and immediately pulled out her pen. "Jupiter Power! Make Up!"

She quickly transformed and faced him.

"Will you be my friend?" He asked.

"After what you did to my boyfriend?! Never!" Makoto said in anger as she prepared her attack.

"Why not?!" Klemper whined.

"SUPREME… THUNDER!" She fired.

She hit him straight on and Klemper yelled as he was getting friend by the lightning.

Once it was done, he landed to the ground, injured and weak, but still whining.

"Why won't you be my friend?!" Klemper cried.

"You froze my boyfriend in ice! That's why!"

Danny was aware of what was going on, but the ice all over his body meant he was powerless. But also freezing.

Cujo started licking the frozen Danny to thaw him out. Thankfully, it was working. Cujo's hot breath coupled with saliva was melting the ice pretty fast.

Danny panted.

"Th-thanks… I'm G-Goin' Ghost!"

Danny morphed and was able to break free. Cujo, meanwhile, shrunk back to normal size.

Klemper, while weak, saw the puppy and smiled as he went after it.

"Will you be my friend?"He asked.

Cujo got mad and, realizing that he was responsible for what he did to Danny, grew to giant size and snarled at Klemper.

Danny smirked.

"Sic em!"

The ice ghost screamed.

"No! Bad puppy!"

He flew away while Cujo went after him.

Lita would have gone after him, but she was more worried about her boyfriend.

Once Klemper was out of sight, she rushed over to her boyfriend, who is still shivering.

"DANNY-KUN!" She said in worry.

"Don't worry… I'm more resistant to cold in this form… a bit longer and I can avoid any long term effects of being frozen in ice for a good 30 seconds…" He said with a smile.

"Please don't joke about that…" She said, worried and sending a small glare for taking it lightly.

"Don't worry, Lita..." Danny said, assuring her "I'm good..."

Just then, he sneezed.

* * *

In America, it was morning.

Jazz and Danielle had just left the inn they were staying at and on their way to the next college she wanted to check out.

However, they had to make a quick pitstop at a gas station to fill up.

While Jazz went to go pay for the gas, Danielle's eyes were on the candy for sale.

"Can I have some candy?" Danielle asked.

Jazz raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think you've been overdoing it in junk food, lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pizza… the burgers… those smoothies… FYI, who makes smoothies out of lamb and sardine?!" Jazz asked.

Danielle shrugged.

"They were tasty…"

"The point is… no." Jazz said.

"Not even when we in the town of Danny's best hero friend?" Danielle asked.

"He and Ben aren't so much best hero friends as they are just the only two they converse with on a weekly basis over e-mails and stuff…" Jazz said.

''But..." Danielle went.

"Danielle, no. I think you had enough sugar today..." Jazz said in a lecturing tone.

Danielle pouted as she crossed her arms, while Jazz went back to paying for gas.

Both were unaware 5 kids were watching this unfold.

"Lousy teenager..." A blonde boy said.

"Depriving that kid of candy huh? Kids Next Door... battle stations!" A boy with a British accent said.

Five minutes later.

As Jazz finished pumping gas, she approached the car.

"Okay, Danielle? Let's get-"

Suddenly, she hit in the back by what looked like a bola, only it was tin cans wrapped with rope.

Danielle saw Jazz falling to the ground.

"Jazz?!" She shouted.

"W-what the heck?!" Jazz went.

Suddenly, Jazz saw 5 kids standing over her.

"You're through depriving that child of candy, teenager!" The bald one said.

"What?!" Jazz asked incredulously.

These kids pointed what looked to be make shift blasters at them, made out of stuff you can find around the house.

The kids kept pointing them, while one of them approached the door for Danielle.

"I am Numbuh One… and we are not allowing you teenagers to mess with kids in our town!" He said.

"Mess with? She's been overeating junk food!" Jazz said.

"No such thing as overeating!" Numbuh One said.

As Danielle got out of the car, she saw Numbuh Two approached her.

"Here… candy." The chubby one offered.

Danielle took one bag, though it was clearly not for eating.

She looked angry, very angry.

"Okay, freak!" The blonde one said. "What do we do with you?"

"Simple, Numbuh Four…" Numbuh One said. "We shall-"

Suddenly, he's smacked in the back of the head by the bag Danielle had, causing him pain.

"What's the matter with you idiots?!" Danielle went.

"Ow! What?!" Numbuh One went as his team looked stunned. "What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing, you idiots?!" Danielle went as she pushed Numbuh One and went to Jazz.

"Wh-what's going?!" Numbuh One questioned as his voice cracked a bit.

"You okay?" Danielle asked Jazz.

"Yeah… get me out of here…"

She pulled the "bola" off, using her powers while the KND weren't looking to phase the tangles off.

The KND didn't see her using her powers, they were flabbergasted she was helping a teenager.

"What ARE you doing?!" Numbuh One said.

"Helping family… you stupid jerks!" Danielle went, glaring at them.

"_Family?!_" Numbuh One questioned.

"But she's a teenager!" Numbuh Four pointed out.

"And _you're_ a pain in my butt!" Danielle barked at him, making him flinch.

"We offered you candy!" Numbuh Two said as he chewed on some of them.

"That's justified in harassing her?!" Danielle went as she rose her sleeves up. "I oughta-"

Jazz held her back.

"They're not worth it…"

Danielle looked mad but sighed, before sending another glare to the kids, who still looked baffled.

"If any of you morons try and do anything like this to her again, you guys are toast!" Danielle threatened as she raised her fist in warning, while Jazz lead her to the car in order to avoid an unnecessary fight.

They both drove away, leaving the KND baffled.

"W-What was _that?!_" Numbuh One went, unable to process what happened. "Why… why would she help a teenager?! Why was she okay with not partaking in the candy we liberated from this stupid gas station?!"

"That was not like any kid I ever saw…" Numbuh Three said.

"She's weird… eh, Numbuh Five?" Four said, though she didn't respond. "Five?"

Numbuh Five pondered.

"Did that girl with the beanie look _familiar_ to anyone?" She asked.

"Huh?" One went.

"I coulda sworn she looked familiar…" Five said.

"Huh… now that you mention it… she kinda did…" Four said.

"Oh… whatever…" One dismissed. "Let's just get out of here before…"

"HEY YOU KIDS!" Someone from the gas station's mart called out.

Numbuh One groaned.

"We're spotted again…"

* * *

Hours after this, in Japan, was the morning there.

Danny was in bed, sneezing.

"Oh man…" He sniffed.

In the room were the Sailor Guardians and their cats.

Artemis and Luna looked apprehensive to be there.

"So… where is that dog?" Luna asked.

"He went chasing after the ghost who froze Danny… not sure what happened afterwards…" Makoto said.

Artemis sighed.

"That's a relief…"

Even if that dog monster is supposed to be Danny's friend, the two cats can't feel safe around him, especially when he transforms.

Anyway, the girls were currently checking over Danny.

"Let's see…" Ami looked to the thermometer. "Is your body temperature any different after you got your powers?"

"No… in human form, I'm still vulnerable to anything that could make humans sick… _or dead…_" Danny said. "I morphed after getting out to heal injuries… but I can still catch colds…" He said as his nose started running.

_Poor Danny-kun..._ Makoto thought as Luna approached him to sense if this was the Black Moon Clan's doing again.

After a few moments, the cat answered.

"Good news, it is only a common virus..." Luna said.

"Bad news, you're sick in bed…" Artemis finished for her. "Which means if another of your villains showed up, it might not be a good thing."

"Well, at least my entire visit won't be wasted with me in bed..." Danny said.

He started coughing and sneezing again, while Makoto handed him some tissues.

All the while, Usagi had to ask this.

"Do you think he'll be okay by tomorrow?" Usagi asked.

"That all depends if he stays in bed today…" Rei said.

"Well, Danny-kun, until you are well, Nurse Minako shall care for you..." Minako volunteered.

Danny blinked, while the others paled at the thought.

They started speaking in Japanese.

"No!" Usagi went

"No, Minako!" Makoto said.

"Minako, there's no need!" Ami went.

"Listen to them!" Rei went.

Minako sighed angrily.

"Come on… I've gotten better since last time…"

"That's hard to believe…" Usagi said with her arms crossed, which the others nodded with her.

Danny just blinked.

_What are they talking about?_

He saw Makoto seemingly scolding Minako in Japanese.

She then gave a gentle smile as she turned to Danny.

"I'm gonna be his nurse..." She said with a blush forming on her face.

Danny didn't understand what she said, but smiled back.

"Well, I can help and-" Minako started.

Minako was silenced when Usagi and the other girls pulled her away.

"She's got this!" Usagi said.

"After all, it's her boyfriend…" Ami said, trying to hide her growing concern with a smile.

"That's right… who better to care for him?" Rei went.

"But I just wanna help..." Minako whined as Usagi had her hand on her mouth.

"And I am sure Danny-kun appreciates the offer but I think Mako-chan wants to be alone with him..." Usagi whispered to her.

"And besides..." Makoto then sent a jealous glare at Minako. "There's no way I am letting you near him in _THAT_ nurse outfit!"

Minako chuckled nervously.

"Would it help if I wore pants?"

Minako shrunk back at the glare from the taller girl.

Makoto is like a sister to her, but as kind as she is, she is not someone you want to make angry

"There's a very slim chance you're going to try and seduce him… aren't you, Mina?" Artemis asked.

"No! I'm over it!" She shouted after pulling Usagi's hand off before muttering. "_Mostly…_"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…" Makoto warned.

"At least let me make some rice porridge for-"

"NO!" Everyone went.

"Uh… what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Danny! They're not letting me make some rice porridge for you…" Minako said, sounding like she was heartbroken.

"Huh? Why not?" Danny asked.

"See he wants to try it." Mina pointed out.

"Believe me Danny! You're better off with homemade soup!" Rei went, looking terrified.

''What was that?" Minako asked.

"Uh, nothing..." Rei lied nervously.

Danny raised a brow at their behavior, even Lita seems shaken.

_The way they act, she sounds scarier than Katie..._

"Minako… While your intentions are pure… The end result is less than stellar..." Ami said.

"How so?" Minako asked, sounding insulted.

"Well..." Ami went.

_**Imagine spot**_

"Here's your soup." Minako says as she feeds Danny.

He spits it out.

"HOT! HOT!" He shouted.

"Oh, thank you..." The imaginary nurse said, not realizing what he meant.

She then accidentally dropped the soup on his lap.

_**Imagine spot over**_

"I wouldn't do that!" The real Minako shouted.

"Maybe not..." Rei said. "Although..."

_**Imagine spot**_

"I brought you juice!"

As the imaginary Minako brought a glass, she tripped and the glass is thrown at Danny's head.

_**Imagine spot over**_

"I'm not THAT clumsy!" Minako shouted.

"Not to mention..." Usagi spoke up.

_**Imagine spot**_

"Okay... time for your temperature!"

Nurse Minako put the thermometer in Danny's mouth.

Suddenly, the entire apartment building catches fire.

_**Imagine spot over**_

"Oh come on! How does that lead to me setting the whole building on fire?!" Minako shouted.

"Usagi may be exaggerating... but I somehow buy it..." Rei said, still bitter about when Minako "cared" for her.

Minako pouted at first before getting an idea.

"So… do you want to borrow my nurse outfit, Mako?" She asked with a wink.

Makoto blushed at the idea.

"Uh… with my height, it'd look more like a shirt… besides… I have something like that from a costume party I went to last year." Makoto said.

* * *

At the same time, in Amity Park, it was afternoon.

Vlad grinned at his plan working.

He saw the news on the television.

"And so, the mayor's newest team, the Masters' Blasters, have successfully defeated another ghost." Lance Thunder said. "This is Lance Thunder, signing out"

"Excellent." Vlad said with a grin. "I don't know where Daniel has gone off to… but by the time he gets back… the city will have turned against him.

* * *

Danny laid on the bed, his nose clogged a bit with mucus.

"I hate this… I should be holding Lita's hand out in the sun… not sick in bed…" He muttered. "I bet Superman doesn't have this problem when he's doing interviews with Lois Lane, or those months he was dating Wonder Woman…"

_Seriously, how does he deal with stuff like this, anyway? I might as well ask Kara next time I see her…_

Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Is the patient ready?" Makoto said in a loving voice.

Danny sat up and his jaw dropped.

As his girlfriend stepped in, he was seeing her dressed like a nurse.

A short white nurse's robe along with what looked to be a cute little nurse's hat.

The outfit she wore also showed off her legs in a flattering way that left the boy stunned.

"Whoa…" He said in awe.

_And I thought she looked hot in her Sailor Guardian suit… _He thought.

Makoto noticed his staring and she turned red.

"Now… I'm afraid I'll have to wear this. I hope you don't mind…" She put on a face covering for her mouth.

"No, I don't… I don't want you to get sick." He said.

''Okay..." She said as she brought in a tray with hot food on it.

"Whatcha got there?" Danny asked.

"Now then… I've brought some hot soup." She said. "Ami tells me Chicken Noodle is the best soup for the cold thanks to her mom's books… so I made you plenty."

"Thanks, Lita…" He said with a stuffy nose.

"Oh wow…" She put the tray down. "That sounds awful…" She pulled out a tissue. "Blow your nose…"

"Okay…" He said as he took a tissue.

Danny obeyed and once done, tossed it in a nearby waste basket, while Makoto took a seat in a chair next to him.

Once done, she took a spoonful of the soup and turned her attention to her boyfriend.

"_Open up~..._" She said.

Danny did so and Lita fed him the first spoonful.

He swallowed and smiled.

"Delicious..." That was all he could say.

"Thank you..." Makoto said with a smile.

"No, thank _you_ for tending to me…" Danny said before his curiosity got the better of him. "So… what was wrong with Mina helping you look after me? Were you afraid she'd get sick too?"

"No…" Makoto said.

"If she still has a thing for me, know that I'm flattered but I made my choice and don't regret it one bit." Danny said.

"It's not just that…" Makoto said, sounding like she's hiding something terrifying. "Let's just say… she's not as amazing at caregiving as she is at being a Sailor Guardian…" She said.

Danny blinked.

_She's sounding like Minako put her through some Jigsaw-level torture…_

"So… eat up and get some rest…" She said.

"Lita…" Danny spoke up, having thought it through the night before.

"Yes?" She asked, stopping in her tracks.

"Since I'm gonna be in bed all day, I decided I should tell you something…" Danny said.

"About what?"

"The Infi-Map…" He sniffed. "I hid it in my luggage and, thankfully, Skulker hasn't come around here. I'm gonna assume he'll find out eventually where I am…"

"Don't worry." She clenched her fist and grinned. "I'll fry him if he tries anything."

"That's not it…" He said.

"Huh?" She asked, lowering her fist.

"Check my luggage…" He said. "Under my spare pants…"

''Luggage?" She said .

"Yeah." He nodded.

She soon found one of his suitcases and he nodded. He opened it up and started reaching in, searching for the item.

"I feel something…" She said.

"That must be it."

She found what was in her hand when she pulled it out.

"A scroll?"

"The Infi-Map…" Danny said. "Whatever you do, don't open it…" He warned. "I just want you to know where it is in case Skulker comes here looking for it. Take it with you, use it if you have to, just in case he comes and I'm too sick to keep it safe…"

Makoto however, had to say this.

"You know, I'll protect you." She said.

"I know… but on the slim chance…" Danny said.

Makoto nodded and put it back in the luggage.

"I'll keep it safe…" She said.

* * *

The rest of the Sailor Guardians, including the cats and Chibiusa, were off getting ice cream together, talking with themselves.

"I hope Danny is better by now." Usagi said. "We planned this trip and it'd suck if Mako can't go."

"I know…" Rei said. "Knowing her, she can't bare the idea of being apart from him while he's sick…"

"I could always offer to watch him for her…" Minako said, earning dirty looks from everyone. "What?!" She asked innocently.

"I sincerely doubt Mako would do that…" Ami said.

"Especially after you let out you're mostly over him…" Artemis went.

Minako blushed and nervously laughed.

"Hey, come on now… it's not like I tried to kiss him or anything… _again._" She said that last part by accident and covered her mouth. "Oopsie…"

"You tried _kissing_ him?!" Usagi shouted.

Minako nervously rose her hands and chuckled.

"To be clear, it was the night I met him as Danny _Phantom…_ I had no idea it was the same Danny Mako loves." She said. "I was…" She held her fingers up in an almost pinch. "… _this_ close to his lips before he shouted that he has a girlfriend..."

All of the girls kept having faces while Artemis sighed and shook his head.

"Still plan to sweep him off his feet if she breaks his heart?" He asked.

Minako looked utterly embarrassed as the dirty looks continued.

"Traitor…" Minako muttered.

The girls still sent her a look and Minako sweat dropped a bit.

"You were hoping he'd get his heart broken?" Rei asked.

"That's low…" Ami said.

"Not to mention, really desperate…" Usagi added.

"Oh, come on, I didn't really mean it like that! Besides, Mako would never break his heart..." Mina said.

The girls still sent a look, before going back to eating their ice cream.

As Ami was halfway done, Usagi put all of her ice cream in her mouth.

"Usagi… overeating is going to have a negative effect on your health. It'll make studying difficult…"

"It's already difficult for her… plus she's making a mess." Rei joked.

"Well… I did want a _smoothie_ but the machine wasn't working…" Usagi said.

Hearing that word got Ami's attention.

"Knowing you, you'd overwork the poor machine…" Rei joked.

"Stop being mean!" Usagi shouted.

"Yeah Rei… need I remind you who had _4_ of those last time…" Minako defended Usagi.

"I told you! It was _hot_ last time!" Rei shouted.

Ami paid no attention to them. She stared at her ice cream as her mind drifted off.

To a day when she was at a patio dining area in America, sitting alongside a brunette in green as they drank smoothies together.

She recalled seeing him while he was distracted and blushing hard while he wasn't looking.

She smiled to herself.

"Ami?" Luna asked.

"Huh?" She snapped out of it. She saw everyone staring at her. "Something wrong?"

"You zoned out there." Chibiusa pointed out.

"Is something the matter?" Usagi asked.

"Oh… no…" Ami put on a smile and shook her head. "You just… reminded me of someone…"

''Who?" Usagi asked.

Ami blushed.

"Uh...just...someone, you haven't met..." Ami said, blushing more.

Her friends noticed.

Minako grinned at a thought.

"Is it that boy you picked?"

Ami turned her face away.

"I… don't know what you're talking about…" Ami lied.

''It _is_, isn't it?" Minako said and this got the girls attention too.

"The one who is famous now?'' Usagi asked.

"I've… moved on…" Ami said, insisting on it.

"I remember Mako offered to board a plane just to find him and make him apologize for not picking you…" Rei said.

"Even if she went after him as Sailor Jupiter, that boy would destroy you all faster than Danny could." Artemis says.

"Really?" Minako asked.

"One of those aliens he transforms into is a Celestialsapien, a reality warper. Thought he can't actually control it, if he can get the two personalities to work together, he could rewrite how the world works or just snap us out of existence…" Artemis said.

"And… you know that _how?_" Luna asked.

Artemis scratched the back of his head.

"I might have… used Mina's computer to join a Ben 10 fan club…" He admitted sheepishly.

"What?!" Mina yelled, her volume making him flinch. "Is that why I keep getting updates from them?!"

"If Mako heard that, she'd shave your fur off for sure…" Usagi said as everyone but Ami nodded.

As the rest went on talking, Ami thought.

_He doesn't owe me a date or anything… though it would be nice to see him again._

* * *

_Weird… how did I get here?_ Danny thought.

He was standing in the middle of a beach. He saw the open sea.

_Did I use the Infi-Map to come back here? What's going on?_ He thought.

"Danny.." He heard Makoto's voice.

"Lita?" He turned around and saw her, as Sailor Jupiter, standing in front of him. "What's up?"

She only smiled at him as she approached him.

"I love you…"

Danny smiled.

"I love you too…"

The two held hands and looked into each other's eyes.

Blue eyes looked up into green ones as they leaned in.

Before they could kiss, he heard those voices.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Danny stopped.

"Huh?" He turned around and saw an old friend. "Sam?"

_What is she doing here? And why does she look so mad?_

"DANNY! You're a high schooler! She's technically a middle schooler! You two are too young to be having these sappy romances on the beach!"

''Sam? We ARE the same age... "Danny pointed out.

"WHO CARES?!" She yelled as she angrily marched up to them.

Only to be stopped when someone else came to the scene.

"Leave them alone!" Jazz and Danielle went, blocking Sam's path.

"Jazz? Danielle?" Danny said.

_Why are they here?_

They didn't answer him as they were busy trying to reign in Sam.

''I am NOT going to sit by! You are dead meat!" Sam shouted.

Sailor Jupiter gritted her teeth.

"Try me!" She shouted as she ran to get into a fight with Sam.

The two girls got into a cat fight that can only happen on Saturday morning cartoon shows.

As they got into a cartoonish cloud of violence, sounds of grunting and hitting of the two, Danny was growing concerned.

"Come on, Sam, Lita! Seriously!"

He was about to go, but he felt a pair of hands grab his arm and pull him back.

"Danny!" A voice went.

He saw who it was as she hugged him.

"Mina?!"

It was Minako Aino, as Sailor Venus, who gave him bedroom eyes.

"Hi…" She said flirtatiously.

''What are you doing here?" He asked and the blonde giggled.

"I was looking for you, silly. So… where were we that night?" She asked as she was about to kiss him.

Danny pulled away.

"Whoa! Hold it!" He went.

"Yeah!" Another familiar voice went, one that made him wanna jump out of his skin as he turned his head and saw her, smiling at him, in a wedding dress. "He's mine!"

"_**KATIE?!**_" Danny shouted in horror as he noticed a large shadow covering him. He turned around and saw a wave about to crash on him.

* * *

Danny's eyes opened.

Looking around, he saw Makoto was standing over him, and something wet was on his forehead.

It was a wet towel.

"Lita?" Danny asked.

"Yeah…" She went. "You were muttering in your sleep… I assumed you were dreaming…"

"It started as one… _before…_" He stopped.

"Before what?" Makoto asked.

"I'm… not sure I wanna say…" Danny said.

She saw the horrified look on his face and a thought hit her.

"Was it… about _her?_" Makoto asked.

"You mean Mina or… Katie?" Danny asked.

"Both… mostly the last one." Makoto said.

"I... had a dream that we were together on a beach but...they showed up and things got ugly..." Danny said.

"Really?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, look...I know she's sorry but…" He gulped. "I can't really see myself being around her."

He still had nightmares about that horrible day at the Carnival, even after all of this time.

Makoto saw the look on his face and felt sympathetic and worried.

"Danny-kun? Is this girl really that much trouble for you?" Makoto asked.

"Let's just say I'd rather have _Mina_ be my stalker than Katie… at least Mina's not likely to hurt anyone…" Danny said.

Makoto nodded.

_I'd rather nobody stalk him… though I guess Minako is the lesser of two evils…_ She thought.

That's when Danny noticed she wasn't wearing the face covering anymore.

"Aren't you worried I'd get you sick?"

She shook her head with a smile.

"I checked your temperature while you were asleep…" She said. "It's a lot better now. I think you should be fine by tomorrow."

"What's the plan tomorrow?" Danny asked.

"Usagi suggested we all hit the beach." She said. "We'll have to get up early though…"

Danny smiled, realizing he can see her in a swimsuit.

"Let's do that."

Makoto giggled.

"Well… at this rate, you'll definitely come." She had a playful smile on her face. "I even got a new swimsuit for this when you said you'd be paying a visit…"

Danny smirked.

"Cool… can't wait t-"

He sneezed again.

"Oh boy…" She said. "Not out of the woods yet…"

"May I have more soup?" He asked.

"Of course…"

Makoto brought him more of the hot chicken soup, while a thought came to the tall girl's mind.

"So… Danny… I was meaning to ask…" Makoto started.

Danny pulled the spoon out of his mouth and looked to her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know any… _other_ superheroes?" She asked.

Danny thought how to answer that.

"I can tell you what heroes I met… but I can't say whether or not I know their identities… this includes girls I've dated in the past."

"That's fair. Do you know Iron Man or Captain America?" She asks.

"I wish…" Danny chuckled. "I did meet Ben Tennyson."

Her smile dropped a bit.

"Ben… Tennyson? _Ben 10?_"

"Yeah… his cousin was my third date. He's an okay guy, we talk once in a while. Y'know, exchanging info, joke about villains we've fought, that sort of stuff… sometimes we meet at this place called Burger Shack once a month and-" Danny stopped when he noticed Makoto looking away, and she seemed to be thinking of something that upset her. "Lita?"

She snapped out of it.

"Hmm?"

"Did… I say something to offend you? Is it that I mentioned his cousin Gwen was my date?" He asked.

"Oh… no…" She said with a reassuring smile. "I just… _remembered_ something…" She said in an odd tone. "Anyway… anyone else? I'm sure if you have a friend, Minako might finally be over you for good…"

Danny frowned in sadness.

"Sorry… after I told her that night that I have a girlfriend, I felt bad since I don't know anyone. Ben's the only other hero I know of but he's taken." Danny said.

"I see…" Makoto said before sighing. "Well… knowing Minako, she'll fawn over the first boy she sees, superhero or otherwise…"

Danny smiled at hearing that.

"At least I know I didn't break her heart that badly…"

Makoto nodded.

"Anyway… I got some cleaning up to do… let me know if you need anything." She said as she left the room.

* * *

Makoto was in the middle of doing some light house work, all the while, she is feeling blissful.

And why shouldn't she?

After all, she has the funniest, coolest and cutest boyfriend who recently said that he loves her.

Even better, he's with her here. Granted, he's sick. However, he was getting better fast.

Perhaps soon, they can have dinner together.

Since she's focused on cleaning, she decided to just order a pizza. She figured that would work for him.

She also had done his laundry and figured at this point he'd want a change.

She knocked on the door.

"Danny-kun, I have clean clothes for you..." She said sweetly.

"Just a sec, I'm-"

She then chose to open the door and Danny in the process of removing his shirt.

She saw him shirtless for the first time.

"Oh my..." She let out.

He didn't get the shirt to his neck yet.

She gasped and her now the same shade as her rose earrings as she looked at Danny's bare chest.

For someone shorter than her, his body was surprisingly well formed.

"Changing..." A blushing Danny said.

_He's… so muscular under those lanky clothes…_ She thought.

Makoto realized what she was doing, snapped out of her staring and looked embarrassed.

"GOMEN NASAI!" She yelled in Japanese as she covered her face and ran out.

"Lita!" He shouted as he reached the door, in time to see her shut her own door. "Makoto! Wait!" He went.

Once in the privacy of her bedroom, Makoto waited for the redness to leave her cheeks and her heart rate to turn back to normal.

She was trying not to let thought no doubt Minako would have if she saw this too.

"Oh, Danny-Kun..." Makoto whispered, her mind still to the image of her boyfriend shirtless and his physique

"Lita?" A knock at her door happened.

She turned her back, covering her eyes.

"Are you decent?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

She opened the door, peeking to see if he was telling the truth. He was and she put her arm down.

"Oh my... I'm so sorry..." She said apologetically.

"It's okay! I'm good!" He said. He also breathed through his nose. "See? I'm better now."

She sighed in relief.

"I'm so sorry..." She said. "I shouldn't react like that since I'm going to see you topless at the beach..."

"Actually, I'm going to wear an under shirt..." He said sheepishly.

"Really?" Makoto said. "Is it because you're shy or that you think Minako is still into you?"

"Both... mostly the first one." Danny explained. "I'm not exactly bothered if Minako still likes me since she clearly won't try to steal me from you or anything."

"I see..." Makoto said, before a smile formed on her face, as well as a blush.

Danny noticed.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"Nothing...it's just...well, even though I am sorry that I was you...changing...I...um..."

"What? Calm down...it could have been worse, at least it was JUST my shirt..." Danny said.

Makoto nodded, she did not even want to THINK about that situation or she might faint or worse.

"Yeah, well, as I was saying. You look...as the Americans would say...hot..." She said, blushing.

Danny turned red hearing that.

_She thinks I'm hot… Lita thinks I'm hot… Makoto Kino, Sailor Jupiter, thinks I'm hot!_

"W-well… you're pretty darn gorgeous by American standards too..." He said.

She giggled, hearing him say that to her.

"Really? With my tall size?"

"More to love." Danny said.

"I see…" She said. "So, speaking of hot…"

"Yeah?"

"Let me take your temperature..."Makoto said as she pulled out the thermometer.

Danny opened his mouth and let her do her thing.

She was pleased to see that he was almost back to normal.

She pulled it out.

"You should be all up and ready tomorrow morning."

"Can't want for tomorrow then…" Danny said.

The two would have kissed, but decided to wait until the boy was 100% back to normal before doing that.

No way they were going to risk getting HER sick too.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the mountains, a test was being done.

In a new robot body, Technus aimed what he was working on for hours.

"Okay… test 10… ready… go!"

Skulker stepped back as Technus fired. It hit a rock and in moments, a portal opened up and sucked the rock in.

"It worked..." Skulker said with a smirk.

"Oh course, I, TECHNUS, AM THE MASTER OF SCIENCE AND ALL FORMS OF TECHNOLOGY!" Technus said.

Skulker ignored him as he checked the portal and saw that it led to a very strange dimension.

"This… is not the Ghost Zone…" He said. "Our calculations might be slightly off…"

Technus saw it as well.

"What is this?" Technus asked.

"The Null Void... I have heard of this place..." Skulker said.

"The Null Void?" Technus asked.

"It's another dimension, similar to the Ghost Zone." Skulker answered.

"If that's true, we can't use it on him if he has the Infi-Map… it won't work in a different dimension not Earth or the Ghost Zone."

"No… but I have _another_ idea…" Skulker pondered. "He's become aligned with those school girls in outfits not conducive to combat yet still win… perhaps we shall use it against them?"

"Ooh… I like that idea!" Technus grinned,

Skulker nodded before seeing the portal starting to close.

"How long does this last?"

"Best guess… 2 minutes tops." Technus said.

As much as Skulker wanted to go in and see if there was anything worth hunting in there, they were on a tight schedule.

"Well… come on. The sooner we help this "Black Moon Clan", the sooner we collect our reward and revenge…"

The two ghosts left to go meet with their "allies", while the portal was slowly closing on it's own.

However, unknown to the two ghosts, who were long gone, at the last second, someone stepped out of the portal, just as it closed.

It is a boy with brown hair, green eyes and a green jacket with a ten on it.

"Where am I?" He asked once out of the portal.

_This isn't Bellwood…_ He thought as he looked around.

"Aw man…"

* * *

**New chapter with thanks to Flower princess11.**

**I did say someone's past date was returning... didn't say it was Danny's.**

**I got plans for him. What though? Find out.**

**Sit tight.**

**Also, since the Hills are here... *sigh*... he's coming...**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Not sure if I'll use them though.**

**Major Simi: Dogs are cool.**

**qazse: I guess Japanese villains have courtesy...**

**Guest: I will have Cujo come back.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Yup.**

**Starlord Master: Well, he did save Sailor Moon a few times.**

**Invader Johnny: Most likely he'll come back.**

**Jebest4781: It was Technus.**

**Runeion: Not sure about her joining the Guardians.**

**Luiz4200: This time...**

**Chriszilla18: Yup.**

**Leonardo: Yes, based on it. He won't interfere, though still won't trust him for a while. Yes, more cities. I didn't play that game.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**Dreams Come True 996: 1) Food, not a ride guy. 2) I like. 3) Not sure... I think Rei has birds. 4) Yes. 5) Not sure.**

**William Escobar 608: ****1) Tiene que irse a casa. ****2) Superhéroes adolescentes... ****3) Sí. ****4) Sí. ****5) Sí. ****6) ¿Supongo que sí? ****7) ¿Quizás? ****8) Correcto. ****9) Sí. 10) :)**

**Khy Dragon: We will.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: He'll be an ally, not officially join.**

**Guest: Maybe someday we'll have a story about Danny with Minako... also... I really don't wanna talk about how I sat next to that madman... *shudders***


	18. Chapter 18: Battle at the Beach

_**Battle at the Beach: Love Triangles and Old Friends**_

The bus left at about 8 AM.

They have been ready since the crack of dawn and some were still a little groggy.

"Are we there yet? Usagi asked, before yawning.

"We should be there in about another hour..." Ami said, since the closest beach wasn't that close to Juuban.

"Did we pack everything?" Danny asked.

"Just about." Makoto responded as she checked her duffel bag.

Inside, was their swim suits, spare clothes, drinks and lunch too.

_I'm gonna see her in a swimsuit… best trip ever!_ Danny thought.

Danny was reaching for his water when his eyes briefly passed the one person on the bus he didn't want to be around.

Mamoru Chiba.

The older boy sent him a dirty look.

Danny sent it back.

While they were willing to remain civil for their respective loves, it didn't change that they had a not-so-good introduction.

_I got my eyes on you, punk..._ Mamoru thought as he did the gesture.

Danny sent him a glare.

_Try me, Jerk..._ He thought.

Both of them sent icy glares at each other.

Their girlfriends noticed.

"Mamo…" Usagi said, almost a warning. "You promised…"

"Yeah… don't get into a fight, please?" Chibiusa asked.

Mamoru sighed.

"Sorry… I know you asked me to, but I don't trust him…" He said.

''Why?" Chibiusa asked.

In hindsight, she should be the one suspicious of Danny, not Mamo, but she can't tell them that.

"I just don't..." He said.

Usagi frowned.

On the other side of the bus, Danny and Makoto were having a similar conversation.

"Danny-kun?" Makoto held to his arm. "I know you and Mamoru didn't have the best of introductions but he's still Usagi's boyfriend."

Danny sighed before smiling to her.

"Don't worry… I'll try to keep my attention to you and not him…"

She smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile, on the other end, a certain blonde girl pouted.

"This isn't fair… is it?" Minako grumbled. "We're the only ones now without boyfriends…"

"I knew it was too good to be true that Summer…" Rei said with her arms crossed.

"It's not like they didn't like us… they can't see us." Minako said.

"Yeah… that is true." Rei said, calming down.

"Then again, Danny and Mako couldn't see each other either and they made it work out..." Minako grumbled.

Rei heard it and got depressed again.

"That's also true…"

Minako looked at the back of Danny's seat with a small frown.

_It's not fair… is it? I'm happy for her… but I had a thing for the Ghost Boy for months. What rotten luck is there that he and the love of Mako's life are one and the same?_

Her expression became a bit sadder. Sitting between Rei and Ami, Minako had her eyes on the back of Danny's seat.

Rei noticed this.

"Minako?" Rei asked.

"Hmm?" She shook her head.

"Look… if being around him-"

"I'm fine…" Minako said with a small smile. "For all I know, there's going to be another teenage superhero, one who isn't tied down… right Ami?" There was no answer. "Ami?"

It was now they noticed Ami was just staring blankly out the window. Her mind was elsewhere.

Unknown to them, her mind WAS on a teenage superhero.

One she knew personally, and has seen on the news lately.

_They say he's got a case… but the way he disappeared didn't sit right…_ She thought, thinking of the video of Ben disappearing during an interview.

She knew that he was strong and resourceful, but it did not keep her from worrying.

She just hopes that he is okay.

"Ami?" Rei asked, poking her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?" Ami asked.

"That's weird… you stared at the window for 10 whole minutes. Usually you'd be telling us not to go too wild or we'd use up our studying skills or something…" Minako said.

"Oh uh…" She laughed nervously. "It's just one day during Spring Break after all…"

Both of them just blinked, unsure what to think.

* * *

Meanwhile, about a few miles away.

Esmeraude teleported to this stretch of woods, away from prying eyes.

She grunted as she observed her surroundings.

"It's bad enough _I_ have to be the one work with these… monsters…" She said under her breath before shouting. "Where are you, you freaks?!"

That's when a ghost she's not familiar with phases out of the trees and glared at her.

"Freaks?! You dare to talk like that to me! … Technus!"

"Enough…" Skulker said, phasing out of the trees and getting between them. "We're almost finished adding a few… upgrades to his new robot body." Skulker said.

Esmeraude crossed her arms.

"This better work…"

"Pfft… or what? From I gathered, you've been unable to beat these Sailor girls…" Skulker scoffed at her.

Esmeraude gritted her teeth.

"You're lucky Prince Demande sees this partnership's worth…"

"I feel _so_ fortunate…" Skulker said with sarcasm.

Esmeraude gritted her teeth. She wanted to hit him but remembers Prince Demande's orders and refrained.

For now, at least.

"Now… how are we to find them?" Esmeraude asked.

"I've been unable to use my tracker to pinpoint an exact location due to all of the traces of magic and other spiritual energy getting in my way here in Japan…" Skulker said. He then heard a pinging from his wrist. "What's this?"

''What is it?" Esmaurade demanded.

''I am picking up on a certain energy...a ghostly kind..." Skulker said with meaning in his voice.

"You mean you can find him now?" Technus asked.

"He must have gone this far out…" Skulker said. However, the signal is lost, much to his annoyance. "GRARH! My battery's out… But I do know what direction they went… towards the beach."

"Fine… as long as this works…" Esmeraude said. "So, you'll send them to your… Ghost Universe?"

"Ghost Zone, and no. Instead, we'll send one of those girls to another world… one where he can't save them…"

Esmeraude smirked.

"Well… as long as at least one of those Sailor brats is out of my hair, this will a glorious day. Ohohohoho…" She gave her laugh with a hand at her face.

Both Skulker and Technus made faces at this.

"What is she doing?" Technus asked, feeling a bit annoyed.

"I have no idea… the one named Sapphir says she's does this too often…" Skulker responded with a scowl.

She heard that and got mad.

"SHUT UP!" Esmeraude shouted with a comically angry expression.

* * *

On a bus stop, Ben stirred awake.

He yawned loudly and sat up, stretching his arms out.

"What time is it… locally?" He asked.

He looked to the writing on the bench and groaned.

_Unless I'm wrong… that's Japanese lettering._

As he got up and stretched his back, given he had to sleep here, he had a thought.

"Am I… on the _right_ Earth?" Ben held the Ultimatrix to his face and adjusted the dial to activate the radio. "Grandpa Max?

"Ben?!" Max went, sounding worried. "Where are you?!"

Ben sighed.

"Good… I'm on the right Earth…" He said.

"Right… Earth?" Max asked.

"Long story… the only part I can tell you now is I ended up in the Null Void and someone opened another portal." Ben explained.

"Someone else has a Null Void projector? Huh… that might be trouble. Alright, figure out where you are and destroy it…" Max ordered.

"Got it." Ben said. "Better let everyone know I'm okay."

"Roger." Max went.

Ben nodded and hit the Omnitrix. He morphed into an old friend.

"XLR8!" The blue alien went before noticing he's alone. "Oh… right… nobody around… Eh…"

He then went zooming away.

* * *

Here he stood, looking at the ocean. He was in his swim trunks and, after some convincing from Makoto, no undershirt.

"Whoa… so here I am, on a Japanese beach." Danny said out loud.

"Here we go!" Minako said proudly.

As Danny inched his head to his right, he saw the four best friends of his lady love walk past him. All of them in swimsuits.

Usagi and Rei each had a one-piece of pink and red respectively. Ami had a white top with blue bottom, while Minako had white with an orange bottom. He could've sworn Minako might have sent him a wink.

He looked away, turning red.

_I have a girlfriend… do not stare…_

"Danny?"

He turned when he heard her voice and his jaw hit the ground.

She wore a pink bikini top with a green pair at the bottom.

His face turned red as he stared a bit too long at her chest.

"Whoa…"

She blushed and smiled.

"Ya like?" She asked.

"Absolutely…" He said, feeling breathless right now.

She smiled.

"Good to know…"

While they talked, Minako couldn't help but look over shoulder and smiled.

"I see fighting ghosts does wonders for his body…"

"Minako…" Ami said in a warning. "Don't think about it…"

"She didn't say I can't look, did she?" Minako said with a playful smile.

The rest of the girls just sighed in exasperation.

Meanwhile, the cats were observing from a far as Artemis just relaxed, laying on the sand.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" Luna asked.

"Relax, Luna… no ghosts, no Black Moon Clan, and above all, no dog…" He said.

Then there was some barking as they saw, to their left, a few dogs of the physical world coming after them, much to their shock.

"Spoke to soon…" Luna said as they both made a break for it.

* * *

While Danny and Lita were having fun, two other groups of girls just arrived to the beach.

It is Fu with her Hero Club, as well as Mio and the light music club.

"Okay! Hero Club, time for us to enjoy a beach day!" Fu shouted proudly.

"Yes!" Yuna went along with her.

"This is gonna be great..." Fu said proudly.

Meanwhile, the girls of Afterschool Tea Time set up just several feet away.

The girls admired the beautiful beach, happy to be here.

"Alright! Let's just enjoy the day while we can!" Ritsu said proudly.

"Amen, Ri-chan!" Mugi went.

"How long until the repairs are finished?" Azusa asked.

"About another day." Mio said before glaring at Ritsu. "I told you to be careful with your drumsticks…"

Ritsu shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know the window was that breakable?" She asked.

Mio quickly smacked her in the head.

"I _warned_ you!"

Before Ritsu could whine, Yui notice something, or rather someone, that was familiar.

"Mio-Chan!" Yui went as she pointed forward. "Look!"

Mio turned her head and her face turned red.

''Oh my..."

Meanwhile, with the Hero Club.

"Hey, Fu?" Karin pointed towards the vending machine. "Isn't that your boyfriend?"

There he is, that cute American boy... Fu thought as a blushed form on her face as she saw him at vending machine, getting a drink.

She didn't see anyone around.

Fu smiled, getting an idea.

After all, she is wearing her best bikini and he's here. Maybe it's a second chance for her and this Danny.

"I'm off to say hi!" She said proudly.

"But… didn't he say he has a girlfriend?" Togo reminded her.

"Girl power! Especially when that girl is me!" Fu said proudly.

Her friends and sister all groaned.

The blonde girl decided to go for it.

"I should go too…" Itsuki said, sounding embarrassed. "Since those two will barely understand each other."

Unknown to Fu, she wasn't the only girl to arrive in a swimsuit, or have interest in that cute American boy.

Mio had just arrived to the beach with her friends, Ritsu and the rest of the band, saw him too.

Her face turned red.

_There he is..._ Mio thought as she blushed at the sight of him in his swim wear. She looked down at herself and remembered her own attire.

"And I'm half-naked right now…"

Ritsu grinned, realizing Danny is still on her mind.

"Go talk to him." Ritsu said, practically pushing her.

"What?!" Mio went.

"You'll never know, maybe it's fate." Yui said with a smile.

"But… doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Azusa reminded.

"Yeah, but might be a sign!" Ritsu said before grinning once more. "So, give it a go, Mio!"

Mio turned red with shyness.

"I...I don't know..." Mio said.

"As Azusa-chan said, he has a girlfriend. This doesn't seem right." Mugi asked.

"Mio needs to get out of her shell…" Ritsu said as she pushed Mio.

Sighing, Mio walked ahead.

"May as well give it a go."

As she walked, Ritsu grinned.

"May as well go see for myself…"

She was about to go, but her friends called out to her.

"Are you sure, Ri-chan?" Yui said.

"I've waited years for Mio to show an interest in anyone. The fact that it's a boy means that if it works out, I might be hearing kids calling me "Aunt Ritsu" or something…" Ritsu said as she kept walking.

As Fu and Mio walked, they both accidentally bump into each other.

"Oh, sorry…" Mio went.

"It's okay." Fu went with a smile.

Both Fu and Mio saw Danny approach of group of girls, who all looked happy to see him.

This left both girls confused.

_I wonder which of them is his girlfriend?_ Both girls thought.

However, the two girls saw Danny say something and the girls laughed and a blonde one in a bikini blushed before the other blonde, with a bunhead hairstyle, ribbed her to make her stop.

A different theory entered their heads.

_Does he have a harem? Or does he naturally attract very pretty girls?_ Fu and Mio at the same time wondered.

Fu and Mio did not know how to feel about this idea but Fu crossed her arms, looking jealous while Mio felt miserable.

Their companions watched from a distance.

Itsuki saw the look on her sister's face and become worried.

"She's going to see all of them as a form of competition…" Itsuki said under her breath, feeling miserable.

Ritsu saw the look of defeat Mio had.

"Dang, Mio has heavier competition than we thought…" Ritsu muttered.

Both girls became aware of the other and overheard each other.

"Wait… is your friend interested in that boy?" She asked.

"Yeah, and her too?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, that's my big sis…" Itsuki said.

Danny then left to and headed in the direction of the restroom, near the vending machine, when he saw the two.

"Hey, wait… I know you two." Danny said to Fu and Mio. "Your sister and your friend gave me directions…"

_'He remembers me..._ Both girls thought, blushing a bit.

Fu had a big grin while Mio turned red and tried inching away.

"Sorry… are we bothering you?" Mio asked.

"No, not at all…" Danny responded.

"Okay!" Fu went. "Me… uh, I am Fu! Remember, Danny?" Fu went with her broken English.

"Yes, Fu. I remember." Danny said.

Fu blushed.

"Remember me, Danny?" Mio went quietly.

"Yeah, of course, Mio." Danny said. "You're the left-handed bassist."

Mio blushed and smiled.

Fu quickly sensed a form of competition from Mio.

"I can cook!" Fu said proudly to upstage her.

"Huh… neat." Danny said.

Fu grinned while Mio felt some form of competition.

''I...I have high grades and write all the songs for our band, I don't think Mugi said that." Mio said, blushing.

Fu sent her a nasty look, while Danny raised a brow.

"Huh? Cool, I guess..." He said casually.

Fu frowned harder and decided to kick it up a notch.

"I leader of Hero Club...President!" Fu said.

"Or… or… sometimes I sing!" Mio said, ignoring the glare Fu sent her.

Danny blinked at them two, not realizing that they're competing with each other for his interest.

Before Danny could say anything, Makoto just came back from the restroom.

"Lita?"

"Danny-kun?" She said with a smile. She then noticed the other girls. "Something wrong?"

"No, I met these girls when I was on my way to see you. They, or their friends, gave me directions."

She smiled.

"I see…"

"Who is she?" Fu asked, surprised by the height of this girl and how strong looking she seems to be.

Mio's jaw dropped.

"Who is this giant?" She asked under her breath, seeing her figure. "She's more developed than Mugi…"

Danny smiled.

"Ladies, this is Makoto, my girlfriend..." Danny said proudly.

Meanwhile, Fu and Mio were floored.

_THIS IS HIS GIRLFRIEND?!_ They all thought.

Itsuki's jaw dropped while Ritsu looked clueless.

"What'd they say? I ain't too good with English…"

"That's his girlfriend…" Itsuki filled her in.

Once it hit, Ritsu flinched and stepped back.

"That's HER?!" Ritsu blinked. "Oh wow… and I thought Mio and Mugi were hotties…"

Fu and Mio examine the girl.

She is very, VERY tall, even taller than Mio and while she looks very feminine, she is pretty buff looking too. Still, she was the girl who had the heart of the boy they both had a fondness for but the two girls were still having trouble processing this.

_Look at her! If she had a hero form, she'd tear apart the Hero Club and the Vertexes in seconds!_ Fu thought, both jealous and terrified.

_She's huge! And people think **I'm** tall…_ Mio thought, easily afraid.

Makoto, however, smiled at them.

"Hello there." She said in Japanese.

Suddenly, both girls felt more relaxed.

_She seems nice…_ They thought.

Part of them were upset though, since that meant they had less reason to hate her now.

Danny, unaware of what they were thinking, spoke up next.

"Well… tell your sister and friend thanks for me again." Danny said.

''Oh...okay..." They went.

"Thanks..." Danny said, smiling.

"You are welcome..." Fu went in a robotic tone.

"Okay." Mio went.

As they walked away, both girls still kept staring in their direction.

"How… how can that be…?" Fu asked.

"I know… she's so tall, yet so nice… and with someone so much shorter…" Mio went.

Fu, however, had a twinkle in her eyes.

"I'm not giving up!" She said. "I'm gonna show how tough and cool I am!"

"Huh?!" Mio went.

Fu walked away, grinning.

"Now… I'm off to make a plan to look cool."

"Are you planning on stealing someone's boyfriend?" Mio asked.

"No… I'm trying to show him I'm a cool girl… and if he suddenly falls for me then that works…"

"That's _totally_ stealing someone's boyfriend…" Mio pointed out.

Fu sighed.

"Let's start this over… I'm Fu Inubozaki…"

"Mio Akiyama." Mio responded.

"Well… Akiyama…" Fu grinned. "I'll be sure to thank you for forfeiting…" She gave a thumb's up.

Mio gasped at that.

"You're kidding! What if I wanna try?!"

Fu scoffed.

"Go ahead…" She said.

Mio sent a glare at her.

"Maybe I will, but just so you know, I have my eye in you..." She said with anger in her voice.

"I accept your challenge..." Fu said confidently before she marched back to her friends.

"Fu? What happened? Who was that giant girl?" Yuna asked.

"That was his girlfriend…" Itsuki said.

The rest of the Hero Club's jaw dropped.

"… what?" They went.

"Not for long!" Fu went with a grin. "Now… how do I impress him?"

''You just said that he has a girlfriend..." Yuna pointed out.

"Are you gonna try and steal someone's boyfriend?" Togo asked in a disapproving fashion. "That is rather unladylike."

"Not to mention, very unheroic for the Hero Club…" Karin said with arms crossed.

"No...no...Like I told that other girl, I am just going to show him how cool I am and if he falls for me...well, that works..."

"That is _SO_ trying to steal someone's boyfriend..." Her friends and sister all said in unison, while Fu ignored them.

Meanwhile, Mio was currently looking for something.

"Why didn't I bring my bass?!" Mio went, looking through her stuff.

The rest of the club stared at her incredulously, save for an amused Ritsu.

"Because… this is a beach… where you can't plug it in." Azusa pointed out.

"Mio-chan, you aren't thinking of stealing someone's boyfriend, are you?" Yui asked.

"That girlfriend was quite lovely… he indeed has good choice." Mugi went. "That may not go in your favor."

"Um… are we forgetting this is kind of… wrong?" Azusa asked.

"It's Mio's first love… let her try." Ritsu said, more interested in watching than anything.

* * *

Fu smirked as an idea formed on her face.

"What is it?" Yuna asked.

"Let's play some volleyball..." Fu suggested.

"You mean play volleyball around that boy? Who might or might not care about volleyball?" Karin asked.

Fu took out the volleyball.

"Worth a try, right?"

"Y'know Sis…" Itsuki said. "Maybe you should offer to play with his whole group rather than just us in front of them."

"Good idea, Itsuki… that way he and I can be on the same team!" Fu went.

"That's not what I- oh… nevermind..." Itsuki said.

When Fu has a boy on her mind, it'd take the Vertexes to get her head straight.

Fu then approached Danny's group to invite them to play a game, only to see Mio was already there, talking to Danny.

Fu glared at her.

_She's more formidable than I thought..._ She thought as she got closer and heard what the conversation is about.

"You see...I am currently trying to work on a song and...I would like some advice for lyrics..." Mio said in a shy fashion.

Danny looked at the page while showing it to Makoto, Minako and Rei.

"I bet I could help you out!" Minako said.

"I like what you have…" Rei said.

"Oh… you do?" Mio asked.

Danny blinked for a moment as they spoke.

"Huh…"

"What is it, Danny?" Makoto asked.

"Nothing… just…" He gestured to Rei and Mio. "For a second there, you two sounded alike…"

"Huh?" Both girls went before looking at each other. "I see black hair is the only comparison we have…" They spoke in unison.

Danny blinked.

_Really? They kind of sound the same to me…_

"So… um… do you have any pointers or suggestions, Danny?" Mio asked shyly.

"I'd like to help Mio but...I don't really know anything about Japanese song structure..." Danny explained.

Mio deflated, while Fu grinned smugly.

"You struck out, Akiyama…" She said. "My turn!"

"Still…" Mio cheered up. "Thank you two for the offer." As Rei and Minako nodded, Mio saw Fu approached and frowned. "Inubozaki…" She muttered.

Before Danny could answer, someone approached.

"Yo!" Fu went with one of the few English words she's good at.

"Oh, hi Fu..." Danny said.

"Hi Danny-kun..." Fu said.

As everyone else was oblivious to what she was up to, Mio sent her glare.

_Not a chance, Inubozaki…_

Fu grinned at her.

_Beat this, Akiyama…_

"Me and friends and you play volleyball?" She asked Danny.

Everyone sweat dropped at her rather broken English.

"You know… while Danny's not too good with Japanese… the rest of us are…" Rei pointed out in Japanese.

Fu blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh… I… see…" She said. "Uh… I was asking if anyone here plays volleyball?"

"Cool, volleyball. Can we play?" Usagi asked.

"Uh, sure...you guys are ALL invited to play against me and my friends..." Fu said while she sent a smug look to Mio.

_Beat that, little miss wallflower…_

Mio glared at her.

_Let's hope your volleyball skills are better than trying to talk to him in his first language…_

"What about you, Danny-kun?" Fu asked.

To her dismay, Danny shook his head.

'If it's alright, I think I'll sit this one out..." He said.

"Oh… I see…" Fu went.

Mio couldn't help but smile at this when her friends arrive.

"Volleyball?" Yui went.

All of those not familiar with her stared at the presence of these other girls.

"Yui?" Mio went.

"Let's play!" Yui went, trying to practice English.

"Cool!" Usagi went.

Danny took notice of their voice and stared.

"Friends of yours?" Minako asked Mio.

"Yeah…" She went, slightly embarrassed.

Ritsu then whispered into Mio's ear.

"Play with us. Beat this Fu girl at volleyball to prove which of you is superior…"

Mio looked nervous at the idea, but seeing Fu briefly made her put on her game face.

"I wanna play too!" Mio said, getting up.

Usagi got up.

"Let's go!"

As the Hero Club and Light Music Clubs were deciding who would play, Usagi was about to follow when Danny spoke up.

"Say, Usagi?"

"Hmm? What's up?"

"Is it me… or did Yui kind of sound like you when she tried English?"

Usagi just stared blankly at that question.

"What do you mean?"

'Uh…" Danny waved his hand. "Nevermind…"

Usagi didn't pay much attention as she looked to everyone else.

"Anyone else wanna come?"

Rei got up.

"Sure… seems like fun."

"What about you, Minako-chan?" Usagi asked.

"I'm kind of taking a break from volleyball at the moment…" Minako said with a smile.

"Alright then…" Usagi said as she and Rei went ahead.

As the two groups of girls welcomes Usagi and Rei, Mio and Fu sent chilling glares at the other before looking to an unsuspecting Danny, who was drinking his soda, before sighing in disappointment he's not involved.

Unknown to the two, unsatisfied girls, Makoto and Minako were both looking at them strangely.

"Mako-chan, did you see that?" Minako asked in Japanese so that Danny didn't hear her.

"I did… it was rather obvious they didn't just come to us for songwriting tips or playing volleyball…" Makoto responded.

They pondered until an idea sprang.

_Wait...are they...do they LIKE Danny?_" Both Senshi thought at the same time.

They shared a look, realizing they both thought the same thing.

"Oh wow… and you thought I was on the only one with an eye on him…" Minako managed to say.

"Yeah… I knew Danny had other girls in America interested but I didn't think he'd attract any in Japan…" Makoto said.

"I wonder if instant attraction is one of his powers…" Minako wondered out loud.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked them, unaware of what they were saying. Both of them stuttered. He looked to Ami, who was reading a book. "What'd they say?"

Ami chuckled.

"Nothing that you need to worry about." She said.

"Huh?" Danny went.

Mamoru, who stood a few feet behind, couldn't help but make a snide remark in Japanese.

"Clueless fool…"

The girls, sans Chibiusa, who was eating a popsicle, looked to him with disapproval.

"Don't say that about my boyfriend!" Makoto went.

"Yeah, Danny's a great guy." Minako added.

"Besides, he's loyal to Mako so does it matter if he's clueless to those two?" Ami asked.

Danny looked back, then sent a glare at Mamoru.

"Did you make a crack at me in Japanese?"

Both of them sent icy glares at the other before Mamoru sighed and turned away.

"I'm going for a walk… let Usako know I'll be back…" He said, really to get away from Danny.

Once he was gone, everyone took notice of the volleyball game. Namely that it wasn't a match of two teams, but two girls competing for one's attention.

Fu had the upper hand thanks to technically superior physical skills, but Mio showed she was plenty determined and was able to reach in time.

Both of them were gritting their teeth, eager to defeat the other.

All the while the rest stared in disbelief.

"What are they doing?" Yuna asked.

Yui snapped out of it and looked around.

"Ui?" She asked, but saw the person she spoke of absent. "Huh… I thought I heard my sister…"

"That was me…" Yuna said.

"Weird…" Ritsu admitted before looking back to the game and cheered. "Go Mio!"

Usagi and Rei also stared.

"Rei, what's wrong with this picture?"

"The fact that it's a team sport and those two are at it worse than cats and dogs? Or that they're obviously competing for a boy who is taken?" Rei asked.

Everyone else sitting down from afar watched too, also in shock.

"Uh… they do know it's a team sport, right?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded.

After a moment of shock was gone, Makoto tried to calm herself down with logic.

_Okay, calm down. Think...Danny-kun loves me and nothing will change that...besides, one of these girls can barely speak any English and the other is too shy, so I doubt she will try and seduce him..._ The tall girl thought, calming down.

Minako then whispered into her ear.

"Let's join and talk them out of it… I'll speak to Fu, you to Mio."

"Okay…" Mako nodded before she became suspicious. "And you're helping me why?"

"Look at it this way, even though I admit Danny's cute, I'm less likely to steal him since I know you personally, right?"

Mako sighed.

"I guess that is true…" They got up and Makoto spoke to Danny in English. "I think we'll play after all…"

Danny smiled.

"Good luck Lita..." Danny said, before noticing Minako. "Uh, you too, Mina..." He added.

"Thanks..." Mina said before turning her attention to the game.

"Let's do this." Makoto said.

"Hey!" Minako called out, causing the two girls to stop their small feud and the ball ended up knocking Ritsu down when it hit her in the head. "Can we play too?!"

"Sure, the more the merrier!" Yuna and Yui both said in unison.

Karin couldn't help but smirk.

"You sure you two aren't sisters?"

Meanwhile, Mugi stared a bit at both Makoto and Minako and smiled.

"Your friends… I must say this Danny is indeed popular with girls…" She said.

"Yeah… I guess so." Usagi went.

Rei noticed Mugi staring a bit too long.

"Uh… are you okay?"

"Oh… yes… I mean. I'm just rather… jealous at how those two maintain their figures… since I've gained a few kilos since Spring Break started…" She admitted sheepishly.

"Well, this can help you lose those kilos…" Usagi said friendly.

"Assuming those two don't hog the ball anymore…" Rei snarked.

The girls were now ready to play.

Meanwhile, Danny and the others were watching the game with Ami and Chibiusa.

"So… just the three of us for now?" Danny asked.

It was then they noticed Chibiusa was absent. They saw her approaching the game.

"I wanna see!" She went.

Ami chuckled.

"Well, it's just us…" She then pulled something out of her bag. "Which means it's a perfect opportunity…"

"Uh, for what, Ami?"

She pulled out a clipboard with paper and a pen.

"I still have questions regarding your biology." She said. "Question one: do you think all humans are capable of obtaining these powers of yours? Question two: are you biologically compatible with other species for reproduction, including other ghosts?"

Danny gave a nervous laugh.

''Uh...I don't know..." Danny said.

Chibiusa noticed this and sweat dropped as Ami kept up with the "interview".

* * *

After a quick game, Minako approached Fu.

"Fu, was it?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"I saw how you look at Danny. Mako does so too…" Minako said.

Fu gasped before facing away.

"I… don't know what you mean…" Fu said.

"I know how you feel. When you find someone you really like, you just really want them to see you the way you do. And when you find out they love someone else, it feels like your heart shattered to pieces, even though they aren't doing it maliciously." She said.

Fu pieced it together.

"Hold on, are you saying-"

"I'm happy for them, I really am." Minako said before sighing a moment. "I'll admit, I wish it were me he holds hands with, but I care about the happiness of all people I love, not just romantically…"

Fu looked and to her surprise, saw that really means what she is saying.

She thought about it and then realized that if Danny loves his girlfriend, she shouldn't be seeing it as a form of challenge.

_All I saw was a cute boy… I didn't take anything else into consideration._

"So, while there's nothing wrong with liking him, you know trying to steal him or anything isn't a good thing, especially to Makoto, right?"

Fu nodded.

"I understand."

Minako smiled.

"Good..." She said.

She sent Makoto a thumb's up, while the tall girl approached the shy one on her way to where she was staying.

"I must say Mio, your song's lyrics were beautiful..." Makoto said kindly, making the shy girl stop and blush.

"Oh… uh...you think so?" Mio asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Yes, it is..." Makoto said, smiling. "I would like to hear it when it is ready...I am sure that it will be wonderful..." She said.

Mio heard this and looked down, feeling guilty now.

_She is so nice...what am I doing?_ Mio thought in shame.

"Listen…" Makoto said, getting her attention. "I understand why like him… I'm not saying this as a warning or anything, but please know that I have no desire to be enemies with you…" She said with a smile.

Mio nodded shyly.

"Okay…"

* * *

"Ami?" Danny asked, slightly tired of her questions.

"Okay... just one more you haven't answered." She said. "Can this power be passed down to your kids?"

"You know... Lita and I are too young to find that out..." He said. "Also... if you're gonna ask me questions, can I ask you a few?"

"Hmm... that would be fair." She said.

"How'd you become a Sco-Sold- superhero?" Danny asked.

"Well... Usagi and I go to the same school. Not a lot of people wanted to be my friend, or even ask for my help on homework, because they thought I was someone who looked down on them. Kind of by accident, Usagi and I met each other. Admittedly, she thought being friends with the smartest kid would help her homework... but then when she showed me a video game and encouraged me... it felt like we genuinely became friends then and there. When my cram school was attacked by a monster, one who used hypnotic programs in the CD I used to try and brainwash me and the other students, she came as Sailor Moon to save us... she even called me her friend. It was there my powers awoke and I became Sailor Mercury..."

"Huh... I see."

If he was just an average person, it would sound too farfetched but he is not and just believed her.

After that, Danny decided to ask more questions since she is one of Lita's friends and he does want to get to know them better.

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches, since I can eat with one hand."

"Favorite past time?"

"Aside from reading, swimming."

Then he remembered something else.

"So, you took the dating service too, right?" Danny asked.

"Yes." Ami said.

"Anyone you found your match?"

Ami blushed.

"Well... I don't know if you'll believe me." She said.

Danny smiled.

"I'm a half-human, half-ghost superhero. You're a magical girl who is also the reincarnation of an alien. I'm sure I'll buy it."

"Ben Tennyson." She said quickly before looking down. When she looked up, Danny had a blank expression and she sighed. "I knew you wouldn't believe me..."

"Oh no, it's not that... just that _any_ girl would pick Ben... he's become kind of a glory hog these days."

"You know him?" Ami asked.

"I met him when his cousin was my third date." Danny explained. "So... how'd the date go?"

Ami blushed more as she recounted the date.

''Well, it was 7th day in the service, Ben and I met at the Bellwood train station. I thought he was really cute and funny too. Anyway, we went around town, sightseeing..."

"I see..." Danny commented, buying what she said.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ami's train arrived on time as she stepped out.

"So… this is Bellwood?" She asked herself in Japanese.

_Okay… better make my English work._

As she got out, she looked around for a boy in a green sweater.

She placed the heart sticker on her white sweater, atop a blue knee-length dress and looked around.

"Is there a B Tennyson?" She asked around. "B Tennyson?"

"Amy the Smart?" A boy's voice asked.

She turned around and saw someone that made her face turn red.

It was an American boy with brown hair, green eyes, a green jacket with a black shirt and a pair of jeans.

Ami, though normally not the kind to fawn over one's looks, couldn't help but blush.

"Y-Yes… yes I am." She said.

Ben nodded.

"I'm Ben Tennyson…" He said.

Ami blinked, almost in recognition.

_Huh… his voice feels like I've heard it somewhere…_

Ben observed the girl and smiled.

"So… ready for the blind date?" He asked.

Ami smiled.

"Yes… yes I am."

_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad._ She thought as she followed him.

* * *

Five minutes later, they were down the street from where Ben was taking her to the pier for a walk.

Ben and Ami would soon arrive to their destination and as they walked together, Ben began with the small talk.

"So, Amy?" Ben asked.

"Actually, it's_ Ami_… Ami Mizuno, from the Juban district in Japan." She said.

"Oh… so… Ami…" Ben corrected himself.

"Yes?" She asked.

"What made you agree to the site?" He asked.

"Our friend, Minako, convinced us…" She responded.

"Really?" Ben said.

Ami nodded.

"Yes, and well, I thought it be nice to try out..." She added, not wanting him to think she did not want to be here.

"That's cool… I mostly did this because my cousin did it, and she did it for a friend. Admittedly, I made fun of her for it, but she and I met some… interesting people." Ben said. "Her third date is pretty cool guy and I hope he picks her."

"So... um... Ben... tell me about yourself..." Ami said, wanting to be polite.

"I'm 15, I go to school here in Bellwood, I like Sumo Slammers and my favorite food is chili fries and smoothies..." Ben said.

"I see…" Ami said.

'What about you?" Ben asked.

Ami blushed a bit, before speaking.

"Well, in September I turn 15 years of age, I'm a straight A student and Juuban Middle school, and my favorite food is sandwiches so that I can eat with one hand while I study..."Ami said in a shy tone.

"Sandwiches, huh?" Ben asked with a smile. "And a straight A student? I think my cousin Gwen would like having a friend like you."

Ami smiled.

"Really?"

"And if you like sandwiches, I know a great place for lunch."

* * *

At Burger Shack

Ben soon brought Ami to his favorite hangout and Ami looked around.

She read the foreign words and tried to say them out loud.

"Burger... Shack?" She said.

"Yep, this place is my favorite for chili fries..." Ben said.

_Well… Americans do like fast food…_ She thought in amusement.

Ben soon led her to the counter and the cashier greeted them with a friendly smile.

"Tennyson? What'll it be?" The man at the register asked.

"I'll have my usual...and what about you, Ami?" Ben asked.

She read the sign as best as she could and made her order.

"I would like the turkey sandwich, with a side of the normal fries, and the lemonade as my drink." She said.

"Sure thing." The man said.

The man typed it in the cash register and Ben and Amy went to their table to wait for their order.

There, they decided to do some more small talk.

"So… Ami, any sports you like?" Ben asked.

"Swimming." She responded.

"Mine is Soccer… or Football from what I heard is called in Japan."

"Really?" Ami asked.

"I'm the goalie…" He responded.

Ami tried to think of that meaning and remembered.

"Ah, you are the one who keeps the other team from scoring points by guarding the net, right?" Ami asked.

"Yep, MVP last year..." Ben said proudly.

"I see..." Ami said, impressed.

She didn't know a whole lot about that particular sport but even she knew that was an accomplishment.

"When I'm not playing a video game, I love playing Soccer."

"I see, just as my favorite pastime is reading. It's why I enjoy sandwiches, so I can read and eat at the same time." Ami said.

"You sure do love reading from what I hear. What books do you read?" He asked.

Ami smiled as she thought about her favorite books.

"When I am not with my friends, I enjoy studying upon various subjects such as algebra, chemistry, calculus, trigonometry, physics, not to mention, I also enjoy Once a Princess…"

After saying that last part, Ami shut her mouth with her hands and blushed hard. It took Ben a moment to register that last part.

"Uh… Once a Princess? That's a weird name for a Math book…" He joked.

Ami blushed.

"That's because… it's a romance novel…"

''Romance?"

"Y-Yes…"

Ami blushed deeper.

He could tell she is pretty shy and spoke next, giving her a smile.

''Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with you reading something less… _advanced._" Ben said.

"Even my friends don't know I've read stuff like that… I'm worried my mother won't approve of it." Ami said.

"Why is that?" Ben asked, not understanding.

"My mother wishes for me to become a doctor, just like her and she is always paying close attention to my grades..." Ami said.

"Do you wanna be a doctor?" Ben had to ask.

Ami nodded.

"Yes, ever since I was little..." Ami said, meaning it.

"And your dad's okay with it too?" He asked.

"He… doesn't have a say even if he didn't agree to it… my parents are divorced…" She said.

"Oh… sorry… I didn't know." Ben said sympathetically.

"It's okay… I'm over it… mostly." She said in a sad tone. "I don't mind it, I want to be a doctor." She said, trying to sound confident.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked, noticing the down look on her face.

Ami, bringing up her goal to be a doctor, couldn't help but remember what it cost her as a child.

"Growing up, I wasn't exactly the most popular girl. While most kids played during recess, I was in the library, studying. A lot of kids looked down on me for studying so much and taking my school work so seriously and thought I was a snob. I didn't have any friends until I met Usagi..." Ami admitted sadly.

While she tried not to show it a lot, a part of her wished she did become more sociable before meeting Usagi.

"Usagi is your friend, right?" Ben asked.

"One of my best friends. She was the first person who genuinely wanted to be my friend and not just for help with homework. Actually, even then I wouldn't have minded, since it meant someone wanted to at least speak to me. It was after her I started meeting people who didn't make me feel like I really was a snob…" She said, looking like she was still hurt by her past.

Ben saw the look on her face and sent her a compassionate smile.

"I don't think that…" Ben said. "That you're a snob, I mean."

Ami laughed a little.

"You just met me…"

"That's why… so far, you're really nice." Ben said. "I'm honestly surprised you haven't said anything to my face to imply you think I'm a slob…"

"I don't think that."

"You haven't seen me eat chili fries yet…" Ben said. "My… sort of ex, Julie, was one of the few okay with me eating that way."

"Sort of ex?" Ami asked.

"We didn't really officially get together." Ben admitted.

"I… see…" Ami said, not sure why she felt relieved.

"Number 45!" The counter called out.

"That's us… I'll be right back." Ben said.

As Ben went to go get their order, Ami was alone, thinking.

She had joined the dating service because her friends were taking it and right now, she is in the middle of a date.

Ami always tried to be the logical one of the group. So, she was analyzing the situation.

_Alright, so far, this Ben Tennyson is so far the best one by default. He is cute but I am not so sure if he's necessarily boyfriend material..._ Ami thought in an unsure way.

While Ben seems nice so far, she didn't really seem many things they have in common and them living in different countries worked against the idea.

Just then, Ben returned, carrying their food.

"Here you go..." Ben said as he handed her a tray with her order.

"Thank you..." Ami said politely as she took her turkey sandwich. As she took a bite, she then saw Ben eating his chili fries in the "slob" way he mentioned and giggled. "What are you doing? Did you forget where your mouth is?"

Already, his face had some chili on it and he smiled.

"I did warn you." He said. "Would you like to try one?"

Ami decided to try so. She took a fry.

"Okay… here we go." She put the fry in her mouth and chewed. "Oh my…" She said, flinching at the flavor. "It's… strong… and somewhat tasty."

Ben smiled. Even as she took another fry, he nodded.

"Y'know, you shouldn't be upset those other kids didn't want to get to know you. Kids are… troublemakers. I mean, when I was 10, I was… kind of a punk." Ben said.

Ami stopped eating and smiled.

"You?" She asked.

"Yeah… I mean, I like to think I was a good kid… but not all the time. My cousin Gwen would testify, we didn't use to be close…" Ben said, looking back at his bratty actions with disdain. "Still… I'm glad to hear you still made good friends in the end. I mean, from what I've seen of you, you have a good heart. I mean, you admitted you took this just for a friend and you haven't made a snide comment or anything about me." Ben said.

Ami smiled.

"Well, to be fair, you haven't given me a reason to."

"See? You're not a snob. I wouldn't mind having a friend like you…" He said.

She didn't know why, but she felt happy to hear that.

* * *

After a while of talking, Ben brought Ami to an arcade he sometimes visits on his time off.

Ami couldn't help but remember how this was like the moment she and Usagi became friends.

She looked around and saw plenty of games she hasn't seen yet, along with a few familiar ones from back home.

She saw an arcade beat em' up, one that had mostly older men playing it.

"Street… Sharks?" She asked.

"Yeah… that one's a little stuck in the 90's." Ben said.

There is one game that caught her date's attention.

Sugar Rush, Ami knew of this game, the arcade back in Juuban had one too but she hasn't tried it yet due to either schoolwork or Sailor Guardians duties.

"Hey, Ami? Wanna try?" Ben asked.

"Oh… really?" She asked.

"Yeah… go for it." Ben said.

She nodded and sat down.

She picked a character named Taffyta and began racing.

She was excelling.

"Nice, Ami." Ben said.

Ami blushed, though she didn't understand why at the moment.

"Thank you…" She said.

"So, you mind for another round with a partner?" Ben suggested as there was a two-player option.

Ami blinked, before she smiled.

"Alright..." She said.

As Ben took his seat, he started talking.

"So… what about your friends? What are they like?" He asked.

"There's Usagi, the one I mentioned. There's Rei, she's a bit of the serious type, since she's a shrine maiden. Makoto, or Mako as we call her, she's kind of interested in finding a replacement for the guy who broke her heart. Then there's Minako, or Mina as she sometimes goes by, she's the one who got us all to join this."

"Really? Well, tell her I said thanks." Ben said. "So far, I'm having fun with you."

"You are?" Ami asked.

"Yeah… you've been pretty cool so far…" Ben said.

Ami smiled and couldn't help but look away, feeling bashful.

_Me? Cool? Why was it so easy? Is he just trying to compliment me to trick me or something?_

"Is that Tennyson?" A voice said.

Ben groaned.

"These idiots…"

Ami was surprised.

"Who are they?"

She saw them, one rather thuggish looking boy, the other much nerdier looking.

"The one with glasses is JT, the other is Cash. He's the bully, JT is just a suck-up to stay on his good side."

Cash and JT approached.

"What are you up to, Tennyson?" Cash questioned as he eyes Ami. "And who is this girl with the weird hair?"

Ami frowned at that.

"This is Ami, my blind date."

Both of these bullies chuckled.

"She must be blind if she's with you." Cash said before grinning at her. "Hey there… ya like Cash? Cause Cash likes you."

Ami scowled at this and turned her head.

She spoke Japanese at him.

"Anata wa fuyukaina bakadesu." She said scornfully. When the boys, even Ben, looked blankly at that, she spoke in English. "In Japanese, it means… You are an obnoxious idiot…"

Insulted by that, Cash grabbed her arm.

"What did you say? Don't think because you're pretty th-"

Suddenly, he's grabbed by the arm by someone else. Someone who then shoved him away from Ami.

"Don't touch her!" Ben shouted.

Cash stepped back, he was about to make a move when he saw Ben about to reach his watch. A factor Ami didn't piece together until much later.

"You wouldn't…" He warned.

"I don't care if you try the same pathetic bully tactics on me… but don't mess with anyone under my watch, especially my friends…" Ben warned.

Hearing that made Ami stare at Ben from behind his back.

"Am I… your friend?" She whispered.

"Your cousin will be all over you for it." Cash reminded.

"Maybe… but I'm sure she'll be all over _you_ when she learns why I did it… wanna risk it?" Ben warned him.

Cash gritted his teeth before JT pulled him by the arm.

"Come on… not worth it…"

Cash pulled his arm out and pointed a finger at Ben's face.

"This isn't over, Tennyson…"

Cash turned away and stormed off, causing JT to hightail it and follow him.

Ben sighed and looked back at Ami.

"Sorry about that… Cash is an idiot who hasn't grown up since he was 8…"

"I kind pieced that together." Ami said. "And the other?"

"We used to be friends… before he chose to stay on Cash's good side…" Ben said.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Ami said.

"No… it's fine. I hang out with my cousin and someone else…" Ben said. "They're way cooler than JT. I wish you could meet them, but Gwen has a blind date of her own and Kevin is… pretending to not care because he likes Gwen."

Ami smiled.

"I see…"

"Anyway… we don't have to stay if you don't want to…" Ben said.

"It's okay…" Ami said.

"Are you sure?" Ben asked.

"Yes… after all… you said we're friends, right?" Ami asked.

Ben smiled.

"Sure."

"Thanks for that." She said honestly.

"Don't mention it, it's what I do." He said humbly.

* * *

Later

After the game, Ben and Ami left together.

"Didn't take you for the type who can rock at games." Ben said.

"Oh, I'm not…" Ami said. "I'm just… lucky."

"Luck had nothing do with it. That was cool…" He said.

Ami blushed again. However, once she looked ahead, she saw something that made her pause in her tracks.

"Ben? Is there a science fiction convention in Bellwood?"

"Uh… no…" Ben went, confused by her question.

"Then… what are those?" She pointed ahead.

Ben looked in the direction she pointed and gasped when he saw what it was.

It was a group of DNAliens. They were raiding a truck of some technology.

"Not today…" He said under his breath, sounding angry.

Ami heard this and blinked in confusion.

"Ben?"

Ben looked to Ami.

"Sit tight…" He said as he ran towards them.

Ami got serious and reached for her pen in her bag.

"I need to do something… may I can find a place to-"

She's cut off when she saw the DNAliens push a car down the street, and it was heading straight for her.

Ben turned and saw it.

"Ami!"

"What?!" Ami went as the car came running towards her.

"So much for secrecy…" Ben said as he ran towards her and hit his watch.

After a flash, Ami saw something else in Ben's place.

"Ben?" She asked.

"Jetray!" The creature shouted as he flew to Ami and carried her out of the way of the car.

''W-What?" Ami thought in shock as she found herself in the arms of a strange creature, who also happens to be her blind date.

She was still silent as they landed in a safe distance.

As the DNAliens made their escape, Jetray took notice of Ami, who looked to him in shock.

"Uh… Ami?" He asked.

"B-Ben?" She asked, stepping back. "Are-are you-"

"Explanations later… please wait here while I deal with this." Jetray looked away. "I'll leave this guys on ice…" He hit the symbol on his chest and, in a flash, Ami saw a blue moth-like creature. "Big Chill! Wait here, Ami…"

He flew off, all the Ami just stared at what happened.

"What… what was that? Was that Ben?"

Ben went after the DNAliens. Ami walked up the street and saw him transforming into another creature, one he called "Swampfire" and knocked out all but one. He changed back when he noticed this, turning back into this Big Chill and run after it, freezing it and a man's car.

"Tennyson!" The man stepping out with his coffee shouted.

_Does he know about Ben?_ Ami thought.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ben said as he tried in vain to melt the ice with his breath. "Come on, melt!" Ben then took the man's coffee and tried to use that. Instead, it broke the ice and the car inside in half somehow. This prompted Ben to run. "Sorry, Mr. Baumann! Seeya!"

Ami just watched all of this.

_How… how is he able to do that?_ She asked. _How did he turn into those… things?_

After running as fast as he can from Mr. Baumann, Ben saw Ami was not that far, she looked very nervous, waiting for him.

"Ami? You didn't leave?"

"No… no, I didn't." Ami said. "I admit I was… shocked at first, but you did save me. So… Ben… you said… you would explain what that was about?"

Ben sighed as he directed Ami to follow him.

"I'll explain as we walk… I need to get away from Mr. Baumann anyway…"

"TENNYSON!" Baumann's shouting made Ben flinch.

"Maybe we should _run_…"

* * *

After a while, Ben and Ami reached a place he was very familiar with, Mr. Smoothy.

Per his request, she sat waiting for him at a table as he approached.

But first thing, he needed to get some smoothies, since this won't be easy and he needs it.

"Here…" He offered a cup. "It's grape, a favorite of mine."

"Thank you…" She said as she took the drink. "So… can you explain how you turned into those… monsters?"

"They aren't _monsters_ Ami, they're aliens." Ben explained.

"Aliens?"

Ami was surprised.

It's not that she didn't believe in aliens, since she and her friends technically were reincarnations of aliens, but she just didn't understand something.

"I am confused...are you saying that you are an alien like Superman?" She asked.

"Not exactly...I was born human but I can transform into a bunch of other alien creatures..." Ben said. "I used to turn into a bunch more, but after the Omnitrix… upgraded or whatever, I can only do about 10 new aliens."

"A bunch more?" Ami asked.

"5 years ago. Did you by any chance hear of those mysterious alien heroes? Those were all me." Ben explained.

Ami blinked, remembering she read something like that.

"So… the urban legends of the four-armed man, the monster made of diamonds, or that superspeed dinosaur creature… those were you?"

"Yup."

"But...but how?" She had to ask.

Ben then lifted up his arm and gestured to what looked to be a watch.

"All thanks to this. The Omnitrix." He explained as he showed his watch to her.

Ami eyed it curiously.

Her desire for knowledge superseding everything else right now.

She took his wrist and pulled the watch closer to her face.

"How does this work?" She asked. "Is the DNA inside it? Is it somehow linked through some form of outer space internet?"

Her tugging was starting to pull Ben around.

"Uh? Ami?"

Ami kept poking the Omnitrix before accidentally turning on the menu for aliens.

"Fascinating…" She said, her eyes sparkling.

"Glad you think so..." Ben said as he tried to be careful before he accidentally changed forms.

"How do you change forms?" She asked. She turned the dial and circled through his options. "What of this… humanoid form?

"Yeah… uh… let's not pick that one." Ben said, sounding worried.

"Perhaps if I look at in an angle where I am using it." She quickly leaned her back into Ben's chest, making it seem like she'd be in his place when using it. "How many of these forms are there? What's the duration? Does it affect your personality?"

"Uh… Ami?" Ben went.

"Hmm?" She stopped what she was doing and finally took notice of what she was doing.

She was pressing her back into his chest and had his arm up as though she making it look like she were making him hug her and showing affection like a couple.

_Oh my…_ She thought as her face turned red.

"Can I have my arm back now?" Ben asked.

She let go and quickly made distance between her and him.

"I'm so sorry!" She went, bowing. "I didn't mean to invade your personal space like that!"

She turned redder when her head was down.

_I've never been that close to a boy before…_ She thought.

"It's… okay." Ben went.

He could understand her curiosity and in hindsight, she is taking this A LOT better than most others would.

''So, this... _Omnitrix_... is what makes you transforms into these aliens?" Ami asked as her face turned back to normal.

"Yep..." Ben said.

"Fascinating..." Ami said as she sipped her smoothie.

She stopped and stared at the drink.

_Delicious…_ She thought.

She stopped thinking about it as her naturally curious nature made her want to ask more questions on the manner.

''So...as I asked earlier...how many of those aliens can you change into and for how long?" She asked again, this time, a little more reserved.

"Right now, just 10, like when I was a kid when I first found it. Usually, I'm in alien form for 10 minutes." Ben said.

"Who made it?" Ami asked.

"A Galvan named Azmuth. They're basically a race of frog-like aliens." Ben said.

"How many aliens are there in that thing?" Ami asked.

"Well… I once traveled into the future… long story… and I should have about 10,000 by the time I'm 30."

Ami just stared at him saying that like it's no big deal.

"Time… travel?" She asked, starting to get intrigued.

"Before you go asking me more stuff like that… I'd like for us to get back to the elephant in the room." Ben said.

"Oh?"

"So… Ami? Can I at least ask you to keep this between us?" Ben asked. "I really don't want to attract unwanted attention, at least not now. Those dudes from earlier are called DNAliens and I can't afford to let anyone know about them yet."

Ami nodded.

"You _did_ save my life, so it's the least I can do."

Ben smiled.

"Thanks…"

Ami smiled as she continued sipping her drink.

_Mmm…_ She thought. _I could get used to this…_

As she sipped, her eyes opened up and she look at Ben, who took his drink as she sat down and leaned his back into the table rather than sitting appropriately.

She couldn't help but smile a bit.

_Ben Tennyson really is something else..._ Ami thought. _He and I don't have much in common… but he definitely cares about helping people, since he saved me without any hesitation. And I didn't even know about his watch until now… He was nothing but nice to me and he admits he wouldn't mind being my friend. And he's kind of cute._ She thought this as her mind drifted to a different topic. _Strange… why do I feel so happy about thinking about this? Is this the term of opposites attract? I mean… just because he and I aren't exactly alike doesn't mean I don't like him… I don't **dislike** him… at the least._

Once she realized her drink was empty, she looked at the cup a moment before Ben spoke up.

"Well… we got time before you go. Anywhere else you wanna hit up?" Ben asked.

"I would like to see your library or a local bookstore. But first…" Ami held up her cup and smiled sheepishly. "May I have another?"

Ben chuckled.

"Sure."

* * *

After a stop at a bookstore he knows Gwen likes, Ben took Ami back to the train station where they met, as it was getting late.

Along the way, Ben was finishing his last smoothie when he took the lid off to see some of it left.

"Huh… it's all bunched up like ice cream…"

"Do you need a spoon?" Ami asked.

"Nah… I got it."

Ben hovered the cup over his head and opened his mouth, letting its contents slime down his tongue. Once he did that, he chewed, swallowed, smacked his lips and placed the cup in a trash can.

Ami couldn't help but smile a little.

_Well… it's not that different from what Usagi would do…_ She thought.

"Sucks you had to stay somewhere far…" Ben said.

"Yeah… if it weren't for this curfew, I would stay here a bit longer." She said.

_Not fair… I was having a lot fun with him…_ She thought sadly.

"Still, I'm glad we had this day together."

"Yeah…" She responded before remembering something. "Say, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Have we… met before today?"

"Uh… no."

'I don't know why, but even though I never met you, your voice feels oddly familiar."

Ben blinked and thought.

"You know… I kind of thought the same thing. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah…" Ami said.

She didn't know why she thought this, though she felt that this scenario was different than how she would've heard it.

They made it to the train station.

"I'll see you later, Ami... I had a good time." Ben said with a friendly smiled to the bluenette.

"Right... me too. I guess… see you around..." Ami said but she still stood in place.

"Sure…" Ben said.

Unknown to Ben, she was contemplating a choice that she has been thinking about for a long time right now.

A choice to do something very, VERY bold for someone like her.

_Should I? I know that I want to but...it is so BOLD... What if I scare him off? Or make him not interested in picking me?_ Ami thought as she kept thinking about what to do.

Ben was silent as she was still there, she just said and did nothing as he waved goodbye to her and walked away.

She was about to call out for him to stop, but chickened out.

Once he was out of sight, Ami let out a disappointed sigh.

"Why couldn't I be as confident as the other girls at this?" She said to herself.

Soon enough, she got back to the train.

As she sat in her seat, she looked out the window and sighed to herself.

_This was a very nice day… still… I wish I could've kissed him on the cheek… maybe even a hug…_

She didn't understand why, but she found herself quickly drawn to Ben.

Maybe it was because he was nice to her. Maybe it was because he saved her life. Maybe it was because she thought he was funny.

She didn't think she'd find any attraction to someone like him. He was almost like a guy version of her friends. Being as immature, goofy and impulsive as most of them. And yet, it somehow made her fond of him very fast.

It was now Ami noticed something was flying alongside the train, picking up speed.

She recognized the blue insect.

"Ben?" She whispered.

Once he saw her, Big Chill nodded and flew upward, landing atop the train.

Ami looked up wondering what going on. The sounds of what landed on the train stopped as Ami noticed a flash in the door to the next cart behind her.

Coming through was Ben, carrying a bag as he saw Ami and approached her.

"Sorry, I forgot I was still holding this for you…" He said, handing the bag to her.

It took Ami a moment, but she remembered.

"My book!" She said before blinking. "You came all this way to give it to me?"

"Well… you did have this kind of adorable smile when you saw it. The only time I ever saw anyone that happy about buying a book about quantum mechanics." He said.

Ami blushed and smiled.

_He thought my smile was adorable?_

She got up and was about to take the bag.

"Thank you."

However, when Ami took a step forward, she ended up tripping.

She stopped when she realized she leaned into something. Or more accurately, someone.

"You okay?"

Ami looked up and realized what had happened.

That trip made her lean on Ben and now it looks like they're hugging.

Her face turned bright red for a moment and she stepped back, taking her book with her.

"I'm fine…" She said, smiling despite the scenario. "Thank you, Ben…"

Ben smiled.

"Don't mention… what hero would I be if I didn't do something like this?" He asked.

Ami's smile grew at that moment even as her head was done.

"Well… you're definitely _my_ hero, not just for what happened today." She said.

Before Ben knew it, Ami quickly hugged him.

Ben was confused at first before hugging her back.

She let go and hid her hands and book behind her back.

"That… was a thanks for that… and this." She said.

Ben nodded.

"Well… see you." He said. "I know you're gonna be an awesome doctor someday."

"You think so?" She said.

"Yeah… heck, you might end up being the best in the galaxy." He said with a goofy wink.

Ami laughed a little.

"Thanks… so, goodbye, Ben Tennyson…"

"Bye, Ami Mizuno."

Ben waved to her as he returned to the other train car, no doubt to find a place to hide and transform.

As soon as he left, Ami sighed, looking to her bag and taking the book out.

She couldn't help but smile that Ben went through that just for her.

There was a small laugh in the cart that caught her attention. Ami looked up and blushed when she remembered she wasn't the only person in the cart. Though not crowded, there were a few watching. They didn't see Big Chill, but they did see the exchange between Ben and Ami.

"So, was that your boyfriend?" An old woman asked.

"Oh… no! Just a blind date!" Ami went.

"I see…" The woman said with a smile.

Ami sat back down and looked to her book. She couldn't help but smile.

"Not that I don't like the idea…"

_**FLASHBACK OVER**_

* * *

Danny blinked at hearing her retell the date.

"So, you see... I understand he can be a bit of an egotist... but I know deep down he cares about helping people because it's right. Not only did he save me from those two bullies and serious injury, the words he said to me really got to me." Ami said, turning even more red.

Danny blinked before smiling.

_Ben's an idiot for passing this girl up. I don't know who he chose, but I know he's not with her._

"Y'know, he and I sort of talk once in a while... I have this device that lets me reach him. I packed it with me just in case... we can use it to talk to him if you-"

"No!" Ami said, waving her hands out before calming down. "I mean... it's okay. it was a blind date. He doesn't owe me or anything..."

Despite his title as the clueless one, Danny could tell that it did bother Ami a bit and he felt sorry for her.

She is a very nice girl and while Ben isn't a jerk, he's still clueless and an idiot.

"Personally, I think Ben is a goof for not picking you. And if it's any consolation, his choice didn't pick him either..."Danny said.

Ami smiled a little.

"Thanks… you know, when I told everyone about my date, Mako was the only one who was mad at him for not picking me, even though I took it in stride."

"Oh?"

Danny thought back to how she looked upset the night before.

_So that's why she looked upset…_

That's when Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Uh oh…"

Ami took out her glasses and looked to Danny inquisitively.

"What was that?" She asked.

"My ghost sense… it means battle stations." Danny said as he got up.

That's when an evil laugh happened, one Danny found familiar.

Everyone at the beach heard that, though only Minako recognized it.

"Uh oh…" She said.

"What's going on?" Fu asked.

That's when the ground shook as though something large was walking.

To the very left of the beach was a large figure.

It looked like a giant mecha, with a menacing green face on it.

One Danny is VERY familiar with.

"Technus..." Danny said in anger.

"One of yours?" Ami asked.

"Yup…"

The sight of the giant robot caused everyone at the beach to panic and run away.

As the Sailor Guardians reunited, Usagi looked around.

"Where's Mamo?" She asked.

"Never mind him…" Danny said. "Huddle around me so nobody can see me morph."

The girls nod and do so, allowing Danny to morph.

"Keep him busy while we find a place to transform." Makoto said.

He gave a thumb's up as he went to deal with Technus.

As the ghost boy flew to go deal with his phone, Ami blinked as she noticed something is missing.

"Oh my, where are they?.."Ami said.

"Where is what?" Usagi asked.

"My glasses!" Ami went as she looked to where they were staying. "I dropped-" Technus stepped where they were with his large robot foot. "No! My reading glasses!" She shouted.

Usagi pulled her along.

"You can buy another pair! Come on!"

The girls soon left to go find a hiding spot to transform, all the while, Danny faced off against his foe.

"Technus!" Danny shouted as he started firing. "You know, you could just wait in Amity Park if you want your butt kicked again!"

Technus blocked the attack with his arm.

"Oh, but this time, I've brought something. We all want a piece of you…" He responded.

That word caught Danny's attention.

_We? What does he mean by that?_

Before Danny could fire again, he's tackled into by a familiar figure into the sand. Once he got up, he saw who was standing over him.

"Skulker?!"

"Not just me…" Skulker pointed upward.

Danny looked up and saw someone hovering in the air.

Someone with her arms crossed.

"I told you that you made a dangerous new enemy!" Esmeraude said with arms crossed.

"Emerald?"

"It's Esmeraude!" She shouted.

"Don't care…" Danny responded. As Esmeraude looked ready to shout in anger, Danny couldn't help but make a crack. "Lemme guess… blind date?"

"NO!" Skulker shouted.

"Hmpt, hardly..." Esmeraude said in a haughty way before turning her attention to the ghost boy. "I offer myself only to my darling prince…"

Danny rose an eyebrow.

"What's that make you? The wicked stepsister?"

That angered her even further.

"Now it is time to pay, Savage!" The green haired villainess said. "There's nowhere left to run! Ohohoho!"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked to Skulker.

"If you're gonna snag my pelt, can you do it fast so I don't have to listen to that?" Danny asked.

"What makes you think I _want_ to listen to it?" Skulker responded.

That irritated Esmeraude even further.

"Shut up, primitive fools!" She shouted.

"Bubble… Spray!" Someone shouted.

This created a mist that prevented Skulker and Esmeraude from seeing Danny.

"Huh?" He went.

"It's one of those Sailor Brats!" She shouted.

She is right.

It is Sailor Mercury, all dressed and ready to fight.

And she looks mad too.

Once the cover cleared, Danny was hovering near the Sailor Guardians as Mercury pointed to the villains.

"You dare to come and attack on a beautiful day as this? We will not condone this! We have come to save these innocents from their day of happiness ruined... and to make you pay for ruining my glasses!" She quickly added before sending another attack. "Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She fired her icy powers, which Skulker and Esmeraude dodged in time.

Danny and the other Guardians blinked at her insistence on glasses. He looked to the four, who only shrugged.

That's when they became aware of the remaining people screaming for their lives.

"Phantom… you better help get the remaining people to safety since you're faster." Moon suggested.

"Good thinking." Danny said as he flew towards those remaining.

This includes the Hero Club.

"Is that a Vertex?" Yuna asked.

"No… it wouldn't be here and it's clearly talking." Karin said.

"Let's go!" Togo shouted as Yuna pushed her wheelchair for her.

However, only one remained.

"Fu! Let's go!" Itsuki said.

Fu just looked around.

"Where's Danny and his girlfriend? Are they okay?" She asked.

However, she realizes she was too late.

Fu saw the giant robot aiming a blaster at her, but was swooped by someone before the gun could be fired.

"You okay?" A familiar voice asked in English.

Fu opened her eyes.

"Hmm?" She saw who saved her and gasped. "You?"

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

Fu's face turned red as she remembered she was in her bikini, while in the arms of Danny Phantom.

"Y-Yeah…"

''Good..." Danny said before he quickly landed near her friends, before putting her down.

"Mio-chan!" Mugi shouted for her.

Danny heard one of the Light Music Club girls calling out for help.

Mio froze in place, having been unable to move the entire time since Technus appeared.

It was like she was frozen solid.

She shut her eyes.

Before she knew it, someone flew in and swooped with her.

"You okay?"

"Huh?" Mio opened her eyes and noticed she's in someone's arms. "What?"

She saw who it was as Danny let her on her feet.

"You can let go now…" He said with a smile.

Realizing her arms are around his neck, she pulled back.

"Oh! Uh…" She smiled and turned red. "So… you saved me?"

"Yeah…" He said.

Mio, who originally was afraid of Danny Phantom because he's a ghost, couldn't help but turn red.

_He's cuter in person than I thought…_ She thought.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Mio's face turned redder.

"Y-Yeah…"

"Okay…"

Once he was sure she was okay, the ghost boy soon went back to battle, while Fu was still blushing and looking at him.

"Wow..."

Both girls who were smitten with Danny were suddenly smitten with another Danny, unaware they were the same one.

"Cool…" They both said.

Their friends saw this, though Ritsu was the only one who didn't sigh. She only grinned.

"Not again…" All 7 of them sighed.

* * *

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Makoto shouted as she threw her attack.

"Burning Mandala!" Rei shouted as she performed her attack.

Technus braced himself as those magical attacks did push him back. However, he remained standing.

"I'm not one of those monsters you little girls keep dealing with!" He said "I, Technus, am the master of all things with electricity flowing through them! With the technology of the planes and factories I've stolen, this partnership will end with all of you no longer a threat! And once I'm rid of that accursed Ghost Boy, nothing will stop me from taking over the world!"

The Sailor Guardians only stared at him in disbelief for shouting that so easily.

"Why would you say all of that?" Mercury asked.

"And I thought _Usagi_ opened her mouth too often…" Mars remarked.

"Yeah…" Moon said before realizing that was a crack at her. "Hey!"

Danny caught up with them.

"Yeah… he does that…" Danny said.

"How often?" Venus asked.

"Too often…" Danny said with an eyeroll.

Technus heard him and got annoyed. He sent a blast in response but Danny and the girls managed to dodge him

This happened for a while and Esmeraude was getting impatient.

"Stupid spirits…" Esmeraude grunted. "Droids! Attack!"

Her minions did as they were told and went to face the heroes, but the green haired villainess soon caught something in the corner of her eye.

A child with PINK hair, who was trying to hide.

_Is that her?_ She thought as she quickly teleported to the location and smirked once she was sure.

"You!" She shouted.

"Esmeraude!" Chibiusa said. Esmeraude grabbed hold of Chibiusa by the arm and held her up. "Let go!" She demanded.

"Small Rabbit? Ha! This day keeps getting better…"

"Unhand her!"

A rose flew by, the sharp stem cutting her near the knuckles, making her let go.

"Agh!" She held her own hand as Chibiusa ran away. "Who dares?!"

''I do..." A male said.

They turned around and saw that it was Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Esmaraude said in anger.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Chibiusa said, happy to see him.

He stood several feet away, arms crossed, as he jumped ahead, causing Esmeraude to hover away.

"The beach is a place of fun and recreation! To harm innocent people here is unforgivable!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

A certain Ghost Boy hovered closer.

"Nice of you to join us…" Danny snarked.

Tuxedo Mask scowled at him.

"You're lucky the one I love is here too…" He responded.

''Same here..." Danny said with just as much contempt, before turning attention back to the battle.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were destroying several droids with their powers, while Skulker was getting impatient as well.

"I'll handle this…"

He turned invisible and knocked several of the girls to the ground.

Danny saw Jupiter fall and gasped.

"Li- I mean, Jupiter!" Danny shouted.

Sailor Moon was next to fall, prompting Tuxedo Mask to go save her.

"Sailor Moon! I'm coming!"

He was grabbed by the cape and the invisible Skulker and swung into the sand near her.

"Uh oh…" Danny said as he was about to save them when he saw what happened next.

Technus aims the blaster at the Guardians.

"Last chance, Danny Phantom... tell us where the Infi-Map is... Technus will only be able to send one of these girls to the Null Void, a place where even that map can't take you..." Skulker warned as he turned visible.

"Let us hope the one I hit isn't the one you're involved with... so, which is it?" Technus asked.

"Can't be the one called Sailor Moon, since she and that oaf in the tuxedo are clearly a thing..." Skulker reasoned.

"So, it's either the other blonde from the night before, the raven hair, the blue-hair or the brunette..." Technus reason.

"Does it matter which one?! You stupid specters, just shoot one!" Esmeraude demanded.

"We are not your little monsters!" Skulker snapped at her.

''I DON'T CARE! JUST GET ON IT!" She yelled at them.

Skulker growled, not liking being ordered around like this.

Before a decision is made, a voice from above was heard.

"Hey!"

Everyone looked up and saw something flying towards them.

Something fast that Danny and Ami were familiar with.

"That looks like..." Ami whispered.

"... Jetray..." Danny whispered.

Once Jetray was above Technus in his robot body, a green flash happened and something much bigger fell on the machine.

"Humungousaur!" Ben shouted.

Danny blinked. The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask also blinked.

"Is that... Ben 10?" Mars asked.

"It _is!_" Mercury said with a smile before realizing she sounded too happy. "I mean... it is..."

Jupiter frowned.

"_He's_ here..."

"Mako..." Ami said.

"I know... he doesn't owe you... but still..." She responded.

As Technus pushed Humungousaur off, he saw that the large alien smashed his blaster with his foot.

"My Null Void Cannon! Do you know how many planes and factories I had to steal from to make this?!" He shouted angrily.

Skulker blinked a few times before recognizing who this is.

"That's Ben 10... the boy who turns into aliens..."

Esmeraude gritted her teeth.

"ANOTHER American superhero? Who is this one involved with?"

"No idea..." Skulker grinned. "But I have been itching to hunt this one for a while..."

''Well see about that!" Humungousaur said as he sent a punch at him, sending him flying away.

"AH!" Skulker yelled upon being hit.

Esmaraude got angry at the sight of the hero.

"I don't know what you're doing here and I don't care!" She fired a blast that hit him. He tried reaching for her and she just hovered even higher to avoid him and gave her laugh. "Ohohoho! You can't reach me, puny sa-"

Humungousaur suddenly grew a few feet and was able to backhand her into the water.

He blinked in confusion.

"Huh… forgot I could do that…" He admitted sheepishly.

Everyone just stared at that incredulously.

_He FORGOT he could do that?!_ They thought.

Stepping out of the water, Esmeraude gritted her teeth again.

"You ruined my hair, you primitive beast! Droids, destroy him!" She ordered.

Soon, they surrounded him, ready to fight.

"Better bulk up..." Humungousaur said as he hit the symbol on his chest, which altered his appearance to appear taller and greener. "Ultimate Humungousaur!"

''Wow..." Ami said, looking amazed, while the other Sailor Guardians looked on edge. She saw this. "Relax… he's clearly not the enemy." She said.

''Are you sure?" Rei asked in a wary tone.

Just then, Humungousaur managed to crush the droids and turned his attention to Esmaraude herself.

"Your turn, Lady…"

Before either could attack, someone attack from behind, hitting Esmaraude.

"AH!" The green haired villainess yelled. She turned around and saw it was Skulker. "What are you doing?!"

"I told you! I want to hunt this one!" Skulker insisted.

Esmeraude aimed her fan at him.

"Stick to your role in this partnership!" She demanded.

"I'm not one of your little robots!" Skulker shouted.

"Hey! You two!" Technus shouted in his robotic form. "Mind giving me a-"

He's then hit by a barrage of blasts.

After firing, Ultimate Humungousaur grinned.

"Ben?!" A voice from below called to him.

Looking down, seeing an old friend, the large alien regressed to his standard form before turning human again.

"Danny?" Ben asked.

Both boys pointed to each other.

"What are _you_ doing in Japan?!" They both asked.

"Visiting my girlfriend, you?" Danny asked.

"Got sent to a parallel universe... met a kid who made robot parts from his body… fought a monster made of nanobots…" Ben said before noticing the blank expression on Danny's face. "It's a long story."

Meanwhile, Skulker looked between the two heroes.

Confused.

"How do you know Ben Tennyson?!" Skulker asked.

Danny pointed to Ben.

"He's a friend from work..."

''Yeah..." Ben said.

"Speaking of which, wanna help?" He asked.

"Are those the Sailor Guardians?" Ben asked, noticing who else was there,

"Huh... you got the name right." Danny said. "So, wanna help?

Ben nodded.

"Sure..." He responded. "They built a Null Void cannon on them and I kind of need make sure they can't fix it."

"Alright..." Danny said, happy to have the help.

Ben grinned as he put his game face on.

As Ben was about to use the Ultimatrix, he took notice of Sailor Mercury and stared a bit, noticing something.

She realized what he was doing and stuttered.

"Um... is something... wrong?" She asked.

"Have we met? You look familiar..." He said.

"N-Nope!" She went, waving her hands at him. "Not once!" She lied badly.

Her friends however sighed, while Makoto sent a dirty look at Ben, who noticed but before he could ask, the bad guys started their attack.

''I have had enough! DESTROY THEM!" Esmeraude shrieked as they got into fighting position.

Ben hit the Omnitrix.

"RATH!"

Esmeraude only scoffed.

"Such an ugly cat needs to be declawed."

"Lemme tell ya somethin', floating green-haired lady! Rath's not ugly and Rath doesn't use his claws! Rath does have blades out his wrist and he's got more than claws to make you ugliest! Rath will take your green hair and make it into the ugly pie you're about to eat!"

Suddenly, the villains stopped their assault and looked completely lost.

The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask also looked totally lost.

Danny hovered closer.

"Dude… that made no sense…"

Rath growled.

"I KNOW!"

"Why are you yelling? And why are you talking like a wrestler?" Danny asked.

''Rath can't help it when he's like this… Rath is one of the aliens who has a personality of his own..." Rath said in defense before getting ready to fight.

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE KILL THESE IDIOTS ALREADY?!" Esmeraude shouted.

"Gladly!" Technus stepped in.

Danny hovered closer.

"Okay, I'll take-"

Rath pushed him out of the way.

"RATH'S GOT THIS!" Rath stepped closer. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, TECHNUS, GHOST WHO INTERRUPTED THE DATE BETWEEN MY COUSIN AND ONE OF THE ONLY FRIENDS I HAVE IN THE SUPERHERO BIZZ! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"

''Date? His cousin?" Venus asked.

"Her name is Gwen...she was...my third date in the service..." Danny said. "Technus kind of interrupted that date too."

Before anyone could ask more, the alien tiger soon charged at Technus, eager to fight.

Rath climbed up his chest and start punching it, with no results.

Technus simply flicks Rath off him.

''What a nuisance..." The tech ghost said.

Rath recovered and growled.

"NUISANCE! RATH IS NOT A NUISANCE! RATH A NEW WORLD OF HURT!"

As Rath shouted and tried to claw Technus' armor, everyone just watched.

"I know we should be fighting… but this is oddly funny." Mars commented.

''We should help him out..." Danny said, since Ben is still one of his friends.

The other heroes nodded.

"But… maybe after Ben… or Rath… or whatever we're supposed to call him right now is finished?" Moon asked.

"Yeah… he's just gonna get in the way…" Venus said, amused by what Rath is doing.

Meanwhile, the villains were watching the fight, though Esmeraude looked to Skulker curiously.

"Aren't you going to… skin that one or something?" Esmeraude asked.

"I'm waiting for him to tire them out… besides… this is funny." Skulker responded with a grin.

Esmauraude would have said something, but had to agree, besides, she took pleasure from seeing that alien boy getting hit again.

They then saw Technus sucker punched him, sending Ben/Rath several feet away before crashing down.

"Are you done?" Jupiter asked the knocked down tiger alien with an annoyed look and arms crossed.

Rath got up.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, TALL GIRL IN A DRESS NOT AT CONDUCIVE TO FIGHTING EVIL WHO KEEPS GIVING ME THE STINK EYE! RATH IS…" He groaned. "Yeah… I'm done."

''I'm thinking we need a plan to put the hurt on Technus, ideas anyone?" Danny asked.

Mercury used her goggles and computer while scanning Technus.

"No good…" She bemoaned. "That armor is tough… too tough…"

"Any other ideas?" Danny asked.

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Danny Phantom! Rath's a fighter, not a thinker! But Rath does know a thinker!"

"Who?" Danny asked.

Rath hit his chest symbol and, in a flash, became another alien.

"Brainstorm!"

"Oh yeah, I remember this one..." Danny said, recalling that this one is supposed to be a super smart crab like alien.

Hopefully, the extra brain power will help them here.

"Fascinating…" Mercury said.

"I think this one is creepy…" Moon said with a shudder.

"Well?" Danny asked.

"I have conceived an idea… You, the cute one!" Brainstorm pointed to the Guardians.

All of them stared at each other.

"Uh… which one?" Venus asked.

Brainstorm groaned.

"The blue one." Brainstorm said.

Mercury blushed.

"_I'm_ the cute one?" She asked, pointing at herself.

"SHE'S the cute one?" All of them asked, somewhat insulted.

"Your bubble mist ability will be important for this idea…"

Technus just stood there, laughing.

"Fools! I am Technus! Master of machines and lord of all gadgetry! None of your puny attacks can-" Suddenly, Mercury's Bubble Spray happened, blocking his view. "What?" He looked around. "Where are you?"

"Now then… as instructed… hot and cold! Go!"

"FIRE… SOUL!"

A blast of fire hit Technus in the chest.

"Keep going!" Brainstorm shouted.

"Burning Mandala!"

Mars fired her heat more.

"Continue!" Brainstorm said.

"How much longer?!" Mars asked as she kept using her fire blasts.

"A bit more!" Brainstorm said.

Meanwhile, Mercury was able to see Technus's metal was turning red with the heat and realized something.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_

"Daniel! Go!" Brainstorm ordered.

Danny fired a blast of ice energy at Technus in the chest.

As this went on, Technus just laughed.

"Fools!" He rose his arms. "I, Technus, am-" He then noticed his armor was cracking. "What?!"

"Cold cracks…" Mercury realized what he was doing. "Exposing that metal to extreme heat, then Danny hit with a constant cold…"

"Now! Aim your attacks at his chest!" Brainstorm shouted.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Sparking Wide Pressure!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!"

"I don't have a move name for this!" Danny shouted.

All the girls sent these attacks at the same time, even Danny sent more ecto blasts.

They all hit Technus at the same time and it was enough to finally ruin his armor, making it crack open and reveal the power core.

"My precious armor!" Technus shouted.

"And that's not all! Do you wonder why I call this form Brainstorm?"

Brainstorm opened his head, causing all of the Sailor Guardians, save for Mercury, to recoil in disgust.

"Fascinating…" Mercury went.

The electricity went straight towards Technus's chest.

"My power core!" Technus shouted.

The tech ghost yelled as he was fried, along with the suit before it crashed to the ground, ruined beyond belief.

As the true form of Technus came out of the rubble, Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos.

"I'll take it from here…"

He pulled out his thermos and immediately sucked in a horrified Technus.

"NNNOOOOO!" Technus shouted as he sucked into the cylindrical device.

Once done, Danny put the clasp on the device. Skulker and Esmeraude saw the whole thing.

"He failed..." Esmaraude said in anger.

"On the plus side… this means I don't have to share the reward for getting the map…" Skulker said as he stroked his chin.

He was then smacked in the head by an annoyed Esmaraude for his comment.

"That's _not_ what you should be focusing on! It's no wonder you haven't captured that boy's pelt!" She shouted.

"Watch it! Before I make a spot in my trophy case for YOUR pretty head!"

"Let's go already! You better have another plan!" Esmeraude shouted as she disappeared.

Skulker then decided to fly away.

"They got away..." Moon said in anger.

"At least we managed to capture one of them..." Mercury said.

"How long can you hold him in there?" Venus asked.

"A few days at best. Since I'm leaving Sunday evening, that should be enough." Danny said.

"Well… we have another hero to thank, right?" Mercury pointed out as she gestured to Brainstorm.

"Yeah… even if the crab form is super creepy…" Usagi said.

The only Guardian not showing appreciation was Jupiter, who crossed her arms and looked away.

_He still broke Ami's heart…_ She thought.

"Nice one, Ben... or... Brainstorm..." Danny said.

"It was rather simple, Daniel." Brainstorm went as he addressed the Guardians. "I was able to determine the source of Technus's power and, after he chose to pontificate his supposed superiority, I simply..." He saw Mercury again. "... deduced that..."

He kept staring at her moment before suddenly crawling towards her and, to everyone surprise, inched closer with one eye wider than the other.

"Is... something... wrong?" She asked, turning red.

Brainstorm scratched his chin.

"That hair... that skintone... those eyes... even your voice... why didn't I see it before?" He stepped back. "_Ami?_ Ami Mizuno?"

She gasped, he somehow deduced it.

"W-What?"

He morphed back to human form.

"Ami? _You're_ Sailor Mercury?! Huh... that does explain why you were open to aliens when we met..." He said.

Normally, Ami would deny everything but she knew Ben and she also knew that the cat is out of the bag now.

_Might as well smooth things over. At least he remembers me…_

Ami sighed.

"Yup... it's me..." She said in a defeated tone.

The girls gasped.

"Ami! I mean... Mercury!" Jupiter went.

"Wait... so are these the friends you mentioned?" Ben asked.

''Yes." She said, while her friends looked aghast.

"What are you doing?!" Mars asked.

"We can trust him..." Ami said reassuringly.

"I doubt it…" Jupiter said as she sent a glare, much to Ben's surprise.

"Okay… why do you look like I'm the bad guy?" Ben asked.

Danny hovered to her.

"Look… I know why you're mad at him… but Ami told me he doesn't owe her anything. You can't be mad at something he unknowingly did." He whispered.

Jupiter sighed.

"Fine… but I got my eye on him." She responded.

Ben wondered what they were talking about, but before he could ask, Mamoru spoke next.

''You both know each other?" Mamoru questioned, surprised.

"We...met on a blind date during the trip to America..." Ami said.

Mamoru groaned.

"Is he _your_ boyfriend from overseas?"

Ami's cheeks turned pink.

"What? No! He didn't pick me… and we hadn't heard from each other now."

Minako grinned as she elbowed Usagi in the arm.

"It's almost fate, huh?" She said.

"I know…" Usagi said with a smile.

''Girls..." Ami said in an embarrassed way, while those two giggled.

The cats, seeing the fight over, approached the group.

Suddenly, Ben's Ultimatrix beeped and he rose his arm.

"Huh?"

"DNA of inhabitants from the planet Mau detected." The Ultimatrix went.

Ben blinked.

"Planet Mau?" Ben asked.

"What's it doing?" Makoto asked.

"I think it's detecting alien DNA not stored yet." Ben said.

"Alien DNA?" Usagi asked as she realized what that meant. "Uh… maybe it's broken?" She suggested.

The other girls knew what she was referring to. They all got in his path, trying to block his view of the cats.

"Uh… right!" Ami went.

"Yeah… no aliens here!" Minako said.

"You might need to get that thing fixed!" Rei said.

"Obviously just all forms of life you find only on Earth!" Makoto went.

As he followed the direction the beeping went, it made him look at the cats.

_Uh oh…_ Both of them went on the inside, stiffening.

Ben laughed.

"Come on… those are cats…" He said.

The Ultimatrix scanned the two before, somehow, it immediately made a different noise, one that indicated rejection.

"DNA of Mau aliens deemed "inadequate" by Azmuth." The Ultimatrix went.

"_Inadequate?!_" Artemis snapped. "What does that stupid frog know?!"

Ben stared at Artemis shouting.

"Oh no…" All of the rest went.

Artemis quickly realizes his mistake.

"Oh… uh… mao?" He went with a sheepish smile.

"Huh… talking cats? Yawn…" Ben said. "I've seen weirder…"

The Sailor guardians and cats nearly face faulted after hearing that, though they quickly recovered.

"Before you go, know that you even knowing Ami's secret is a big risk!" Luna shouted.

"Huh… you sound like that…" Ben said.

"Ben… this is serious." Danny said.

"Relax Danny, I didn't post your real name on message boards or anything, so I'm not gonna say anything about Ami." Ben said before remembering something. "So… those friends you mentioned by name, like Usagi, which is which?" He asked her.

Sailor Moon got in their path, having a nervous smile.

"You know she can't answer that, right?"

"She's right, Ben…" Ami said.

Ben shrugged.

"It's cool… I'm not gonna say anything. To be honest, I'm a little jealous… I miss having a secret identity." He said.

"Really? Too many autograph signings?" Jupiter asked with an edge in her voice.

Ben noticed it but chose to ignore her tone.

"More like I miss hanging out with just my cousin and grandpa…" That's when Ben remembered something. "Uh… hang on."

As he walked away, Artemis spoke up.

"Wait, there is something I just don't understand..." The white cat said.

"What is it, Artemis?" Minako asked.

"How did he figure out Sailor Mercury's identity? Even Danny didn't recognize you that night…" Artemis asked.

"He was an alien who was super smart... maybe Brainstorm's race is able to figure that stuff out... maybe whatever keeps people from figuring out who the girls are didn't work on him... or the previously mentioned idea that humans are that thick?" Danny reasoned.

The white cat thought about it and decided it made as much sense as everything else going on here.

Meanwhile, Ben used the Omnitrix and tried to contact someone.

"Ben? What's going on?" Max asked from the other side.

"Grandpa, guess what? I'm in Japan!" Ben said.

"How in the world did you get there?" Max asked.

"Got transported to a parallel Earth, ended up in the Null Void, saw a portal to ere open up by one of Danny Phantom's bad guys... long story." Ben said. "How's everyone?"

"Well... at the very least, a lot of people think you're dealing with a case..." Max said. "I told the press that for you..."

"And... Julie?" Ben asked, sounding hopeful.

"She's... okay you're alive but... not enough to renew your relationship... she's still mad." Max said.

Ben sighed.

"Of course she is..." He said in a defeated tone.

"You know... she might not be the one for you..." Max said.

"Ignoring that talk..." Ben insisted. "How do I get back to Bellwood?"

"Well... I can send a ship to your location but..." Max pondered.

"But what?"

"I mean... you mentioned how tired you were feeling. Why not take advantage and stay there the rest of your Spring Break?" Max suggested.

''Are you sure?" Ben asked, surprised.

"Normally, I'm against the idea, but you have been overworked lately. And if worse comes to worse, I at least know where to find you..." Grandpa Max said.

Ben thought about it and smiled, nodding.

"Okay, thanks Grandpa. Tell Mom, Dad, Gwen and Kevin I'll be okay..." Ben said before hanging up.

He then turned to see his old friend and the Sailor Guardians.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"So... it looks like I'm gonna be here the rest of the Spring Break... hope that's okay." Ben said.

Danny, Usagi, Ami and Minako were the only ones to express approval. Mamoru, Rei and especially Makoto seemed against it.

The cats shared unsure looks.

"At least he doesn't have a dog…" Luna said with a shrug.

* * *

Once the damage was done and everyone found a safe place to hide and change back, they were able to walk past the crowds of people being checked on by ambulances for any injuries sustained while running away.

As Fu got some water, she took notice of Danny and his friends leaving.

As did Mio.

They approached him.

"Danny! You… are… good?" Fu asked.

"She asked if you're good…" Mio said for her.

Fu sent her an eyeroll.

"Yeah… how about you two?" He asked.

Mio nodded.

Fu, figuring he was asking if she's okay, did so as well.

''That's good..." He said, showing the smile that made both girls blush.

However, seeing Makoto present made them try to lose their blushes.

_He's got a girlfriend… so no._ They thought in unison.

"Well… take care." Danny said.

As he turned around, Mio spoke up.

"Hey, wait." Mio said.

Danny and the rest stopped.

"What's up?"

"Where did Danny Phantom go?" Mio asked.

"Probably wherever he's staying in Japan…" Minako said, sending a wink to Danny and Makoto, who smiled.

"That's a shame… I really wanted to say thanks…" Mio said.

Fu made a face at her.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Fu asked in Japanese.

"And what's that, miss volleyball queen?" Mio asked with her arms crossed in the same language.

"That you wanna see him again?" Fu asked with jealousy.

"Not exactly… but I won't deny he's rather handsome…" Mio said with a nod.

"What was that?! He saved me first!" Fu said.

"That doesn't mean you call dibs!" Mio shouted.

Both girls got closer and glared at each other's eyes.

This left Danny a bit clueless and concerned while the rest of the girls smiled in amusement.

"Uh… what's going on?" Danny asked.

Makoto whispered to him.

"It looks like Minako isn't the only person to crush on Danny Phantom…"

Danny's eyes widened.

"I see…"

He looked to the two girls again, both glaring each other before looking away and going "Hmpt".

_At least they're not as obsessive as Paulina or Mina…_ He thought in relief.

That could have been troublesome.

Anyway, the group tried to leave, though they had to keep Ben's identity concealed.

"So… how do long do I have to have this towel on my head?" Ben asked, pointing to the item in question.

"You're a publicly known figure Ben, the less people recognize you, the better." Danny said.

"Right… so… any idea where I can stay tonight?"

The idea that Ben has no place to stay hit them as everyone tried to come up with ideas.

"You can stay at my place!" Minako went with a smile.

Everyone gave eyerolls.

"No." They all said, realizing her real intent.

"Huh… why not?" Minako asked.

"After what you tried to do to Danny that night, I can think why..." Rei said.

Minako shook her head.

"Oh, come on..." Minako complained.

Danny and Ben didn't understand them since they were speaking Japanese, so Danny had to ask his girl.

"What are they saying?" He asked.

"They are...uh...trying to figure out where Ben can stay..." The tall girl said.

"Oh..." The ghost boy said.

"Maybe somewhere else…" Makoto said.

"Got any ideas, Lita?" Danny asked.

"Well… there is a hotel down the street from my apartment." Makoto said.

"Do you think he'll be able to stay there, Mako?" Usagi asked.

"Knowing his high-profile status, they'd want him to stay." Makoto said.

"I have debit card in case of emergencies." Ben said.

"That can work." Ami said.

"Yeah… thanks Lita."

Hearing that made Makoto narrow her eyes at him, making him flinch.

"Only _Danny_ can call me that…" She warned.

"Oh… okay…" He said with his hands up. "Mako?"

Her glare intensified, making him shiver.

"Only my friends call me that…" She said in an equally chilling tone.

"Oh… uh…"

She pointed her finger at him, making him flinch.

"The name is Makoto Kino… but you can call me Kino! Got it?!" She said.

"Sure! Kino!" Ben went.

He still looked nervous. Mako's friends noticed and Ami did not like this.

"Mako…" Ami said in a quiet, almost begging tone.

She knew her friend can be pretty intense but this is too much.

Makoto sighed before she turned around.

"You're lucky Ami's that nice…" She said as she stormed way, much to everyone else's surprise.

Ben blinked.

"Whoa… even _Vilgax_ doesn't look at me like that… what was that about?" Ben asked.

Danny whispered to him.

"Ami told everyone about how you were her date she chose back in Summer. Lita's mad you didn't pick her…"

Ben blinked.

"Really?" He asked.

He recalled their date and the fact that she picked him, but he didn't think it could have worked due to distance.

He didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

"Ami doesn't hold a grudge… Lita though… that's another matter." Danny said.

"I'm guessing Kino is the girlfriend you mentioned?" Ben asked.

"Yup." Danny responded.

As he heard that, Ben's eyes rolled to Ami.

_It's not that I didn't like her… but…_

Ami noticed Ben was staring at her, making her turn somewhat red.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"Uh… no…" Ben said.

"Since Lita's not in a mood, someone needs to show Ben where he's staying." Danny spoke up.

The two were silent for a moment before Ami spoke again.

"I can take you to the hotel Mako mentioned, I'm aware of it." Ami said.

"Thanks…" Ben said.

The teenagers soon left for home, unaware that the plans of Danny's foes and the Black Moon Clan weren't over yet.

They were only starting.

* * *

**A LONG one but it's done, thanks to Flower princess11.**

**Return of Fu and Mio, with a new interest in Danny Phantom.**

**Also, a lot of anime dubbing connections I added to the voice acting gag I do.**

**Danny noticing Rei and Mio, with Usagi and Yui, sounding familiar due to the same dub actresses. Since they naturally speak Japanese, they don't notice it. I**** stretched it with Yuna sounding like Ui, Yui's sister. This one was unintentional but I when I realized it I had to. Ben Tennyson as a teenager is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Ami Mizuno in the VIZ re-dub and Crystal is dubbed over by Kate Higgins. Both are respectively Sasuke and Sakura from Naruto. I seriously didn't realize that till later. Don't worry, Ben and Ami will have a far less toxic relationship.**

**And yeah, it was about time we saw Ben and Ami's date. I tried to keep Ben consistent with how he was in the first two seasons of Alien Force. His stupidity in season 3 has passed and this is Ben in Ultimate Alien, where he's a lot less like that.**

**This worked out because I was running out of ideas for the Spring Break stuff.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: We'll see.**

**61394: Yeah... instead it's Danielle doing it for her.**

**Runeion: I wasn't sure about the nosebleed, maybe later. And yeah, Ami gets a second chance.**

**P96822: Anima V?**

**Invader Johnny: Right on both counts.**

**Guest: She briefly offered to have him stay at her place. He did so in the flashback to the date. Huh... I'm not sure on favorite alien. And no, he's not kissing her.**

**qazse: Definitely the villains. And the KND were baffled to see a kid and teenager who are actually close.**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**danifan3000: Maybe? Then again, I doubt Casper would freeze anyone.**

**Starlord Master: You're crazy. Soup is awesome!**

**Khy Dragon: Thanks.**

**ChrisZilla18: It is already. :)**

**DJ Rodriguez: We learned she picked him much earlier.**

**Dreams Come True 996: He chose Kim, who chose Danny.**

**Luiz4200: Probably?**

**Jebest4781: Sit tight. ;)**

**Leonardo: Kai is the only endtime love interest worse than Sam. Sam at the least is an old friend and I don't mind them being friends even if I think she's not a great one. Kai? None of that and Omniverse making her his endtine love interest because of his crush on her at 10 was a dumb decision.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: This is the same Ben from this timeline. Also, I don't know who Subaru and Rem are.**

**Guest: No doubt part of Bat-Mite and Mxyzptly messing with them.**

**William Escobar 608: Gracias. Hice la cita con FP11 ayudando.**


	19. Chapter 19: The Double Date

_**The Double Date: Ben and Ami's Growing Interest**_

Ben Tennyson and Ami Mizuno, two people who met the Summer before on a blind date in July, walked down the hall together as they made it to the room where he was given.

Since Ben seems to have a few admirers in Japan as well, he was given a place to stay here free of charge as long as he agreed to sign some autographs of the staff and their families.

After an hour of that, they made it to his room.

"Room 244…" Ben said as he used the key to open the door.

Once opened, both Ben and Ami entered it. They also opened the sliding door on the other side.

It was a luxurious hotel room made for a whole family.

Ami blinked in surprise.

"This is like a small house…" She said.

"Yeah…" Ben said.

He then looked at Ami, who looked back.

After an awkward pause, both of them were unsure what to say.

_Okay… what now?_ Ben thought.

_I better get going…_ Ami thought.

"Well…" She walked towards the door. "See you later, Ben…"

"Hey… Ami?"

She stopped.

"Y-Yes?" She asked, not turning around.

"I'm sorry… for… not picking you."

"It's okay…" She said with a head shake and, even if Ben can't see it, a small smile. "It's not like you owe me or anything. I'm sure there were lots of girls who picked you and it was just ironic the one you picked wasn't among them…"

"How'd you know that?" Ben asked.

"Danny told me…" She said.

Ben felt annoyed by that and would talk with his work friend later, but he saw the look on Ami's face.

She looked over her shoulder and gave a small, sad-looking smile.

He wasn't sure what to say to her now.

After a long, awkward pause, he spoke.

"Well… Night…" Ben said awkwardly.

"Goodnight…" Ami said once she got out the door, closing it on the way.

Once alone, she leaned on the door and sighed.

_What am I doing?_ She thought to herself, before shaking her head. _He's probably going to get back with her…_

The blue haired girl soon left for home, feeling a bit heartbroken.

Inside was no different.

Ben stood still, watching the door for some time.

Once he was sure that she was gone, he sighed.

"What am I doing? I should be worried about getting back with Julie… right?" He asked himself.

He wasn't so sure of it himself right now though, especially with what Grandpa Max said.

_"You know... she might not be the one for you..."_

Ben slapped himself on the face with both hands.

"It's just a coincidence I ended up here, where Ami is… nothing more." He insisted as he went to his bathroom to wash up.

* * *

With Ben now settled in the hotel, the team could relax, but Makoto still had her doubts.

As she made breakfast for her and Danny, she couldn't help but have an angry look in her eyes.

How dare he turn her down! Doesn't he realize how attached Ami became?! She thought.

"What's wrong, Lita?" Danny asked.

"Hmm?" She snapped out of it and saw she was burning the scrambled eggs. "Uh oh!"

She was able to save the eggs, though they ended up a bit burnt.

Danny still ate them, though not as tasty as they should be.

"Well… at least they're _edible_…" He joked.

"Sorry…" Makoto said. "I was… distracted."

"About Ben, right?" Danny asked.

She nodded and rolled her eyes away, looking upset.

"I'm gonna keep an eye on him. There is something about him that I just don't trust..."Makoto said.

Danny sighed.

"Lita, I know you feel mad at him for hurting Ami's feelings but Ben's not a bad guy. A goof and a braggart, yeah but he uses that watch of his to SAVE people..." Danny said.

His words did get to her, but she gave a sigh.

"I know… but… I can't help it."

"Why though?" Danny asked.

Before Makoto could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Mako? Danny? Are you awake?" Ami asked in Japanese.

Makoto got up and answered the door.

"Hi Ami-chan, what brings you here?" Makoto asked her brainy friend in Japanese.

"Thought I'd see how you two were doing. I had to run an errand." Ami said.

"Really? Something for your mom?" Makoto asked.

"My mother is out today, something about a meeting...'Ami said.

Danny, not understanding, still waved to her.

"Konichiwa." He said. "I got that right… right?"

Both girls giggled.

"It's the first Japanese you've spoken that sounds right." Makoto said.

"So, any plans today, Ami?" Danny asked.

"Oh, I simply plan on reading up my school work for when classes start again..." Ami answered.

"Did you do that already? Like 5 times this week?" Makoto asked.

Ami shrugged and gave a cheerful smile.

"No shame in double checking, right?"

Danny gave an odd face at this as he darted his eyes at Makoto, who shrugged while sweat dropping.

_She and Jazz would definitely be the best of friends…_ He thought.

"That all?" Danny asked.

"Well… I was thinking of checking up on Ben today. Make sure he's okay…" She admitted.

"Right…" Makoto said with her arms crossed. "Who knows? He'll probably turn into that Ultraman-looking monster because he's that clumsy."

"He's not _that_ clumsy…" Danny said as he picked up his glass of water. Before it reached his lips, his smile dropped and he lowered the drink. "Okay… now that I said that… I don't believe me either…"

"Well, do you want us to come along? Make sure you keep him in check?" Makoto asked.

"Oh no… I wouldn't want to interrupt whatever you two have planned." Ami said.

Danny thought for a moment.

_She obviously still likes the doofus… and I can tell Ben does seem to like being around her. Maybe…_

"What if the four of us went on a double date today?" Danny asks.

Both girls looked surprised.

"_WHAT?!_" They went in unison.

''I said we could go on a double date..." Danny repeated.

The girls just looked at him funnily.

"Danny-kun, I'm sorry but that's not a good idea…" She said.

"Yes, Mako is right…" Ami said as her cheeks turned red.

"Besides, doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Makoto pointed out.

"Ah, but they broke up. Which means, at least from a moral standpoint, this isn't cheating." Danny pointed out.

"But… doesn't he want to get back with her?" Ami asked.

"Well, while I never met Julie, I know they keep breaking up and getting back together more times than I can count one hand."

Makoto made a face at that.

"What kind of relationship do those two have?"

''As I said, I never met her, so I don't know but even then, there is nothing wrong with one date..." Danny said.

Ami still looked unsure.

"Maybe… we should at least ask Ben…" Ami managed to say, her heart pounding at the idea of a second date with him.

"Fine… at least this way I can keep my eye on him…" Makoto said.

Danny sent a sad frown at that.

_Why is she so hostile towards him? Even Ami isn't and she's the one who went out with him._

He loves Lita, but it seems she can hold a grudge.

* * *

A little later

There was a knock at the door.

Ben bolted up.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Danny." He said through the door.

Ben yawned loudly.

"How'd you know where my room was?" He asked.

"Ami told me."

''Oh..." The brunette boy said.

Ben opened the door only slightly and sent a glare at Danny, who looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Dude, you told Ami my pick didn't choose me?!" Ben asked. "Pretty sure you violated the dude code…"

"I had no idea you'd even be here…" Danny pointed out.

Ben groaned.

"Well… I guess that's true… Come in…" Ben widened the door.

Only to see both Makoto and Ami there with him.

One with a shy look and the other with an unfriendly one.

It following happened so fast, that it took a second for both boys to register it.

Makoto walked right passed Danny and into the room.

"Alright, listen up Tenny- AHH!" She screamed.

Ami walked in.

"Mako? What is- OOHH!" Her face turned red before covering with both hands.

Danny saw it too and couldn't help but chuckle.

Ben chose to sleep in his boxer shorts.

Turning red at the two girls who were covering their eyes, Ben took a bedsheet and covered himself.

"Hey! W-What's going on?! I thought it was just you, Danny!" Ben shouted.

"Sorry, Dude…" Danny shrugged.

"Danny-kun!" Makoto, covering her eyes, waved her arm out. "Get me out of here!"

"Gotcha…"

Danny took her arm and pulled her out while Ami remained, peeking her eye out through her fingers to get another look before closing the gap in her fingers.

"Sorry!" She shouted as she ran out.

Ben's face was turned red.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting for Ben to change, everyone stood at the lobby, letting the awkwardness of the situation to go away.

"So… let's all put that… incident behind us." Ami suggested.

"Seconded…" Everyone went.

Before anyone could say anything else, a very loud old man walked past them.

"THIS AIN'T FAIR! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! I AIN'T NO PRISONER OF WAR! I KILLED FITTY MEN!" Cotton Hill shouted.

"Dad…" His son, Hank, groaned.

"Dad, look! That's Ben 10!" Bobby Hill said.

Ben groaned.

"So much for time off…" Ben muttered.

Bobby Hill ran up to him and grinned.

"You're Ben 10! Can I get a photo?" He asked.

Before Ben could answer, Peggy Hill approached.

"Why hello, Mr. Tennyson. I'm Peggy Hill, substitute teacher of the year. I'm a bit of a celebrity in my hometown in Arlen, but I'm sure someone of your status has heard of me?" She asked with an air of smugness that everyone else felt.

_Well… we found someone with a bigger ego than Tennyson…_ Makoto thought.

"Uh… from where?" Ben asked, trying to be polite.

Peggy only gasped in shock before turning her head away and pulling Bobby with her.

"Come along, Bobby." She said.

"But Mom!" Bobby whined.

Hank approached and laughed nervously.

"Sorry about my wife and son… and my father… I'm Hank Hill, I sell propane and propane accessories. I work for Strickland Propane… my card."

He was about to offer the card when Ben held his hands up.

"Sorry, I can't do endorsements without my grandpa's say. Plus… we use charcoal."

Hank frowned.

"Some hero…" Hank muttered. "I would have offered to join up on Sunday Football…"

"Do you mean American Football or what you call Soccer?" Ami asked.

Hank gasped.

"_American!_" Hank shouted.

Makoto's brow furrowed and was about to say something when Ben spoke up.

"Sir… do not take it out on my friend." Ben spoke up.

Ami smiled at that.

Hank calmed down.

"Sorry…"

"Anyway… I'm here on a vacation right now, so no business deals or the like right now…" Ben said.

"Fair enough…" Hank said.

"Dad! Dad!" Bobby ran up to his father. "There's a channel at the hotel doing a Golden Girls marathon!" He said excitedly.

"There is?" Danny asked Ben.

He nodded.

"Bobby… there's more to life than Bea Arthur or Betty White…"

He had no idea saying that got the attention of someone else in the lobby, in disguise. Someone who didn't like that.

"You're _darn_ right…" The man in the trenchcoat said.

… oh no… Wade, please not now.

"Okay… for another chapter." Deadpool responded.

The man in the trenchcoat was noticed talking to no one by Danny, who rose one eyebrow.

Once Hank left, Ben spoke with everyone.

"So… what's up? Those Clan guys and more ghosts?" Ben asked.

Ami looked to her feet.

"Actually…"

"Go ahead and ask him." Danny encouraged.

"Ask me what?"

Ami approached him and, with her hands clasped together, she nodded and looked very demure when she asks.

"Since you're in town, and technically not in a relationship, would you like to try a second date with me?" She asked.

Ben blinked.

_She wants a second date, after all this time?_

He smiled.

"Sure…"

She looked up.

"Really? What about Julie?" She asked.

"It's just one date, and I'm not with her now." He responded.

Ami smiled.

Danny nodded in agreement while Makoto rolled her eyes.

_You got a second chance… don't you dare make it worse…_

* * *

The four walked together. Danny and Makoto stood in front while Ben and Ami were behind.

"So, Ami? What's been new? Still wanna be a doctor?" He asked.

"Without a doubt." Ami said with a nod.

"Cool…" Ben said.

"How about you Ben?" Ami asked.

"Oh… a lots happened since I last saw you…" Ben said. "Stopped an alien invasion, faced my old archenemy Vilgax, dealt with a genocidal madman who wanted to rewrite reality to his own liking and was recently in an alternate universe where everyone had nanites."

"Nanites? You mean nanobots?" Ami asked.

"Yeah… I even… got them…" Suddenly Ben panics. "Uh oh…"

Danny and Makoto stopped too.

"What's wrong, Ben?" Danny asked

"I just remembered… I still have those tiny robot things inside me!" Ben said as he looked down at his own chest.

"What's the problem?" Makoto asked.

"You don't understand! In that world, those things run the risk of turning people into monsters…" Ben said.

"So… what's different from how you do it?" Makoto asked.

"I do it _intentionally,_ Kino. People who change in that world had no say in the matter." Ben said.

"I got an idea…" Danny said as he walked to Ben. "I'm gonna try phasing those things out of you…"

"Well…" Ben looked around and thankfully nobody noticed. "Go for it."

Danny quickly placed his hand on his shoulder and in no time, became intangible.

Ben's body felt strange as he became intangible, yet could feel something fall out.

Something INORGANIC, to be more precise.

There looked like a small pile of metal dust on the ground.

"Is that them?" Makoto asked.

"Must be…" Ben said as Danny made him tangible again. "Weird… they look dead."

"Maybe it's because of your alien forms?" Ami asked.

"Huh… come to think of it, I never went Ultimate in that world… good chance the energy of that killed them…" Ben pondered.

''Are you sure?" Ami said, while Ben shrugged. "From what you said, those things could be dangerous."

"I think so...otherwise, they'd find the nearest organic life to infect..." He explained.

Ami seemed to accept it.

"Well… nanite crisis averted…" Danny joked

"So… where to first?" Ben

Makoto didn't want to say it, but it was still a place she wanted Danny to see.

"Well, the repairs to the arcade where Motoki works finished early, we can check it out." Makoto said. "Wait till you see the Sailor V game."

Danny blinked.

"Really? Minako even gets her own game?" He asks.

"At least it wasn't a cover to try and destroy her." Ben joked before that name registered to him. "Wait, who is Minako?"

All of them stiffened.

"Uh… What Danny means is-" Ami is cut off when Ben connects the dots.

"She's one of your friends, right? So… Sailor V and Venus have the s- wait, Venus? It's Venus, right?" Ben asked.

All of them had their collective jaws drop.

"Okay… he's smarter than I gave him credit for…" Makoto whispered to Ami, who nodded.

"Relax… I'm not blabbing."

The girls realized they had no choice but to take his word, though SOMEONE still wasn't too happy. Still, they went to the closest arcade.

_So, this is the arcade?_ Danny thought.

"Huh… neat…" Ben went.

"Mako! Ami!" Motoki saw them.

"Hi, Motoki." Both girls said in Japanese.

As they conversed with him in their native tongue, Ben whispered to Danny.

"Who is this?" Ben asked.

"Motoki, he's a friend of the girls." Danny said.

"Just a friend?" Ben asked.

Danny smirked.

"Careful, you sound jealous…" Danny joked.

Ben scowled at that response.

''Am not..." Ben denied while he looked and saw Ami and Makoto talking to the older, taller and bland-looking guy. "Was just curious… so we had one date, that doesn't mean seeing her again is gonna make me fall in love or anything…"

"True…" Danny said, though his smile didn't leave.

Motoki then recognized Danny, though only partially recognized Ben.

"Who is this? You have an overseas boyfriend too, Ami?" Motoki asked in a light tone.

Ami blushed.

"Oh no…" She chuckled. "Ben and I are just on a second date…"

"I see, so calling him your boyfriend is super prema- wait… did you say Ben?"

"Yes?"

Motoki took another look at Ben and gasped. Ben knew what it was.

Motoki then spoke English.

"Hold on! Are you, Ben Te-"

Ben quickly put his hand on Motoki's mouth.

"Ah! Nope! You got me confused!" Ben said loudly.

Motoki tried to say something, but was muffled until the girls pulled him aside to talk to him.

Makoto whispered to Motoki.

"He's kind of trying to avoid public interaction so that he and Ami can avoid unneeded attention." She filled him in.

"Please don't say anything out loud, Motoki." Ami asked.

Motoki nodded.

"I see…" He spoke to her in Japanese before speaking to Ben in English. "Sorry, Ben…"

Ben put his hand down and sighed.

"That's a relief…"

"So… this game you mentioned?" Danny asked.

"Right… follow me." Makoto gestured everyone.

"I don't think this game is available overseas… so you two are in for a surprise." Ami said to Danny and Ben.

They soon saw an old school game, that had the image of a girl who vaguely resembled a Sailor Guardian, but she had a mask on.

"Behold, the Sailor V game." Makoto presented to them.

"Sailor V?" Ben and Danny both said.

_So this is it, huh?_ Danny thought.

_Looks... kind of retro to me..._ Ben thought.

"What kind of game is it?" Ben asked.

"Sidescroller." Makoto answered.

"Like Mario?" Ben asked with a smile.

"No…" Makoto said. "You shoot in this game."

"Ahh… I like Mario." Ben responded.

"Me too." Danny said.

"As do I…" Ami responded, earning a surprised look from Makoto. "Well… I didn't spend ALL my childhood studying…" She responded with a blush.

"I kind of figured that when you made your dinosaur thing look like Bowser." Danny said.

"That's a coincidence, actually." Ben said.

"Bow- huh?" Makoto asked.

"That's what they call King Koopa in American." Ami filled her in.

"Gotcha." Makoto said.

Soon, everyone went back to talking about THIS game.

Ben approached.

"I'd like to give it a-"

"_Actually!_" Makoto said, getting in his path. "I wanted Danny to give it a shot first. Danny-kun?"

"Uh… sure." Danny went, a bit unsure of what she's doing.

Ben blinked while Makoto began to explain the basis of the game to her boyfriend. Meanwhile, Ami approached Ben.

"Come on Ben." Ami said. "I'm sure there's another game you can try…" Ami said.

''Um, okay..." Ben said.

As they walked away, Makoto glared holes in the back of Ben's head.

"Lita…" Danny said, getting her attention. "Please don't go overboard."

She nodded with a sad expression.

"Okay. I'll try for you."

"Thank you…"

Makoto then placed a token in the game and it began. Makoto grinned.

"But first, let's play..." She said.

"Okay..." Danny said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Ami were at a different game, away from the other half of the double date.

Ben sighed and looked frustrated.

"What is with your friend?" He asked as he looked at the game, playing rather intensely.

"I don't know… I made it clear I didn't hold any resentment towards you." Ami said.

"Do all your friends secretly hate me?" Ben asked.

"No. U- I mean, Moon and Minako seem fine, though Minako seems to be drawn to any teenage boy she sees…" Ami admitted sheepishly.

"Is that why she offered me a place to stay?" Ben asked, realizing what the other blonde wanted.

"Pretty much…" Ami said with an embarrassed sigh.

"And Mars?"

"She doesn't really trust anyone that fast."

"Tophat Jones?"

"If you mean Tuxedo Mask, don't take it personally, he doesn't even like Danny."

Ben sighed.

"So, it's just Kino who hates my guts…"

After a bit of silence, Ami then sees what's on Ben's arm. She noticed it looked different from last time.

"I see the Omnitrix got an upgrade…" Ami said.

"Oh, this isn't the Omnitrix. It's the _Ultimatrix_." Ben said.

"Ultimatrix?"

"It lets me turn into evolved forms of my aliens. I call them Ultimate aliens." Ben said.

Ami eyed the machine with the same sparkle in her eyes as the Omnitrix.

"Fascinating…"

Ben smiled.

_She's really cute when she's like this…_ He thought before shaking his head. _What am I doing?_

She started poking the device.

"How do you become one of these Ultimate aliens?" She asked.

"Uh… Ami?" Ben asked.

Realizing she's touching something she shouldn't, Ami stopped.

"Sorry… so, what happened to the Omnitrix?" She asked.

"Hoping for a birthday gift?" Ben jokingly asked.

"No." She responded with a smile. "Just curious."

"Kinda sorta… broke it, blew it up to prevent it from being in the wrongs hands and took this from an alien named Albedo who looks like me to stop Vilgax." Ben explained.

Ami only stared.

"Interesting…"

Ben smiled.

"Is everything I do or say fascinating or interesting to you?" Ben asked.

"N-no… not everything…" She said.

Ben smiled.

_I gotta admit, she's kind of cute when she's all shy..._ He thought, before inviting her to join.

"Wanna try?" Ben asked as he made room for Ami.

"Okay." Ami said.

Ami took a seat next to him and in no time, the two where playing together.

* * *

Meanwhile

Danny and Makoto were still playing too. He had just finished the Sailor V game and grinned.

"Huh… this was neat." Danny said.

"I was hoping you'd like it." Makoto said.

Danny smiled, before noticing their friends up ahead, still playing their own game.

He smiled at seeing Ben and Ami talking and laughing together.

"Well… those two are getting along." Danny said.

To his surprise, he saw the still upset look on his girlfriend's face.

Makoto rolled her eyes away.

"Sure…" She said in a low tone.

Danny was about to ask, but just then, Ami and Ben showed up, having finished their own game.

"Mako, may we let Ben have a try?" Ami asked.

Makoto wanted to say no, but knew Ami would be upset with her, so she stepped back.

"Sure…" She said.

"Thank you..." She said before she lead Ben to the game.

In no time, the two were playing the Sailor V video game after Ami explained the basics of the game.

To Ami's surprise, Ben took to the game rather quickly.

"Ha!" Ben went.

He managed to blast his way through each level and Ami was honestly surprised he managed to do so this fast.

"You've made it to level three already…" Ami said, impressed.

"Huh… he's actually doing better than Usagi. Even _Minako_ has trouble with this part…" Makoto reluctantly admitted.

"Really?" Danny asked. "Isn't this her game?"

"Do you think Mike Tyson could win at his own game?" Makoto asked with a smile.

"Huh… I guess that's true." Danny reasoned.

Soon enough, Ben managed to finish the game and they saw him get the third highest score.

"Impressive..." Ami said.

"You think so?" Ben asked.

Ami nodded.

"Yes..." She said

"The only other person to get that far was Ami." Makoto said.

Ben looked impressed.

"Really?" He asked.

She smiled.

"It was just fortunate. I saw Usagi play and figured out attack patterns." She said.

"That's pretty cool. I wish I had that smart and skilled." Ben said.

"Oh… thank you…" She said.

While Danny smiled at them getting along, Makoto rolled her eyes.

Her eyes went to a digital clock on the wall and saw it was lunch time.

"So… anyone hungry?"

* * *

On the way to find a place to eat, they heard it.

Ben's stomach growled.

The rest took notice of the loud noise it made.

"Wow, Ben. Is that your stomach or is Rath in there?" Danny asked.

"Sorry… all they had for room service I could understand was the kid's menu… got a small cereal box…" Ben said.

"Well… there is an American chain that opened a restaurant here recently…" Ami said.

Danny and Ben looked interested.

"Which one?" Danny asked.

"Mr. Smoothy? Pizza Planet?" Ben asked.

Makoto pointed ahead to the restaurant, with the logo on the side.

"Bueno Nacho…" She said.

Danny and Ben gave rather uninterested faces.

"Pass…" They said in unison.

Both girls looked confused by their reaction.

"What's wrong with Bueno Nacho?" Makoto asked.

"I've read that despite being a large chain, not everyone in America seems to enjoy it that much." Ami said. "Most of its earnings come from a city called Middleton, from one store in particular…"

''I wonder who'd actually eat there that often..." Danny muttered, while his girlfriend still looked confused. "Is something the matter?"

"So, what's the problem you two have with it?" Makoto asked.

"Put it this way, imagine if America had a chain of ramen bars and it tastes like the instant stuff you get at grocery stores." Ben said.

"Not necessarily bad… but far from great." Danny added.

Makoto thought about it.

"Okay… fair point." She got back to thinking. "Where else…? Oh, there's a diner that serves American food."

"Otherwise, if you two want burgers, there's a WcDonalds…" Ami said.

Both Danny and Ben stared at that line incredulously.

"Did you just say McD-"

"_Wc_Donald's." Ami corrected Danny.

"Wc?" Ben asked.

"Yeah… why?" Ami asked.

"There's also MgRonald's, WkDonaid's and MacRonnell…" Makoto said before noticing the blank expressions on the two's faces. "Uh… you two okay?"

Both Danny and Ben shared a confused look before shrugging.

"We'll take the diner…" Ben said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Skulker was busy making a change to his wrist computer.

He was here in a forest, with plenty of trees concealing his presence.

"Let's see…" Skulker said as he placed a glowing object into his arm. Once he finished, his computer turned back on. "Ha! The new battery brought life back to arm computers…"

Once he said that, Esmeraude appeared in front of him.

"Oh, at least THAT'S been taken care of…" She said sarcastically before shouting at him. "You owe us the destruction of Jupiter's little lover!"

Skulker rolled his eyes at her.

"I don't work for you or your princely boyfriend. I'm more of an independent contractor." Skulker told her.

Esmeraude scoffed and had a small smile on her face.

"Well… for your information, Demande and I have a working relationship, one I hope to _improve_ once I accomplish my goals."

"So… never?" Skulker asked.

She growled at him.

"Just so you know, if you don't have anything to make up for your ally's defeat, don't show your face here in Japan ever again!" She demanded as she disappeared.

Skulker rolled his eyes but shook his head.

"I'd love to leave, but I have a map to capture. Besides, the Ghost Boy and the boy with that alien watch are here…" Skulker said to himself. "Now… what to use?" With his computer's power restored, he looked through a list of objects we had on storage. "Hmm… too obvious… not obvious enough… that I'm saving for Halloween…" He grinned at one object in particular. "Yes… that'll do…

* * *

It was early in the afternoon and Danny, Makoto, Ben and Ami were on their double date.

They all decided to go to some place simple, a nice diner that had a lot of variety on the menu, including some American dishes.

"So this is the place, huh?" Danny commented.

"Uh huh..." Makoto said as she led him inside and Ami lead Ben.

Both couples were soon seated at the same booth.

As Makoto order some mozzarella sticks as appetizers, things took off.

One couple was all blissful and close, while the other felt shy and awkward.

"Open up, Danny-Kun..." Makoto giggled as she fed him some of their appetizers, which Danny happily enjoyed.

"Not bad, not as good as your cooking though..." Danny said.

Makoto giggled.

"Why thank you..." Makoto giggled blissfully.

On the other side of the booth, Ben and Ami were still unsure on what to do.

Since this was technically a second date, after months of not seeing each other, it was a little awkward.

"So, Ami?" Ben asked.

"Yes?" She responded.

He froze, not sure what to say.

_Say something, Tennyson, you idiot!_ He thought.

"Have you… seen anyone since Summer?" He asked.

Ami blinked at that question as he mentally cursed himself.

_IDIOT! WHY DID YOU ASK THAT?!_

"No…" She chuckled, to his surprise. "I've been too engrossed in my studies and… certain extracurricular activities…" Ami said, not saying what those extracurricular activities are.

Ben smiled.

"It's a good thing I know what those are, otherwise I'd think you were taking up singing…" He said.

Ami couldn't help but shrug as she smiled.

"I'm sure you don't want to hear me sing…"

"Still… I'm surprised. I thought for sure someone else would have chosen you…" Ben admitted.

"Nobody else did…" Ami admitted.

That got Ben surprised.

"Really? After that day, I figured at least one other guy would pick you." Ben said.

Ami shook her head.

"No… I guess you were the only person who bothered getting to know me." She admitted.

Ben blinked, unsure how to respond to that.

Soon enough, a waitress arrived, and since she only spoke Japanese, Makoto and Ami did the ordering for them and their dates.

"Anything you want Danny-kun?" Makoto asked her boyfriend.

"Uh...I guess this looks good..." Danny said as he pointed to a picture and Makoto nodded.

"One order of hamburger steak and for me, some curry..." Makoto ordered.

"Have you decided what you want, Ben?" Ami asked.

"Uh...I guess the same as Danny..." Ben shrugged.

"We would also like an order of hamburger steak and some turkey sandwiches..." Ami ordered.

Despite being new to Japanese, Ben caught the last word and had a rough idea of what she ordered.

"Still a fan of sandwiches, I see?" Ben asked.

"Yeah. Sorry they don't have your favorites." Ami said.

"It's alright, that hamburger steak did catch my eye." Ben said.

"Just remember not to overeat, you'll need the energy to study for when you get home…" Ami said.

Ben blinked.

"Huh?"

"Studies show that overeating has a negative effect on the brain and you owe it to yourself to get good grades." She then noticed a small smile on Ben's face, which made her stop. "Uh… what is it?"

"Nothing… just… that's the first thing on your mind a lot, studying. Not that it's a bad thing…"

"Ami's the smartest girl in our school, maybe even all of Japan given her score on mock up tests and all the cram schools she goes too." Makoto said with arms crossed and a smile. "A total idiot is the _only_ guy who would pass her up…" She said with an eye open and a smug tone.

"Mako." Ami said, sounding insulted.

Ben decided to play dumb and turned his attention to Danny.

"So, Danny...uh...how did you and...Kino...meet?" Ben asked uneasily.

Danny noticed but decided to answer.

"We met at the dating service we took part of last Summer..." Danny answered.

"Really, huh?" Ben said.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah..." He said, smiling.

"Where'd you go?"

"We had lunch at a place called Leah's Cafe and afterwards hit the arcade. You wanna know what else happened?" Danny said.

"What?" Ben asked.

"We ran into some bullies from my school, Dash Baxter, he is the typical bullying jock who thinks he is the king of the school. He tried to beat me up, but Lita managed to kick his and his cronies butt..." Danny said, chuckling at the memory.

"Really..." Ben said and Danny nodded, still chuckling. "That true?" He asked Makoto

"Of course…" She responded.

"Anyway, there was a ghost attack but before I could make an excuse, Lita carried me to a nearby restroom and told me to hide while she "went to call for help"..." Danny said with air quotes.

"I'm gonna assume…" Ben looked around to make sure nobody overheard them. "That help was a Sailor Guardian?"

"During that time, I saw her transform and she took down the ghost, no problem..." Danny said.

"Wait… so… she didn't know you saw her transform?" Ben asked.

"No… I didn't know about that or his secret until a few days ago." Makoto said. "But, Danny never said a word to anyone… you know? Like a GREAT guy…" She said in a scathing tone to Ben.

Ben didn't feel like playing dumb at the moment.

"Well… I guess you two were able to make things work and fall for each other… warts and all." He said.

Danny tried to defuse the situation.

"Well… my dad gave me advice about how the first girl I think about would be the one I had the strongest connection to… and Lita was the first person on my mind that morning."

"See… he knows how to pick someone." Makoto said. "Unlike SOME people who don't!"

"Mako!" She shouted.

Makoto flinched at Ami's words.

She looked upset, something Makoto isn't used to.

"Ami?" Makoto asked.

"Ami?" Danny and Ben asked in unison.

After taking a breath, Ami stood up.

"I'm… going to the restroom… I'll be right back."

Once she was gone, Ben turned his attention to Makoto, an angry look on his face.

"What are you doing, Kino?" Ben asked, upset with her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm not saying or doing anything, why are you trying to pick a fight with me or get me upset?" Ben asked.

"I'm just saying what's on my mind..." Makoto said with a scoff.

Danny, getting upset with the girl he loves, stood up.

"Lita? A word… in private."

Makoto looked surprised at Danny being upset and nodded.

The two soon left to speak in private.

Ben, seeing himself be the only one at the table, sighed.

"Guess I'll wash up too…" He said as he got up.

* * *

In the girl's restroom, Ami was washing her hands and sighed.

_I'm actually enjoying my time with Ben… he's exactly as I remember… why is Mako so hostile with him when I've made it clear I'm not so upset to wish him harm?_ She thought.

Meanwhile, Ben entered the bathroom.

_What is with Danny's girlfriend? I'm nice to Ami. I don't know where we'd end up with this, but I like her enough to be nice to her. What's with Kino?_

The bathroom windows were opened and they heard them.

"Lita… stop."

They heard Danny's voice.

''Stop what?"

They heard Makoto's voice.

"You know what...Stop being mean to Ben..." Danny says.

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Makoto asked.

"You know what I am talking about. I asked you, now I'm telling you. For Ami's sake, stop acting like that to Ben."

"I'm sorry but no." She said with her arms crossed.

Ben frowned, wondering if he should approach them but stopped when he heard the following.

"Lita… Makoto… please? Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"Look… it's not _my_ fault Ami picked a guy she really liked only for him to reject her. And without even having the guts to tell her to her face…"

Hearing that brought an idea to Danny.

Ami, overhearing, gasped at hearing that.

"What's she talking about?" Ben whispered.

"Lita… answer me something." Danny said. "Does Ben remind you of your ex-boyfriend, your senpai?"

Makoto looked to him incredulously before laughing.

"Come on. Don't be ridiculous. I'm with you now so-"

"That's not what I meant…" Danny said with a serious look.

Makoto tried to laugh it off, but the look on Danny's face made it clear he wanted an answer.

After a moment, she sighed.

"Yes… yes he does… but not for the reason you think." She responded.

''Actually, I think it is." He responded.

Makoto was silent before sighing.

"I...I honestly don't know but… when I see him after what happened with him and Ami...it feels like it brings up some old wounds." Makoto confessed.

Danny was silent for a moment, before speaking to her again.

"Sounds to me like you have some buried issues with the guy, but because you were so fond of him, you didn't want say or think it. So, now that you're with me, or at the least he was involved with someone close to you, you're choosing to take these frustrations you had for him on Ben…" Danny reasoned.

Makoto sighed.

"You hit the nail on the head… I know Ami doesn't resent the guy… I know there was no guarantee he'd choose her like there's no guarantee you'd choose me but…I don't know...I hate seeing someone get rejected...since I know personally how it feels..." Makoto admitted.

Although upset with her, Danny chose to remain sympathetic.

"I know… but you have to remember… Ami chose _not_ to hold a grudge. That doesn't mean you can use Ben as someone to redirect your issues to." Danny said.

"I know…" She said, regretting her decision.

Danny nodded.

"I'm going back in… please remember Ben's not the bad guy… he's not Freddy or whatever the guy's name is." Danny said.

"Right…" Makoto said.

"Do you wanna come back in?" He asked.

Makoto sighed.

"Sure… but let me use the restroom first…"

Hearing that, Ami quickly cleaned her hands and ran back outside.

Meanwhile, Ben thought hard about how Makoto brought up him rejecting Ami.

_I didn't REJECT her per say… I just… didn't know she was that interested in me… or that nobody else picked her…_ Ben thought.

* * *

Once back inside, Danny saw Ami was the only one at their table.

"Ami? Where's Ben?" Danny asked.

"He must've used the bathroom while I was gone, since he wasn't here when I got back." Ami said.

"Okay…"

As Danny took his seat, Ami spoke.

"Danny... I heard what you two said outside…"

He almost jumped out of his seat.

"You did?"

"I did." Ami nodded.

Danny felt awkward.

"Ami… I-"

"No, I am not upset with you... or Mako-chan, but I am not pleased with her recent actions..." Ami said.

"Ami?" Danny said.

The girl sighed.

"I admit… I was sad. But… I chose not to let it get me. Ben's not the first boy I ever had any interest in… but he was the one I kind of felt the most comfortable around. Maybe it is because he was that nice, maybe he just reminded me of my dearest friends, but I never got mad at him and I took him not picking me in stride…" She said.

_She takes it a lot better, even though I know she was bummed._ He thought.

Danny was silent as she said this.

"I honestly thought I would never see him again after the trip..." Ami said.

_But you did..._ Danny thought.

"So… what do you think of him?" Danny asked. This got a small gasp from her. "It's okay… it's just us."

Ami smiled.

"Well… I know that he has his faults...I know that he can be rather proud and impulsive...that he doesn't always think things through...but I also know that he has his good traits to. I like that he is a nice person who cares for others and I like how he uses his power to protect people, just like I do..." Ami said.

_That… sounds about right… at least on a good day. Good thing she didn't see how he acted after the Highbreed Invasion. Even **he's** not proud of how he acted around that time._

"I also know that he is clearly trying to make amends with me, like today for example..." Ami said.

"You can tell, huh?" Danny asked.

"I AM the smartest girl at our school, as Mako pointed out." She said.

Danny smiled.

"I'll say this to you before they get back. I don't know much about this Julie, but I like to think what you're feeling isn't as one-sided as you probably thought."

"Huh?"

"Call it intuition, but I think Ben does like you more than as a friend. He just doesn't realize it yet...that's how I see it. Plus, I think the real reason he didn't pick you was because of the distance thing but I think you guys could make it work." Danny said.

"That's a nice thought Danny… but I don't know." Ami said.

"Lita and I made it work. Plus, you're both superheroes…"

"One with a public identity…" She pointed out.

"Regardless… I think you have a shot." Danny said.

Ami smiled in gratitude.

"Thank you…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto just left the restroom. After a sigh, she was about go when someone spoke up.

"Kino?"

She turned around and saw him at the doorframe.

"Tennyson? What a-"

"I heard you two outside…" He said.

She gasped.

"What?"

"You were both kind of that loud…" He said.

She groaned.

"Of course… so… you heard it all?"

"Even about your ex…" Ben said.

_Oh no…_ She thought in dread.

Makoto said nothing, she just looked down. Ben continued.

"Do I really remind you of him?" Ben asked.

"No, but you have this sort of cockiness that ranges on confidence… kind like my ex." Makoto responded.

Ben almost face faulted.

"That… kind sounds like a yes."

"Huh? It does?"

"Yeah, it does."

Makoto thought.

"Huh… I guess… it does…"

"Regardless… you know I'm not him, right?"

''I know...and I know Ami forgives you but...I just don't like see people get rejected..." She said.

Ben, despite how she acted to him, smiled a little.

"And for that, Ami should be fortunate to have a friend who cares that much…"

She was surprised to hear him say that.

"You mean that? After how I acted?" She asked.

"We don't have to be friends, Kino. But for Ami's sake, I don't want to be your enemy either…"

Makoto nodded, though something was on her mind.

"What do you think of her?" She asked.

Ben thought hard.

_What DO I think about Ami?_ Ben thought, before he realized Makoto was expecting an answer.

"Well, I mean, she's really nice and really smart. I know I like her as a friend. She was nice to me on our date and didn't mind how I eat chili fries or how I finish my smoothies. Not to mention that even though she clearly thinks too hard about studying, she has a really admirable goal of being a doctor and I'm rooting for her on it... Plus, she is so cute when she gets all fascinated over stuff..." Ben said, unaware of how big his smile was.

Makoto's jaw dropped.

_That… that sounds like…_

"Well…" Ben got up from the door frame and walked past her. "We better get going, before out food arrives."

Makoto just stared at the back of Ben's head, for once not out of any malice.

_Could he… be falling for her? So soon?_ She thought.

* * *

About minutes into their lunch, Ben took a large chunk of his hamburger steak and put the whole piece in his mouth. He chewed and savored the taste.

Ami took a napkin and held it to his face.

"Ben, some of the sauce is getting out." She said.

"Sorry…" He said with his mouthful.

"Don't talk with your mouth full…" She scolded him like a child.

She wiped some of the steak sauce off him as he swallowed.

"Sorry, Ami…" He said.

Danny couldn't help but smirk at this.

As Ami finished, she resumed eating her sandwich.

"More to the point… eating such a portion is a choking hazard. How will you be able to get good grades then?"

Ben made a face.

"Uh… how is that worse than choking to death?" He asked.

Her eyes darted to him before pondering.

"I suppose that is also a problem…"

Although a bit surprised by her priorities, Ben found it oddly adorable with how Ami thinks and acts.

"Well, you don't have to worry… my alien forms kind of burn up a lot of calories…" Ben said.

"Really?" Ami asked.

"You saw Humungousaur and his Ultimate form yesterday. You don't really think this could feed him?" Ben pointed out.

Makoto, eating her curry, chose not to comment on this and decided to change the topic.

"So, what does everyone wanna do after this?"

"We could see a movie?" Ben suggested.

"Wouldn't you both need to watch subtitles?" Ami asked.

"Yeah…" Ben said. "A shame I don't speak-" That's when Ben remembered something and looked to the Ultimatrix. "That's weird…"

"Something wrong, Ben?" Danny asked.

"I've been wondering why the translator isn't working…" Ben said.

"Translator?" Makoto asked.

"The Ultimatrix and all Plumber's badges have translators. I mean, you don't think all aliens speak the same language." Ben explained.

"People who fix sinks in America speak with aliens?" Ami asked.

"No, Plumbers are an intergalactic police force that came out of retirement on Earth after I got the Omnitrix." Ben explained. Ami and Makoto both stared at him for saying that. He shrugged. "Yeah… I would have that reaction too."

''There are two kinds of plumbers, the ones who fix sinks and the ones who are alien cops..." Danny explained.

The girls still looked at them strangely.

However, bringing up aliens made Ami remember something.

"So… Ben?" Ami asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask a few things…" She said as she finished her first sandwich.

"Yeah?"

Suddenly, almost out of nowhere, she pulled out a clipboard and pen and inched closer to Ben, which made him flinch.

"What kind of foods do your aliens eat?" Ami asked.

"Uh… Ami…" Ben said.

She got closer, causing him to get up.

"Do the forms have different biological functions? Have you ever needed to use the restroom as them?" She asked as she got up and followed him as he walked back.

"Ami?" Ben asked, his back hitting the wall.

Ami got too close for comfort for him as she continued asking him questions with a smile that he couldn't help but find adorable.

"Are all of them males like you? Do you have a favorite and why? Do they all affect you like Rath does? Please Ben! I would love to know!" She said with almost child-like glee as she inched closer.

"Close…"

Ami back up a bit.

"Huh?"

"You're too close…" He said as he pointed to the distance, or lack of distance, between the two.

Ami realized this now and saw several people were staring at her, no doubt muttering about this girl being unable to stay from her boyfriend or the like.

After a gasp, she stepped away, putting the clipboard behind her back and turned red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that…"

Despite the scenario, Ben smiled.

"Don't sweat it… I'll fill you later, if you want."

Ami nodded.

Danny shook his head at this whole thing.

_She has to work on that..._ He thought.

Makoto, despite it all, couldn't help but smile.

"Ami needs work on talking to boys she likes… but at least he's not running away." She commented.

"I'm also glad she's not bombarding me with those questions…" Danny said.

* * *

Once lunch was finished, everyone left and were walking down the street.

"Wow… that was pretty good." Ben said.

"Yeah." Danny agreed.

Both girls nodded at their dates being satisfied.

As they kept walking, they walked passed some stores and in one of them, they had glasses on display as it was an optical store.

Ami notices where they walk past and groans.

"I forgot… my glasses…" She moaned.

Ben looked to her.

"Glasses? I don't remember you having them at the restaurant."

"They were destroyed by Danny's foe Technus yesterday at the beach. They fell off me while we were trying to find a place to transform and Danny tried to handle things on his own." Ami said.

"I don't remember you having them in America. Something happen to your eyes?" Ben asked.

"They're actually reading glasses, meant to help me read smaller words. The optometrist we passed knows me and my mother, so he knows the kind I use." She sighed. "The pair I use are pretty pricy…"

Ben heard that and wheels in his head were turning.

"So, what does everyone wanna do now?" Makoto asked.

Ben put that thought away as ideas were being suggested.

''Well, we already had lunch and been to the arcade, maybe a change of scenery?" Ami suggested. "Oh, perhaps the library?"

All of them smiled nervously at that suggestion.

Danny spoke up.

"We could-"

There was a scream.

They all turned around and saw people running away in terror.

Just then, Danny's ghost sense went off.

At first, he gasped in horror.

That is, until, he saw who it is.

He groaned.

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

A familiar blue ghost appeared, levitating several cardboard boxes.

All of them noticed how annoyed Danny was.

"Uh… isn't this one of yours, Danny-kun?" Makoto asked.

"I wish he wasn't…"

"Who is this?" Ami asked.

''The Box Ghost, the biggest pain I know..."Danny muttered as he turned to his friends and girlfriend.

"Box Ghost? That's a thing?" Ben asked incredulously.

"Can you guys give me a minute? I owe him a huge amount of butt-kicking since he's the one who told Skulker I went to Japan." Danny said.

"He did?" Makoto asked, looking mad.

"Be right back…" Danny said.

Danny then changed forms and went to deal with the annoying blue ghost.

"Shouldn't you help him out?" Makoto asked.

Ben shrugged.

"Ghosts are more his thing, unless I have my cousin's help since magic is her department. Besides… I get the feeling he needs the stress relief…"

"He does appear to have a lot of issues with this Box Ghost." Ami reasoned.

"He did say he's the reason Skulker knows about him being here…" Makoto remembered.

"Exactly when did Danny show up here?" Ben asked.

"For us it was Saturday, I remember because I thought it too quick for him to come here…" Ami said.

"We found it was because of some map Danny has that Skulker was hired to steal." Makoto added.

"Huh… I see that." Ben saw what Danny just did and flinched. "Ouch… can you _kill_ a ghost?"

"Kill is probably the wrong word. Destroy? Maybe. But I believe Danny mentioned ghosts can just reform. Few things can permanently destroy a full ghost and I don't think Danny is powerful for that…" Ami said.

"One of the questions you asked him?" Ben asked with a small smile.

Ami blushed a bit, while Makoto said nothing.

She observed the fight and saw that this so-called Box Ghost wasn't putting much of a fight, and her boyfriend clearly doesn't need help dealing with him.

"Hmm...I guess I just have to wait until he's done with him..." Makoto said as she turned to Ami and Ben. "So, while Danny finishes up...any idea on where you all want to go from here?" Makoto asked.

"Well, since I'm new here, I wouldn't know where to go, so I am open to anything..." Ben said.

"We can talk about that when Danny finishes. He should at least have a say." Ami said.

"Okay..." Makoto said.

There was silent as they waited for Danny to finish.

Ami spoke next.

"So, uh...Ben..."

"Yeah?" Ben asked.

"Can I ask a few questions about your team?" Ami asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Ben asked as Ami took out her note pad and pen. He sighed, but still looked amused. "Here we go again."

"You mentioned your cousin Gwen is the one who handles the magical stuff." Ami asked.

"That's because she can manipulate mana, since our grandmother is an Anodite, a type of energy-based alien." Ben said.

Ami's eyes widened at hearing this knowledge.

"Really? I thought you were _all_ human?" She asked.

"I am. Anodytes have no DNA and their powers only show up when someone has "the spark" as she called it. For some reason, I've only ever met female Anodytes." Ben said.

As Ami jotted down everything he said in an excited manner, Makoto couldn't help but find it rather charming.

_Guess Tennyson is the right kind of guy after all for Ami… At this rate she's going to ask questions well into the honeymoon…_ She thought.

"And this Kevin you spoke of?" Ami asked.

"He's Gwen's boyfriend. He's an Osmosian, they can absorb certain matter and use it. Example, if he touched diamonds, his skin becomes diamonds. After what happened with the Omnitrix, he can now mold his hands to form weapons like hammers."

"Fascinating..." Ami said as she wrote this down.

"Ami, you mind if I ask you and Kino a question..." Ben said.

"What is it, Ben?" Ami asked as Makoto looked curious.

"You mentioned something called the Black Moon Clan. Exactly what is that?" Ben had to ask.

"We aren't entirely sure who they are or why they're trying to infect us with negative energy, but it's our duty as Sailor Guardians to stand up to them." Makoto explained.

"They're after something under our protection. Since the rest aren't here, we can't tell you what it is, only that them claiming it would lead to something awful." Ami said.

"Esmeraude, the woman with green hair from yesterday, she's part of the Clan. She's been sending her monsters after us and to cause negative energy to either destroy us or get what we're protecting." Makoto said.

"That kind of sounds like when Vilgax was obsessed with getting the Omnitrix from me." Ben said.

"Who is this Vilgax anyway?" Ami asked.

"My archenemy." Ben explained. "Technically, he's the archenemy to my whole family since my grandpa's early days as a plumber."

"What kind of alien is he?" Makoto asked.

"Is he one stored in the Omnitrix? Or Ultimatrix in this case." Ami asked.

"If he is, I haven't gotten it yet. Anyway, he kind of looks like Cthulhu." Ben explained.

"Kathy Lou?" Makoto asked.

"Cthulhu is a creature created by renowned horror author HP Lovecraft." Ami explained.

"Basically think a really tall guy with an octopus for a head." Ben explained. "Anyway, even since I was 10, he was obsessed with getting the Omnitrix, either to mass produce it or use it for his robot army, so that he can use it to conquer the universe." Ben said.

"But you destroyed the Omnitrix." Ami pointed out.

"Yeah… along with Vilgax's ship." Ben said.

"Well… problem solved. I guess with him out, you have more time to come to Japan in case Ami has more questions." Makoto said with a smile.

"Mako!" Ami went bashfully.

"I'm kidding… his aliens can help us out with the Black Moon Clan." Makoto said before smirking. "Well… mostly…"

"Not exactly…" Ben said, much to their surprise. "I just found out Vilgax is still alive. Some cult mistook him for some alien Santa Claus and they're protecting him with their lives. Soon as he gets his strength back, he's going to reconquer his world and stage an invasion for payback…"

"This Vilgax does sound rather dangerous… maybe it is best you focus on him more." Ami said.

"Soon as I can, I'll try to help you guys out." Ben said.

Just then, they heard a scream of pain and looked to see that Danny had just subdued the Box Ghost...who looked like he has seen better days.

"Wow… this is an intense fight." Makoto said.

"I guess Danny really wanted payback, since Skulker has aligned himself with the Black Moon Clan to claim the map…" Ami said.

"I'd pity anyone missing this…" Ben said, smirking at this.

With that, the Box Ghost fell to the ground.

"So… much… pain…" The Box Ghost managed to say.

Danny hovered over him with his arms crossed.

"Go back to the Ghost Zone and don't bother coming back to Japan…" Danny demanded.

With a pained nod, the Box Ghost did as ordered and flew away.

Ben whistled, impressed by this.

"Sure hope I don't become a ghost…" He said.

Ami and Makoto nod in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skulker had returned to present himself to the Black Moon Clan.

There, Esmeraude made an argument against him once more.

"So, you see... it's all the fault of these ghosts!" Esmeraude said with her arms crossed. "This partnership was doomed from the start and we should just deal with this Danny Phantom our way..."

"Your way hasn't exactly worked out, has it?" Skulker aside snidely.

"How DARE you?!" She shouted.

Before a fight can ensue, Sapphir spoke up.

"That's enough, you two!" He shouted.

Prince Demanded said nothing but had an unimpressed look on his face, while the Wiseman spoke next.

"Both sides make compelling arguments against each other." Wiseman said.

Prince Demanded nodded, before turning his attention to the hunter ghost.

"Skulker, do you have a back-up plan?" Demande asked.

The hunter ghost nodded with a dark grin on his face.

"The most important rule of being a hunter is to take advantage of the situation. I was saving this for another time... but Ben 10's presence made this a good opportunity..."

''How?" He asked while the ghost grabbed something on his side.

Skulker's bag held what looked like green dust.

Esmeraude scoffed.

"Dust? What's your plan? Make them think it's a mix for lemony drinks?" She asked.

"Well... if you're so cynical on my plan then perhaps a volunteer to demonstrate what it can do..."

With a handful of dust, he blew it into her face.

Covering her mouth, Esmeraude coughed.

"You uncouth savage!" Once she was done, she saw no change and scoffed. "What was that? Am I supposed to be shrinking or turning into a frog?"

"Wait for it..." Skulker said.

After a few seconds, nothing happened and Esmaraude began scoffing again.

"Ha! I knew it! You're no help at all! Prince Demande, allow me to destroy this fool! I can't wait until you're a stain on the floor that gets washed away! Ohoho-"

"Shut up, Esmeraude!" Demande shouted.

Esmeraude gasped.

She turned to see her beloved prince off his throne, glaring hatefully at her.

"But... Prince De-"

"I am so _sick_ you and your constant failures! But most of all, I am sick of your ANNOYING laugh!"

Esmeraude felt her heart break apart.

Tears formed in her eyes as she practically began groveling to her prince

"But... I have been nothing but loyal to you..." She said, on the verge of crying now.

"Demande" scoffed.

"And you think that makes you worthy of me? I have a bride of far greater worth ready for me..."

"Who?!" Esmeraude questioned.

"Me!"

Just then, a Sailor Senshi appeared and not just any senshi either.

"Sailor Moon?!"

"You actually thought YOU were worthy of a prince?!"

Then Sailor Moon sent a mocking laughter at her.

Prince Demande and Sapphir followed suit.

Suddenly, the Sailor Guardians, Danny Phantom and Ben 10 also appear, laughing along at her.

''You are such a fool..." Mercury taunted.

"How pathetic are you?!" Mars mocked.

"You thought you were worthy of his love?!" Venus shouted.

"You couldn't even destroy us, or get the Silver Crystal!" Jupiter said snidely.

"Lame!" Danny went.

"Totally lame..." Ben agreed as they all continued to mock her.

"No! It's not true! Shut up! It's not true!" She screamed. She got on her knees. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

All the while Demande and Sapphir, the REAL ones, were watching her get on her knees, breaking down in tears.

Although he saw her as a servant, Demande couldn't stand what was happening.

"Skulker! What did you do?!"

"Whatever has happened, undo it now!" Sapphir demanded.

"Gladly..." Skulker said as he took out a canteen.

With a splash on her face, Esmeraude stopped.

"Huh?! What?!" She looked around to see the changes made gone, Demande and Sapphir were genuinely shocked by what happened and a smug Skulker. She got up and aimed her fan at him. "What did you do to me?!'

"It's the dust..." He said.

"Where did you get that?" Sapphir asked.

"This dust I got from a sword called the Soul Shredder without its master knowing..." Skulker said. "He sharpens it and I manage to collect what falls out without him knowing…"

"And what is so special about this Soul Shredder?" Demande asked.

"Unlike most blades, it cannot draw blood. But if you were to be touched by its edge, you would be taken to a world where you would live out your worst fear. Obviously, the dust isn't powerful enough… So instead, it causes the victim to see everything around them as their worst fear." Skulker explains.

Realizing that is what happened, Esmeraude glared hatefully at Skulker.

"_You…_ I'll make you pay for this…" She said with a growl.

"It sounds barbaric but I will allow it if my brother says so..." Sapphir says.

Demande gave a small smile.

"_Promising..._" Demande says. "Wiseman? Your opinion?"

"Skulker's plan has potential... yes... _much_ potential..." He said.

Demande nodded.

"Esmeraude?" He asked.

She responded by turning away from the smug Skulker.

"His plan isn't _terrible..._ but if it fails... We will see if it's possible whether or not to kill a ghost..."

* * *

After dealing with the Box Ghost and getting some ice cream afterwards, things came slowing down for our heroes as it got late.

"Well… I better head back to my hotel room." Ben said.

"I can walk with you…" Ami offered.

"Sure." Ben said.

"Then I guess this is where we split." Danny says.

''Yeah, I guess so..." Ben said.

"It was fun..." Makoto said.

"Yes, very fun..." Ami responded.

"See you guys." Danny said.

"Goodnight, Ami." Makoto said.

''Goodnight, you two..." Ami said.

"See ya..." Ben waved.

Once Danny and Makoto were out of earshot, the tall girl had to ask this.

"Danny-kun? Are you sure about those two?" Makoto asked.

"I'm no matchmaker… but I got kind of a good feeling about them…" He said.

Makoto still wasn't so sure, but realized that there was something between them.

"If you say so…"

Danny smiled at her.

"Now… enough about those two… let's focus on us." Danny said as he took her hand.

Makoto smiled.

"Okay then…"

The two lovebirds began to talk about their day today, considering the double date to have been successful, despite it all.

They were currently talking about the parts they most enjoyed.

"Seeing you pummel that ghost was pretty funny though..." Makoto said.

"Yeah, that was something I'm glad I didn't have to wait to do..." Danny agreed.

"Next time, I'd like in on that action." She said with a fist up and an eager grin.

Soon, he got all serious.

"Glad you stopped antagonizing Ben." Danny said.

"Not sure if I could even consider him a friend… but you were right… it's clear he's got a soft spot for Ami." She said. "I wonder if he's got the same issue I had, seeing her in place of his ex…"

"I doubt it. From what I got, Julie is smart but Ami's a lot more patient and not as prone to making cracks at his expense…" Danny said.

"Well… when you're friends with Usagi, patience is a necessity… unless you're Luna… or Rei." Makoto said.

"Huh?"

Danny raised a brow at that, before Makoto continued talking.

"So… what to have for dinner?" Makoto asked.

"Why not we just order in?" Danny asked. "You must be tired from walking around."

"You kiddin'? I'm itching to make up for breakfast today." She said eagerly.

Danny smiled.

"Well… okay then. How good are you with spaghetti and meatballs?"

"I'll make it so good that Italy would mistake it for authentic!" She declared proudly.

Danny chuckled at that, finding her enthusiasm to be adorable.

"This should be good, hope you make plenty." Danny said.

Makoto smiled and sent him a flirtatious look.

"I'll make as much as you want… provided at least one hour of making out." Makoto said.

"Sounds like something sweet for dessert…" Danny joked.

Makoto smiled.

* * *

On this rooftop of the hotel, one boy was showing this girl everything he had to show with his watch.

"Chromastone!" He presented.

Ami jotted notes down on the physical description.

"What's this one do?" She asked.

"I can absorb energy and or let it pass through me. Although, I gotta be aware of it to do it." Chromastone said.

Ami nodded as she jotted it down.

"And what species is this?"

"Crystalsapien, although there's only one in the universe." Chromastone said.

"Hmm… so it's an endangered species as well? Interesting…"

"I can also use the energy I absorb to fly."

"So, it's not just used for attacking… huh… Can you provide me with any feedback on-" She then saw Chromastone flinch a moment, which caught her off guard. "Uh, Ben?"

After a moment with a blank expression, he cleared his throat.

"Uh… nothing. Anyway, this alien's abilities are a little limited without someone to fight… so… next one?"

Ami nodded.

"Okay…"

He hit the symbol and morphed again.

"Echo Echo!" He presented.

Ami blinked and got on her knees to see Ben at eye level.

"Who is this one?"

"This is a Sonarosian." Echo Echo said. "I can make loud noises with my mouth."

"If Rei were here, she'd make a joke about Usagi's crying." Ami joked.

"I can also do this…" Echo Echo said as he instantly split into 5 of himself.

This made Ami jump back before getting up and having an almost childish smile.

"Amazing! I didn't realize creatures like these could exist in our galaxy!" She said.

"Echo Echo is also an alien who has an Ultimate Form." He said.

Ami picked her clipboard back up.

"Show me! Please!" She went.

After recalling his copies, Echo Echo hit the Ultimatrix and transformed.

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" The taller blue alien said.

Ami eyed the alien with growing interest.

"It's even my favorite color…" She whispered as she got up. "You say this is some evolved form?"

"Yeah… he's a lot more powerful. Although, I can't duplicate. I heard some people think I can but saw no proof and I think they were just making it up for no reason…" Ultimate Echo Echo said.

Ami approached the Ultimate Alien and then pressed her hand on his chest, making Ben flinch a moment.

"It's made of metal… so, is this also some kind of suit?" She asked. "Huh… I wonder-" She looked up and saw the alien looking at her. With eyes that were entirely green, she had no idea where his eyes were looking. "Are you… looking at me?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh… no… I was… looking at your notes." He lied.

"Oh… I see…" She said as she pulled her hand away.

Ultimate Echo Echo returned to his standard form before returning to being Ben.

"Yeah…" He said, regretting what he just said.

Ami decided to go back to asking questions, to avoid any further embarrassment.

"So... what happens to your clothes when you transformed? I don't exactly remember Humungousaur wearing a giant green jacket." Ami says.

"Oh... the Ultimatrix kind of dissolves the clothes when I change, but I get them back when I change back."

"Dissolves them?" She asks.

"Yeah. Because of a hard reboot, the Ultimatrix will always reform the clothes I wore when I put it on... which is what you're seeing now." Ben said. He then noticed a rather odd, almost flushed look on her face now. "Uh... Ami?"

"So... when you transform into aliens like Humungousaur, Rath or Big Chill, then... you're walking around naked?" She asked.

Ben had a blank look on his face.

"I... never thought of it that way..."

Ami chose to change the subject to something that didn't make her mind wander to places it shouldn't.

"So… about the Ultimatrix? What else can it do?" Ami asked.

"Well, aside from transform me or let me translate alien languages, it's technically inferior to the Omnitrix since it can't repair damaged DNA." Ben said.

"It can do that?" She asked.

"It did. I hear Azmuth's making a new Omnitrix, but he's kind of not talking to me unless he needs to. He's still mad at me for what happened to the original." Ben said.

Ami looked to the Ultimatrix, poking it a bit with her pen.

"Does it suffer glitches?"

"Some." Ben said.

"Huh… is it protected from malware or-"

Ben flinched at that word, stepping back.

Ami blinked at this as Ben cleared his throat.

"Yeah… it's protected from… _that._" Ben said in an odd tone. "Anyway! Here's an old favorite, Four Arms."

Ben hit the Omnitrix and morphed. However, it was not Four Arms.

"Rath! _WHAT?!_" Rath went.

"Huh… why did you turn into the wrong alien?"

"Rath is ashamed to admit sometimes this happens…" He said with a facepalm.

"Sometimes?" Ami asked.

"Sometimes meaning TOO OFTEN!"

"Ben..." Ami said, while the tiger alien began to speak in his usual loud, wrestler like way. "Could you possibly… make Rath a little quieter?"

"Lemme tell ya somethin', Ami Mizuno, girl I think is both cute and fun and I feel bad for not picking since she was the only one to pick me! Rath is-"

Once those words came out of his mouth, Rath covered his face as Ami's jaw dropped.

Then Rath returned to being Ben.

"Uh… that was Rath talking… not me…" He lied.

"I was… the _only one_ to pick you?" Ami asked.

Ben scratched the back of his head a bit before sighing.

"Yeah… you were…" He admitted.

"After that? I had assumed other girls would have-"

"Well… it's not that they were bad it's just that… I don't know… girls like Barbara Gordon or Angelica Pickles were… not connecting as much as we thought we would. Plus, they all mentioned there was a date they already had their eyes on." He said. "Not sure who though… probably the same date Kim liked…"

"Kim?" Ami said.

''The girl I chose..." Ben said before he sighed.

"What is it?" Ami asked.

"You're not gonna believe when I saw who she is…" Ben said.

"The alien watch and the half-ghost boy are harder to believe than who you picked." Ami said.

"Okay… she's Kim Possible." Ben said.

Ami blinked a moment before chuckling.

Ben sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…"

"No, it's not that." She said. "It's just… you aim high." She said.

_If only you knew who she went out with. Maybe Danny is the boy they were referring to._

Ben smiled.

Ami however, looked down, as if having something on her mind.

"So… can I ask why you picked her?" She asked, not sounding jealous or anything.

"Truthfully… I did wanna pick you. I… gave you a 9." Ben said.

Ami looked offended.

"You _did?_"

Ben blinked.

"Uh… that's still a high number."

"But it was so close to a perfect score." She said. "What did I do wrong?"

Ben sweat dropped.

"That… that wasn't a competition or anything, Ami…"

Realizing what she's doing, she shrugs.

"Sorry… habit."

"It's okay..." Ben said.

Ami looked away.

"I guess you're not the only to aim high at something…" She said.

"Out of curiosity… what score did you give me?" Ben asked.

"A… 10." Ami admitted sheepishly.

Ben turned red.

"Oh… I see."

Both were quiet for a while, until Ami spoke again.

There is one question that she has been putting off asking but she had to know.

"So… why _didn't_ you pick me?" Ami asked.

"I guess it was partially being starstruck, but also because you live in a different country than me." Ben admitted.

"Is...that also the reason you gave me a 9 instead of a 10?" Ami asked.

Ben nodded.

"Yeah… I never knew how… much you liked that date. Or that you'd be disappointed I didn't pick you…" Ben said. "For what it's worth… you're the only one who found out about the Omnitrix and you never had a problem with me… I did want to pick you after that, but I was worried if you thought badly about basically being the second choice. Before I decided, Julie and I spoke again and… things took off. I never meant to make you upset." He admitted with honesty.

Ami approached Ben and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just so you know… I know you were trying to make things up to me today by agreeing to go out with me." Ami said.

Ben blinked.

"That's… not _entirely_ true. I do… like spending time with you." He admitted.

"Well… in any case… I might have been a bit… bummed out, as you'd say in America. But I never held a grudge against you…" Ami said.

"Your friend Kino did, given I remind her of her ex…" Ben said.

"You heard them too, huh?" Ami admitted.

"They were that loud…"

Both of them laughed a little.

Once done, Ami sent him a sincere smile as she spoke.

"You don't have to make things up with me. I never held it against you, but if it helps you feel better, even if I was upset with you, I forgive you." Ami said.

Ben smiled.

"Thanks…"

Ami smiled back, glad that things seem to be normal between them now.

Both of them looked into each other's eyes and smiled at each other.

Green met Blue. Emerald met Sapphire.

Both blushed a bit as they smiled.

_She's… beautiful when she smiles..._ Ben thought.

_There's that same feeling I had back in Summer…_ Ami thought, feeling a familiar pounding in her chest.

After a moment, they both realized they were staring too long and cleared their throats, looking away sheepishly.

Ben scratched his chest while Ami's foot tapped.

"Well… I guess I better get going…" Ami said as she turned around. "I have more questions and can ask later…"

As she walked away, Ben felt a sudden urge to not leave her presence.

"We can… order room service. I need to read Japanese anyway…" Ben said.

Ami smiled and shook her head.

"I wouldn't want to be a burden…"

Ben thought of something that could get her to stay a bit more.

"You know… I've been on other planets…"

Ami stopped in her tracks and, instantly, ran back to Ben with a twinkle in her eyes.

"REALLY?! What worlds are they? What's their atmosphere? Are they hospitable for humans?!" She asked quickly.

Ben smiled.

"I'll answer them as soon as we order something."

Ami nodded.

"Well then… lead the way!"

Ben chuckled a little as he guided her to the roof access stairway, to his room.

_She really is something..._ Ben thought in amusement.

_He really is something…_ Ami thought in fondness.

Both of them shared a brief look as they glanced at the other as they walked down the stairs without saying a word.

Both looking away with smiles and turning red.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for helping me.**

**Added the McDonald's parody that persists in Anime.**

**Ben clearly seems to have a fondness for Ami's adorkable behavior.**

**Meanwhile, Makoto clearly has some hangups with her senpai, but hopefully things will improve.**

**Meanwhile, Skulker's got a new plan.**

**Stay tuned.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Glad you like them as a couple. :) Also, I will try to find a place for the Outer Guardians. I had to google to realize that's what Death Busters was called in the 90's. Not sure if I'll do that.**

**Major Simi: I guess so?**

**Mazamba: Well, Mio never showed interest before, so this was intentional.**

**Starlord Master: Yeah, I remember the late Dwayne McDuffie typing that once. I guess you could say, at least in this universe, it may be a glitch or it didn't translate because, since Ami and Makoto are human, it doesn't register them as aliens and doesn't translate them for Ben. We didn't really see Ben interacting with people speaking other Earth languages, so I guess it can be the latter.**

**Invader Johnny: Well, at least Ami is there.**

**61394: That's true. TBH, I found Kai WORSE in Omniverse and their future didn't improve my opinion of her. Even after they married, the first thing we see in the penultimate episode is them arguing. Sure, it's not as extreme, but it didn't pain her in a good light. (Sidenote: I have this theory she only became his wife in the future because "It was in that future episode of the OG series" even though that was clearly a different timeline/universe and the higher ups insisted on being as close to the original as it can be)**

**Jebest4781: You will find out. :)**

**DJ Rodriguez: I'll try to.**

**Fanreader26: I'm gonna develop these two along with Danny and Makoto. Also, Mamoru just doesn't trust Danny since he's basically a new element. Chibiusa is there, and she'll be important later.**

**Runeion: I'm considering a fanfic separate about them.**

**Khy Dragon: I may need to watch that storyline. As for Dark Danny, I am coming up with ideas.**

**ChrisZilla18: I made the effort of making their date, so I'm going to develop their relationship. :)**

**One for Inspiration: Well, I hope to make it work.**

**p96822: Maybe someday, not sure who it will be yet. He knows OF Azmuth. Yes and yes.**

**Luiz4200: Generator Rex. There was that canon crossover movie, Heroes United, which never got a follow up because the crew of Omniverse didn't want to.**

**William Escobar 608. Tres mas. Gracias.**

**Jonathan Ten: I thought they weren't dating. Anyway, we may have a round two and Ben and Ami will grow close during the story.**

**qazse: Yeah.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: We shall see.**


	20. Chapter 20: Visions of Terror

_**Visions of Terror: What Heroes Fear**_

As Ami was walking away from the hotel and on her way home, she was deep in thought. She thought about her double date with Ben and how she still feels for him.

_What am I going to do? I know that I still like him and, at the very least, he didn't mind spending time with me today..._ Ami thought.

She placed a hand over her blouse, over her chest and felt her heart beating a bit.

"Strange… is this how Usagi feels around Mamoru? Or Makoto with Danny?" She asked herself.

She turned a bit pink.

_I've read about these, but didn't think it possible to happen to me so soon… But he is a great guy… plus… he looks like a young Einstein when at the right angle._ She thought.

"He really was a great person today and clearly wanted to make it up to me...I wish that there was something I could do to show my appreciation...but what?" She asked herself.

Just then, the smart girl passed by a bus stop, she saw two people who were walking and talking.

Two people she recognizes.

"I gotta say, Umino, that lunch you made was delicious..." The girl said said.

The one, presumably Umino, smiled upon hearing that.

"If you like that, then I promise to make another for lunch again, Naru, my dear..." Umino said, happily.

Naru chuckled.

"Umino, you know how to be charming…" She said with a blush.

"Good evening…" Ami said.

Both of them saw her.

"Ami?" Naru asked.

"Hey, Mizuno." Umino went.

Ami chuckled.

"Umino making you lunch again?" She asked.

"Yup." Naru said.

"How else can I show Naru my love for her?" Umino said.

"Does it have to be every day?" She asked.

"No, sometimes I'm willing to make breakfast for you." Umino responded.

That got a small laugh from Naru.

"Umino… don't you dare change." She said.

Ami laughed a little.

"Well… see you later." She said.

As she walked away, she thought about what they were talking about.

Then it hit her.

_Make him lunch?_ Ami thought as an idea formed in her head.

She smiled.

"I know just the person to help me."

* * *

In Makoto's apartment, there was about half a bowl of pasta left as the couple were full.

After 15 minutes of waiting, and both burping a bit from the food, they were halfway into their making out that Danny promised.

After taking a break to breath, both were pretty satisfied with their night so far.

"I swear, it feels like you never want me to leave…" Danny said.

"Maybe I _don't_?" Makoto suggested.

After both sent the other a flirtatious smile, they were about to kiss again when a knock is at their door.

"Mako-chan?" Usagi spoke.

She sighed, pulling away from Danny.

"I'll be back." She said as she got up.

As she went, Danny was curious.

"Why do they keep using "chan" at the end of names when talking to another girl?" He asked.

"It's an affectionate term, like how I call you Danny-kun." Makoto explained as she answered the door. "Usagi-chan…"

Usagi smiled and held up a small bag.

"My mom bought these today. She remembered you like to bake cakes and asked me to bring them to you." She said.

"Thanks…" Makoto said.

Usagi then took a whiff of something delicious.

"What's that?" She asked.

''Oh, Danny and I just had pasta for dinner..." Makoto said.

Usagi smelled again.

''Smells delicious…" She said

"Hey, Usagi." Danny went.

"Danny! How'd the double date go?" She asked.

Both of them stared at that line and Usagi quickly covered her mouth.

"Wait… how do you know we were on a double date?" Makoto asked suspiciously.

Usagi laughed nervously before sighing.

"Minako dragged me and Rei along to see how Ben's doing at that hotel… we saw the four of you leaving together and put two and two together." She said.

The couple blinked at that.

"I knew she'd try something…" Makoto muttered.

"Well, gotta hand it to Minako, she's determined…" Danny said.

"Sometimes, that makes her even _more_ of an impulsive handful than Usagi…" Makoto said.

"Yeah…" Usagi said before realizing what Makoto said. "Hey!"

Makoto chuckled.

"Well, we're full now so… dig in." She said.

Usagi quickly grinned and grabbed a fork once she reached the table.

"Itadakimasu!" She shouted before devouring the remains.

Danny blinked, surprised to see such a petite girl gobble down so much food so quickly.

_Huh… she could give Tucker a run for his money in an eating contest… she'd probably eat the Lunch Lady's meat monster form…_ Danny thought as he watched Usagi eat.

She was ALMOST like his dad in that aspect.

KNOCK KNOCK!

There was another knock at the door. They saw it was Ami at the door, since it was still open.

"Hello, everyone…" She said.

"Hi, Ami." Everyone went.

"Something up?" Makoto asked in Japanese.

"No, not really, I was just wondering if… you can help me with something." She said.

"What's that?" Makoto asked.

"Well… you are the best cook I know of."

"That I am. What of it?" Makoto asked.

"So... Mako? Can you show me how to make lunch?" Ami asked.

"Are you planning on taking a trip or something?" Makoto asked.

Usagi giggled as she finished what was left of the couple's dinner.

"More like she wants to make a lunch for Ben..." Ami blushed. "One that would make him want to stay with her instead of go back to Julie..."

"Usagi!" Ami went, face red. "That sounds like I'm stealing someone's boyfriend!"

"It's not stealing if they're broken up at the moment..." Usagi pointed out.

"Well... I suppose that makes sense..." Ami admitted. However, she cleared her throat. "In any case, this is not me trying to win his heart or anything, I just wanted to say thanks for what happened today and for showing me some of his alien forms just now…"

Makoto sighed.

"Well... I may not agree with who you've developed an interest in... but I should at least help you with the basics."

"Thank you." Ami said.

"I got plenty of cookbooks. You can use them to help you since I know how much you love reading." Makoto said.

"That can work." Ami said.

"Now... what should we make?" Makoto asked.

"Why not make him a sandwich? Since those are your favorite things to eat." Usagi pointed out.

"That's because I want something more for him than me..." Ami said.

"Hmm... how about spicy shrimp? Or pork-fried rice? Maybe some sushi?" Makoto suggested.

"Hmm... maybe something more to his liking." Ami said.

Even though it's all in Japanese, Danny couldn't help but wonder what they're saying.

"Something wrong?" Danny asked.

"Oh, Ami's trying to cook a meal to make Ben fall madly in love..." Usagi joked.

"Usagi!" Ami went, turning a deeper shade of red.

"Really? Maybe try something you know he likes." Danny suggested. "You went out with him, surely you two stopped somewhere to eat."

That got Ami to remember a certain moment where he had his face dirty with food.

"Oh, I remember! He likes chili fries!"

Makoto and Usagi giggled.

"Chili fries?" Makoto asked.

"Well, he is an American... oh, no offense, Danny..." Usagi said.

"None taken. We're gross."

They all laughed as Lita went to get some of her cookbooks and handed them to Ami.

"Here's a book on making chili. I hadn't finished it myself, but I know there's something here to help you out. As for fries… here's another on potatoes."

Ami nodded.

"For once, it's good thing I don't have cram school, so I have time for this."

The brainy girl took the books, hoping to use them to make something for the boy that she has become so fond of.

"Good luck brewing your love potion." Usagi said with a snicker.

Ami blushed as she left the door.

"Oh dear…" She said, now feeling nervous. She then took a breath. "Right, this is just to show I'm thankful and nothing more… but still… if that is the end result then so be it. So… LET'S COOK!" Ami shouted with her arm up.

"Uh… Ami?" Makoto's voice asked.

Ami flinched and turned around.

"Huh?"

She saw the door wide open, with the girls smiling at her.

"The door is still open…"

Ami had her flushed head down and went walking away as fast as she could.

* * *

Skulker stood atop a rooftop, unable to find Danny thanks to the presence of other energies in Japan blocking him.

He grunted.

"Fine… perhaps I'll try my shot in the daytime…" Skulker said once his arms crossed.

Esmeraude appeared behind him via teleportation.

"Ha! It's no wonder that boy still lives…" She scoffed.

"I want him at his best when I defeat him. There's no satisfaction if I just slit his throat in his sleep…" Skulker said. "Besides, his ghost sense would alert me to him as soon as I get close."

Esmaraude just scoffed.

"Don't think I won't find some means of revenge after what you did…" Esmeraude said with a scowl.

"Oh… I'm sorry… did what you see make you cry that much?" Skulker taunted.

Esmeraude gritted her teeth as her fists clenched in anger, resisting the urge to assault the ghost...for now.

"I swear… if I end up a ghost, I'll dedicate my entire afterlife to making you suffer…" She warned.

"Heh… if that happened, it means I'll add your pelt to my trophy case…"

"Ha! My pelt, flesh or not, is too precious for some uncouth beast like yourself…" She dismissed.

"Apparently, not good enough for your prince..." Skulker saw the look on her face and grinned. "Oops, was that out loud?" He asked sarcastically while Esmaraude growled before leaving in a huff.

"The sooner this works, the sooner I don't have to put up with you!" She shouted.

Once she disappeared, Skulker shook his head.

"Well… I better have a Plan C in case…" He rose his wrist and started typing a message.

* * *

It was 9 AM in the morning.

The optometrist that Ami spoke of had just reached the door to his office when he saw a young American in a green jacket waiting for him.

"Nani?" He asked.

Ben smiled.

"Hi, I- oh, right…" He took out a small book Ami gave him that helps him understand basics in Japanese. "Watashinonamaeha Bendesu." He said. He sighed. "Okay… let's see how to-"

"I know who you are, Ben Tennyson." The man said, surprising Ben. "My niece is a huge fan of yours."

"Oh… I see…" Ben said. "Anyway… there's a reason I'm here. Are you familiar with Ami Mizuno?"

"Ah, yes… good girl."

Ben smiled upon hearing that.

"Well… her glasses broke and she told me how pricy replacements are." Ben said.

"And you thought I'd give you a free pair?" He asked.

"No… I'll pay for them. How much?"

"$300 in American Dollars…" The Doctor said.

Ben flinched.

"That's… more than my emergency card has…" Ben muttered.

It's true, he only has less than $200 dollars on it, and that's only enough to feed him until he gets home.

"I am sorry Mr. Tennyson but I have a family to feed and bills to pay, I can't just give those kinds of glasses away like that..." The man said.

Ben sighed.

''It's okay, I get it..." Ben said, feeling bummed.

The Doctor was about to open his door when he had an idea.

"If you want them… there's another way to pay."

Ben smiled.

"Sure… what do you need?"

* * *

Ami woke up earlier than that, getting all set after breakfast to prepare the meal for Ben.

"Okay…" She read the book on fries and had finished them. "I hope he likes the fries at least…" She said as she looked to the pot boiling. "Okay…" She smelled. "Smells nice…"

"Ami?" A voice outside the kitchen called out.

Ami gasped.

"Mother?"

Her mother had arrived, having been drawn by the smell coming from the kitchen/

"What's that smell?" She asked.

"Oh… I'm… trying my hand at cooking…" She said.

There was a pause.

"What's his name?" Her mother asked, almost amused.

Ami blushed hard.

"He's just a good friend!" Ami called out.

The mother, however, knew her daughter pretty well and knew that she was spot on.

"Oh, _a friend_ huh?" Her mother asked teasingly.

Ami blushed.

"_Mother..._"

"Normally I'd tell you to focus on your studies, but it's Spring Break and no cram schools… so it's okay with me." Her mother said to her.

Ami said nothing but looked away, blushing.

_I'm just showing gratitude, that's all, nothing more._ She thought.

Her mother smiled in amusement before speaking.

"I'll be out late again, so don't wait up for me." She was heard saying as she went to the door.

''Sayonara..." Ami said.

"Just be sure not to make a mess!" Her mother called out.

"Okay." Ami said.

"After all… I do want grandchildren someday…" Her mother said in amusement.

Ami turned red.

"_Mother!_"

Her mother was heard chuckling as she left.

Ami sighed.

_I certainly hope Ben never meets her…_ She flinched at those thoughts. _What am I thinking? It's not like we're going steady or anything!_

She shook her head and went back to the chili.

After smelling it, Ami looked to the book and nodded.

"Judging by the ingredients… some of which I don't have, I may have to try something more Japanese than American…" She snapped her fingers. "If I recall… we have a few peppers here."

She got started on making the recipe, unaware of how this improvised recipe will turn out.

* * *

It was morning and as Danny had recently woke up and is getting ready for his day, Makoto was already up, ready and making breakfast.

Once Danny was dressed and ready, he went to the kitchen, attracted by the smell of the food.

"Something smells good, what are you making?" Danny asked.

"Omelettes." Lita said with a smile.

Danny felt hungry now.

"How soon?" Danny asked.

Makoto giggled.

"You'll have to wait a bit longer. Why not check out what's on while you wait?" She suggested.

Danny nodded.

After a moment when he turned it on, she saw something.

"Huh… Lita! Check this out. Ben's on TV." Danny called out.

"Huh?" She stopped cooking and went to see what was going on.

To their surprise, they saw footage of Ben signing autographs, and it was at an optometrist's office.

"What are they saying?" Danny asked.

"He's signing autographs for the next 2 hours. Weird… how did the guy know he was there?" She questioned.

Danny shrugged, not knowing either.

"Your guess is as good as mine. Maybe they recognized him from yesterday?"

"Do you think Ami knows about this?" Makoto asked.

"Not sure…" Danny said.

"Huh… isn't that the optometrist she got her glasses from?" She asked.

Then an idea sprung.

_Is he doing what I think he's doing?_ She thought.

Danny spoke up next.

"Lita?" Danny asked.

She snapped out of it.

"Oh… uh… nothing. I'll go back to making breakfast…"

As she did, Danny only blinked in confusion.

_Weird… what is she thinking?_

* * *

At the park, a bit after noon, everyone met up.

"So… did you hear about Ben at that eye doctor's place?" Usagi asked.

''You mean _optometrist's?_" Rei said in a know it all way.

Usagi frowned but before she could say anything, Makoto spoke next.

"Why would he do that?" Makoto asked.

"Huh… maybe it's not too late to head there…" Minako pondered. All of the girls sent her a look, which made her flinch. "Whoa! Not like that! Just to ask him ourselves!" She said.

The girls still sent her an unsure look, before speaking again.

"Do you think Ami knows?" Rei asked.

"I doubt it, she wasn't there." Makoto said.

_Just what is he up to?_ The tall girl thought.

Meanwhile, Danny sipped his drink as he wondered what they were saying in Japanese.

_Huh… I wonder if they're talking about Ben? Still… weird he was caught._ He thought.

He still found it odd that he would be signing autographs when he is supposed to keeping a low profile.

"At least what's his face isn't here…" Danny muttered quietly as he was far away for Usagi to hear. He then noticed the cats' presence and smiled nervously. "Uh… don't tell Usagi I said that…"

"Trust us, we won't…" Luna said in a tone that made it clear they weren't all that interested in what's going on.

"Kid, aren't you worried that another of your enemies worked with the Black Moon Clan?" Artemis asked.

Danny shrugged.

"I've taken these losers out before, and I have 5- 6… I guess 7, other superheroes to make things easier." Danny reasoned.

Just then, a blue haired girl showed up, carrying a small box.

"Hi, everyone!" Ami was heard.

They saw her approach the table Danny was at, placing the box down.

All of them stared at her.

"I guess we can ask her now." Usagi said.

The girls immediately surrounded her, asking questions.

"Ami? Do you know Ben did an autograph signing?" Makoto asked.

Ami had a look of surprise.

"He did?"

''You mean that you didn't know?" Usagi question.

Ami shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"It was at the place for your opt-opto… uh… eye doctor." Usagi said, struggling to say that word.

As everyone noticed Usagi's straining at that word, Jetray was seen in the sky, landing not far from them before morphing back to human form.

"Hey, Ami!" Ben was heard calling.

Ami turned around and saw her friend and sort-of crush arrive, looking tired.

She walked to him.

"Ben? What was this about an autograph signing?" She asked, worried about the answer.

"You're the reason I did it." Ben said.

"I am?"

"Here." Ben offers a small case to her.

Ami stared at it.

"What is that?" She asks.

"A pair of glasses, the kind you use." He said.

"What?"

"I went to the optometrist, despite my limited knowledge of Japanese, and I tried to buy that pair. It was... out of my range, so we made a deal and I did the signing all profits go to buying the pair."

"So that's why you did that..." Ami realizes before it hit her. "You did that for me?"

Ben smiled.

"Well... you did mention how pricy they are..." Ben said.

Ami smiled. She took his gift.

"Thank you, Ben."

"Well, try em on." He insisted.

"Of course." Ami did so and put them on. She looked to everyone. "Everyone! Look at my new glasses."

"Nice..." Makoto said.

"Now those are some stylish lens..." Minako said.

"They compliment your hair…" Rei said.

"They are even cuter than your old ones..." Usagi said.

The brainy girl smiled at the compliments.

Ami looked back at Ben.

"What do you think?" She asks. To her surprise, Ben had a blank expression with his cheeks looking a bit pink. "Uh, Ben?"

He snapped out of it.

"Oh... they look... very nice on you." Ben said, downplaying what he really thought.

Ami smiled.

"Thank you again..."

''Hey, no problem..." Ben said.

"You just saved me a lot of trouble." She said.

The girls soon went to talk to Ami alone.

Once Ami was out of earshot, Ben sighed.

"Wow... she's even cuter with those on..." He muttered. Once he looked up, he saw a smirking Danny with his arms crossed. Ben quickly realized why he was smiling. "Uh... did I say that out loud?"

"So… remember. It's Daniel Fenton… in case you two need baby names." Danny said with a humorous tone.

Ben rolled his eyes.

As Ami let her friends admire the glasses, she remembered the box as Ben took a seat.

"Oh… that's right…" She said.

As she was about to reach for it, Minako was seen approaching Ben.

"So… a proper introduction. I'm Minako Aino, Sailor Venus." She said.

"I figured." Ben said.

"Since you and Ami know each other, you can call me Minako, or Mina for short. So… do you know of any other male heroes besides Danny in our age range?" She asked with a look of hope.

"Uh… not really. The only other one I know of doesn't exactly live in this universe…" He said, clueless to what she's asking about.

Minako frowned, upset.

"Of course…" She said.

"Minako!" The other girls went.

"What? I had to ask!"

As they groaned, Usagi and Rei shrugged.

"May as well tell him since he knows three of us…" She said.

Usagi nodded and they both waved to him.

"I'm Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon." She said.

"And I'm Rei Hino, Sailor Mars."

"Huh…" Ben went.

"What is it, Ben?" Ami asked.

"Is it me… or do all your last names end with the "no" sound?" Ben asked.

All of the girls looked to each other, surprised that such a thing never crossed their minds.

"Never noticed that before…" Ami said. That's when she remembered the box she was holding. "Oh… right…"

"Go for it." Usagi said with a wink.

Ami nodded and took the box to Ben.

Ami handed the box to Ben.

"I made you lunch… to say thanks for yesterday." She said with a smile.

Ben blinked before taking the box.

"Oh... uh... thank you, Ami." He opened the box and blinked before realizing what it is. "Chili fries?"

"Yes. I remember you enjoyed them so... I decided to try my hand at them." She said, rubbing her hands together. "So... what do you think?"

"Well... one way to find out." Ben said as he took a fry and got some chili on it.

"Let me get us a drink..." She said as she took the lid with her. "I'll throw this away."

Once she was gone, Ben looked to the fries and blinked.

_Julie never did something like this... then again, I think this is a thing in Japan._

Before he put the fry in his mouth, he paused and thought more.

_What am I doing? Girls should only do this for boys they like... unless... Ami still likes me?_

He remembered the dating service. He chose Kim Possible, but only one girl chose him. That girl was Ami Mizuno.

He would have chosen her after thinking about it, but he and Julie had a second date and things took off from there.

_Should I eat this? That would imply I like her back... do I?_

Once Ami walked away, she noticed everyone looking to her with smiles.

"Is… something wrong?"

"Nope." Usagi said with a coy smile.

"Someone's grown up since Ryo…" Minako said.

Danny heard a name he's not familiar with.

"Who is Ryo?" Danny asked.

"A boy who liked Ami that she had to turn down because of her duties as Sailor Mercury." Makoto answered.

Danny blinked upon hearing that. He actually felt sorry for Ami, since he knew how time consuming being a hero can be.

"Well… you're allowed to like someone, even if that someone is Ben Tennyson." Rei said.

"Thanks…" Ami said. When she realizes what she just said, she shook her head. "I mean… I'm just saying thanks is all…"

As they chuckled at that, it was no Danny noticed the chili that stained the lid box Ami was about to throw away.

"Uh Ami? What's that?" Danny asked.

"That's the chili I made." She said with a smile.

Everyone stared at it for a long period of time.

"I'm surprised you got the right ingredients for it at home." Makoto said.

"Well…" Ami was nervous. "I wasn't exactly stocked… so I kind of… improvised and replaced a few ingredients…"

Makoto had a moment of dread.

"What kind of… ingredients?"

Ami, recognizing she may have made a mistake, looked down.

"Well... I might have used some curry powder and shichimi and… um…"

Danny, curious, picked some off with his finger and tasted it.

Once he did, he coughed and covered his mouth.

"Danny-kun?!" Makoto asked.

He got on his knees and kept coughing, much to everyone's shock.

"Need… drink…" He managed to say.

Minako nodded and gave him a bottle of water.

"Here!" She went.

Danny chugged the drink until the bottle was empty. He gasped.

"Too spicy..." He managed to say as his eyes watered.

Curious, Usagi did the same as him and she also coughed and covered her mouth.

"Water!" She shouted.

Minako gave her another bottle.

"Here you go!"

Usagi poured the water into her mouth.

"Usagi?!" Ami asked, worried she may have poisoned her.

"Ami... this is too strong..." She said.

Ami gasped in horror.

"Oh no..." She turned around and ran back. "Ben!"

They saw him putting a fry in his mouth.

"Oh no!" Danny shouted.

All of them ran to him.

Once Ben swallowed, he smiled.

"This is pretty good..." He said.

Danny stopped in his tracks while the girls all fell to the ground.

Getting up, everyone but Ami, who smiled happily, were shocked.

"Pretty good?"

"Yeah..." Ben said as he ate more.

"But... Ben?" Danny asked. "Does that really taste great?" Danny asked, pointing to the chili sauce.

"I've had grosser stuff my grandpa made. At least Ami used FDA approved ingredients..." Ben said as he took another bite and hummed. "Thanks Ami..."

Ami blushed.

"You're welcome..."

Danny and the girls were stunned, unsure how to respond to that, but Minako, having recovered, spoke next.

"Well… we'll leave you two alone…" Minako said with a wink.

"What?" Ami asked.

''I just remember that we all... have to be some place..." Minako said.

"We do?" Usagi asked, only to be ribbed by Rei, who got what Mina was doing. "Oh, right...we do..."

"So… we should go." Rei said.

"See you…" Usagi said as they all walked away.

This left the brainy girl with Ben, who kept eating.

"Try one." Ben offered.

Realizing she might not enjoy the taste, Ami sweat dropped and stepped back, nervously smiling.

"It's alright… I made them for you, after all…" She said, politely turning him down.

Ben shrugged.

"Okay…" He kept eating.

Despite that, Ami smiled that he was enjoying his meal.

Unknown to them, Ami's friends were watching from a distance.

"I still can't believe he can eat something so spicy..." Usagi commented.

"Well, I guess Ami got lucky..." Minako said.

"She's lucky his grandfather makes even grosser stuff to eat." Danny said.

The girls looked to him curiously.

"What kind of gross stuff?" Makoto asked.

"Well… once when I met the guy, he offered me a piece of lasagna… made with silkworm and scorpion meat…" Danny said.

Everyone had their faces turn pale from hearing that.

"Please tell me my English is bad and he didn't say silkworms and scorpions…" Usagi said in Japanese.

"He did…" Minako answered her.

All of them made a grossed out face at that.

"The only reason I lucked out is I lied about allergies." Danny said.

Finding that little reveal about Ben's grandfather gross, the girls went back to Ben and Ami.

"If things take off, let's just make sure she never eats at his grandfather's." Minako said.

"What matters is that they are getting along..." Rei said.

"True..." Makoto agreed, still having mixed feelings about this whole thing.

At least, until Danny placed his hand on top of hers.

"Well, it looks like Ami has everything under control and if I recall, you and I have a date to get back to..." Danny reminded.

Makoto smiled.

"Right..."Makoto said.

"See you girls..." She said to her friends.

"Have fun you two." Usagi said.

* * *

Ben finished and placed the now empty box in the trash.

"Thanks Ami, that was really good." He said.

"You mean it?" Ami asked.

"Yeah…" Ben said. "Why?"

"Oh… no reason!" Ami went.

_Let's hope he doesn't need to go to the hospital… I don't want him to meet my mother that way…_ She thought.

"So… I better work off that meal. Wanna walk with me?" Ben asked.

"Sure." Ami said. "There's a vending machine that way if you're thirsty." She pointed away.

"Yeah… good idea…" He said as they started walking.

As the potential couple walked to get their drinks, Usagi and the others kept an eye on them.

"Gotta admit, they look cute together..." Usagi said.

"I suppose, though I worry if him being well known will draw attention to her..." Rei commented.

"I still wonder if he has a twin brother..." Minako pondered.

"Are you still on that?!" Rei questioned.

"What? It's a legit question..." Minako whined.

The two other girls groaned.

"First Danny, now Ben… find your own superhero boyfriend…" Usagi groaned.

Before the girls could talk further, Luna and Artemis got their attention.

"Before you three go on about love lives, we have a bigger problem…" Luna said.

"We still have the issue of the Black Moon clan and that Skulker guy teaming up..." Artemis said.

"He is right, we need to be on guard in case something happens. He might end up bringing one of Danny's more powerful foes to help like last time..." Luna said.

The three girls smiled.

"No worries… knowing Mako, she'll have him ready to help us in a pinch…"

"Besides, Ben's here too and he's got plenty of alien forms that can help us out." Minako said.

"Yeah… you two worry too much." Usagi said.

Both cats groaned and their heads fell downward.

"Teenagers…" They muttered.

* * *

While the two walked, Makoto had looked up at the sky.

With a deep breath, she felt content, just a walk in the park with her beloved.

"You sure seem chipper." Danny said.

"Chipper?" She asked, not familiar with that English word.

"It means you're a lot happier than usual." Danny explained.

"Oh… well, why should I be?" Makoto asked, her arms behind her head as she grinned. "Here we are… together for the next few days."

"Yeah… I'm gonna miss these moments when I go home." Danny said.

"You could always… use that map to come by." Makoto said.

"Sorry, but I promised I'd return it to Clockwork when I get home." Danny said.

"Oh…" She said, suddenly sadder. She then thought of something else that made her smile. "But… you know a portal to Japan, right?"

"Miles away from Juuban… plus the natural portals don't stay open for long and they're kind of on a time limit. For all I know, that same one won't be useable for another year." Danny said.

"Darn…" She went.

Danny saw her expression and gently placed his hand on hers.

"Hey… don't worry. We made it work and I made it here, clearly, we shouldn't have to worry." Danny said reassuringly.

"You sure about that?" She asked, looking unsure.

Danny gave a thumb's up.

"Absolutely. Never been more sure." Danny said.

She smiled.

"Right…"

_I shouldn't have to worry…_ She thought.

With that, she went back to looking up to the sky, deep in thought.

"Danny, don't you ever wonderful what the future has in store...like ten years from now?" Makoto asked.

She has thought about the future a bit and each time, it involved her darling love besides her.

She imagined sometimes them being married, with a little one, and she can see them having the same blissful marriage her parents did.

She hoped he thought of that as well.

However, she received no response.

_Huh?_ She thought.

The tall girl turned around and saw a strange look on her boyfriend's face.

"Danny-kun?" She asked.

He seemed to snap out of whatever he was in but still had an uneasy look on his face.

"Uh...yeah..." He said lamely.

She noticed how oddly he reacted to her words.

"Is something wrong?" Makoto asked and Danny flinched. "Danny?"

"Uh...wrong? No, what could be wrong?" He asked in a wavering tone.

Makoto frowned and looked concerned now.

"I asked about where we'll be 10 years from now and then you just… shut down there." She said.

Danny looked to the ground, rubbing his own arm as if he was suddenly afraid of something.

Memories a certain figure flashing through his mind.

_It's passed… that won't happen… Clockwork says sooner or later, he won't exist anymore…_ He thought to himself.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and gasped in shock.

He calmed down when he saw who it was.

"Oh… Lita… uh…" Danny said.

She got even more worried.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh… nothi- I…" He sighed. "I can't say right now… let's just… drop the 10 years from now thing for now…" He said.

Makoto realized that this seems to be a very personal issue for him and sighed.

"Okay Danny, we can talk when you are ready to..." She said.

"It may be a while…" Danny said quietly.

This made the tall girl in love feel a bit concerned.

_What could be so upsetting to him?_ She thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben and Ami were on their walk, Ben sipping his soda as Ami had her bottle of a fruit drink.

Ben looked away, covering his mouth as he gave a small burp.

"Sorry…" He said.

Used to Usagi's eating, Ami only shook her head.

"It's okay… at least I know you liked it." Ami said.

Both chuckled for a bit, once done, they went back to enjoying their drinks.

Ben had a thought, one he couldn't help but get to speak.

"Say… Ami? Have you… had a boyfriend before?" Ben asked.

Ami flinched and blushed brightly at that questions, for some reason.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious is all…"

"Well, no, I didn't have one. There was this boy who did like me, named Ryo Urawa…" Ami said.

"And… did you like him back?" Ben asked.

"I… think I did." Ami said, a bit sad.

"You think you did?" Ben asked.

"Yeah…"

He saw the expression on her face and, for once, became more concerned than jealous.

''What happened?" He asked.

"I...had to turn him down..." Ami admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

Ami sighed, looking down.

"At the time, I convinced myself my Sailor Guardian duties were more important… but it was just me being afraid to grow close with someone…" She admitted.

"It was?" Ben asked.

"Well, you've seen Usagi with Tuxedo Mask, and Makoto with Danny, so-"

"Wait." Ben said, hearing what she just said. "That guy is her _boyfriend?_ But he's… and… she's…" He wanted to point of the age difference before Ami sighed.

"I guess Japan is a bit different when it comes to this than America…" She said.

Ben blinked.

"I guess… at least it's not a big a difference as Danny and that green chick Kim Possible fights…" Ben said. "So… you were saying?"

"Anyway… truthfully, I was kind of afraid of the idea of getting close. Maybe it's the loneliness, maybe it's the messy divorce my parents had, but I was afraid of the idea. I even break out in a rash when I get love letters…" She admitted with a small smile.

Ben blinked.

_I knew she was shy but I didn't think she'd be that shy or afraid..._ Ben thought.

He then got confused since he didn't understand something

"But… you're not acting that way around me…" He said.

''I guess I am not..." Ami said, not truly understanding herself.

"But why?" Ben had to asked.

"I guess… maybe you're a lot like my friends… you're funny… a bit of a goof… but you're also really nice." She said with a smile.

"Thanks… I think." Ben said, smiling despite unsure what to think of that.

"After what happened… I decided to try and be braver…" Ami said. "And you still seemed like a nice person, despite not picking me...not that I'm spiteful towards it... so I don't mind saying I don't regret my pick." Ami said.

"I guess it's fortunate you're not allergic to me…" Ben said.

Ami laughed a little.

Ben laughed too a bit.

Both then became silent before Ami spoke up again.

"I hope you're not upset or anything…" Ami said.

"Nah… if anything, it's great you've decided to stop being so afraid to meet someone." Ben said.

"Even if that someone isn't you?" Ami asked.

"Well… at least you don't judge a guy by looks… even thought I bet I'm the most adorable…" He joked.

After laughing at Ben's joke, Ami remembered something.

_Wait…_ She thought.

Ben stopped walking and noticed her standing still with her hand at her chin.

"Ami?"

She recalled something from last night.

Mostly when she said TWO particular words and he acted differently than he usually was.

"Afraid..." Ami repeated what he said when something crossed her mind. "Ben? Can you answer me something?"

"Sure, I'm an open book." Ben said.

"Why did you flinch last night when I spoke?" She asked.

"Flinched?" Ben asked.

"Yes. I thought back and the only words I could think of that I never said before or since are feedback and malware."

Suddenly, Ben's can dropped to the ground, causing a small gasp from Ami.

Ben had this almost horrified look in his eyes.

It actually disturbed her, since for as long as she has known him, he has been very brave.

"Ben?" She asked, worried.

He finally spoke.

"Oh... oh! Heh... I dropped my can..." He picked it up, despite most of its contents gone. "Clumsy me, right?" He said in a joking tone and resumed drinking.

It was obvious that he was using it as an excuse to not talk about it.

Ami noticed.

Soon, the contents were all gone and Ben made the fake sounds of drinking with his mouth.

Ami remained silent, wondering why he is acting this way.

Once Ben turned his back, pretending to keep drinking, Ami got serious.

"Ben... I know that can is empty..." She said. "Why aren't-"

"Ami." Ben said seriously as he put the can down and Ami noticed an odd tone in his voice. "You're right… there's a reason I reacted that way… but I can't say…"

Ami felt a bit hurt by him admitting to a secret.

"Ben? Do you not trust me?" She asks.

"There's some things I can't share with you right now... but not for the reason you think..." Ben said, sounding a bit on edge.

Ami blinked, feeling a bit worried for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Let's just say..."

Ben closed his eyes and memories of that incident flooded his mind.

Bad memories that involved a black and red creature and the Omnitrix.

"**_NOOO!_**" A young boy's voice echoed in his mind.

Ben was frozen as these memories replayed in his mind and Ami grew concerned.

"Ben?" Ami asked.

Ben took a breath.

He turned around and faced her.

"Let's just say some things I can only share when I'm ready to..." He told her, not with his usual smile or charming goofiness.

The blue haired girl said nothing.

After a moment, Ami realizes whatever is troubling Ben seems too personal to him.

She nodded.

"Alright, I can wait until you are ready to talk about it..." She responded.

"That could take a while…" Ben muttered.

Ami heard that but said nothing in response, knowing something is troubling him greatly.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have said anything." Ami said.

Ben gave a small smile.

"Don't worry… I'm not mad… at least not at _you…_" Ben said.

* * *

After a few more minutes of walking, not as blissful as it was a moment ago, Makoto only remained silent as she watched Danny with his head down.

She didn't want to ask him since it was clearly a touchy subject.

_But what made him like this?_ She thought.

Realizing he might be hurting her for not saying, Danny sighed.

_May as well make it clear what it's about._

"Do you remember when I said there was one personal secret I would tell you in time?" He asked.

"Yes, that night I found out about your powers." She said. She then put it together. "Is this it? Did I remind you of it?" She asked.

Danny nodded.

_So that's it…_ She thought.

She quickly regretted her words.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know… Listen, forget what I said. You don't have to tell me what it is." Makoto said with her hands up.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you… or that I don't trust you if you're thinking that… it's more like something I'd rather forget…" Danny said.

"Something you'd rather forget?" Makoto said. "More that this Katie girl?"

Danny was silent for a moment, before responding

"Yeah… in context… more than Katie…" Danny admitted.

"That much more?" She asked.

"_Way_ more..."

She hugged him tightly, as lovingly as possible.

"It's okay… I can wait as long as you want. Doesn't matter if it's an hour, day, week, month, year or decade…" She said.

_Decade…_ Danny thought. _In one decade… it won't matter anymore. I'll be free to tell her and the whole world then…_

Danny wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you…" He whispered.

* * *

As Chibiusa sat eating some candy, the remaining Guardians sat together, looking a bit bored.

"I wonder how those four are all doing?" Usagi wondered out loud.

"No doubt blissful." Minako said with a nod.

"Huh? How do you figure that?" Usagi asked.

"Because it's not windy today. I guess it's true… in springtime, love is stronger when there's no breeze."

Rei made a face at that.

"Minako… it's love is _carried_ on the breeze."

Well… that's one way of saying it." Minako said with a big smile.

Rei rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that…"

Rei groaned.

_How did I get stuck with these two?_ She thought miserably. _Oh yeah, because the other two got boyfriends and Mamoru is not here._ She thought.

"We should be focusing on what do about Danny's foes working with the Black Moon Clan! Who knows if someone Ben knows comes here wanting revenge and joins up too!" Artemis shouted.

"Relax, Artemis… we can handle it." Minako said.

''But-

"We are the strong and pretty Sailor Guardians... with two handsome superheroes from America helping us out." The blonde said cheerfully.

Artemis groaned and lowered his head.

"It's like talking to a wall…" He said.

As the girls kept talking, someone called their attention.

"Usako!" A familiar voice went.

Usagi and Chibisusa saw who it was and smiled.

"Mamo!" They went in unison.

After a sharing a dirty look at each other, they both ran towards him. Usagi making it to him faster due to being taller.

Mamoru looked a bit unsettled by them acting, but chuckled.

Rei groaned.

"Now it's just me and you, Minako…" She muttered. However, she Minako absent. "Huh? Where'd she go?"

"She went to the restroom while you were watching Usagi and Chibiusa reach Mamoru." Artemis explained.

Rei sighed.

"Of course she did… some meeting." Rei muttered.

Mamoru noticed who was present.

"So… where is everyone? I thought this would be a meeting discuss those ghosts working with the Black Moon Clan?" He asked.

"Oh… our new couples are off together…" Usagi said with a smile. "They'll be back."

Mamoru had a rather unpleasant look on his face.

"So… those two are here too?"

"How come you don't like Danny or Ben?" Chibiusa asked curiously.

"Those two are an outside variable… we have no idea what their presence could bring…" Mamoru said.

''And Danny could've seriously hurt you when you fought…" Usagi pointed out.

"It was a draw..." He insisted.

"That's now what he said." Chibiusa said. "He says he held back because he'd hospitalize you at full power."

"He said that, huh?" Mamoru asked, not liking it.

Usagi sighed.

"Mamo… you promised." She said.

He nodded.

"Right… sorry…" He said.

Usagi sighed.

_He can be so stubborn._

Chibiusa, seeing that these two are going to talk for a while, walked towards a nearby playground.

"I guess I'll just play here for now…" She said to herself.

However, as she reached near the slide, someone came down.

Someone in a hat and sunglasses that blocked most of her head.

Chibiusa gasped and stepped back so that they didn't bump into each other.

Remembering her manners, Chibiusa gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry…"

Seeing Chibiusa, the girl frowned at her presence.

"Whatever…" The girl said in a dismissive tone.

"Huh?" Chibiusa asked.

"Forget it…" She responded as she turned away and walked off. "Just wanted to make sure things are okay so far…" She was heard muttering.

Chibiusa blinked.

"What's her problem?" She asked herself as she looked down at her Luna P ball. "I didn't say anything wrong, did I?" She looked up. "Why would-"

She saw the girl disappeared.

_Where'd she go? And why did she look familiar?_ The small girl thought.

* * *

The two love birds were currently sitting on a park bench, both in blissful happiness.

"Best time to ourselves ever..." Makoto said as she snuggled closer to him.

Danny smiled.

"I feel exactly the same way..." Danny said happily.

After another kiss, Makoto spoke up.

"Maybe next time I come to you…" She said.

Danny got excited.

"Really? I'd love that. And I can introduce you to my family and friends." Danny said.

His family? Makoto thought as her face got red and she got bashful.

That is a serious step for any situation and part of her dream to marry someday.

Now, she wanted to make a leap for him like he did for her.

Makoto smiled as she briefly imagined going to America, meeting Danny's friends and family and being accepted by them.

And accept what they have.

"I'm happy you and my friends got along and I can only hope it will go just as well when I visit your home." She said.

"So, do I…" He responded. "Hopefully, you won't accidentally get into a fight with one of my friends, though..." Danny said, recalling the incident with Tuxedo Mask.

Then again, he doubted it could get worse than that.

She got thinking for a moment.

"Do you think... that they will like me?" Lita asked in a slightly insecure voice.

She knew that she hasn't always had the best reputation due to her stature and history of fighting, even if it was only with thugs who were causing trouble.

Danny saw this and wanted to ease her worries.

Danny placed a hand on hers and smiled.

"Of course. What's not to like? You're beautiful, sweet and can kick butt. I know that once my family and friends get to know you, they'll love you in no time..."Danny said.

She smiled at that.

"Oh, Danny-Kun..." Makoto whispered passionately.

"Lita." He whispered back.

Both knew what they wanted to do now.

The young couple soon kissed and it didn't take long for it to become needy and passionate, with the two of them wrapping their arms around each other as it got deep.

"Oh Danny..."

"Oh Lita..."

MUAH!

As they parted away from their kiss, Danny's ghost sense went off.

"Ugh… really? Now?" He asked, angry that this is happening.

''What's wrong?" Lita asked.

"A ghost..." Danny said as he got up.

Suddenly a missile headed their way.

Makoto reacted on instinct, grabbed Danny and both were quickly out of the way before it hit them.

"Who dares?!" Makoto yelled in anger.

"I do..." Skulker said as he appeared.

Danny and Makoto quickly changed into their iconic hero forms and glared at the hunter ghost.

"You have a lot of nerve to come back after the last stunt you pulled..." Makoto yelled.

"Aw, is a certain someone mad?" Skulker mocked.

Danny narrowed his eyes.

"I see you aren't with your new friends, what happened? They fired you?" Danny mocked.

"I don't need the approval of that green-haired woman's boss to deal with you." Skulker said.

"Yeah… well you should have waited for me to come home to get your but kicked." Danny said before his ghost sense went off again. "Uh oh… that doesn't happen when I already know a ghost is around…"

"Besides, who said I came alone?" Skulker said as two new ghosts appeared.

Makoto looked at them in contempt.

'What are they?" She asked.

"Ectopuses, grabby but otherwise, not too strong..." Danny said as he sent a blast to one of them.

"Wouldn't that be _ectopi_?" She asked.

"Not great with grammar…" Danny explained.

"Soon you will be not good at breathing either!" Skulker shouted.

The remaining Ectopus hovering came at them.

"I got this!" Jupiter shouted. "Supreme… Thunder!"

She fired her electrical blast and it does knock the creature to the ground.

"I brought more!" Skulker said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly, more of them appeared.

* * *

Meanwhile

Ben and Ami were currently alone in the park together.

"So… you had no problem with what I made?" She asked.

"Nah… I thought it was great. Believe me, the only way I wouldn't eat it is if you got cooking lessons from my grandpa Max." Ben said. Ami laughed a little. "I'm only half-joking."

"What do you mean?" Ami asked.

"My first night on the Summer I got the Omnitrix, he offered me and my cousin Gwen a bowl of marinated mealworms." He said.

Ami's smile dropped and her eyes widened.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope… he even offered to teach me his recipe for dung beetle soup." Ben said.

Ami flinched.

"I'm pretty sure that's not FDA approved… although I think that they're considered a delicacy in other countries." Ami said.

"You're not saying you'd eat that, are you?" Ben asked.

"Goodness no…" Ami said with a flat tone.

Ben chuckled, and soon Ami did too.

"Still, that was great. Thanks, Ami..." Ben said.

"You are welcome, Ben..." Ami said, happy that he enjoyed it, even if the meal didn't turn out like the cookbook said.

She decided not to spend too much time on that, since she'll want to try cooking again sometime to get better.

Soon, the two began to talk.

"So… when do you think you'll be going back?" Ami asked.

"Probably when it's Sunday night in America." Ben said.

"So… do you think… you'll go back? To… _her_ I mean." Ami went shyly.

"You mean Julie?" Ben asked. "I… don't know. Honestly, I'm getting tired of the whole break up and get back together thing…" Ben said.

"There's… nobody else, is there?" She asked.

"Other than a girl who is technically an artificial lifeform as Azmuth's new assistant and sort-of father, or another who merged with evil nanobots and swore revenge on me." Ben said.

Ami blinked.

"That sounds complicated." She said.

"Yeah… suddenly you have less of a reason not to pursue a relationship if all you attract are the kind of people I do…" Ben said.

After a pause, Ami realized Ben was joking and laughed.

Soon, enough, Ben laughed too.

Ben and Ami stopped laughing and were soon looking at each other.

Into each other's eyes to be more precise.

Blue meet green and feelings stirred deep inside the both of them.

_Has she always been so...so...like this?_ Ben thought.

_Ben..._ Ami thought, a blush forming on her face.

Both kept staring an each other and the distance between them gradually lessen until they were only inches away from each other.

It almost happened.

However, before their lips could reach, the sounds of an explosion from the other side of the park got their attention. They pulled away and saw this.

"Trouble…" Ben said as his fists clenched.

Ami nodded.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Danny fires his ghost ray at the Ectopus ghosts, but finds that for every one he hits, the other two more closer.

''These are like cockroaches, the more I take them down, the more hey come back..." Danny muttered in anger as more surrounded them.

Skulker grinned.

"Now! Finish him!" They ordered.

As the they were about to attack, someone shouted.

"Burning… Mandala!"

Suddenly, the ectopi were hit by a blast of fire, making them scream and flee a few feet back.

Danny and Jupiter saw that it was the Sailor Guardians.

"You guys came!" Jupiter said in relief.

''Of course..." Moon said.

"Now, let us vanish these evil spirits..." Mars said, getting ready for another attack.

"Remember, they're ghosts! Your physical attacks might not work!" Danny called out to them.

The girls heard that and after she thought about it, as Mars pulled something out of her pocket.

"This should help!" Sailor Mars said as she pulled out her paper talismans.

Danny looked to them, unfamiliar with them.

"Is this like Japanese poker or something?" He asked.

''It is a talisman, meant to ward off evil spirits and beings..." Mars explained.

Danny blinked.

"Does it work?" He had to ask.

"See for yourself..." Mars said before turning to the ectopi coming towards her.

"Whoa! Mars! Look-"

Jupiter held and arm out to make him stop.

"She's got this."

"Evil spirits! Be exercised!" She shouted.

She then placed the talismans on their heads, and the ectopi got hit with the talisman's effects, head on.

The three Ectopus ghosts suddenly froze in place.

"She did it!" Sailor Moon went.

''Wow..." Danny said, impressed.

Mars sighed in relief.

"That takes care of them…" She said.

Sailor Moon and Venus noticed something that worried them.

"Now it's their turn…" Venus said as she pointed ahead.

Mars saw where they were pointing.

"What are you- uh oh…" Mars went.

There were more of them.

Much, MUCH more, there looked to be around 13 more of those green ectopi.

"I knew I'd need a little back up and these creatures were willing to do me a solid if it meant not being hunted by me…" Skulker said with a grin.

The Sailor guardians and even Danny did not like where this is going.

"Uh… Rei?" Usagi asked nervously. "How many more of those talismans do you have left?"

"Two." She answered.

"That's… not gonna be enough…" Usagi responded as she stepped back by the ghosts approaching them.

"Nope…" Mars responded as she was equally on guard.

''Then we'll have to get rid of them the old fashion way..." Danny said as he sent more blasts to them.

The girls followed his lead, trying to take down these green ghosts.

As Skulker watched, Esmeraude teleported in from behind.

"What are you doing, you dolt?! Use your new little weapon against them!"

"Not just yet… I want to tire them out first…" Skulker said.

He watched as Danny and the Sailor Guardian kept dodging and fighting the ectopi ghosts.

Just then, someone else came and saw the scene.

Ben and Sailor Mercury were on foot and saw what was going on.

"Uh oh…" Ben said. "I'll turn into Big Chill and help take a few down in the air." He said as he readied the Ultimatrix."

"Good call." Mercury said as she looked ahead. "Now then…" The sound of the Ultimatrix getting hit was heard. "We can-"

"RATH! Wait… what?!"

Ami turned her head and, to her dismay, Ben was the wrong alien.

"It happened again, didn't it?" She asked.

Rath snarled at his chest.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, ULTIMATRIX THAT REPEATS THE SAME TIRED GAG FROM THE OMNITRIX THAT STOPPED BEING FUNNY YEARS AGO! EVEN _RATH_ KNOWS RATH CAN'T FLY!"

Ami groaned.

"I even thought of ways to work alongside Big Chill just now… oh well. We'll improvise." She said.

''ALRIGHT! LET'S CAUSE SOME PAIN!" Rath said as the two went to go help their friends.

Meanwhile

Danny and the Guardians were still fighting off the ectopi, but each one they took down, more came.

It was like an infestation.

"How many of these did you even bring?!" Danny asked as he fired.

"More than enough…" Skulker said with his arms crossed.

More and more ectopi surrounded the heroes, who were trying to think of a strategy.

"There are too many of them..." Moon said.

"What do we do? Each time we take one down, there are more..." Venus asked.

''I'm thinking..." Danny said as he tried to come up with a plan.

Just then, the answer came with the arrival of two other heroes.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Sailor Mercury's attack froze all of the Ectopi solid and they hit the ground.

Just then, what looked to be a large, bipedal tiger jumped to the scene and roared loudly.

"TAURUS TOSS!" Rath shouted as he tossed one of the frozen ghosts at Skulker, who backhanded it, setting the ghost free and flying away. Rath then grabbed another. "LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING, SKULKER, SELF-PROCLAIMED GREATEST HUNTER! RATH WILL DESTROY YOU!"

He threw it.

'NO!" Skulker yelled after being hit and sent a few feet away.

Rath roared, and while Danny and the others were happy for the assist, some were confused.

"So… why did he turn into the tiger wrestler?" Venus asked.

Mercury groaned.

"He said he sometimes turns into the wrong alien…"

''He does?" Venus asked.

"He does…" Danny said with a nod before going back to the fight.

Just then a rose was tossed to the battlefield and they all knew what that means.

Tuxedo Mask arrives, jumping from out of nowhere.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Cavalry's here…" He muttered sarcastically.

"I was making sure Chibiusa was safe…" He responded.

Both glared at each other before directing their attention to the fight in hand.

Rath leapt at Skulker, who avoided it and punched Rath in the arm, sending him back to the ground.

Esmeraude was getting impatient as Skulker wasn't doing what he planned.

"Destroy Sailor Jupiter's lover already!" Esmeraude shouted.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Skulker snapped.

Rath stopped and looked incredulous at that line.

"_Lover?!_" He looked to Danny and Sailor Jupiter. "Lemme tell ya something, best hero friend and girl who takes her issues with her ex out on me… what exactly are you two doing?" He asked, not in his usual bombastic tone.

Both of them blushed hard.

"Not that!" They shouted in unison.

However, before they could explain, the following happened.

All of the Ectopi were broken free and chose to flee the scene.

"So much for your reinforcements…" Esmeraude scoffed.

Skulker growled at her for that comment, while the green haired lady just rolled her eyes.

"I thought they were working for him?" Venus asked.

"More likely he threatened them… and they decide it's not worth it…" Danny said.

As Rath returned to being Ben, Ben held his arm, which was still injured from Skulker's blow.

"You alright?" Mercury asked as she approached him.

"Yeah…" Ben said. "Thankfully, I'm used to it."

She placed her hand on his arm.

"Where does it hurt?" She asks.

"Closer to the shoulder…" Ben said.

Esmeraude observed this and rolled her eyes.

"Of course… now I see… you're Sailor Mercury's lover, aren't you?"

Both Ben and Ami stopped what they were doing as their faces turned bright red and their eyes widened as far as they could.

After a few seconds, Ben shook his head.

"First of all… stop using that word. That implies something we're too young for. Second… if you want actual couples with these girls, I don't know about Mars or Venus but Moon and Tophat Jones are for sure…"

"Tuxedo Mask…" Said person said through his teeth.

Ben ignored him and continued.

"Danny and Jupiter? Yeah, they're a thing… but there is…" He waved his arms out. "NOTHING like that going on between me and Mercury…"

Mercury nodded.

"Nothing?" Danny asked with a disbelieving smile.

"_**NOTHING!**_" Ben shouted, only to see that, despite his volume, Danny didn't stop smirking. "Stop smiling!"

The rest of the Guardians went towards Mercury, looking amused by her bright face.

"That true?" Moon asked with a grin.

"Nothing going on?" Venus added.

"Y-Yeah…" She said.

"That look on your face says otherwise…" Mars pointed out.

"Girls… it's not like we kissed yet…"

"_Yet?_" Jupiter, the one who ironically was the least invested, couldn't help but poke fun at her. "That mean you want to?"

Mercury remained silent, looking afraid to even speak up.

"So… for your honeymoon… you two should check out The Nile… get it? Denial?" Danny pointed out.

"Dude, shut up!" Ben went.

Skulker couldn't help but chuckle.

"Denial…"

Esmeraude rolled her eyes.

"Can we get on with this?" She asked impatiently.

"Now that they're distracted…" Skulker said as he aimed his blaster at Sailor Jupiter. "May as well make her make him take the fall…"

He prepared one of his missile launchers and pointed to the tallest of the senshi.

Danny saw Skulker aiming for her.

"Lita!" He shouted.

She turned around and was too late to dodge as Skulker fired.

With his speed, Danny pushed her out of the way and is hit.

To their surprise, it isn't a missile or blast, it's some kind of green dust.

It caused Danny to take a knee and cough.

''Danny-Kun!" Makoto yelled in worry as she went to him.

"What...what is this?!" Danny asked in confusion as he kept coughing.

Jupiter was about to approach, but was stopped by Venus pulling her back.

"Wait… we have no idea what that stuff is…"

Skulker saw Mercury unprotected and grinned.

"If those two are indeed close…"

Skulker fired another shot at the blue haired senshi and Ben noticed.

"Ami! Look out!"

Ben pushed her to the ground to avoid the hit.

It ended up being the green dust again and he coughed up, taking a knee.

Esmaurade saw this and laughed.

"Ooohohoho... Perfect! Now the Sailor Guardians! Start with Sailor Moon!" Esmeraude shouted.

"Fine… if only to make you shut up…" Skulker grumbled.

He was sick of hearing that laugh of hers.

However, before he could, this happened.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

The electrical blast shocked Skulker.

It was an attack from Sailor Jupiter, who looked mad.

Esmaraude got mad.

"Shoot already!" Esmeraude ordered.

Skulker tried to fire, but nothing happened.

"Oh no… that attack must have shorted out my cannons!" Skulker shouted.

''WHAT?!" Esmaraude yelled.

Just then, the Guardians began to fire again, now that things have been tipped into their favor.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

''Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

The combined attacks sent the two hovering villains away from the explosion.

Once they were gone, Jupiter went back to Danny, seeing he stopped coughing and the dust settled.

"Danny-kun?" Jupiter asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Danny looked over his shoulder at her. At first, she's relieved. Then she saw the look in his eyes.

One that wasn't full of love, but terror.

"It can't be…" He muttered.

''What it is?" Makoto said as she reached for him.

Danny pulled back and crawled away from her, looking terrified.

The Guardians looked confused.

"What's going on?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Danny?" Makoto asked.

''No...no...it can't be...it just can't be..." Danny whispered in horror as he crawled further.

She was stepping forward.

"Danny-kun..." She said, only to see him freak out even more.

"STAY AWAY!" Danny held his hand out, ready to fire.

All of them gasped in shock.

"What's going on? Why are you acting like that?" Venus asked.

Danny shook his head.

"You can't be here… you shouldn't be here…"

''What is wrong with him?" Moon asked.

No one could answer her, since they did not know what is wrong with the ghost boy.

From Danny's perspective, he didn't see the love of his life, he saw someone else.

Someone too familiar.

"As I said, Danny… I'm inevitable." He responded.

It was a cold, sinister voice that haunted his nightmares.

As Danny held onto his head, rocking back and forth, everyone looked to him in shock.

"What's going on?" Moon asked. "Did… did that thing that hit him do this?"

"Maybe…" Mercury reasoned before remembering something. "Ben!" She turned to see him getting up. "Ben?!" Ben turned around and looked to her. "Something's wrong with Danny!"

"No…" Ben said.

"Do you have any idea wha-" To her surprise, Ben stepped away, reaching for his Ultimatrix. Mercury was worried. "Ben?"

He suddenly looked very, very scared, just like Danny is right now.

"It's not possible… you can't be here!" Ben shouted.

All of the Guardians saw this and were also just as surprised.

"Ben?" Mercury asked again.

"You can't be here! You're dead! I destroyed you!" He shouted.

What he saw was not his new friends or the girl he's becoming fond of, but a familiar being. One large, dark with red lines, and an eye-like feature staring at him.

"Come now, Ben Tennyson… you didn't think a child could get rid of me that easily… did you?" Ben's hallucination said.

Ben activated the Ultimatrix and turned the dial.

"I should've listened to Gwen years ago… this time… I'm making sure you stay dead, Malware!"

Ben hit the Ultimatrix.

Everyone covered their eyes from the flash.

"Ben?! What's wrong?!" Mercury asked.

In Ben's place was another crystalline alien.

"Diamondhead was my best shot before…" Diamondhead's arm became a sharp blade-like appendage. "I'm not taking chances!"

Diamondhead shouted as he ran towards them, intent to strike them down.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 for helping me.**

**Looks like things are going south right now.**

**What will happen next?**

**Now, I was a bit iffy on mentioning Ryo Urawa, the closest thing to a boyfriend Ami had, since she never really called him that.**

**In the meantime, I decided to have Ben's issues involving Malware brought up sooner.**

**This is going to play a big part later.**

**Meanwhile, Danny has issues with his past that have come to haunt him once more.**

**Anyway, time for review responses.**

**61394: It's okay. Although, I guess we take it up with Azmuth. Also... I GOT IT, WADE! AND STOP DOING THAT! I GOTTA EAT!**

**Major Simi: Thanks.**

**Invader Johnny: Yup.**

**pokemon fan 1991: Yeah... Deadpool will have his time on Hank. Not sure about other dates, but we will have a lot of focus on Ben and Ami. That thing on Big Chill probably should be saved for later.**

**William Escobar 608: Gracias.**

**Fanreader26: Thanks.**

**Starlord Master: We can say the Ultimatrix had this flaw thanks to Albedo.**

**Jebest4781: We mentioned Elena. I might bring up Kai... MIGHT.**

**danifan3000: We will see her go to colleges and places connected to Danny's past dates.**

**qazse: Awesome :)**

**Khy Dragon: Here ya go.**

**Luiz4200: It's a McDonald's parody. Maybe not. Maybe. Maybe.**

**ChrisZilla18: I'll probably bring her in.**

**Menatron of Angel of Ideas: Not sure about Death Busters yet.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: Not sure about spin-off but they're going to be the beta couple. And yes, more classic aliens.**

**Runeion: For now, just Danny's bad guys working with them.**

**Mazamba: Yeah... this helps me a lot filling up for story stuff.**

**Danifan3000: Yeah... I have more nice things to say about Sam than Kai. Yes, I said that.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**


	21. Chapter 21: Facing Fear

_**Facing Fear: What Heroes Dread**_

"_**BEN! STOP!**_" Ami shouted.

They were able to avoid his attack in time, but it didn't change that what just happened had happened.

Ben had turned into an alien and tried to attack them.

All of them surrounded Diamondhead in a circle, seeing the odd thing he just did.

"Tennyson! What's gotten into you?!" Makoto shouted.

Diamondhead looked around, scowling at what he sees.

"More of you?! Well… you're not going to get the drop on me this time!" He shouted.

Sailor Venus clenched her fist.

"I'm sorry, Ami… Crescent Beam!" She aimed.

She fired her beam. However, due to Diamondhead's body, he uses his sharpened arm to reflect the beam back at her and the Guardians.

"Incoming!" Mars shouted.

All of them ducked away in time.

"He reflected my attack!" Minako said.

"Maybe he won't do it to mine…" Mars said as she put her hands together. "Fire-"

"Wait!" Sailor Mercury went. "Don't hurt him!"

"Ami?" Sailor Moon said.

"Whatever's happening to him… we have to defend ourselves!" Mars shouted.

"I know… but-"

Suddenly, before Mercury can finish, someone fired a blast of cold energy that encased Diamondhead in ice.

They all saw who it was, Danny Phantom.

"Danny-kun?!" Makoto went, excited. However, she saw the look of anger and hate in his eyes directed at everyone. "D-Danny?" She asked, now concerned for herself and everyone.

"So… you can duplicate yourself more than me or the Cheesehead, huh?!" Danny went. "Well… as long I end you, fine with me!"

He fired multiple ecto blasts wildly.

Everyone dodged each of his energy blasts in time.

''That was close..." Venus said.

"Too close..." Moon responded.

"I have had enough!" Mars said as she stood up.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

"Fire-"

"NO!" Makoto shouted. "Don't hurt him!"

"Well, what else can we do?!" Mars shouted.

"We'll have to take cover… Bubble Spray!" Mercury shouted her attack.

She created a mist that blocked them from view.

Danny strained to see who he thought was his enemy, but say nothing.

"Where'd you go?!" Danny shouted before flying up into the air.

'He could not see his "foes" at all.

"As long we're in this mist… we should be fine…" Mercury whispered.

That's when the sounds of steam were heard from behind them.

Jupiter was the first to turn around and her eyes widened.

"Oh no…" She said.

"What is it?" Mercury asked.

"Does Ben have a fire alien?" She asked.

"Yes, wh- uh oh…" She said.

She saw it too, as did the rest of them.

Someone melted through the ice. That someone was not Diamondhead.

"Heatblast! Now it's time to heat things up!"

They barely managed to dodge his attack.

''Ben!" Ami shouted.

"Sorry Ami…" Mars said as she used her attack. "Burning… Mandala!"

She fired.

Instead of hurting Heatblast, he ended up absorbing the blow.

His flames got brighter and bigger.

"Whoa! I don't know what you did, Malware… but if your idea is to even the playing field then I'm about to turn it upside down!" Heatblast said.

''I am not Malware! Who is this Malware?!" Mars shouted in anger.

"Mercury, what next? He's more your friend than ours." Jupiter asked.

Mercury shook her head, hating what she was gonna do next.

"I'm sorry, Ben! Shine Aqua Illusion!"

She hit him, ignoring the regret she felt.

However, his flames grew stronger, making the attack do nothing.

"That the best you got?!" He shouted.

"What exactly happened?!" Sailor Moon shouted at they ran.

"I think that alien, Heatblast, absorbed the Burning Mandala!" Mercury shouted.

"So, the attack just made him _stronger?!_" Venus asked, shouting at Mars.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT WOULD HAPPEN?!" Mars shouted.

"Gee, I don't know?! Maybe because _**HE'S A WALKING FIREBALL?!**_" Moon shouted.

"ARGUE LATER!" Luna shouted.

''PAY ATTENTION!" Artemis yelled.

Suddenly, someone landed in front of them.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Danny shouted.

It is Tuxedo Mask he glared at, but Danny saw someone else.

With no alternative, he chose to fight back.

"Can't say I'll regret this but…" Tuxedo Mask charged at Danny with his staff.

"WAIT! DON'T!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

He did not hear her and just attacked.

To his horror, Tuxedo Mask's staff was caught easily.

"Oh no…" He muttered.

"Wow… you're getting old…" Danny joked before grabbing the staff and swinging Tuxedo Mask back to the Sailor Guardians.

"TUXEDO MASK!" Sailor Moon shouted as she helped him up. "Mamo!"

Straining to get up, Tuxedo Mask glared at Danny.

"Okay… I was wrong… he was _definitely_ holding back…" He said.

''Mamo." Moon said in concern.

Heatblast then morphed back into Ben.

"What's wrong?! Don't tell me faking your death made you weak?!" He taunted the one he thought was Malware.

"Time to be brave…" Artemis said.

He ran to Ben.

"Wait! Artemis!" Luna shouted.

Ben was too late to notice.

Artemis then leapt to his shoulder.

"Snap out of it, Ben!" He shouted.

He tried to reason with him but he is too far under whatever is affecting him.

Ben shoved Artemis off.

"Don't touch me, Malware!"

'The cat land on his feet but was still slightly hurt.

Artemis sniffed before sneezing as something on Ben's shoulder was now on his nose.

"This stuff? What is it?!" He asked.

Just then, Danny and Ben were on opposite sides, ready to attack the Sailor Guardians under hallucinations.

"I hate to ask this… but against even one of these two… do we have a chance?" Sailor Venus asked.

"I'm sorry… but _no_." Sailor Mercury asked. "Based on all the data I got from each of them, even against one of them, we have a very small chance of just staying alive…"

Sailor Venus nodded.

"Right… didn't want to sound like a coward."

"But we can't fight them… something's going on… Mercury, can you scan them or something?" Sailor Moon asked.

''I can try."

Mercury activated her Goggle.

She noticed something odd.

"Well?" Moon asked.

"Strange… their brain chemistry is definitely off…" She said.

Jupiter had a thought.

"That weird green dust… this happened after it hit them…" She said

"That could be it… Whatever Skulker intended to do to all of us is working on them…" Mercury said.

"Is it making them think we're bad guys?" Moon asked.

"It must be… why else would Danny ever attack me?" Jupiter asked.

Her friends sent her a look.

"_Just_ you?" Venus reminded.

"And... you guys too..." She added lamely.

They ignored her and focused on the fight.

"Sailor Mercury! Use your Bubble Spray again!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.

"Right… Bubble Spray!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

The blue haired girl fired her attack. Just as Ben hit the Ultimatrix once more.

"Four Arms! Where are you?!" He shouted.

Danny hovered into the air.

"You won't escape me! I'll get rid of you! Once and for all!" He said as he started hovering around.

He started firing like crazy again.

It was with pure luck the group avoided these blasts.

Four Arms, however, was hit by one but it only knocked him back.

"Think you can get the drop on me?!" He shouted as he jumped into the mist and slammed his fists, only him to hit nothing. "Where'd you go?!

The combined power from these two were overwhelming and the Sailor Guardians, along with Tuxedo Mask and the cats, were forced to hid behind the playground as Danny and Ben were searching for them, thinking they were the beings they hallucinated.

"Just what's going on? Why are they acting like this?" Mercury asked.

"It has to be that dust for sure..." Mars said.

"But... what exactly is it doing to them?" Moon asked.

"That's a good question..." Mercury said. "Let's see... Ben keeps thinking we're someone named Malware..."

"Something happening to his computer?" Moon asked.

Everyone but a distracted Artemis made a face at that, he was too busy rubbing his nose.

"I don't think it's that, Usagi. Ben's a superhero, perhaps Malware is the name of a villain he faced." Luna said.

"Not just _any_ villain, apparently." Tuxedo Mask said. "Those two looked downright terrified before they started attacking us..."

"That's true..." Venus said before looking to her cat. "What do you think Arte- hey, what's wrong?"

"I... think I got that stuff in my nose when I climbed on Ben's shoulder..." He said.

All of them looked a bit wary.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Jupiter asked.

"So far... so good." Artemis said as he looked to them. "I don't see you as villains or whatever..."

"So, what should we do?" Venus asked.

"Perhaps... we should-" Artemis's eyes drifted to his left and he immediately panicked. "GAAHHH!"

All of them winced at this and looked to where he was looking, they saw nobody there.

"Artemis?" Luna asked. "What's wrong?"

"D-Don't you see them?!" He asked as he walked backwards, shaking in fear.

"Uh... who?" Mars asked.

"_The Demon Dogs!_" He shouted.

"The what?" Luna asked.

From his perspective, three large dogs of poor health with large fangs were grinning at him with evil intent and they were inching ever closer.

Artemis screamed his head off as he covered his eyes and hid behind Venus.

"Don't let them take me! _Please!_"

All of them stared at this.

"What's going on?" Jupiter asked.

"He must be affected by that dust..." Luna said. "But, what's this about Demon Dogs?"

"Oh... I remember." Venus said. "It was an independent horror movie playing when I was Sailor V. I made Artemis see it with me so I can know when to pretend to be scared and hug my date's arm." She admitted sheepishly. "We saw it four times and... Artemis kind of got nightmares from the monsters in the movie... especially a scene where the monsters eat a cat."

All of them sent her a look before it dawned on Mercury.

"Oh... wait a second." She said.

"What is it, Ami?" Jupiter asked.

"Fear... that's it! Those two are somehow seeing someone or something they're most afraid of... that's why they're acting that way..."

"So... they're having a nightmare?" Moon asked.

"Sort of. It's like a hallucinogen, making them see something that isn't there."

"But we can cure them, right?" Jupiter asked.

"Even if I had the dust, who knows how long it'd take." Mercury said.

"I got an idea!" Moon said, getting everyone's surprise. "If it's like a nightmare... why not just splash them with cold water?" She asked while getting out a bottle of water.

Luna made a face.

"I highly doubt it's that simple, Usagi..."

"One way to find out..." She said as she hovered the bottle over Artemis.

"Get away! PLEASE GO AWAY! DON'T EAT ME!" That's when he's splashed by water by Moon. After a small scream, he looked around and saw his friends, but no monsters. "Mina? Everyone? W-what happened?" He asked.

Luna made another face.

"I guess it _was_ that simple..."

"Simple? What's going on? Where are the demon dogs?"

"There were no demons, Artemis." Venus said. "That stuff made you see your worst fears, exactly what's happening to those two."

"Then I guess we know what to do..." Jupiter said.

''We need more water..." Moon said.

"I hate to suggest vandalism… but there is that vending machine." Mercury said.

As Danny walked around, looking for who he thought was that Dark version of him, while Ben searched for Malware, both bumped into each other.

The dust taking effect, they each got on the defensive.

"YOU!" They both shouted.

'They quickly got into fighting mode.

"Echo Echo!" The chosen alien said before hitting the Ultimatrix symbol and going Ultimate. "Ultimate Echo Echo!"

Danny's eyes glowed green.

"I'm ready when you are, old man!" He shouted.

"Let's see how you handle an Ultimate Alien, Malware!" Ultimate Echo Echo shouted.

The guardians saw them from a distance and were concern

"We have to do something before they kill each other!" Sailor Moon shouted.

''You ready Mercury?" Mars asked.

Mercury nodded as she held the bottle of water.

Danny inhaled and readied his best attack.

Ultimate Echo Echo stepped back and was ready.

Simultaneously, the two fired their strongest attacks.

Danny fired his ghostly wail.

Ultimate Echo Echo fired his own blast of noise.

Both sonic attacks collided.

'The shock of the collision actually sent the two back.

Both Skulker and Esmeraude arrived in the air and saw what the two just did.

''Looks like the dust works..." Skulker commented.

"Well? What are you waiting for?! Destroy them!" She shouted.

Skulker rubbed his chin and smiled.

"We may not have to…" He said.

"What?" Esmeraude said.

"Look at them, they are pretty much doing that already..." Skulker said to his accomplice.

Once the smoke cleared, the Sailor Guardians observed the destroyed ground between the two.

"Where'd they go?" Venus asked.

Sailor Moon pointed to one side.

"I see Danny!"

All of them saw an unconscious Danny Fenton on the ground.

"Danny-kun!" Jupiter shouted in utter horror.

Sailor Mercury looked around and saw Ultimate Echo Echo on the ground, lying on his side.

"Ben!"

"What was that?! What did Danny do?" Luna asked.

"Didn't he say he had a power that was basically him yelling?" Sailor Venus asked before pondering. "Let's see… Ghost something…"

"Ghostly Yell?" Sailor Moon suggested.

"I think it did end with an L. So you're on the right track, but that wasn't it." Sailor Mars said.

"What was it called?" Venus asked.

"Ghostly Bawl?" Moon suggested.

"How could you call that a ball?" Mars asked while making a face.

"Not that kind of ball. I mean, crying." She said while using her fists to do an eye-rubbing motion.

"Oh… well, no, I don't think that was it." Mars said.

"Is it really that important?" Luna asked, wanting them to get back on track.

"Wail. I believe he said his strongest attack, and the one that drains him, is the Ghostly Wail." Sailor Mercury said.

"That must've been it." Jupiter said. "Which means we don't have to worry about him fighting back…"

''Let's hurry though... before they wake up." Artemis said.

As Makoto and Minako went to Danny, while Ami and Rei went to Ben, Mamoru had a dark look on his face. Usagi noticed this.

"Mamo?"

"What did Danny see to make him drain his powers to stop it? And Ben? What could have made him so afraid he'd turn into something this powerful?" He asked.

''I don't know..." Makoto said in concern as she looked to her boyfriend.

"Me neither..." Ami said as she looked at Ben.

As Danny stirred awake, both girls panicked.

"Quick! Splash his face!" Sailor Venus said.

"Right!"

Jupiter took the bottle and splashed his face.

Danny coughed as some of it went into his mouth.

''W-what the-" He coughed out.

Ultimate Echo Echo was groaning.

"Quick! Splash his face!" Mars went.

"Right…" Mercury held the water up and thought. "Strange… could it be the cold water touching the skin would cause a shock to the brain that-"

"Less science! More action!" Mars said.

"Oh… right!"

Mercury splashed the water in Ultimate Echo Echo's face.

"Did it work?" Venus asked.

"Ugh…" Danny went as he shook his head. "WHAT… What happened?"

"Danny?" Both girls asked.

Opening his eyes, he finally saw something different.

Two girls who were both clearly in love with him, though only one he loved back.

"Lita? Mina? What… what's going on?" He asked.

Both girls sighed in relief.

"It worked…" Venus said.

"What worked? Wait!" Danny remembered as he sat up and looked around urgently. "Where is he?!"

"Who?" Jupiter asked.

Danny looked to them.

"You know… _Him_…" Danny said, not wanting to say who it was. Then it hit him and he panicked. "Wait… you saw… that means you-"

"Whoever you're talking about, he isn't here…" Jupiter cut him off.

Danny blinked.

"Uh… what?" Danny asked.

"Whatever that stuff Skulker brought made you see something you're afraid of…" Venus answered him.

''What?

"It's true, Danny-kun." Jupiter said.

It took him a good minute of staring at Venus before it hit him.

"You…. You didn't see anyone?" Danny asked.

"It was just you seeing this person." She said.

''It was like a bad dream...a hallucination..." Jupiter added.

"No way… what caused all this?" Danny said, gesturing to the environment.

"You and Tennyson did." Jupiter said. "You two thought the other was the enemy and attacked each other."

''We did?" Danny questioned.

They nodded.

_I… I saw him…_ Danny thought. _I thought… I thought the nightmare of Katie and our 8 kids would be the thing but… even **she** didn't cause anything like that… not intentionally…_ He thought even more in shame.

"_I_ did this." He whispered in horror.

He felt the hand of his love on his shoulder.

"Danny?" Jupiter asked seriously. "What did you see to make you act like that?"

Danny froze up.

He looked down in shame.

"Come on… say something…" Venus egged him.

Danny chose to remain silent.

It made them more concerned.

"Was it Katie?" Jupiter asked, fearing the answer.

"Huh? Who is Katie?" Venus asked.

Not sure what to say, Jupiter answered the only way she knew how.

"Let's just say you're the lesser of two evil when it comes to her…"

Minako was not sure how to respond to that, but went back to asking Danny.

"Was it this Katie person?" Venus asked.

Danny shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but… I wish…"

''Then what?" Jupiter asked.

"I...I can't talk about it..."Danny said.

It hit Makoto Kino.

_It has to do with the thing he won't talk about…_ She thought.

"Danny, we're trying to help, so please-"

"It's okay." Jupiter spoke up, much to her friend's surprise. "Whatever it is, it's too much for him to talk about right now…"

Venus blinked before nodding, recognizing he's unable to tell them.

That's when Danny remembered something.

"Wait… you said Ben and I did this? Where is he?! Is he-"

"He's over there." Venus pointed away.

Danny looked to where she pointed.

Ultimate Echo Echo got up.

"Ben…" Mercury said in relief. "Thank goodness…" She said. However, when Ben didn't acknowledge her, she got worried. "Ben? What's wro-"

Suddenly, Ultimate Echo Echo swung his arms and struck her in the right shoulder, knocking her down.

Everyone saw this and gasped.

"You're getting slow, Malware!" He shouted.

''Oh no... he's still under the effects!" Mars shouted.

Danny strained to get up. Venus helped him, getting arm around her neck.

"Can you morph?" She asked.

"No… I used it all up. It'll take time…" He said weakly.

''How long?" Jupiter asked.

"A while..." He said.

Meanwhile, the girls were confused.

"Why didn't that work?!" Mars asked.

Mercury, clutching her arm, thought hard and remembered.

_His skin…_

"His skin is like metal… I don't think he felt that…" She reasoned.

"What?!" Mars shouted as she ran to help her up. "You wait till now to remember that?!"

"Maybe cold water isn't enough. Perhaps something else that could snap him out of it?" Luna asked.

"You got to know his aliens! What now?!" Moon asked.

"I only got a few moments with a handful of them! Even if I did know more about Echo Echo's race, his Ultimate form's biology would probably be too different!" Mercury responded.

''Then I guess we just have to keep fighting..." Jupiter said.

"Can we even win against that?" Venus asked.

Jupiter didn't answer her, she just readied her attack.

"I'm sorry about this, Ami… Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Wait! No!"

It was too late and the attack is made.

Unfortunately, while it made an impact, it wasn't enough to knock Ben down. It did give everyone a chance to regroup behind Jupiter.

"That all?!" He asked.

"How's this?! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

She threw another attack, one that was hit with a sonic blast before it could impact, creating a small explosion.

"Oh, so now you pull out the big guns, huh?!" Ultimate Echo Echo taunted.

"I'll show you big guns!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"You know he can't actually hear you, right Mako?" Mars asked.

Jupiter made a sheepish groan.

"Habit…"

Ultimate Echo Echo approached.

Mars was forced to let Mercury go.

"Sorry… Fire Soul!"

The blast of fire was avoided when the Ultimate Alien hovered into the air.

"My turn…"

Ultimate Echo Echo took off his discs and threw them.

"What's he doing now?" Mercury asked.

"He's _your_ perfect match! You tell us!" Mars shouted.

The two discs surrounded them and fired sonic blasts.

As everyone covered their ears, Jupiter stood up.

"I got this! Supreme Thunder!"

The electrical blasts short out the discs. Once they return to their user, Ultimate Echo Echo landed.

"Looks like you're getting old, Malware…" He said confidently as he approached them.

"Whoever this Malware is must've really did a number on him…" Venus commented.

"Even so… I don't think we can win. If only we can keep him from attacking until he turns human…" Luna said.

"Maybe the Venus Love Me Chain can hold him tight until his timer goes out, then we snap him out of it?" Moon suggested.

"Good idea! Venus Love Me Chain!"

The chain wrapped around Ultimate Echo Echo, keeping him in place.

Everyone looked relieved.

"We got him!" Jupiter said.

"Finally…" Mercury said in relief.

That's when Venus noticed something amiss. Her chain wasn't as strong as she hoped.

"Uh oh…" Venus said.

"What's wrong, Mina?" Danny asked.

"He's too strong… I think he's breaking his arm free…" She said in horror.

''WHAT?!" They all shouted.

They saw it too, he was able to move after all.

Ultimate Echo Echo did so and pressed the Ultimatrix symbol to revert to his standard form.

All of the Echo Echos sent their sound blast at everyone, knocking them all down.

All of them were sent away by the blast, screaming out in pain from impact with the ground.

Once his transformation timed out, Ben rose his arm.

"And stay down!"

Sailor Mercury got up, clutching her arm in pain.

"I got this… Bubb- AHH!" She grabbed her arm once more by the shoulder. "No good… my arm hurts…"

_I gotta do something…_ Danny thought as he strained to get up.

Sailor Mercury looked to Ben again, only to see something worse about to happen.

She saw him reaching for his Ultimatrix and spinning the dial.

"Let's see… Humungousaur? Swampfire? Water Hazard? Wait… I know! Way Big!"

Hearing that name, and piecing together it was the giant alien, Sailor Mercury ran to him.

"Ben! Stop!"

"AMI! Everyone shouted.

Danny was able to produce the rings, but only for a brief moment.

"I _still_ can't go ghost!"

_Not good. NOT GOOD! I gotta do- wait… what is she doing?! _He thought.

Before Ben can hit the Ultimatrix, something reached him.

"STOP!"

Sailor Mercury wrapped her arms around Ben, keeping him from using arms.

"WHAT?! NO! NOT AGAIN!" Ben shouted as he struggled to get out.

"Ben! Stop! Please! Whoever this Malware is, he isn't here!" She shouted.

Ben pried his arms out and readied the Ultimatrix for Way Big.

However, before he hit the dial, something happened.

He quickly noticed something was off.

Something about "Malware" was wrong here.

The arms he felt around him were familiar, but not in a bad way.

Not bad at all.

His eyes widened.

"Wait a minute… this doesn't feel like Malware at all…" He said to himself. "It feels too… _nice…_"

_But why? Why doesn't this feel like Malware grabbing me?_ He thought.

From his point of view, he saw Malware staring back at him.

"TENNYSON!" He shouted.

"BEN!" Another, much nicer, voice shouted to him.

From his point of view, Malware's face was blinking out of existence before another face was looking up at him was one that he came to know very well.

One of a blue-eyed girl with some tears in said eyes as she looked to him with growing sympathy and concern.

Once he blinked, he knew who he was looking at.

"Ami?"

She breathed out in relief and smiled.

"Finally…" She said.

Ben blinked more before looking around.

"What… what happened? Wait!" He pulled back and readied the Ultimatrix. "Where's Malware?!"

"There is no Malware!" Jupiter shouted.

Ben looked to everyone, seeing them injured and down.

"What?"

"Tennyson… that stuff you protected Ami from made you see things." Jupiter said.

"What?" Ben asked, not liking the implications.

"Ben, whoever this Malware is, he isn't here. He never was…" Ami explained.

Ben heard this, looked around to see the damage and gasped in horror as realization finally set in.

"Then… I was attacking you?" Ben asked.

"It wasn't your- ow!"

Mercury attempted to speak, but moving her injured arm brought the pain back.

Ben gasped sharply at this.

"Did… did I do that?" He asked.

Ami sent him an attempted reassuring look, which is all Ben needed to know that it was his doing.

"It wasn't your fault…" She insisted.

However, her words fell on deaf ears.

Ben stepped back in horror before turning his back in shame.

"No..." He whispered in a horrified, ashamed way.

"Ben?" Ami asked.

He still did not look at her. He couldn't bring himself to.

He clutched the Ultimatrix tightly.

"Even dead… Malware is still messing with me…" He muttered.

''Ben..." She called again, but he still did not dare to look at her.

_I don't even think a Galvanic Mechamorph can be a ghost… but he's still haunting me…_ He thought.

Sailor Mercury placed a gloved hand on his shoulder.

"Ben…" She said sympathetically.

That's when a missile nearby hit the area of ground between these two and the rest, knocking them all to the ground from the shockwave.

They managed to survive and saw who sent it.

Skulker.

"Well… I was hoping you'd destroy each other… but this will suffice." Skulker said. "Also… fixed my targeting system."

Danny tried to get up, but his rings disappeared.

"I still can't go ghost…" He muttered.

As Sailor Mercury clutched her injured arm, seeing her in further pain caused something in Ben to snap.

Skulker aimed his cannon.

"Now… who to finish off first?"

"Start with Sailor Moon!" Esmeraude demanded.

"Fine, fine…" Skulker said. "Now let's-

One green flash happened and out of nowhere Skulker was hit by a giant fist slamming him into the ground, leaving a 10 foot crater he was inside.

Esmeraude stepped back.

"What just ha-"

Another arm backhanded her with enough force to send her flying away, screaming in anger.

Skulker, meanwhile, opened his eyes and saw the back of dust he carried was torn open. It was scattered all around the ground.

"NO! Do you have any idea how hard it is to sneak that past the Fright Knight?!" He shouted.

It was on deaf ears as the one who struck him and Esmeraude, Way Big, began pummeling him with a barrage of punches.

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH!

Each punch made the ground shake.

The Sailor Guardians, especially Mercury, looked on in horror.

"BEN! STOP!" Ami shouted.

He did not hear her, he just kept pummeling his foe.

"YOU MADE ME HURT MY FRIENDS! YOU MADE ME HURT AMI! YOU MADE ME SEE… **_HIM!_**" Way Big shouted.

He kept punching, striking and hitting Skulker in blind anger, unaware of his surroundings.

Until someone shouted once more.

"STOP!" Ami's shout caught his attention, making Way Big look at her finally.

He saw that she looked broken up for some reason.

_But why?_ He thought.

"Ami?" He asked.

"He's had enough… please stop…" She said in a begging tone.

Ben has been so angry, vicious and unforgiving as he fought. Ami did not like this at all. This boy who is usually a nice while also immature acting out in blind rage was just too much for her.

She did not like seeing him like this.

She did not like this side of him. It scares her.

Way Big observed the area, even brief looking at everyone else.

He saw the damage and saw the bruises on his friends and allies.

He hated this. He hated what he did, even if he had no control over what he saw.

But what he hated more was the look on Ami's face right now. It filled him with shame.

Standing upright, Way Big stepped back before hitting the symbol on his chest.

In his place was XLR8, who sped away from everyone.

"BEN!" Ami called to him.

She ran after him, forgetting about the Skulker on the ground.

Weakly, Skulker used his jetpack to fly away.

"Now… for Plan C…" He muttered as he escaped.

Makoto saw this and narrowed her eyes.

"He's getting away!" Jupiter shouted. "Danny! Can you-" She saw him on his knees, looking to the ground in utter shock. "Huh? Danny?"

"I was powerless… just like before…" He said.

''Danny-Kun?" His girlfriend asked.

As soon as Danny got up, he was able to morph.

At first, everyone looked relieved.

"Your powers are back…" Venus said.

"Yeah… too late…" He muttered.

They saw the look on his face.

"Danny?" Moon asked.

Instantly, he hovered into the air before turning invisible.

After a moment of silence, they realize he was gone.

"Danny? Danny-kun?" Jupiter asked before a long gap of silence. "Where are you?!"

There was no answer.

Both teenage Americans were gone now.

* * *

**Special thank to Flower princess11 for the help.**

**I had to wait until the website let me read reviews again to post this.**

**Next one is the last before I take a break from this story. Since it's October, I got another story on the way.**

**Meanwhile, what will be the aftermath of this? Something I've been wanting to do for a while.**

**Stick around.**

**Starlord Master: Well, technically it was Albedo who built it, based on a prototype of Azmuth's. Also, maybe Vilgax?**

**Major Simi: Yup.**

**danifan3000: That's the Omnitrix from Omniverse... and the fault there is plain bad writing.**

**Luiz4200: Definitely Dark Danny. Good chance she's on vacay as well.**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Maybe.**

**sanid096: Glad you like it. :)**

**Invader Johnny: Yeah, I figured these two would have to be something they'd bring up at some point.**

**ChrisZilla18: It was tough but they pulled through.**

**p96822: Well, Deadpool has a counterpart in all timelines. They just get together... somehow. The author's are voices only he can hear because he breaks the fourth wall.**

**Jebest4781: Hopefully soon.**

**61394: Actually, Ami admitted her dream guy is Albert Einstein. That's what she meant. Thanks for my Debit card.**

**William Escobar 608: Gracias.**

**Mazamba: Ben's favorite food is chili fries.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: There's a lot I can't say about what's coming and what's planned.**

**DJ Rodriguez: Thanks.**

**p96822: Thanks.**


	22. Chapter 22: Love Heals

_**Love Heals: The Kiss**_

"That happened…" He whispered under his breath as he flew away while invisible to human eyes. "That actually happened…"

Once he knew he was far enough, Danny found a spot to morph to human form and walked out.

He didn't know how far he was, or where he was, but that scarcely mattered right now.

He still couldn't believe that he actually did that.

He walked down the street, passing various people.

He sighed.

_I can't believe I just did that… but I… I can't help it. I was powerless… like before._ He thought.

Even worse, he attacked his girlfriend and his new friends.

There is no excuse for that. That is what he told himself internally.

Along the way, he saw various couples walking by.

"Syaoran-kun." This one light brunette with green eyes said happily as she held onto presumably her boyfriend as Danny walked by.

Danny blinked at the happy couple passing him. They appeared to be two years younger.

"Great… even kids younger than me are having a better time than me now…" He muttered miserably.

He sighed as he kept walking.

It continued for a long while, he didn't know how long.

After losing interest in walking, Danny found a corner to go ghost and flew away invisibly once more.

* * *

Once XLR8 found a spot to change back, he hit the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and returned to human form. That spot was the top of a building.

Ben sighed as he sat at the edge of the building, his feet dangling as he slumped.

_I hurt them… I hurt Ami… and I saw… **him** again…_ Ben thought, unable to even think of that name.

He saw the Ultimatrix on his wrist and thought back to that day.

To when that figure made a move that scarred Ben and would lead to his original retirement.

_"If I am not mistaken… this seems to be your favorite alien, Ben Tennyson… correct? Not anymore…"_

Ben shuddered.

He could still remember that sensation of being pulled out.

How part of him still felt when it happened.

He shook his head, not wanting to think that.

It was too horrible.

He was hoping he'd just forgot that incident, but thanks to Skulker, he relived it.

And even worse, someone he'd grown to care for greatly saw him at his worst.

He wondered how can he face Ami now, especially after how he reacted afterwards.

"This bites…" He said under his breath.

* * *

On the ground, Ami Mizuno was looking everywhere in the direction Ben went.

She was going through passing couples to locate him.

"Ben?!" She called out. "Are you here?!"

Her English when unanswered.

Where could he be? She thought.

That's when her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ami, did you find Ben?" Usagi asked on the other side.

"No, I didn't. Maybe Danny can help from the air." She said.

"That's… why I'm calling. Danny disappeared too." Usagi said.

"Oh dear…" Ami said.

"We were hoping if you could keep an eye out for him too." Usagi said. "Mako ran off looking for him. She's going as Sailor Jupiter to cover more ground from the building tops."

''I will keep an eye out..." Ami said as she hung up.

_Poor Ben…_ She thought. _I wonder what exactly did he and Danny see that could terrify them? What is this Malware?_

Whatever it or who that was, she believed whatever happened must have been awful.

As she searched, memories of a similar incident played out in her mind.

Something she didn't like talking about.

A bad, BAD memory that she really did not want to think about either.

She shook her head.

_Now is not the time to think that._ She thought.

"Now I need to find Ben and Danny…" She said to herself.

That's when she stopped in her tracks and remembered something.

_Maybe he went back to his hotel?_

* * *

She knocked on his door.

"Ben?" There was no answer. "Ben? Are you in there?" She asked.

She placed her ear on the door and heard nothing on the other side.

"Excuse me?"

Ami stepped back when she realized it was the housekeeper behind her who spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry… I was wondering if my friend came back here." She said.

"Let's find out…" She said as she used her card to open the door. Once inside, she looked around. "Afraid not…"

Ami blinked.

_He's not here?_

She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry to bother you…"

The housekeeper nodded as Ami left.

She pondered.

_Where'd he go?_

That's when she heard it down the hall.

"WHERE'S MY DRINK?!" An old man shouted in English.

"Oh dear…" She said.

A man then walked past her. A man she somewhat recognized.

"Uh… heheh… sorry about that. My dad's not the patient type…" Hank said before he looked to Ami with recognition. "Don't I know you?"

Ami blinked before recognizing him.

"Yes… you snapped at me for Ben not accepting your propane proposal." She said.

"Oh… uh… sorry about that. I'm passionate about propane and propane accessories."

"I can see that… in any case, Ben's not here, so I gotta go look for him." She bowed quickly. "Please excuse me…"

Ami left, leaving Hank to go back to his room, where the shouting was.

He opened the door and went inside, leaving the alcoholic beverage he brought on the table.

His not-so famous Texan family were currently staying while waiting for their flight home, having Hank's newly found half-brother Junichiro present.

And it was going as well as you can expect for this family.

"HANK'S WIFE! WHERE IS MY DRINK?!" Cotton demanded.

Peggy rolled her eyes as she looked away from the game of shogi that she was (UN-successfully) trying to master.

"Cotton! I am in the middle of teaching myself Shogi, I'll be a professional soon enough. Right Junichiro?" Peggy asked.

Junichiro strained to smile.

"Of course…"

Once she looked down, he looked to Hank and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Listen here woman, I SHOT 50 MEN IN THE WAR and I AM THE REASON YOU'RE MARRIED! NOW WHERE IS MY DRINK?!" Cotton demanded again.

"Dad… I brought the drinks. Just come get them." Hank said.

"It's the woman's job to bring that to me!" Cotton yelled, while his family just tried to tolerate him at best.

Hank rolled his eyes and went to his son.

Bobby was watching a Japanese cartoon on the television and was imitating the fighting style.

"Giga Spinning Top Breaking!" Bobby imitated, copying the character.

Hank saw this and shook his head.

"That boy ain't right..." He muttered as he watched this.

"Hank! Come play with me so I'll know how good I am." Peggy requested.

"I am going to go get some fresh air..." Hank said as he went outside, while his father kept shouting.

"Come back, please!" Peggy shouted.

However, once outside, Hank saw something that horrified him.

'BWAAAH!" He yelled and it was so loud, his family heard him.

"Hank, what's wrong?!" Peggy asked as she, Bobby and Junichiro ran outside.

They soon saw what startled the man.

It was a Dallas Cowboys' jersey that read "LAME" covering the name, with the number drawn in black a 0.

It took him a moment, but Hank quickly realizes it was written in charcoal.

Hank looked like he just seen an atrocity. To the average man, this would be an inconvenience or an annoyance at best, but not to Hank Hill.

He looked like he was about to pass out.

"Who could have done this? Who?!" Hank cried to the Heavens.

Meanwhile, a certain merc with a mouth had witnessed his reaction from down the hall and grinned.

"Serves him right for dishonoring Betty White..." Deadpool said with his arms crossed.

Wade… what are you doing?

"Well… Danny's not here, gotta kill time some how!"

Cut it out Wade...

The merc with a mouth grinned.

"You're just too lazy to know what to do, because FP11 wrote most of this scene, admit it..." He teased.

I'm rolling my eyes in case you don't know...

"Oh, I love you too! Even if you're so lazy you need to keep asking her for help…"

She and I help each other out at times. There is nothing wrong with that...

"Sure it isn't… how… I gotta deal with my R-rated antics while nobody is looking. Best make sure Danny and Makoto are okay… along with Sasuke and Sakura…"

"You mean Ben and Ami?"

"Yeah… kind of an co-ink-dink." Deadpool said. "Is this like with Beast Boy and Terra, Kevin and Gwen or… whatever convenient pairings their actors' characters keep having?"

Well… Ben and Ami aren't in the same universe so it's a coincidence. It's like how the version of Black Cat has the same voice as Sam.

"Huh… okay, I guess so. Anyway… I better go practice my foreign languages. Now, if you don't mind… Donde esta la biblioteca… Which literally means I got a job to do…"

… No it doesn't.

"Whatevs…" Deadpool said as we went off to do his mercenary job.

* * *

Danny had found an alleyway to hide.

It looked like nobody was there so he leaned his back on the wall and took a huge sigh.

"I can't believe I did that…" He muttered.

He knew he'd have to go back eventually to Makoto's apartment, but he'd have to tell her at some point.

He dreaded the idea.

The thought of telling her of the worst mistake he ever made. Or almost made and what it almost led to.

He worried if she'd still love him, knowing what he ALMOST became.

He could still remember that event.

The Nasty Burger.

The explosion.

The fact that he almost lost the people he loved and he was powerless to save them was something he couldn't sit with.

The fact that it was only because of Clockwork that nothing bad happened.

He shudders at that memory coming back.

A memory that he still has nightmares about.

He knew that he had to tell her but didn't know how.

_What do I say to her?_ He thought. _How will she take it?_

Will she still feel the same way about him? That is what worried him the most.

He debated long and hard on it in his mind.

He sighed.

"Lita and I have a relationship, a very strong one. If I want her to stay in my life… I have to tell her…" He said under his breath, though not sure if he can go through with it.

He still remembered the aftermath.

_**Flashback**_

It was several hours after the CAT test was taken and the talk with his older sister.

Danny was just happy to see that his family and friends were still alive and he won't go down the dark path.

But it didn't mean he forgot how close he was to doing so.

And now, after he dealt with the large blobby ghost, he invited them to meet with him.

Danny was in his room with his friends.

He had just informed them that Jazz knows everything.

Naturally, Sam was the first to speak up.

"This is not good Danny..."Sam said.

Danny raised a brow.

"Why? Jazz is my sister and she has managed to keep quiet until now..."Danny said.

"Uh… well… because…" Sam had no idea what to say.

She just didn't like the idea of more people knowing about Danny's secret.

"So, I guess this mean we have a new member..."Tucker said.

Sam still looked reluctant.

"Do we have to?" She asked.

"_Yes._ Yes, you do." Jazz said.

She was about to speak again, but Sam heard Danny speak up.

"In any case… there's the elephant in the room." He said.

Sam and Tucker saw the look on his face. They realized that what happened must have been upsetting after he told them about what almost happened to them.

"Danny?" Sam said in concern.

He looked away from her.

"No matter what happens… no matter who finds about my secret or not… this stays between the four of us. Not even Vlad knows about this and I definitely don't want Mom or Dad to know… so… let's never bring this up again…" He said.

Everyone stayed silent, staring at him.

"Are… you sure?" Sam asked.

"Because… we can talk about-" Jazz was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it..." Danny said.

"Really?" Sam asked, noticing how scarily quiet he was.

"Are you sure, Dude?" Tucker asked.

"I never want to speak about this ever again..." Danny said seriously.

It took them moments, but it was clear this was something he was serious on.

His friends, realizing how much this must have hurt him, nodded.

_**Flashback Over**_

Danny took a deep breath.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell her…"

* * *

Ben sighed.

He hadn't left that spot for over an hour.

He didn't care if his feet fell asleep.

He didn't care if he was feeling tired or a bit hungry.

He just wasn't sure how to tell Ami or the others who or what this Malware was.

All he could think about was the aftermath.

_**Flashback**_

An 11 year old Ben Tennyson was with his grandfather and cousin in the mobile home, the Rust Bucket.

It was late November, about two weeks before the young boy's 12th birthday.

And there was something he asked for.

Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, is also there.

It has been a few months after the incident with Feedback and Ben hasn't been the same since.

He's been less interested in using the Omnitrix for goofing around. He's only used it when emergencies the police couldn't handle happen.

However, lately all that's happened is just the usual pickpocket and the cops deal with that easily.

There didn't seem to be any real need for alien superheroes. Even then, Ben hasn't come off as eager as he used to.

So, he wanted to make a request.

"Can you do it?" Ben asked.

"The Omnitrix can easily be removed... granted I had to procure the right tools for the job..." Azmuth said.

Ben nodded.

"Are you... _really_ considering this?" Gwen said.

She knew that Ben loved using the Omnitrix and being a hero.

"Kiddo… you do this, good chance you'll lose it for good." Max said.

There was a long silence in the rust bucket, especially from Ben.

After a long time, the young boy merely nodded.

"Just do it…" He said.

It took about 30 minutes.

Azmuth managed to remove the Omnitrix and Ben made no fuss.

Gwen and Max both were unsure of how he was being so compliant.

"Well… it's off…" Azmuth said.

"Yeah…" Ben said.

His grandfather and cousin approached him.

"How are ya feeling, Ben?" Max asked.

Ben touched his now bare wrist and only blinked.

"Okay… I guess…"

Azmuth placed his creation in a box and handed it to Ben.

"Here…" He said.

Ben blinked. He didn't understand.

"You're… not taking it back?" He asked

"Just in case you change your mind..." The aging Galvan said.

Shrugging, Ben took the box.

With that, Azmuth left.

He had a feeling that this will not be the last time the boy will use it, but for now, he just needs a break.

Ben only looked at the box before placing it in his pocket.

"So… now what?" Ben asked.

"Well… since you're so down… wanna finally try a smoothie?" Gwen asked.

Ben sighed.

"Sure… why not?"

_**Flashback over.**_

Ben had a rather bittersweet smile on his face.

That was the incident that got him hooked on smoothies, but it was also the day he stopped being a hero.

He sighed to himself again.

"I shouldn't tell anyone what happened that day…"

* * *

"Danny-Kun? Danny-kun?!" Makoto shouted as she tried to search for him.

She received no answer.

Her worry is growing.

People passed her, not noticing the growing look of fear for love on her face.

_Where is he?!_ She thought. _Did Skulker get to him? Did Esmeraude get to him? Did another ghost attack him?! WHERE IS HE?!_

It was then she felt a tug on her shirt from behind.

"Are you looking for someone, Oneesan?" A young voice said.

Makoto turned around and saw that it was a little girl.

The same one she had ice cream with a few months ago and helped her with her issues with Danny.

"It's you..." Makoto said in surprise.

"Hi…" The same girl went.

"Oh… uh… I don't think I ever-"

"Are you looking for your boyfriend?" The little girl asked.

Makoto's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" The tall girl asked.

"You were shouting his name repeatedly just now." The girl pointed out.

Makoto blushed.

"Oh… right…"

''So, you are looking for him?" She asked

Makoto sighed.

"Look, kid. I have to find-" Makoto tried to speak, before she was cut off.

"Maybe he went to take a photo of Danny Phantom. He was seen flying that way…" The girl pointed away, down the street.

Makoto turned her head in that direction.

"Danny Phantom?" Makoto said.

"Or maybe he saw that weird blue streak like Sonic the Hedgehog going up a building just South of here…" The little girl said with a strangely knowing smile.

Hearing that, Makoto gasped.

_That has to be Tennyson..._ The tall girl thought.

"How'd you-" Once she turned around, the little girl was gone. "Where'd… where did she go?" She looked around and saw her nowhere.

_I should worry later… I know where to look._

She pulled out her phone and called who was looking for Ben.

"Hello?" Ami asked.

"Ami, I think I have a lead where Ben is." Makoto said.

"Really?!"

"I'm near the Azabu-Juban station. Someone saw a blue streak of some kind going up a building South of here." She said.

"Thank you…" Ami said. "And Danny?"

"I'm on my way where I think he is right now…"

Makoto hung up before she started running.

_I hope he is okay…_ Makoto thought.

"Hang tight, Danny! I'm on my way!" Makoto said.

* * *

It was sun down.

Danny Phantom was where he still was, leaning his back on the wall.

He hasn't moved for over an hour. His mind kept replaying what happened today.

"What am i going to do?" He thought.

He sighed.

"I'M HERE!"

Danny looked to his left, seeing Sailor Jupiter there.

He blinked, unsure of what she's doing here.

"Lita?"

She sighed in relief.

"I found you…" She looked around. "No ghost, no droids… I guess there was no need to transform…" She walked towards Danny and stood in front of him, with her fists at her hips and looking upset. "Why did you run off? Or… fly off? Or whatever…"

Danny flinched.

He knew Lita had a temper and has seen her get mad before.

This is the first time it was directed at him.

It was pretty scary. But not as scary as what he hid.

"Well?" She asked.

"I… panicked. I couldn't do anything… like before…"

Makoto's glare softened when she heard that and started to get worried.

"Like… before?" She asked.

Danny sighed and buried his head in his arms.

"I… can't tell you…"

Suddenly, she dropped her anger completely and began to worry even more.

"Danny-kun?"

"Please… no more… don't ask me…" He begged.

Makoto blinked, stunned by this reaction.

She knew that Danny had some issues he wasn't ready to talk about.

Looks like they were bigger than she thought.

After a moment, Sailor Jupiter sat to his left. She leaned her back on the wall and wrapped her arm around him.

"It's okay…" She said. She pulled him in and hugged him tightly. "You don't have to tell me…"

She knew that he was hurting inside and she just wanted to help.

Danny's eyes started to water as he nodded and learned his head into her shoulder.

He felt safe when he was with her. He trusted her but he just wasn't ready to tell her.

He might never be ready.

"What… what if I never tell you what it is?" Danny asked.

She thought for a moment before answering.

She looked at him with a serious but understanding expression.

"I'd be hurt… but at least I know it's not out of a lack of trust…" She said. "Just know… no matter what… I'll never stop loving you…"

Her arms were still around him as she said this, meaning every word.

He knew that.

Danny closed his eyes and pulled out of her loving embrace.

He sat up and spoke.

"Before Summer… before I met you… there was this test that was supposed to determine my future… the scare tactic worked on me too well." Danny said. "I was so eager to pass… I did something that went against everything I stood for. I stole the answers." Danny said.

Sailor Jupiter blinked.

"Okay… that's bad… but what does that-"

"I'm… not finished." He cut her off. "I never got to finish the test… because I saw what could have happened."

"You… saw it?" She asked.

"How familiar are you with time travel?" Danny asked.

"I haven't encountered it yet…" She said.

"Well… I have…" Danny said. "I saw… what my future once held…"

Hearing that made the Sailor Guardian of Love and Courage grow uneasy.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what I hear?" She asked.

Danny closed his eyes and continued.

"I saw… Me. Or… what used to be me, it's complicated…" Danny said.

"Used to be?"

"Yeah… those events led to my teacher confronting my family on my cheating on test. They and my best friends were caught in an explosion… they… didn't make it." Danny said.

Makoto's eyes widened.

"This is… their future?"

"No… this is what could've happened." Danny explained. "In any case… the me of that timeline was so broken up… to make a long story short, he split him human and ghost halves. His human half… well, his ghost half wanted to get rid of his humanity and…" Danny shuddered. "He spent the next 10 years a monster…"

''A monster?" Makoto said, shocked.

Danny nodded.

It minutes, he told her everything that happen and what his future self did, and almost did.

She was horrified.

she found it impossible that someone as kind and heroic as Danny could ever do such awful things.

What she heard didn't sound at all like the boy she fell for that Summer.

"This… is this your future?" She asked.

"No. When I found out… I stopped him… me… whatever, and prevented those events from happening." Danny said.

"Really?" She asked.

Danny nodded.

"Yes, that timeline doesn't exist anymore. The events that led to it didn't happen. I even went to the Nasty Burger after Lancer excused me and I dealt with another ghost and made sure the explosion didn't happen." He said.

"What happened to this… Dark Danny?" Makoto asked.

"He's… somewhere he can't hurt anyone ever again…" Danny said. "But still… what I saw…"

She saw him cringe at the thought.

"Danny?"

''It was awful..."He said.

Makoto saw the pain in his eyes. True pain.

"Danny-kun?" She asked. "This is all true, isn't it?"

He nodded.

"Well… now you know…" He said.

It was long and silent, but then she took her hand and pulled his face to her.

He saw a loving smile on her face.

"I still love you, Danny-kun..." Makoto said.

Danny looked surprised.

"You do?" Danny said.

She nodded.

'I know that this was bad but I can understand why you did not wish to talk about it. But I see what you saw would no doubt terrify anyone. I also see that you regret what happened..." She said.

"Yeah…" He said.

She kissed him on the lips quickly.

"Just know… no matter what, I won't let that happen. I won't let a future like that come to pass…" She said.

"How can you be so sure?" Danny asked.

"Because… you'd stop being the one I love so much." She said.

She smiled warmly at him and it made him feel better.

He felt foolish to think she'd love him less.

He smiled back.

"Thank you…"

Then, to Danny surprise, Lita's smile lessened and she looked mad.

But it was not at him.

"Who did you say was your teacher who made you take that test?" She asked.

"Mr. Lancer. He's the vice principal and my homeroom teacher..." Danny said.

"What exactly did he do?" She asked.

"He made everyone feel that if they fail, they were doomed to working in fast food. He even got the local manager of the Nasty Burger. We call him "Third Degree Burns" to come as an example of what happens when you fail the test..." Danny said.

She looked appalled.

"He made you think you were doomed to work in the service industry? And made you think that would be the end of your life?!" She asked.

Danny blinked.

"Uh… yeah."

She clenched her fist.

"It's horrible that he tried to scare you guys that way, I understand that it is important to study for a test but that is just needlessly cruel. Also, he had no right to humiliate that poor man by using him as an example of failure..."

Danny blinked.

"You're… pretty mad."

"Of course!" She said. "I want to own my restaurant and to show disrespect to people in the service industry is unforgivable!"

Danny blinked.

_Whoa… even Ben never saw her this mad._ Danny thought.

"If I ever see him, I have a few things to say to him..." Makoto said.

Danny chuckled.

"Well… don't go overboard if you see him. At least not until after I graduate." Danny responded.

That earned a small laugh from Makoto.

"Okay… no promises though."

She saw Danny's smile and looked relieved.

He looks better.

"Feeling better?" She asks.

"Getting there…" Danny said as he stood up.

"Well…" Sailor Jupiter stood up. "Does this help?"

She held her hands on his face and pulled him up thanks to his powers and kissed him.

He kissed her back and wrapped his arms and ghostly tail around her.

They embraced each other.

After a few seconds, they parted and smiled at each other.

"Yeah… that helps a lot." Danny said.

She smiled happily.

"Well… it's a bit late. Wanna grab a bite?" She asks.

"Sure." Danny said before remembering something. "Wait… what about Ben?"

"Ami is looking for him. If she's having trouble… she can call us." She said. "Now, enough about those two love birds… let's take care of us." She said.

Danny smiled as he morphed to human form.

"Sure thing."

Makoto returned to her civilian appearance.

"Let's go, my love…" She said, offering her arm.

Danny linked arms with her and, like on their first date, walked together without care for how the size difference would look.

* * *

Ami Mizuno, aka Sailor Mercury was searching for Ben.

She was worried about him.

She has been looking where she was suggested to look. So far, while some people saw what she was looking for, but it's been half an hour since she looked here.

_Where is he?_ She thought.

She then looked up and got to wondering out loud.

"Where did he go?"

That's when she saw someone atop a 20-floor building, sitting at the edge.

She could see him thanks to his green jacket.

_Is that him…?_ She thought.

She had to find out for herself.

It was minutes later and, in case someone spotted them together, she chose to transform into Sailor Mercury to hide her identity.

She ran up the stairs and made it to the roof access.

Ami soon found her friend still there.

He was in his human form and hasn't seen her yet.

She was relieved.

"Ben!" Ami said as she called out to him.

"A-Ami?!" Ben stammered as he looked back.

She sighed in relief.

She was glad that he was okay.

"I found you…" She looked around.

"Oh… yeah…" He said, still feeling upset about what he did

"Ben, what happened there?" Ami asked.

Ben looked down.

He was silent. Ami got more concerned.

Ben is usually so upbeat and positive. It scared her to see him like this. So down and unhappy.

She did not like this.

"I… don't really wanna talk about it." Ben said

She tried to reach out to him again.

"Ben, please...?" Ami said.

"I can't…" He said.

Ami sighed and walked towards him. She sat next to him on his right, her legs inside the building than out.

"You know… I don't blame you for what happened." She said. "My arm doesn't hurt that much now…"

"Even so… I hurt you and the rest. I shouldn't have let that happen…" He said.

"It's not as if you knew what that stuff was… or that you'd see this… whoever or whatever this Malware was again." She said.

Ben didn't answer right away. Hearing that name made him droop his shoulders and lower his head further.

"Please… just go…" He asked. "I can't… I can't talk about."

Ami frowned before giving him a compassionate look.

"Then _don't_… but I'm not leaving. You're my friend… or… maybe more than that… and I'm not leaving you while you're like this." She said.

She placed a hand on his back, letting him know she's not leaving.

Ben did not move for a long time.

It was about 20 minutes past sundown.

The night sky came in as Ben's face was illuminated by the street lights and signs below.

Sailor Mercury never left his side.

They said nothing to each other.

The whole time, Ami looked sympathetic to him.

_He won't talk… but I won't make him…_ She thought.

Her communicator went off.

She answered it.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Ami?" Usagi went. "Found Ben?"

"Y-Yes…" She said. "I'm… just keeping an eye on him."

"That's good…" Usagi said. "Anyway… Mako found Danny, just wanted to let you know."

"Understood, thank you." Once she disconnected, she looked to Ben and took her hand away. "Just know… you don't have to tell me… but I'm your friend and I care for you." She got up. "I'll give you space… but just know… I'm here for you."

As she started to walk away, a thousand thoughts raced through Ben's mind.

Thoughts about her, their friends, the memory of Malware and what he almost did.

He felt horrified with his actions and felt very upset he's hiding this from her.

That's when he spoke.

"What I'm about to say…" Mercury stopped walking and turned around. "You have to promise to tell no one, not even Danny. He doesn't know it and I'd rather nobody else know it."

She nodded, even though he didn't see it.

"I promise." She responded.

Ben sighed.

"It happened a few years ago, back when I was 11..." Ben started. "I unlocked an alien I called Feedback."

"Feedback?" She asked. "I don't recall you talking about that one."

"That's because I haven't shown you. He's a Conductoid, a race of aliens that absorb energy and redirect it." Ben said.

"Like Chromastone?" She asked.

"Sort of, he mostly relied on electricity and could surf on powerlines." Ben smiled a little and lifted his head up. "He became my favorite alien. I don't really know why I liked him so much but… I just did. He just felt… cooler."

Ami could see the small smile on Ben's face as she started to hope he was feeling better.

"May I see this form?" She asked.

Ben's smile left him.

"Sorry… I couldn't show you even if I wanted to." He said.

She was silent for a moment, before connecting the dots.

Feedback was one of the words that affected him. She remembered the other word.

"Because of this Malware?" She asked.

Ben was silent a bit and Ami worried she did something wrong. Then he responded.

"Yeah… Malware was a mutated Galvanic Mechamorph, a race of aliens that merge with technology. I actually have one of those as a form, named Upgrade. In any case, he was one of the toughest enemies. He was obsessed with destroying his creator, Azmuth, the same being who created the Omnitrix. One day, he attacked us at my grandpa Max's motor home and…" He closed his eyes.

There was a long pause.

"Ben?" Ami asked.

"He destroyed Feedback…" Ben answered.

"What?" She asked.

"He pulled me out of Feedback and destroyed that form…" Ben said. "He knew it was my favorite alien and got rid of it to spite me. So, I used the Omnitrix to overload and destroyed him…"

Hearing that made Ami do a double take.

Hearing that did not make sense to her.

"But… how did he do that? Pull you out of Feedback or whatever?" She asked.

"I don't know… he's a mutant for his species. Plus, he absorbed a tachyon weapon that could destabilize molecules, maybe he found out how to use its power in that way… in any case, I can't turn into Feedback anymore."

"I thought this was a different watch than the last one?" She pointed out.

"Yeah, but the Ultimatrix is linked to the same selection of aliens the Omnitrix did. As a failsafe against Malware's tampering, it wouldn't accept DNA from the Conductoids ever again." Ben said.

"I... I had no idea..."Ami said.

Ami was silent for a moment

He had just told her about one of the worst days of his life.

"Well… now you know." He said. "It's… weird to say. I know it's not like Feedback was a person or anything… but my aliens feel like a part of me. So, when I lost Feedback, it felt like part of me… _died._" He said, straining to admit this. "Like I was ripped from my own body and saw it happen." He sighed.

Once he was done, Ami was silent.

She felt sorry for him. To be so young and essentially feel death like that.

To be so young and to experience something so awful to that at a young age.

She saw the look on his face and felt a pang in her heart.

"Is… that why you stopped being a hero? Why you retired?" She asked.

Ben sighed.

"It was the reason why I eventually had Azmuth remove the watch in the first place. I didn't use it again until I was 15, when my grandpa went missing..." Ben said, looking glum. "And after stopping the Highbreed, I let the success go to my head. I broke the watch along with Azmuth's trust and turned my best friend into a monster. I was only able to fix most of that when I destroyed the Omnitrix and took this new watch from Azmuth's former apprentice gone evil."

Ami gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry to hear that…" She said.

Ben turned around and sighed before giving a small smile.

"It's okay… it's not like you had to deal with something like that…"

Hearing that brought a memory into Ami's head.

It made her think back to that night.

The night where she and three of her friends made the ultimate sacrifice.

Ben started to worry about how quiet she was.

"Ami?"

She turned her back and had her head lowered, unsure what to say.

After a while, she finally spoke up.

"Tell me, do you wonder how I got my powers?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"I just assumed it was that pen." Ben said.

It's not just the pen… I'm the reincarnation of the Princess of Mercury, part of the Moon Kingdom." She said.

It took Ben a moment to register that.

"Wait… that weird story about ancient humans living on other worlds in the system is true?" Ben asked.

She looked surprised to hear him bring that up.

"You heard of it?" She asked.

"Grandpa Max heard of it and he always thought it was just a weird story made up for little girls before he got wind of the Sailor Guardians. He didn't bother looking into it because he thought it was just a coincidence." Ben said.

"It's not… So in some way, I know what you went through… Sort of. I don't remember much of my past life, but my powers awoke after I met Usagi and we fought the Dark Kingdom together."

Ben blinked, unsure what she's leading to.

"I… see…"

"It happened some time earlier this year, during our final battles with the Dark Kingdom… I-we had to sacrifice ourselves in order to give Sailor Moon the means to save the world from Queen Metalia."

"Sacrifice?"

Ami nodded.

"We sacrificed our very life energy to make it work." She admitted. "Even if we didn't, our bodies were such a damaged state, it was unlikely we'd survive for long."

Ben blinked.

"But… it worked out in the end, didn't it?" He asked.

"What makes you think that?"

"I mean, you're here, you survived. How did you survive?" Ben asked.

"I _didn't…_" She said, not turning around to look at him.

It took Ben a moment to realize what he just heard.

"What do you mean… you didn't?"

"I didn't survive… I died." She said clearly.

"What?" Ben asked in a horrified gasp.

"I didn't survive… aside from Sailor Moon, the rest of us died then." She said.

Ben's eyes were widening.

"When did this happen?" He asked.

"About a month before I met you, before the trip to America." She said.

"But… if you died… how are you standing in front of me? How did I even meet you?" Ben asked, feeling growing dread.

"You can thank Sailor Moon for that." She responded. "She used the power of an item called the Silver Crystal to save us from death." That's when she sighed very loudly. "We don't ever really talk about it… but the four of us knew what it felt like…"

The blue haired girl had a haunted look on her face as memories resurfaced.

It was now Ben noticed she was shivering. He could tell it wasn't at all from the cold.

He got up and walked towards her.

"Ami?"

She took a few steps away from him.

Ben was even more concerned now.

I could still remember the feeling. She thought.

The feeling of dying. Even if it was not permanent, she could still recall every detail of it.

"We don't ever really talk about it that much but… we _did_ actually die…"

Ben started to realize what she was referring to.

"Ami…?"

She took in a breath and turned around, adopting a fake smile to make him feel better.

"But… it's okay… I'm here now." She said. "I'm still here… going to school… seeing my mom… spending time with my friends…"

Ben noticed her eyes were watering.

He realizes she's recalling the feeling of death.

"Ami… are you-"

"It's fine!" She said, wiping her eyes. "I can still keep going to school, planning on going to college, dream of being a doctor… dreaming of seeing the world. So… I guess I can say I do know how it must've felt… more than you probably did." She said.

She turned her head away from him.

Ben knew that she was trying to be strong, but he knew what it was like to try and put on a brave face.

Especially around the ones you care about.

"It still keeps you up at night? Does it?'' Ben asked.

Ami heard this and still didn't look at him.

"I..I guess...sometimes." Ami said.

Ben noticed her eyes were still watering.

She was trying really hard not to cry.

He approached her and, much to her surprise, hugged her.

''You don't need to keep it all bottled up inside. If you need to talk about it...about any of it, I am here to listen and so are your friends...You don't have to hide how you feel...'' He told her.

Hearing that brought a real smile to her face.

"Thank you…" She said as she rose her arms and hugged him back.

There was a long pause before Ben spoke again.

"Remind me to thank Sailor Moon for what she did. Otherwise, I probably wouldn't have met you…" He said.

"I'm pretty grateful right now too…" She responded.

At that moment, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling.

Blue eyes looked up into green eyes.

What happened next, neither of them knew who started it, but they didn't bother questioning it at the time.

They both closed their eyes.

They kissed.

* * *

**AND... end of chapter and start of break.**

**Oh, I'm evil for leaving it here, aren't I?**

Yes... you are.

**Wade... really? Don't you have something to take care of?**

Oops! Right! See ya!

*Leaves room*

**Thank goodness... anyway, yeah. Blame that Samurai Jack episode that ended with him and Ashi kissing for why I did this.**

**I debated whether using her manga/crystal fate or the DD girls from the original anime. FP11, who helped me on this, picked the sacrifice. They never mention it, but it does kind of make sense they wouldn't. It'd be hard to really sit down and accept they kind of died.**

**And I was a bit loose on some things I didn't understand from Omniverse. Namely, I figure Ben explaining it felt like a part of him dying made losing Feedback feel stronger. Also, the idea that Malware's tampering being connected to the tachyon weapon he stole, while the failsafe was because of said tampering, was where I went.**

**Anyway, now Danny and Ben have trusted something so personal to someone they care for.**

**What's next? Hopefully we'll come back to this at some point.**

**Major Simi: Thankfully, it got better.**

**DJ Rodriguez: They most certainly opened up.**

**Invader Johnny: At least they found someone to help them feel better.**

**Leonardo: It didn't hurt. Also, I didn't get to watch that. I am SO behind. I'm unfamiliar with that fic.**

**Starlord Master: Indeed... how'd you review twice? Also, Danny for sure.**

**Luiz4200: Loving embrace and a kiss would work as well here.**

**Runeion: Thank you.**

**Jebest4781: Thanks.**

**William Escobar 608: Gracias.**

**Jay the Average Fanboy: They will stay consistent and FP11 has final say on how it ends.**

**p96822: You win a gold star. :)**

**Menatron the Angel of Ideas: Thankfully that won't be a thing since he won't know. Also, he's evil, nobody would take him.**

**61394: Yup.**

**96822: Wait and see. ;)**


End file.
